La muerte y la oveja negra
by Summer.RL
Summary: EN HIATUS. Ikari Kurosaki de 17 años es el hijo menor de Ichigo, pero no se parece en nada al primogénito. Mal estudiante, apático, vago, enviciado con los videojuegos, fumador... y sin poderes. Eso hasta que un hollow se cruza en su camino y todo su mundo da vueltas. Una locura. Ichika x OC.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta historia surgió en mi loca mente durante la ducha matutina. Veremos qué sale de ella, porque es una salida de aquellas. Sin más, empecemos._

.

No es fácil vivir una vida a la sombra de un fantástico hermano mayor. Un excelente estudiante tanto en la escuela como en la universidad. Presidente del centro de estudiantes, el mejor de su generación. Popular, deportista. Que terminó su carrera sin reprobar una sola asignatura, que ahora sigue los pasos de papá en un hospital de la capital. Uno que se casó con su novia de secundaria, una linda chica, dulce y bondadosa… casi tan perfecta como él. Además de tener un grandioso secreto, uno que oculta las mejores aventuras y un reconocimiento solo por ser hijo del salvador de la sociedad de almas… Un lugar al que no puedo siquiera acceder, porque nunca he tenido ni asomo de haber heredado las capacidades del resto de mi familia.

Supongo que fui una especie de decepción desde el primer momento, cuando al nacer no tenía el brillante cabello zanahoria que era el sello personal de mis padres y hermano mayor. Sino que oscuro, como el del abuelo, como el de tía Karin. Fui un chico mimado, sí, lo reconozco. Mis padres eran ya mayores cuando se enteraron que vendría al mundo. Bordeaban los cuarenta años. Creo que nunca esperaron tener otro hijo, pero ahí llegaba yo. Diferente a ellos en todos los aspectos, y eso tampoco tuvo una influencia positiva. Odio ser diferente, odio no compartir nada con ellos, odio que Kazui se lleve toda la atención, odio solo recibir críticas todo el día. Odio mi vida, en simples palabras.

Mi nombre es Ikari Kurosaki, tengo 17 años y no tengo ninguna aspiración a nada. Soy un estudiante mediocre, aunque en los videojuegos soy bastante bueno. Tengo un canal en una red social donde enseño a otros a ganar los juegos y me hecho bastante popular por ello, al menos en un medio virtual donde a nadie le importa nada más que seas funcional. A nadie le interesa tu vida personal. Solo soy un pseudónimo _fuck-with-shinigami_ , ingenioso, ¿verdad? Recibo una mesada que es cada día más escueta, aunque el abuelo Isshin siempre me da algo extra y me compra los juegos. Creo que él es el único que me entiende.

–Ikari, cariño. ¿Puedes bajar a saludar? –escucho la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja.

Apago el cigarrillo que me fumaba colgando de la ventana. Ya llegaron esos amigos de mis padres. Son esos del otro lado, de la sociedad de almas. Esos que nunca envejecen, el pelirrojo malgeniado y la pelinegra buenaza. Siempre me he preguntado porqué mi papá nunca le puso el ojo a esa mujer, es de las que me gustan, tiene carácter, esa voz grave y es tan delgada. Me recuerda a las chicas de las revistas. Dicen que existen dos tipos de hombres: los culistas y los tetistas. Y yo soy de los primeros. De gustarme las pechugonas me parecería estarme liando con mi madre… guacala. No soy del complejo de Edipo precisamente.

Bajo las escaleras, descalzo, con esos pantalones que me quedan demasiado anchos, con una polera gigante de esas que le quité a un gordo de la escuela solo porque me gustaba el estampado. ¿Me duché hoy? Me paso la mano por el pelo, como siempre sin peinar y demasiado largo. Levanto el brazo y me huelo la axila. Sí, me duché.

Llego a la sala y veo a los dos tipos. Como siempre, tal y como los recuerdo. No representan más de veinte años. La morena viste jeans, le pego una mirada disimulada al trasero y asiento agradado por lo que veo.

–Hola –digo simplemente.

El pelirrojo es buena onda, siempre me saluda con entusiasmo. Trata de hablarme cosas que supone que pueden interesarme, al menos trata de hablarme. Papá dejó de hablarme hace tiempo y mamá siempre me mira con compasión. Odio que lo haga.

La pelinegra discute con papá como siempre y se van a la cocina. Alguna vez, de más niño, recuerdo que le llamó la atención por cómo me trató en la mesa. Me agradan en realidad, no sé porqué por soy tan apático con ellos… supongo que es porque soy el típico adolescente odioso. Recuerdo que ellos tienen una chica, hace tiempo que no viene con ellos. Era muy amiga de Kazui y solían salir a hacer lo que los shinigami hacen. Ni idea, nunca me ha interesado.

Nos sentamos a la mesa y, como siempre, hablan de Kazui, de su adorable esposa y su lindo retoñito.

–Quita los codos de la mesa –me ordena papá.

–Cariño, eso es de mala educación –agrega mamá en su tono dulce.

Obedezco sin olvidar un bufido que denota lo muy desinteresado que estoy en parecer educado. Los escucho hablar de ese lugar que no conozco. Odio cuando lo hacen… es como si me refregaran en la cara que no tengo nada en común con ellos.

–¿Puedo retirarme? –pregunto cuando termino la cena.

Mamá mira a mi padre con sus ojos llenos de calidez, rogándole que no me regañe ni me haga permanecer ahí.

–Sí, vete –responde papá.

Me levanto, subo por las escaleras y me encierro en mi cuarto. No sin poder sacarme las palabras que mi padre dijo cuando me pensó lejos _Es insoportable, tiene un carácter horrible, me supera._ Y tiene razón, pero no sé tampoco cómo cambiarlo. A veces quiero hacerlo, pero siempre pareciera que hago algo mal. Meto los cigarrillos y el encendedor en una chaqueta, tan desaliñada con el resto de mi facha. Vuelvo a bajar y sin decir nada salgo de la casa apenas calzando las zapatillas. Enciendo un cigarrillo fuera de la casa y camino, da lo mismo donde, siempre termino en el mismo lugar. La plaza de juegos. Me siento en uno de los columpios.

–Soy un bodrio… –suspiro mirando el cigarro entre mis dedos.

Y sin saber muy bien porqué, me pongo a llorar. No es demasiado raro, suelo hacerlo seguido, sobre todo cuando me avergüenzo porque sé que papá se avergüenza de mí. Porque él quisiera que yo fuera como Kazui, porque entristezco a mi madre… y porque todos estarían mejor si yo no estuviera…

.

.

No me gusta verlo así. Lo veo fumar, o más bien, como se consume el cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras solloza. No sabía porqué, pero siempre que visitábamos a su familia él terminaba así. No debía ser fácil saberse diferente del resto. Sin embargo no había nada que hacer al respecto, Ikari siempre sería diferente a su familia. Me preocupa, cuando puedo vengo a darle un vistazo, después de todo lo conocía de toda la vida, aun cuando yo no me viera mayor que él. Fui testigo de cómo su alegría se iba apagando de a poco hasta reducirlo a esto.

Nunca entendí porqué Ichigo era así con él. Recuerdo haberlo hablado con mamá y papá, la primera vez que lo vi regañarlo frente a todos. No fue un grave error de su parte, solo reaccionó mal cuando todos hablaban de los viejos tiempos en la sociedad de almas. Kazui no lo hizo mejor hablando de sus propias aventuras allí. Ikari no tendría más de ocho años entonces.

–No llores –le digo aunque sé que no puede escucharme. Paso una mano por su espalda y suelta un suspiro –Al menos hoy te aseaste –bromeo –Hueles bien. Aunque esa ropa no te sienta nada bien. Un chico guapo como tú debería estar con sus amigos, viviendo su vida con alegría.

Vuelvo a mirar al frente, una brisa me alerta. Frente a nosotros, a unos cien metros… un hollow. Me pongo de pie y desenvaino mi zanpakuto. Lo examino un segundo, nivel de dificultad: medio. Hago crujir el cuello y sonrío segura de mi victoria. Me lanzo hacia él alzando mi katana, pero desaparece frente a mis ojos. Me volteo y lo veo acercarse a Ikari con una lentitud que solo le daba la seguridad de poder hacerse de su pobre y triste alma. Doy un salto para atravesarlo, pero me aparta de un solo movimiento de su cola. Me pongo de pie, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Le ha dado alcance y lo aprisiona entre sus garras. Me lanzo nuevamente sobre él, esta vez con éxito. Lo atravieso por el centro y lo veo desvanecerse en el aire.

Veo el cuerpo de Ikari a unos pasos boca arriba, un gesto de terror en el rostro, me acerco de una zancada y me dejo caer junto a él de rodillas.

-Despierta -le toco la mejilla -Despierta… No me hagas esto -lo remeso por el hombro -Ikari… -pongo una mano sobre su pecho. No siento nada, ni su espíritu, ni su corazón, mi el vaivén de su respiración.

-¿Ichika?

Escucho a mi espalda. Conozco esa voz. Mi mayor miedo se convertía en realidad. Cierro los ojos y suelto una respiración trémula. Me volteo.

-¡Me lleva Aizen-sama! -exclamo mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que veo.

.

.

Un hielo me recorre y dejo caer el cigarrillo al suelo. Nada… no veo absolutamente nada más que los juegos frente a mí. Miro a mis brazos descorriendo la chaqueta. La piel de gallina.

Una fuerza invisible me levanta de donde estoy. Me veo alzado en el aire, los brazos aprisionados contra mis costados. No puedo respirar. Esa fuerza me rodea. Me siento desvanecer y parpadeo. Lo último que veo frente a mí es un horrible monstruo con un cráneo de lo que parecía una vaca, sacaba una enorme lengua y le olía el aliento.

Desperté en el suelo. Ni rastros de aquella visión. A unos metros una menuda figura vestida con lo que parecía un uniforme de entrenamiento de kendo negro. El cabello rojo largo, un listón blanco lo sostenía en una alta coleta dejando unos mechones tiesos dándole el aspecto de una planta.

-¿Ichika? -la llamo inseguro de que sea realmente ella.

La veo voltearse, era ella. Sus ojos claros, su rostro redondo, su nariz pequeña. Estaba igual que siempre… igual de buena, debo agregar.

-¡Me lleva Aizen-sama! -exclama.

-¿Quién? -pregunto caminando hacia ella -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te ves así?

-Puedes verme… -balbucea y se pone de pie -Que estúpida, claro que puedes. Ikari… mantén la calma, ¿si? -dice con una voz suave que no le conozco, suele ser gritona y exagerada. Solo su tono ya me inquieta -Mírate las manos.

Obedezco y veo que no traigo mi ropa. Visto de negro. Subo la vista hasta ella, quien da un paso al lado. Un cuerpo está tendido en el suelo, boca arriba. ¡Oh, por Dios!

-¿Estoy muerto? -pregunto tiritando -No debería verte, ¿verdad? -ella niega -¿Estás en modo shinigami?

-Y tú también… -me sonríe ladeado nerviosa.

Me tiro de la ropa sin creerlo, negro. Veo mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Veo a Ichika…

.

.

-Y tú también…

Lo veo tirarse el shikakusho, desvía la vista a su cuerpo. Me mira y se vuelve muy pálido.

-Tran… -digo y lo veo caer al suelo de espaldas levantando mucho polvo del suelo -…quilo. ¿Y se supone que éste es hijo del gran Ichigo Kurosaki? -bufo acercándome y me siento junto a él -Bienvenido al otro lado, Ikari.

.

 _Siempre he pensado que la ducha puede ser una fuente de imaginación._

 _Bueno, la perfecta familia Kurosaki no lo es tanto. Veremos que sucede ahora que el menor de ellos debe estar en la Sociedad de Almas._

 _Me divertí un mundo escribiéndola. No creo que si la historia del manga continuara Ichika sería pareja de Kazui, no pegarían. Por eso hice a Ikari, creo que pegan mejor. El malgeniado depresivo con la chica cojonuda jajaja. Me suena conocido._


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Pero qué sorpresa que esta propuesta les guste! Y ojalá les siga gustando. No tengo nada en plan, así que es escritura libre. Veremos que sale de esto. Sigamos entonces con este segundo capítulo._

 _._

Abro los ojos y me veo rodeado de mi familia y sus amigos. Ichika no está en mi rango de visión. Solo alzo mi mano y veo como la manga negra se desliza por mi brazo. No, no era un sueño perverso.

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie? -me pregunta Rukia, pero no sé qué contestar.

Desvío la mirada a mi madre. Sus ojos están vidriosos, sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas y sus labios tiritan.

-Mamá… -murmuro aún sin saber qué decir ni qué hacer.

-Cariño… todo va a estar bien, bebé -su voz es trémula, casi un susurro, me acaricia la cabeza -Todo estará bien, ¿sí?

-Mamá… -vuelvo a repetir.

La veo mirar a papá, él no tiene ninguna reacción. Solo me observa como si me examinara.

-No puedo… -susurra mamá, entonces noto uno una especie de mosquitos gigante giran sobre mí -No puedo…

-La muerte no es reversible, Inoue -escucho a Renji alzar la voz.

-No -exclama ella volviendo a llorar -¿De qué me sirve esto si no puedo hacer que mi hijo vuelva a su cuerpo?

Me incorporo y miro a mi padre. Ahora observa a mamá, noto que no sabe qué hacer.

-Abrázala, maldita sea -le grito y se voltea hacia mí -¿Qué clase de esposo eres?

El silencio cayó sobre nosotros. Sin embargo veo a papá rodear a mamá por los hombros.

-Ikari… -ahora es Rukia quien habla, me volteo hacia ella, pero calla. Nadie sabe qué decir. Tampoco yo.

La muerte. Miro a mis manos y siento los brazos de mamá rodearme. Reconozco su tacto, su aroma. Lo tengo grabado en mis sentidos… desde siempre.

-Mi bebé… -murmura respirando profundo. Intenta calmarse -Perdóname… no puedo…

-Orihime… tranquila -es la voz de papá, por un momento se quiebra -Tranquila.

Un chirrido de neumáticos se detiene en la calle, alzo la vista y veo a unos sujetos de azul acercarse. Papá voltea a mamá para que se dirijan a mi cuerpo. Lógico, pienso. Ellos no pueden ver lo que está ocurriendo. Papá se pone de pie y habla con ellos. Rukia abraza a mamá. Renji se queda a mi lado, entonces es que veo a Ichika, está de pie tras él de brazos cruzados.

Los sujetos cubren mi cuerpo con una bolsa y llaman por un comunicador. No entiendo lo que dicen, solo escucho el chicharreo de la máquina. Solo escucho el llanto desconsolado de mamá.

Papá sigue hablando con los sujetos. La escena transcurre rápido a mis ojos. Llegan otros tipos, con chaquetas azules, sacan fotos, marcan la zona y la rodean con una guincha amarilla. Mamá se voltea por un instante hacia mí parece más tranquila. Rukia le habla, no escucho lo que dice.

Unos camilleros cargan mi cuerpo y lo dejan en la camilla, lo levantan con facilidad. Recuerdo lo enjuto que soy. Introducen la camilla en una camioneta que tiene la consigna _forense_.

-Orihime, debemos ir con ellos -dice papá -Rukia, acompáñala. Voy en un segundo.

Lo veo acercarse a mí mientras mamá es guiada por Rukia a la camioneta sin dejar de voltearse hacia mí.

-Tu madre… La muerte para nosotros no implica más que una transición. Nada más -mi padre me habla de pie, yo aun estoy sentado en el suelo -Solo espero… que hagas las cosas bien esta vez.

Se volteó y caminó hacia la camioneta. Me pongo de pie y corro hacia él.

-¿Qué clase de sermón es ese? -le grito -Aun así, aun ahora… -lo veo subirse a la camioneta, finge que no me escucha. No puede responder tampoco. Nadie puede verme, solo ellos -¡Ni siquiera tienes unas palabras buenas que decirme! ¡Siempre es igual contigo!

Las puertas de la camioneta se cierra. Las golpeo con las manos con fuerza.

-¡Dime algo! ¡Dime algo!

Pero solo me mira. Leo tristeza, sí. Pero él siempre ha sido así, de pocas palabras… o al menos conmigo. Si hubiese sido Kazui seguro lo empalaga en halagos, le diría lo orgulloso que está de él… como siempre. Y a mí, también, lo de siempre. No puedo ni debo esperar nada más.

-¡Papá! -lo llamo, pero no me mira. La furia se apodera de mí. Siempre es igual con él. Pareciera que todas las buenas palabras se agotaron con Kazui. No le importo y nunca lo he hecho. Soy una vergüenza para él. Nunca me quiso. Nunca… lo detesto… lo… lo… -¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Baja la vista, apoya los codos en las rodillas y se toma la cabeza. Mi mamá me mira angustiada.

-Mamá, no te vayas… -el motor se enciende. Mamá apoya sus manos en el vidrio -¡Mamá! ¡Quédate conmigo! -la camioneta arranca -Mamá… -pongo las manos sobre las de ella y comienzo a caminar junto con la marcha del vehículo -¡Mamá! -trato de seguirle el paso, mis manos se alejan del vidrio, sigo corriendo a todo lo que dan mis piernas -¡Mamá! -se aleja… se va… -Mamá… -murmuro una última vez.

Me quedo estático en mi lugar. Siento un tacto suave en mi brazo y volteo al lado. Rukia me mira con una calidez que nunca había visto en ella.

-No es la última vez que los veas… te lo prometo. Ven -le jala suave para quitarme del camino -Ichigo tiene razón… para nosotros, para ustedes, este no es un adiós. Es solo un hasta pronto.

Solo pienso en mi mamá… en mi papá… en Kazui… En mi vida. Respiro entrecortado.

-Rukia, debemos irnos -habla Renji -Si seguimos aquí su estado atraerá más hollows.

-Déjalo -exclama su esposa -¿Acaso no ves cómo está? Que vengan esas bestias, puedo darles batalla cuando quieran -repuso con seguridad.

Renji no la rebate. Guarda silencio. Escucho una suave voz, un murmullo trémulo.

-Es mi culpa… mi culpa…

Dejo de pensar en mí por un instante y me vuelvo. Veo a Ichika tras de su padre. Trata de permanecer tranquila, pero se la ve afectada. Había dejado esa postura imperturbable. Seguro nunca había visto morir a nadie… o a nadie que le importara.

-No, cariño -le dijo su padre -No es tu culpa, hiciste lo que pudiste.

-No, miré en menos las capacidades de ese hollow. Me confié en mis habilidades… no debí hacerlo.

Giro hacia la pelirroja. Me mira algo asustada. Quizás espera que la cargue contra ella. No, no podría. Ahora solo pienso en mi madre y su desconsuelo. Y en mi padre y su total falta de afecto.

-Gracias, Ichika… hiciste lo que pudiste, lo sé.

-Ikari… -murmura suave.

Renji se acerca a mí y pone sus manos sobre mis hombros. Se inclina para quedar a mi altura. Me mira tal como mi padre, me examina.

-Dos cosas, muchacho -me dice bastante duro -Primera, a partir de ahora eres un miembro de la sociedad de almas. Podemos visitar a tus padres y tu hermano cuando quieras y lo necesites -asiento lento -Segundo, no vuelvas a hablarle así a tu padre… menos frente a tu madre. Solo logras romperle aún más el corazón. Piensa en ella la próxima vez.

Se irguió y quitó sus manos de mis hombros.

-Renji… ahora no. ¿No ves que no entiende lo que está pasando? Insensible -le dice Rukia en tono de reproche.

Ichika se acerca a mí y me toma el brazo.

-Prometo que cuidaré mejor de ti… te lo prometo -ya no hay rastro de tristeza ni de duda. Lo dice segura, desde el fondo de su corazón con una convicción que, extrañamente, me tranquiliza -Papá tiene razón. Puedes volver cuando quieras. Y si quieres… si lo necesitas, estaré a tu lado.

Frunzo el ceño. No tengo necesidad que nadie me cuide. ¿Para qué? No es como que vaya a morir otra vez. Pero no le respondo. Si algo había aprendido de mamá era agradecer los gestos de bondad.

-Volveremos más tarde a chequear a Ichigo e Inoue. Ahora vamos a casa… -finalizó Renji. Rukia suspira dándose por vencido -Ichika, abre el portal.

Veo a la pelirroja desenvainar su katana y clavarla en la nada. De pronto el espacio se abrió y ante mis ojos un shoji se dibuja claramente. Cuatro mariposas negras y siniestras salen de tras la puerta corredera. Suenan como campanitas.

-¿Listo? -me pregunta Rukia. No, no lo estaba. Pero asentí de todos modos.

.

.

No recuerdo bien como llegué a la habitación en la cual despierto. Es muy grande. Me incorporo y me veo aún vistiendo el negro del uniforme de los shinigami. Me siento y tomo un hondo respiro.

Nunca pensé realmente en la muerte… o quizás sí. Bueno, sí. Hasta el día antes de morir pensaba en cómo sería la vida de mi familia sin mí. Claro que no sopesé la tristeza que le traería a mamá. Papá seguro estaba más tranquilo sin tener que ver mi cara de hastío las pocas veces que nos veíamos. Mi papá… Recuerdo cuando todavía trataba de agradarlo. Esa vez que traje ese trabajo de arte en el que obtuve una buena calificación. Estaba tratando de mostrárselo cuando Kazui llegó de la universidad. Ellos solo se sentaron a hablar de operaciones y pacientes… casos, les llamaban. Papá a penas si miró mi trabajo. Se limitó a decirme _muy bien_. Pero volvió a su conversación mucho más interesante con mi hermano mayor. Creo que fue la última vez que le mostré un trabajo… fue también la última buena calificación que obtuve. Nunca sería mejor que Kazui, para qué esforzarme.

El ruido de varias pisadas corriendo por el corredor me sacaron de los pensamientos depresivos adolescentes, o eso decía mi psicólogo. _Son etapas, Ikari. Tu familia te ama._ Mamá me ama… Mamá… Sin duda iba a extrañarla.

Afuera seguían las pisadas y se sumaban unas risas. Una voz les llama la atención.

-Vayan a lavarse los dientes, pequeños demonios -era casi una súplica.

Me pongo de pie y me acerco al shoji para descorrerlo. Lo primero que llama mi atención es el perfecto e imponente jardín tradicional. Me quedo sin habla, olvidando lo que me había hecho levantarme. El prado, las piedras que limitaban unos arbustos… ¿Era lo que corría al centro un riachuelo? Vaya…

-Hola -escucho a varios centímetros de mi altura y bajo la vista.

Un niño de unos ocho años me sonríe. Tiene el cabello oscuro, pinchudo y lleva una bandana. Tiene un aspecto gandul, tiene actitud.

-Soy Kouki -agrega -¿Y tú?

-Ikari…

-Ah, tú eres el niño que se murió -deja caer como si nada. No me queda más que asentir bastante descolocado.

Otras pisadas se acercan. Otro chico, pelirrojo de grandes ojos claros, rostro redondo y sonrojado. Me recuerda a Ichika. Respira acelerado como si llevara corriendo horas. Se ve mayor que Kouki, unos diez años tendría quizás.

-Con que ya despertaste. Ya desayunamos -avisó como si tenerlo en casa fuera de lo más normal -Pero vamos a la cocina -mira al que supongo su hermano -Podemos tomar doble ración -su mirada era maquiavélica, como si fuese el plan perfecto, el menor asintió con mirada cómplice -Soy Naota, por cierto -dio un par de pasos -¿Vienes?

Los sigo, aun estoy algo perdido. Los pasillos de esa enorme casa son intrincados y debo acelerar el paso para seguir a los niños. De pronto una mujer sale al paso y ambos frenan tan de prisa que Kouki, el menor, cae sobre Naota y se van de bruces al suelo. Me rio abiertamente.

-Con que aquí están, par de bestias -dijo la mujer, una robusta y alta tan grande que parecía un armario. Pronto deja su atención de ellos para pasarla a mí -Joven… no sabía que estaba en pie… -hace una leve venia -Soy Mitsuki, para servirle. ¿Desea algo?

-Bueno… -dije.

-Vamos a darle desayuno -anunció Kouki saliendo sobre su hermano poniéndose de pie de un brinco. El mayor lo hizo con algo más de esfuerzo y se sobó las rodillas.

-¿Van a servirle el desayuno ustedes? -preguntó Mitsuki achicando los ojos -¿Y ustedes creen que nací ayer? A lavarse los dientes -ordenó -Revisaré esas bocas más tarde y si es necesario meterles la nariz dentro lo haré -ambos niños pusieron cara de asco -Joven Kurosaki, sígame -me indicó.

Los chicos se perdieron por el pasillo y sigo a la mujer hasta una puerta. La descorre y me indica que pase. Veo a una chica bebiendo el té y leyendo algo que parece ser un manga. Mis pasos la alertan y levanta la vista. Se pone de pie de un brinco y hace una venia.

-Buenos días, Kurosaki-san -me saluda, pero no sé cómo responderle. Me queda mirando con sus ojos castaños y un visible sonrojo. Detecto cierto parecido al menor de los niños, compartían los colores. De pelo negro, cara redonda y una pequeña nariz. Se ve mayor que Naota, pero menor que Ichika. En mi mundo ella tendría unos trece años. Aun no tenía senos… bueno tampoco Ichika.

-Buenos días…

-Kimiko -se indica al pecho -Soy hermana de Ichika.

-Lo imaginé -respondo.

-Siéntate, por favor -me indica de buenas maneras y obedezco, desvía su mirada a Mitsuki que aún estaba ahí y la mujer se pierde fuera de la habitación -No sé qué desayunabas del otro lado, pero acá… es tradicional -antes que pueda preguntar alza el manga -Estoy bien informada -tenía esa actitud socarrona de Ichika, pero dulcificada por una voz calma y profunda -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estás?

-Es una buena pregunta -respondo, ni yo sé la respuesta -Bien, supongo.

-Mamá está preocupada por ti -deja caer con simpleza -Y eso es raro en ella. Mamá es de las que no se preocupa. Dice que en lugar de preocuparse, hay que ocuparse de las cosas. Lo leyó en un libro. Está en la biblioteca de tío Byakuya, puedo pedírselo si quieres.

Negué.

-Yo no leo -respondo con un bufido.

-Mal haces -dice con actitud sabelotodo -La lectura es uno de los talentos que toda persona debe cultivar.

El silencio cae entre nosotros. Una sirvienta trae el desayuno. Arroz, pescado, una especie de sopa. Huele bien, pero claramente no es a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Dónde está Ichika? -pregunto antes de probar bocado.

-Trabajando -responde como si nada. Nota que la miro con curiosidad -Estoy de baja momentánea -explica y noto que trae una mano vendada hasta debajo del kimono -Un hado salió mal -me sonríe avergonzada -Pero el hollow quedó peor -se vanaglorió -Claro que yo no voy al mundo de los vivos. La división del kidou se encarga de otras cosas… de mayor complejidad -otra vez ese tono altivo, pero le caía en gracia.

-No entiendo ni carajo de lo que hablas, Kimiko-san -dije de buen humor -Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas…

-De acuerdo -bebe de su taza -Tengo tiempo.

Los hermanos se suman a la conversación tras un rato. Discuten por algo que no entiendo, pero tiene que ver con katanas. Kouki le tira una oreja a Naota, Kimiko le tira el pelo para que lo suelte y los regaña. Se arma la bataola, ella trata de seguir la conversación adoptando nuevamente su postura calma y flemática. Los otros dos parecían sacados de un árbol lleno de monos.

Y mientras la escucho e intento comprender todo ese nuevo mundo, el vacío que sentí al despertar comienza a desaparecer. Extrañamente siento que en este lugar… con esta gente… es donde siempre debí estar.

.

.

Pasaba ya de mediodía y termino de recoger el papeleo que la oficial dejó en su escritorio. Odio el trabajo de oficina, prefiero mil veces las rondas, pero tras el ascenso era imposible zafarse de ello. No es fácil ser la sexta oficial de la sexta división. Así es, trabajando para tío Byakuya.

Quiero dejar todo listo para hablar con mamá. Y así lo hago. La veo terminar de timbrar unos papeles y los deja a un lado.

-Sé que estás preocupada, cariño -me dice llevándose las manos al cabello -Pero hay que darle tiempo. Solo lleva un par de días y se la ha pasado durmiendo.

Cavilo antes de responder. Por un lado siento una responsabilidad y culpa enormes por haber propiciado la muerte de Ikari, y por otro no podía creer lo que había en su corazón. Tanto odio, tanta tristeza.

-Mamá… ¿qué crees que tiene Ikari? -ella me mira intrigada -¿Por qué odia tanto a su papá? Sé que no se llevan bien…

-Solo puedes odiar lo que alguna vez has amado… -me responde arreglándome la cinta del cabello -Además, Ikari no odia a Ichigo. Solo no saben comunicarse de verdad. Ya lo superarán. Este tiempo fuera les hará bien -dice relajadamente.

-Mami… Ikari murió…

-¿Y? Eso para su familia no es nada realmente. No te asustes por la reacción de Orihime. Ella valora mucho la vida… la vida y la muerte son dos caras de la misma moneda. Ya deberías saberlo bien.

-Sí… lo sé… pero…

-Escúchame bien, cariño -me mira a los ojos con la profundidad que solo ella logra -Ikari nunca se sintió parte de ese mundo, tú misma me lo comentaste muchas veces. Que haya resultado ser un shinigami es solo el destino hablando… si tuviese que estar vivo ahora mismo lo estaría. Créeme que sé de lo que hablo…

-Sí, lo sé… -respondo en tono de cháchara -El keikaku.

-Exacto -me dice tomando nuevamente el lápiz, pero sin volver a sus documentos -Solo… -suelta un suspiro -Dale tiempo, ¿sí? No presiones sus botones, le tomará tiempo hacerse a la idea -me mira un segundo y se sonríe como si planeara algo -¿Por qué no vas a darle una vuelta? Ya casi es hora de almorzar.

Hago caso a la sugerencia de mamá y parto a casa. Mitsuki me pilla en la entrada y me avisa que Ikari ya despertó y se encuentra con mis hermanos en el jardín. Solo espero que no lo estén agobiando. Al acercarme escucho la voz de Kimiko, siempre tan seria… mientras no le pisan los callos. Me asomo tras el corredor.

Ikari está sentado en la hierba. Kouki a su izquierda y Naota a la derecha. Se ven graciosos. Él tan alto y desgarbado, mis hermanos tan pequeños y derechos, todos unos futuros oficiales. Kimiko de pie frente a ellos con unas tarjetas en sus manos.

-Veamos -mi hermana alza la voz -Senkaimon -su mirada se dirige a Ikari.

-La puerta para cruzar del otro lado… -responde y mis hermanos aplauden.

-Era fácil -dice Kimiko y revuelve las tarjetas -Zanpakuto

-La katana, obvio -responde jactándose y se cruza de brazos en actitud displicente. Me sonrío, ese es el Ikari que conozco, ese que jugaba a ganador en su computador, dando órdenes a su equipo virtual.

-Shikai…

Ikari guarda silencio. Bufa y chasquea la lengua. Me rio bajito. Fanfarrón, le tocó difícil. Salgo de mi escondite.

-Primera liberación -digo fuerte y claro.

Mis hermanos se voltean, Kimiko se cruza de brazos con las tarjetas bajo la axila.

-Hazlo, hazlo -dicen mis hermanos a coro, veo que finalmente Ikari se voltea a verme.

Desenvaino mi zanpakuto. Junto ambas manos en la empuñadura.

-Canta… amemizu

Mi katana se duplica y brilla como si tuviera el arcoiris en ella. Es linda, lo admito. Tampoco es tan destellante, es solo un brillo bonito. Demasiado lindo para mi gusto, pero a Kimiko le gusta y me encanta picarla con ello. Las hice girar en mis manos con la habilidad que solo dan los años de práctica. Kimiko estaba roja de la ira. Le saqué la lengua, casi podía ver humo salir de sus fosas nasales.

-Creo que no lo olvidaré -murmura Ikari bastante impresionado, lo leo en su cara.

Repliego el shikai y guardo mi zanpakuto. Justo a tiempo, Mitsuki nos llama a almorzar. Si me hubiese descubierto con el shikai me gano un jalón de orejas que no olvidaría hasta el festival de primavera.

-Andando -insiste Mitsuki -Y guarda esa arma, las armas las carga el diablo.

-Sí, Mitsuki-san -suspiro.

Puedo ver a Ikari siguiendo a mis hermanos por el pasillo. Lo veo voltearse y verme, sigo mi camino hasta mi habitación. Debo dejar a amemizu allí antes de presentarme en el comedor. Y cambiarme el uniforme. Esa Mitsuki es peor que la teniente Ise.

.

.

Los chicos son geniales. De alguna forma han logrado distraerme toda la mañana. Noto por el sol que ya debe ser mediodía y estoy en medio de un examen de vocabulario auspiciado por Kimiko Abarai-sensei.

Iba muy bien con las respuestas hasta que menciona esa palabra. Shikai… ¿qué carajo era eso?

-Primera liberación -escucho a mis espaldas.

Me volteo. Es Ichika. No me saluda ni me presta atención simplemente dice unas palabras en respuesta de la petición de sus hermanos sacando su zanpakuto que en un segundo se duplicó. Una en cada mano. Brilla muy cool. Se ve toda una fiera, una sonrisa orgullosa, un brillo en los ojos que daba la idea de una victoria segura. Hace girar las katanas en sus manos. Quizás debería decir que es hábil, que es poderosa… mierda esa hembra es sexy. Me recuerda a algunas personajes de los juegos en línea. Parece frágil, pero es letal. Claro que en esos juegos las chicas salen con poca ropa. ¡Al diablo! Ichika no lo necesita. La veo guardar la katana de regreso en su vaina, ha vuelto a ser una. Estoy sin habla…

Y me quedo idiota bastante tiempo, ni sé cómo llegué al comedor, solo sigo pensado en Ichika jugando con su zanpakuto duplicada. La veo llegar al comedor, se cambió de ropa. Se sienta a mi lado.

-Debí activar el shikai… ya sabes, el otro día… -parecía una disculpa.

-Si lo hubieras hecho, nunca lo hubiera visto -respondo sin darle importancia a su falta.

Parecía que iba a responderme, quizás algo no muy amable por su cara. Creo que no controlé mi tono ganoso.

-Parece que no te importara -murmura para cuando los platillos llegaron a la mesa.

-¿Qué no me importa? -pregunto metiéndome unas cuantas verduras hervidas en la boca.

-Morir, claro -casi podría decir que gruñó.

-Si te digo que no, me tomarás por un idiota… y si digo que sí te culparás por no realizar bien tu trabajo. ¿Qué quieres que responda?

Frunció el ceño.

-Sigue comiendo -me responde con un bufido y no vuelve a dirigirme la palabra. Sigo siendo el mismo bodrio -Idiota…

Al menos eso me hace sentir mejor. Definitivamente ella y yo nos íbamos a llevar bien.

-Culposa.

Me mira de reojo y frunce los labios. Se controla de responderme algo y se concentra en su almuerzo.

.

.

 _Un capítulo intenso. Estoy tan pegada con esta historia que me tiré dos capis el mismo día. Bueno, tengo tiempo libre._

 _¿A que no se imaginaban que Rukia y Renji tendrían tantos mocosos? No sé, se me hacen muy prolíferos jaja._

 _Podemos ver también que Ikari está bastante jodido y no se lleva para nada con Ichigo. Quizás zanahorio tiene una cuota de culpa, pero su retoño tampoco es un santo._

 _Si lo infieren, Ikari no tiene una zanpakuto, por lo que deberá conseguirla. Y es un pervertido._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Sus aportes al botón review. Buenos, malos, me importan. Así que siéntanse libres de opinar. Se los agradezco de antemano. Nos vemos!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola! Antes que nada, muchas gracias por los comentarios y los follows! Sé que para muchos es difícil leer una historia que las haga de secuela del final que nos dejó impactados, pero es una manera de superarlo para mí o eso creo._

 _Respecto a la prole del Renruki, pensé hacerlos más, pero luego se liaría bastante._

 _Espero que disfruten este capítulo. Cualquier comentario o crítica me la hacen saber, porfa._

.

.

Miraba aquella oficina que más bien parecía la sala de un hospital. Durante horas me tuvieron con un casco conectado a esa máquina que pitea al fondo. Pusieron unas hinchas alrededor de mi tórax, y hasta en el dedo gordo del pie tenía una especie de pinza, la misma que tenía en cada dedo de mi mano izquierda. Claro que antes de eso me preguntaron si era diestro o zurdo. Zurdo, claro. Sí, esa es mi gracia… aparte de mancharme los puños con tinta cuando escribo y tener la peor caligrafía.

-Es un shinigami de tomo y lomo -dijo el tipo de la máscara extraña. Capitán Mayuri lo llamó Renji -No hay mezcolanzas extrañas en él.

 _Mezcolanzas raras_ , repito en mi mente. Pero no tengo ni tiempo de intervenir.

-¿Y por qué no se manifestó antes? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

Era curioso verlo vestido de shinigami con la banda atada a su brazo. Era el distintivo de su rango de teniente, le había explicado. Me parece cool que Renji sea teniente y Rukia capitana. Por un lado es genial que una chica llegue a un puesto así de importante cuando, muchas veces, solo por ser mujer en un ámbito así puede jugarle en contra. Ya saben, el discurso de _las mujeres son débiles y bla bla bla._ Al menos en casa de los Kuchiki-Abarai ya había tres chicas que pateaban traseros.

Y, por otro lado, me parecía cool que Renji se sintiera orgulloso de tener una esposa más cojonuda que él. No digo que él no sea capaz, dicen los chicos que puede ser perfectamente un capitán, pero que prefiere trabajar con Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Pero para algunos hombres tener una esposa que gane más dinero o tenga mayor rango, pareciera que les resta masculinidad… Renji es cool, es un progre. Yo también quiero una chica que admirar, no solo por su lindo corazón, sino por su esfuerzo y logros. Sí, a veces soy bastante maduro.

-Para poder manifestar un poder, también hay que poner de su parte -las palabras del sujeto me traen de regreso -Y parece que este chico -me revolvió el cabello -Nunca quiso desarrollarlo.

Las palabras del capitán Mayuri me dejaron pensando. ¿Acaso nunca quise ser como mi familia? No tenía sentido. Toda mi vida era una mierda por no ser como ellos. Si hubiese sido como ellos mi papá… a la mierda con el viejo. Nunca hubiese sido demasiado bueno para él.

En fin, ya llevo un par de semanas funcionante en la Sociedad de Almas y a Renji se le ocurrió llevarme donde el capitán de la décimo segunda división. Gotei 13, trece divisiones, no era demasiado difícil de captar. Rukia dijo que necesitaban saber de qué de trataba mi poder… considerando que parezco un shinigami, pero ni zanpakuto tengo. Quise oponerme y decir que los shinigami me valen madres y que lo estaba pasando pipa en la residencia Kuchiki. No tendrían videojuegos, pero le había agarrado el viejo gusto a los palitos, el tablero chino y el ajedrez. Una buena mierda, pero a Kimiko la divertía y la distraía de su baja laboral. Me caía bien y no me molestaba que fuera una estirada a ratos. Se nota que quiere ser igualita a su tío Byakuya.

-¿Su nivel de energía? -volvió a preguntar Renji sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-Mediocre, no será más que un raso. Y necesitará entrenamiento… -me miró con interés -¿Eres bueno en algo, chico?

Renji se volteó a verme. ¿Era yo bueno en algo? Me la pasaba haciendo nada. Iba a la escuela, pero iba a calentar el asiento. Luego me arrancaba a fumar con un par de tipos que ni siquiera eran mis amigos. Me pasaba el resto de la tarde viendo series o descargaba hentai, haciendo lo que los chicos hacen viendo hentai… y, ¡claro!...

-Soy muy bueno con los videojuegos.

Mayuri asintió.

-Me lo quedo. Ni siquiera te pediré un nivel mínimo. Es una buena oferta, Abarai.

Renji caviló. No parecía demasiado convencido.

-Lo hablaremos en casa… -definió y me tomó por el hombro -Vamos, hijo.

Fue una frase hecha, lo sabía. Pero esa palabra era una que no escuchaba hace tiempo provenir de una voz masculina. Asentí y emprendimos la marcha fuera de la décimo segunda división.

-Creo que lo mejor sería… -el pelirrojo me miró un tanto dubitativo -Que ingreses a la academia.

Momento. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo quisiera ser un shinigami de verdad? ¿Para qué? ¿Para pasarme el resto de mi vida persiguiendo bichos o haciendo papeleo? O eso comentó Ichika en la mesa durante la cena de anoche… lo del papeleo. La vida de adultos no me interesa. Debía haber algo más divertido que hacer en este lugar…

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras para decidirlo. Nadie te presiona, ¿vale? -me dijo con liviandad -Solo busca algo que hacer con tu tiempo.

Asentí, pero no tengo mayor idea de qué se puede hacer en este lugar. ¿Qué hacía la gente que no tenía poder espiritual? La respuesta la obtuve pronto de parte de Rukia: sobrevivir. Bastante crudo luego que te pintan todo tan bien del otro lado. En estos días descubrí dos cosas. Si eres bueno, te vienes a la Sociedad de Almas. Si eres malo o sufres o estás atormentado, terminas en el Hueco Mundo. De una forma u la otra, siempre estás jodido. A no ser que te conviertas en shinigami… y en mi mente lo digo con voz magnánima.

Al menos había descubierto otro pasatiempo, además de jugar con los chicos. La caligrafía. Es cool. O al menos se ve cool cuando Kuchiki-sama la practica. Mi primer encuentro con él fue curioso. Lo único que salió de su boca fue: _se parece más que Kurosaki_. Nunca supe porqué, pero Rukia se puso muy incómoda.

En fin, ahí estaba yo tratando de dibujar un kanji decente. Ya he aclarado que no fui un estudiante brillante, por lo que mi nuevo pasatiempo tiene doble dificultad. Y en eso estaba concentrado cuando golpean a la puerta de la estancia que estaba destinada para ello. Veo que el shoji se descorre y es Ichika quien ingresa.

-Hola -le digo sacando la vista de mi caligrafía.

Ella se acerca a mí y se hinca a mi lado. Observa mi trabajo.

-Eres horrible en esto -comenta con un tono de desilusión.

-Y seguro tú eres mucho mejor -le respondo de mal humor -Además inténtalo hacer con la mano izquierda -agrego malgeniado.

Ichika toma una hoja en blanco y me quita el pincel. Lo mete en la tinta con maestría, retira el exceso y lo desliza con deliciosa delicadeza. La observo con atención. Se la ve tan concentrada. Las líneas son perfectas, las ondulaciones precisas, su sello personal en el kanji… y todo con la mano izquierda.

Retira el pincel y se sonríe orgullosa. Puede leerse _perseverancia._

-Las cosas no son gratis y nadie nace sabiendo, Ikari -me dice poniéndose de pie -Kazui está aquí y quiere verte.

-¿Dónde está? -pregunto tratando de disimular mi molestia. Ichika no merece mis descargos. De hecho, hace unos días que no quiero hacer descargos.

-En el jardín del estanque… ¿sabes llegar desde aquí?

-Sí, claro -respondo y me pongo de pie.

Hago como que no me importa mayormente la presencia de Kazui, ni menos enfrentármele. Pero me jode. Sé perfectamente su discurso. _No debes tratar así a papá, él te ama. Todos te amamos, ¿por qué no puedes verlo? ¿Has ido a tus sesiones? ¿No estarás juntándote con esos vagos otra vez?_

Al salir al jardín veo la brillante cabeza pelinaranja Kurosaki marca registrada. Mi hermano mayor, ejemplo a seguir. Guapo, inteligente, simpático e intachable. Chasqueo la lengua y me acerco a él.

-Hey -le digo alzando el mentón a modo de saludo.

Kazui me sonríe. Es el gesto de mi madre. Se acerca y me abraza con afecto. Pongo una mano en su espalda y le doy un par de toques más que nada para no ser tan apático.

-¿Cómo estás? -me pregunta con su natural amabilidad.

-Estupendo -respondo -Sin contar que estoy prisionero en la época del Edo y ni siquiera sé lo que es eso porque me salí de historia desde octavo grado.

Kazui capta mi ironía y niega con un gesto divertido.

-Mantienes tu humor, a pesar de todo -responde -En serio, Ikari… estamos preocupados por ti del otro lado. Mamá está muy sensible.

Mi mamá. Sí he pensado en ella, todos los días. Al dormir recuerdo cuando era más niño y me cantaba esa tonta canción del viejo ciervo. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo...

-Dile que estoy bien… que en cuanto pueda cruzar el senkaimon iré a verla. Pero me temo que aun no puedo hacerlo por mis propios medios… y quienes pueden acompañarme están muy ocupados.

-Ella lo sabe… y sabe que estás bien con Kuchiki-san y Abarai-san. ¿Has estado bien?

-Sí -soy sincero esta vez -Ellos son buena onda. Abarai-san se esfuerza en encontrar alguna vocación en mí y Kuchiki-san…

-Debe tener ciento ochenta años más que tú -se rio sabiendo a dónde iría mi comentario.

-Pero está muy buena -reclamo con algo de histrionismo -¿De verdad nunca le miraste el trasero? -Kazui volvió a reír -¿De verdad verdad? -asintió suave aun sonriente -Ja. Lo sabía.

Kazui de pronto se vuelve serio. Sé la parte de la conversación que se viene. Lamento que nunca podamos llevar un momento de hermanos más que un par de minutos.

-Mamá me contó la discusión que tuviste con papá.

-No es tu asunto -declaro tajante -Mi relación con papá es muy diferente a la que tú tienes con él. No las compares de ninguna manera.

-Ikari… Sé que nunca te has llevado bien con él. Pero deberías poner de tu parte. ¿Cómo quieres que cambie su actitud si andas de gandul por la vida? Soy padre, tengo un hijo al cual educar. Y créeme que me pongo en sus zapatos y…

-Pobre papá, ¿cierto? -exclamo aburrido de escuchar siempre el mismo sermón -Soy una desilusión para él y él… él también lo es para mí.

-Ikari, es nuestro padre.

-Es solo tu padre, para mí es una molesta piedra en el zapato y gracias a Dios ya no vivo bajo su puto techo ni tengo que aceptar sus putas reglas. Pero tú eso no lo sabes. No conoces ese lado de él, porque siempre has tenido su favor. En cambio yo… no importa lo que haga, nunca será suficiente para él. Nunca seré como tú.

-No necesitas serlo… solo necesitas ser la mejor versión de ti mismo.

-Ya cállate niño bonito -le espeto sin sentimiento de culpa -Fue bueno verte. Me saludas a tu mujer y a tu hijo de mi parte. Ahora puedes marcharte. Seguro tienes algún importante caso que atender… ve y háblalo con papá más tarde. Le encantará -me alejé un par de pasos -Dile a mamá que la quiero y la extraño.

Dejé a Kazui junto al estanque. Sabía que no intentaría detenerme. Su temperamento no era confrontacional, solo esperaba que yo entrara en razón. Pero Kazui no había vivido lo mismo que yo.

.

.

La tarde cayó pronto y busqué esconderme de los chicos. No estaba de ánimo de ver a nadie y no merecían mi mal humor. Nadie en esa casa lo merecía. Por primera vez sentía que nadie me juzgaba. Incluso sentía que se preocupaban. Por ejemplo, Kimiko. Día a día se daba el tiempo de instruirme aún cuando le pusiera mala cara… quizás era porque no quería fallarle ni hacerle un feo, que seguía sus mandoneos y sus dictámenes sobre la formación en la sabiduría de la sociedad de almas. Aunque sus clases se delimitaran a terminología y algo de historia. O los chicos y sus juegos. Trataban de enseñarme las técnicas infalibles -así las llamaban- para vencer en los palitos chinos. Rukia y Renji pasaban poco en casa, pero escuchaba lo que tuvieran que decir… e Ichika…

-No creo que tío Byakuya esté muy feliz de saber que arrojas guijarros a sus peces koi -dijo la pelirroja acercándose hasta quedar junto a mí -Kazui ya se fue… -asentí en silencio -¿Quieres… hablarlo?

Ichika tenía dos caras. Una fanfarrona y pícara. Donde era dueña del mundo, segura y bravucona. Y una mucho más profunda… cálida y comprensiva. Había probado de ambas en estos días.

-¿Para qué? Kazui es tu amigo, te pondrás de su parte.

-Quizás te equivocas, pruébame.

La miré de soslayo antes de fijar la vista en los peces.

-Mi padre siempre ha preferido a Kazui. Y lo entiendo, Kazui es todo lo que un padre podría querer. Es responsable, inteligente, bondadoso y generoso. No hay cabida en él para el rencor o los malos sentimientos… y yo…

Ichika me miró, sentía su mirada sobre mí. Desvié la vista para clavarla en sus bonitos ojos violeta.

-Pobre Ikari -me dijo con voz dulce y suspiré pesado antes de sentir un puño en la nariz de pleno.

-¿Qué haces, bestia?

-Deberías dejarte de lloriquear de una vez. ¿Tu padre prefiere a tu hermano? De acuerdo, supongamos que lo hace. ¿Y qué? ¿Por eso vas a darle en el gusto? ¿Vas a darle razones para que lo siga haciendo? ¿Tu técnica ha resultado estos diez años? Si su atención es lo que quieres, la tienes. Pero no de la manera que deseas. ¿Quieres que deje de verte como a una bosta? ¡Pues deja de serlo! ¡Deja de quejarte y haz algo al respecto!

-¿Algo como qué, señorita sabelotodo? -la encaré sobándome la nariz.

-Al principio me dabas pena, cuando iba a verte… cuando me di cuenta que algo iba mal contigo. Y también pensé que era culpa de tu papá. Pero no. Has estado aquí dos semanas… y está bien, estás muerto. ¡Lo siento! Pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer… ¿Quieres que tu padre esté orgulloso de ti? Comienza tú sentir orgullo por ti mismo. Eres un maldito vago. No tienes aspiraciones en la vida o la existencia en este caso. Dejas que los días pasen por ti y no haces nada al respecto.

-¡Claro! Para ti es fácil decirlo. Eres genial. Eres guapa, lista y talentosa -Ichika se sonrojó leve -Tus hermanos te admiran, Kimiko está celosa de ti y tus padres te adoran. Eres la hija ideal…

-¿Quieres ser el hijo ideal? ¿Quieres que tu padre se enorgullezca de ti? ¿Quieres que tu mamá deje de pensar que tu muerte fue en vano? ¿Quieres poder tener una relación con tu hermano sin envidiarlo? ¡Entonces trabaja por ello! No puedo creer que me he preocupado todos estos años por ti… ¡qué pérdida de tiempo!

Me la quedé mirando. ¿Estaba preocupada por mí? ¿Por qué?

-Ichika…

Pero no me miraba, tenía la vista en los peces y un gesto de frustración en la boca. Casi como un puchero.

-Tienes algo que no todos tienen… -dijo más tranquila y me miró -La posibilidad de comenzar otra vez, pero con algo… con una base. Y esa se la debes a tu padre. No eres shinigami porque sí, es porque tu padre lo es, porque tu abuelo lo es… ¿o quieres botarlo a la basura como hiciste con tu vida por diez años? -hizo una pausa -Toma eso, ve a la academia. Fórmate como un shinigami de esfuerzo, no de nacimiento, comienza desde abajo y demuéstrale a tu padre, a Kazui, a tu madre… y a mí… que puedes ser mejor. Que esta vez puedes aprovechar las oportunidades.

Tenía razón. Desperdicié mucho tiempo. Desperdicié mi vida tratando de reafirmar algo que mi mente había generado. Que no era bueno en nada. No importa si nadie cree en mí, mientras yo sí lo haga. Me sonreí ladeado, Ichika parecía sorprendida.

-Tienes razón -le dije -Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo, ¿verdad? No importa si después de todo mi esfuerzo siga siendo una basura… al menos lo intenté.

-No eres una basura, Ikari… solo eres medio tonto -me dijo en un tono calmo.

Me quedó mirando satisfecha de que su discurso diera resultado, seguro estaba tan concentrada en darse palmaditas en la espalda mentalmente que no vio venir cuando la tomé por las mejillas y le planté un beso. Se lo merecía.

Me aparté tan rápido como me acerqué y la vi fruncir los labios mientras los colores se le subían al rostro… pero de furia.

-Gracias, guapa.

Salí corriendo antes que me alcanzara con su lindo shikai.

-¡Voy a matarte Ikari Kurosaki!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de perderme en los pasillos de la enorme mansión Kuchiki.

.

.

Pues bien. Después de aquella conversación y con el ego repuesto… y un beso robado, fui directo a hablar con Renji y Rukia. Los pillé en el salón… jugando palitos chinos. Parecía que era el pasatiempo familiar.

-¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un segundo?

Rukia asintió y Renji hacía un torpe movimiento y toda la ruma de palos se deslizó. Gruñó molesto y pasó a prestarme atención.

-Sé que no tienen ninguna obligación en tomarme bajo su tutela, ni menos invadir espacio de la residencia de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…

-Lo hacemos porque queremos -dijo Rukia con seguridad -¿Cierto, Renji? -su esposo asintió aún enfadado consigo mismo y su mala jugada.

-Les agradezco enormemente su generosidad. Pero he decidido que debo valerme por mis propios medios… -ambos me miraban intrigados -Ingresaré a la academia.

Rukia miró a Renji y él a mí. Se notaba satisfecho. Quizás siempre me tuvo fe… algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado.

-No es necesario que te traslades a los dormitorios -comentó la mujer con tono despreocupado, pero cargado de ese toque maternal -Puedes venir a dormir y tomar el desayuno y la cena. La comida en la academia no es la mejor -recomendó.

-Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de mes y medio… -reflexionó Renji -Y debes prepararte para dar el examen de admisión.

-¿Qué debo qué? -pregunté. Seré idiota, claro que sí. -Estoy muy jodido -agregué con desgano.

-No es tan difícil -interrumpió Rukia viendo feo al pelirrojo que ya traía cara de causa perdida -Solo debes demostrar tener cierto control sobre tu reiatsu -ladeé mi cabeza, Rukia miró a Renji -Creo que podemos ayudarte con eso… Ichika y Kimiko pueden darte una mano también.

¿Control de la energía espiritual? Todo lo que tuviera el concepto de control no era precisamente mi fuerte. Control para mí se basaba en armar una estrategia para atacar al grupo enemigo en algún juego en línea… y abstenerme de comprar elementos que me permitiera un over power.

-¿Y si...? -balbuceé y miré a Renji -¿Y si tomo la propuesta del capitán Mayuri? -ambos se miraron indecisos -Me gustaría intentarlo, Abarai-san, Kuchiki-san -dije algo nervioso metiéndome un dedo a la boca y mascándome la uña.

-Esa división no es para un novato -respondió con preocupación el padre -El capitán Mayuri está loco… puede ponerte a hacer quién sabe qué experimentos.

-Pero él dijo que no era gran cosa… -me alcé de hombros -Que soy un simple shinigami…

Renji se puso de pie y colocó sus manos en mis hombros y se agachó un poco para quedar frente a frente. Tal como lo hacía cuando era algo importante.

-Nunca permitas que el juicio de una persona limite tus sueños -lo decía muy en serio.

-Es una propuesta interesante… -Rukia estaba pensativa -Deja que lo hablemos bien con Renji, ¿sí? Luego podemos discutirlo, ¿verdad? -miró al pelirrojo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? Aunque insisto que el capitán Mayuri me da miedo.

-De él me encargo yo -dijo la también capitana con aires de importancia y un dejo de sobreprotección -¿Necesitas algo más? -negué. Ambos adultos me quedaron mirando -¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Seguro.

Sin duda esta familia era extraña. Los padres jugaban, los hermanos se enseñaban, el tío y patriarca era una especie de deidad y yo en medio de todo.

El shoji se descorrió.

-Yo también quiero jugar -se escuchó la voz de Kouki tras de nosotros y se abalanzó para sentarse junto a su madre.

-Y yo -ahora Naota se abría el paso para conformar equipo con su padre.

Otros pasos ingresaron al salón. Kimiko e Ichika. La pelirroja me lanzó una mirada furibunda. Kimiko alzó su mano vendada.

-Seré el árbitro, nada de trampas -miró a sus hermanos.

Ichika bufó y pasó a sentarse a mi lado, sin siquiera mirarme. Aun así y durante el resto de la tarde fuimos el equipo vencedor.

.

.

 _Este Ikari es un caso. Al menos ya vemos que comienza a salir de esa postura negativa y un buen discurso de Ichika logra remecerlo un poco. Y le gusta jajaja. No pierde el tiempo, al contrario de otros… xD_

 _Nos vemos pronto!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Soy una adicta a esta historia, debo reconocerlo. No puedo dejarla jajaja. Soy una máquina cuando la inspiración está de mi lado. Gracias por sus comentarios, han sido muy analíticos, eso me gusta._

 _En fin, continuemos…_

 _._

 _._

-Solo tienes que concentrarte, Kurosaki-san -escuché la voz de Kimiko, aún estaba de baja, pero su mano estaba casi bien. Aunque le había quedado una marca bien fea.

Sí, me distraía. Pensando en la mano de Kimiko y cómo la debía afectar que tendría la piel de su índice y pulgar recogida. Ella que trataba de ser la chica noble perfecta.

O pensando en qué estaría preparando mamá para almorzar. ¿Papá iría a almorzar con ella o estaría demasiado ocupado con su nuevo puesto en el hospital? ¿Pasarían por casa Kazui y su familia de cuando en vez?

Estando con los Kuchiki-Abarai me daba cuenta que nunca había alguien realmente solo. Siempre había alguien en casa. Partiendo por los padres, solían llegar juntos y partir juntos al Gotei. No eran particularmente demostrativos entre ellos, de hecho parecían dos buenos amigos. Claro que Renji solía mirarla como si esperara el momento de lanzársele encima.

Luego estaban los chicos. Naota y Kouki eran buenos amigos, aunque discutieran y se lo pasaran tratando de jugarse bromas. Siempre podían ponerse de acuerdo para jugarle bromas a otros… en este caso a mí. La semana pasada cambiaron todas mis yukatas -ya no visto el negro de shinigami -por las de Ichika. Tuve que salir de la habitación con una micro yukata que me quedaba a medio muslo, llena de mariposas, flores y colibríes. Seguro a ella debía vérsele hermosa, pero en mí era un mamarracho. Lo peor fue toparme con Kuchiki Byakuya-sama en el pasillo cuando buscaba con desespero a Mitsuki. Simplemente me miró de arriba abajo y siguió su camino.

Pero dejemos esa broma de lado. También estaban las chicas. Se notaba que Kimiko tenía ciertos celos de su hermana mayor. Podía ponerme en su lugar y la entendía. Pero sus padres nunca hicieron diferencia entre ellas. De hecho, Kimiko fue más inteligente que yo, buscó dónde brillar sin estar a la sombra de Ichika. Además solían tener momentos muy hermanables, como cuando la menor jugaba a hacerle diferentes peinados a su hermana que siempre terminaban con un par de mechas que escapaban dándole su facha de planta.

Nunca había nadie realmente solo allí. Y cuando alguno estaba triste siempre estaba un hermano o hermana para consolarle. O joderlo hasta que terminara por vencer el mal momento. Como cuando Kimiko sufría por su mano y Kouki le ofreció pintarle las uñas. Fue un desastre, pero en lugar de enfadarse, su hermana se lo agradeció de corazón y mantuvo el desastre hasta que se comenzó a descascarar.

Entonces entendí que nunca estuve realmente solo, mamá siempre estuvo conmigo tratando de ayudarme a su modo. Con su dulce manera de ser… y yo solo la jodí. Las palabras de papá se me vinieron a la mente _hacer las cosas bien esta vez_.

-¿Kimiko-san? -abro un ojo.

-¿Sí? -pregunta esperando poder darme más de sus tips -Te lo agradezco, pero creo que es inútil.

La chica iba a responderme cuando otra voz se alzo tras de mí.

-Con esa actitud derrotista difícilmente lograrás algo -me dijo Ichika, era la primera vez en tres días que me dirigía la palabra. Estaba de brazos cruzados en su actitud de patear traseros -Quizás necesitas algo de motivación -miró a su hermana con una sonrisa perversa.

De pronto caí que estábamos en el sector de entrenamiento de la residencia. Y sabía perfectamente lo que planeaba Ichika.

-Hado 33… -invocó la pelirroja.

-No, el 33 no -supliqué antes que un rayo rojo pasara silbando junto a mi oído.

Otro pasó por entre mis piernas, salté del susto. Kimiko ni siquiera necesitaba invocarlo. Estaba en problemas.

-Defiéndete -exclamaba Ichika persiguiéndome por el campo -Hado 33 -me agaché justo a tiempo -Este es por ser un llorica, hado 33 -lo esquivo por el costado -Y este por tu falta de motivación, hado 33 -saltó para quedar a unos pasos, la imité para salvarme de su ataque. Salió veloz de mi rango de visión y la sentí tomarme de la yukata por la espalda, sus labios cerca de mi oído -Y este por ese beso, hado 33 -cerré los ojos esperando un ataque brutal, pero una ligera bola roja me exploto en plena cara. Lo suficiente para sentir olor a pelo quemado.

Me volteé hacia ella, quien sonreía triunfante.

-Supongo que me lo merezco -digo llevándome la mano al cabello y luego a la nariz.

Kimiko se reía a la distancia observando la escena.

-Vuelve a siquiera intentarlo -amenazó entrecerrando los ojos -Y te informo que tengo pendientes 99 hados para ti.

-No llegas ni al cuarenta -le dijo Kimiko risueña.

-¿Y tú que sabes? -exclamó Ichika.

-Simplemente lo sé -respondió con las manos en las caderas y actitud ganadora.

-Si serás… -gruñó la mayor de las hermanas.

Iban a seguir discutiendo, tomé el brazo de Ichika y se volteó.

-¿Estamos a mano entonces? -pregunté -¿Vas a volver a hablarme?

Me dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos.

-De acuerdo -me miró sobre el hombro -Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo… -se volvió al frente -Tengo novio. Mis padres lo saben… todos lo saben.

-¿Y cómo que no lo he visto?

-Está de misión -respondió.

Bueno, hasta ahí llegaba mi especie de enamoramiento fugaz por Ichika. Seguro su novio era un tipo genial. Guapo, talentoso, una estrella del Gotei. Esa batalla no valía la pena siquiera librarla.

-No volverá a ocurrir, lo prometo.

La escuche soltar una espiración pesada.

-Podemos ser amigos… -agregó de pronto sin mirarme.

-Claro, seguro.

.

.

Había visto crecer a Ikari. Kazui tenía 15 años cuando Orihime-san anunció que llegaría un hermanito. Kazui estaba sorprendido y entusiasmado. Sabía que ese hermano le traería nuevos aires a sus padres, sobre todo a su mamá, quien ya anticipaba su partida a la universidad.

Lo vi crecer, desde que era un bebé que se chupaba el dedo, cuando ya caminaba, cuando aún se hacía en la cama en la noche. Cuando entró al jardín de infantes e iba con ese bolso de totoro, cuando lloraba porque lo molestaban por ser zurdo… y cuando comenzaron los problemas con su padre. Para mí era el hermanito de Kazui y siempre lo vi como un niño… hasta esa tarde en que me besó.

No estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. Podía ser que me viera incluso menor que él, pero soy mayor que su hermano. Y él no debía verme de otra manera que no fuera fraternal. Pensar en Ikari de otra manera es perturbador.

Además, ¿desde cuando soy una niña que una jugarreta pudiese incomodarme tanto? Las cosas estaban claras y si no cumplía las reglas… tendría que tomar acciones… severas.

.

.

Con el paso del tiempo, y esperando que se cumpliera la fecha para rendir los exámenes, lograba algunos avances. Kimiko se había vuelto a integrar a su trabajo, por lo que tuve que empezar a entrenar solo. En realidad más que una práctica parecía una meditación, tratando de encontrar ese espacio en mi interior me permitiera alcanzar esas facultades que, se supone, yo mismo había encerrado. Patrañas de shinigami.

A veces, ya caída la noche Rukia o Renji me ayudaban con otras cosas como el acondicionamiento físico. Convengamos que mi máximo deporte era ir a la escuela y bajar las escaleras de mi casa para ir a comer, o caminar al baño. El resto del día me lo pasaba frente al computador comiendo basura. Soy un tipo delgado, pero de esos con barriga, claro que de ninguna forma me comparo con los sujetos del Gotei, al menos de los de alto rendimiento.

Pero esta noche Rukia no me llevó a correr alrededor de la mansión, me indicó que paseáramos por el jardín. Supuse que había algo importante que debía decirme… esperaba que no se tratara de mamá. No podría soportar que nada malo le sucediera.

Pero mayor es mi sorpresa cuando veo la imponente silueta de mi abuelo. Él me mira con esa gran sonrisa.

-Mi muchacho -exclama y me abraza fuerte de manera exagerada -Siempre supe que alguno de mi descendencia debía completar mi lugar en este sitio -me separa de él y veo lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos. Se voltea hacia una tranquila Rukia -Gracias, Rukia-chan, por cuidar de él.

-Ha sido un gusto -responde -Los dejo hablar. Esta es su casa Isshin-san, Mitsuki ha dispuesto una habitación para usted.

Y se retiró sin más. Veo que mi abuelo la sigue con la mirada. Hay algo de nostalgia en él. Se ve que le tiene mucho afecto. Tener a mi abuelo aquí es refrescante. Sinceramente, creo que es el único que siempre ha estado de mi lado. Mi apatía innata me impide demostrar la alegría que me produce verlo aquí. Pero seguro él lo sabe, suele leer a través de mí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se te da estar muerto, muchacho? -me pregunta con un relajo total frente a la situación -Es bastante diferente, pero ya te acostumbrarás. Rukia-chan me comentó que entrenas para ingresar a la academia. Es una noticia muy buena, siempre supe que tenías talento.

Lo miro extrañado.

-¿Siempre supiste…?

-Claro -exclamó -No era posible que no heredaras nada. Hasta tu tía Yuzu algo puede sentir. ¿Por qué tú no habrías de poder hacerlo? -me palmotea la espalda -Vamos a sentarnos a esa banca.

Se deja caer con ademán cansado. Ciertamente los años pasaban por él, con mayor lentitud, pero lo hacían.

-Los shinigami pueden esconder su poder espiritual y dejarlo a niveles de un humano corriente. Eso exige mucho control -alzo la vista al cielo -Tu padre nunca ha sido bueno en ello… tampoco Kazui -me miró de soslayo -El monstruoso nivel de tu padre puede hacer que otros niveles menores pasen… desapercibidos. Incluso, puede lograr que se repriman.

-¿Estas diciendo que mi papá logró encerrar lo poco de reiatsu que tengo?

-Puede ser una explicación… y la relación con tu padre tampoco lo mejoró -suelto un bufido -Tú y él se parecen mucho… claro que él se metía en problemas y tú simplemente te metías en tu mundo. Ichigo… no tenía realmente una razón para vivir. Solo dejaba que el tiempo pasara por él. La muerte de tu abuela le afectó mucho… Creo que tu padre simplemente no sabe cómo lidiar con su propio pasado. No sabía como sacarte de ese agujero si no tenías el recurso que él utilizó. El poder de proteger a los que quería. Piensa en lo difícil que debe ser ver reflejado tu misma apatía y revivirla a través de tu propio hijo. Y esa incapacidad hizo que te hundieras más, mucho más profundo de lo que él estuvo jamás… son culpas compartidas.

Nunca pensé en papá de esa forma. Suele ser bastante positivo, una persona despreocupada, o más bien, satisfecha. Las palabras de Ichika resuenan en mi cabeza.

-Lo sé -meneé la cabeza -Nunca tampoco tuve el coraje de sobreponerme y querer hacer algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso.

-Pensaba que los videojuegos te hacían sentir bien…

-Sí, supongo que sí. Era muy bueno y extraño jugar. Acá es bastante difícil.

-Te traje un tetrix -lo saca del interior de su uniforme.

-Genial, gracias. Old school -admito que es un buen regalo -Abuelo… ¿papá te mando para que hablaras conmigo?

-¡Qué va! Ese idiota de mi hijo no me manda -volvió a palmotearme la espalda -Vine porque mañana iremos a ver a tus tíos. ¡Sorpresa! Tienes familia en este lugar… pero supongo que tu padre nunca te habló de eso -negué con la cabeza -Ese tarado y yo vamos a tener una seria conversación. Pues bien, mañana te quiero despierto y decente al alba. Nos espera un largo camino -se pone de pie.

-¿Acaso viven muy lejos?

-Me imagino que has escuchado hablar del rukongai… tras las paredes del seireitei. A Kuukaku le encanta mantenerse… alejada del mundo. Y no es precisamente amiga de los shinigami -me pongo de pie para seguirlo de regreso al interior de la residencia -No te asustes si discute con Ganju, su hermano menor. Son algo… violetos. Pero es con amor.

Creo que pongo un gesto de preocupación, porque mi abuelo se sonríe con un dejo de inocencia.

-La familia es la familia -dijo adquiriendo un tono solemne -Y se debe respetar. Nunca lo olvides.

Había una segunda lectura en ello.

Ingresamos al corredor, puedo ver que Rukia esperaba en una de las salas con el shoji abierto bebiendo un té. El abuelo me desea buenas noches e ingresa a la sala donde se encuentra Rukia.

Hago como que me alejo, pero me apego a la pared y afino el oído.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tome Kuukaku-san? -escucho la voz de Rukia -Es un tema delicado para ella, aunque no lo reconozca…

-Estará feliz de conocer a su sobrino -responde mi abuelo con ligereza.

-¿Le has dicho? -insiste la morena, silencio. -¿Le has dicho que es idéntico? -silencio -Isshin-san…

-Tú no pareces afectarte por ello…

-Lo vi crecer, no fue algo de la noche a la mañana. Me temo que para ambos será una impresión ver que el hijo de Ichigo es tan parecido a Kaien-dono.

¿Quién? Nunca había escuchado nombrar a ese sujeto… ¿sería que papá no es realmente mi papá y mi papá es ese Kaien? No, eso no tendría sentido. Mamá no sería capaz de algo así.

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, Ikari.

Me volteo hacia mi izquierda, Ichika menea la cabeza reprochando mi comportamiento.

-¿Quién es Kaien? -le pregunto.

Ichika parece descolocada.

-El exteniente de la división de mamá. Fue su mentor… murió hace varios años -responde tomándome de la muñeca para sacarme de ahí.

Me suelta unos pasillos más allá.

-Y fue tu tío. ¿No lo sabías?

-Ichika… piensa que soy como un alien en este mundo…

-¿Un qué?

-Olvídalo -suspiro -Todo lo que sucede de este lado es totalmente desconocido para mí. Lo único que conocía eran tus padres y a ti antes de llegar a este lugar.

-Bueno -sonrió y se cruzó de brazos -Ya conocías lo mejor -fanfarroneó y desvié la mirada -Ven -volvió a tomarme de la muñeca -Vamos…

Me guio por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una sala llena de libros. Me suelta e ingresa, la sigo impresionado de la cantidad enorme de textos.

-Es la biblioteca de los Kuchiki… -se puso a buscar algo -Y también donde mamá guarda las fotos. Debe haber alguna de sus tiempos de shinigami raso.

Sacó varios libros y nos sentamos en el suelo dejando los álbumes de fotos sobre una baja mesita. Uno a uno los fuimos pasando. Rukia era muy ordenada con ellos y estaba todo rotulado.

Ichika se detuvo a observar las fotos de la boda de sus padres. Se la veía ensoñada. La dejé que las mirara con detención.

-Esta es mi favorita -indicó una en particular -Mamá sale muy linda y papá muy guapo… mira la cara de tu papá, se ve muy chistoso. Allá atrás con cara de hastío -puso el dedo bajo su rostro. Mi madre estaba a su lado con una enorme sonrisa -Seguro papá le dijo alguna pesadez -se rio con malicia.

Siguió pasando las fotos. Siguiente álbum. Revisamos unos cinco hasta que ella se detuvo en una en particular. Yo estaba comiéndome los cueritos de mi dedo pulgar bastante concentrado en ello.

-Me lleva Aizen-sama -murmura y me indica la foto.

Al pie de foto puede leerse: Kiyone-san, Sentaro-san, capitán Ukitake, Kaien-dono. Miro hacia arriba.

-Esto es una mala broma… muy mala -murmuro.

-Salvo un par de detalles… pero te pareces mucho… aunque él es más guapo -reflexionó inspeccionando la foto -Veamos si hay otra más de cerca -siguió dando vuelta las páginas. Al verme silencioso me mira extrañada -¿Qué te pasa?

-Se me revolvió el estómago -confieso.

Pero Ichika sigue con su búsqueda. Da vuelta una página descuidadamente y una fotografía cae al suelo. La recoge y se sonríe con ese gesto socarrón.

-Helo aquí -pone la foto junto a mi rostro -Dos gotas de agua. Te espera un buen futuro… creo que me pensaré si te dejo besarme otra vez.

-Odiosa -gruño y me entrega la fotografía. La examino en silencio -Se parece a papá…

Ichika asintió.

-Te pareces más a tu papá de lo que quisieras. Vamos -me quitó la foto y volvió a guardarla.

La ayudo a dejar todo en su lugar. Caminamos en silencio hasta el ala de las habitaciones.

-Acá te dejo… Ikari Shiba -se rio y la quedo mirando intrigado -Ese es el apellido de Kaien.

-Eres una fuente de conocimientos, Ichika Abarai.

Me palmotea la mejilla y se pierde por el pasillo dando unos saltitos.

-Sin duda disfruta dejándome descolocado.

Entro en mi habitación.

.

.

 _No, Ikari no es una especie de reencarnación de Kaien, solo es de esos parecidos familiares que dan escalofríos._

 _Ya sabemos algo del porqué Ichigo e Ikari se llevan tan mal. Es difícil llevarse bien con alguien que es tan parecido a uno._

 _Vamos a ver qué aventuras le esperan a Ikari ahora que se acerca su ingreso a la academia, conocerá a su familia paterna… y que sabemos que siempre tuvo la posibilidad de ver espíritus._

 _Nos leemos. Sus impresiones al botón review. Se agradecen._


	5. Chapter 5

_Gracias por los comentarios, follows y favs! Me alegra que estén disfrutando esta historia así como yo lo hago escribiéndola. Ha sido todo un desafío el escribir en primera persona cambiando por ratos de Ikari a Ichika, así que genial que les guste. Además feliz que Ikari no les caiga gordo, generalmente pasa eso con los protagonistas. Cuando se ponga odioso e insoportable me avisan. La sinceridad ante todo._

 _A leer!_

 _._

 _._

Miro a mi abuelo caminar a mi lado a paso ágil, claramente tiene mejor estado físico que yo, lo cual es humillante. Él me habla sobre el seireitei y su origen, de los distritos del rukongai. Ahora es cuando lamento no ser un shinigami, tal y como Isshin. Había visto moverse a los shinigami de la familia que me había aceptado como uno más. Era veloces y saltaban de muro en muro, techo en techo como si fuese lo más natural. Y yo con suerte puedo subir tres escalones a la vez.

-Abuelo -interrumpo su monólogo -¿Me explicas quién es Kaien Shiba y qué relación tiene conmigo?

Directo al hueso. Ya no estaba para indirectas, ni para sonsacar información. Quería respuestas y las quería ya. Todo lo que tenía que ver con la Sociedad de Almas también era algo que me pertenecía, era mi historia. Pero una tan lejana…

-Kaien Shiba fue el hermano de Kuukaku y Ganju. Era el mayor. Ellos son mis sobrinos… mi hermano mayor era su padre.

Asentí, no era el momento de interrumpir.

-No sé como has sabido de él, pero no quiero pensar que tienes la costumbre de Yuzu de escuchar tras las puertas… -me mira de reojo. No respondo -Los Shiba solíamos ser una familia importante… como los Kuchiki.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó impresionado. ¿El abuelo había sido millonario y un estirado como Byakuya-sama? No me cuadra con el perfil.

-¿Impresionado? -rio -Nunca tuvimos el garbo ni el palo en el culo de los otros clanes principales. Éramos y seguimos siendo algo así como los pueblerinos entre los nobles. Eso fue algo que siempre les molestó, eso junto con algunas malas gestiones de mi hermano quien se fue ganando la antipatía del resto de las casas principales.

-¿Qué gestiones? -no puedo no preguntar.

-Lo único que puede hacerte ganar enemigos en esta existencia es el dinero y los líos de faldas -había algo de buen humor en ellos -Itachi era experto en meter la pata en ambos aspectos -se alzó de hombros -El clan arrastraba muchas deudas y su nombre se relacionaba ya con asociaciones con la yakuza en el rukongai. Y eso nunca es bueno… -giró en una calle, lo seguí -Luego de la muerte de Itachi, Kaien tomó su lugar como líder. Era un muchachito aún y con una gran responsabilidad. Él y Kuukaku ya formaban parte del Gotei…

-Creí que dijiste que a ella los shinigami no le agradan.

-Hace muchos años, un capitán fue acusado de traición. Urahara-san… el de la tienda. Lo conoces… -asiento, sabía que algo tenía que ver con estas cosas -Junto con él hubo dos otras personas que renunciaron al verse vinculadas con él. La capitana de la segunda división, Yoruichi Shihoin y la tercera oficial, Kuukaku.

-¿Qué pasó con Kaien? ¿No hiciste nada para ayudar a Kuukaku?

El abuelo suspiró y se pasó las manos por el cabello.

-Las cosas en el Gotei no son tan flexibles como ahora. Un traidor no tenía perdón y era mejor huir a enfrentarse a un juicio con la cámara de los 46… una vez en ello, ya estabas perdido. Pero sí intercedí… por Kaien. Él no tenía nada que ver con los movimientos de Urahara, además era la cabeza del clan y lo único que aún nos mantenía en pie.

Guardó silencio. Repasé las calles que transitábamos con la mirada. Parecía que íbamos ingresando a un sector más rural. Al fondo podían verse unas colinas verdes con distintos tonos por los árboles que allí crecían. Quizás debería venir de paseo… podríamos venir con los chicos…

-Mi huida al mundo de los vivos no mejoró la situación. Claro que yo perdí total contacto con mi familia. Era mejor que no supieran nada, cuando a mí se me dio por muerto.

La historia de mis abuelos sí la manejaba bien.

-Pero… de alguna manera…

-Urahara siempre me mantuvo al tanto. Supe que mi supuesta muerte terminó por debilitar al clan. Después de todo, solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro. Ya con Kuukaku fuera del Gotei de mala manera y mi supuesta muerte, Kaien se vio con el peso de un clan sin dinero y sin honor. Vendieron de a poco lo que tenían y compraron una casa en el rukongai. Kaien se preocupó de saldar las deudas que Itachi había adquirido con otros clanes… entre esos los Kuchiki. La única posibilidad de salvar a los Shiba era que Kaien se casara con una chica noble… pero eligió a una de sus compañeras de división. Todo se venía abajo… y terminó cuando Kaien y su esposa murieron luego de enfrentarse a un hollow. Esa era la oportunidad que los clanes principales estaban esperando… sacaron a los Shiba de las casas nobles. Así, sin más.

¿Qué clase de mundo era este? Dejaban a dos hermanos que lloraban la muerte de uno de ellos… los dejaban a su suerte. ¿Qué harían en el rukongai? ¿Sobrevivir como dice Rukia? No, no era justo.

-Ganju era un niño… fue una jugada muy perversa. Al menos siempre han contado con la ayuda de dos fieles sirvientes desde la época en que los Shiba aún era un clan respetado… Kuukaku es una mujer inteligente. Comenzó a trabajar en una tienda de fuegos artificiales, aprendió a fabricarlos y se ganó la confianza de muchos compradores -me abrazó por los hombros mientras seguíamos caminando -Una mujer inteligente es mucho más tenaz que un hombre. Eso que se te quede en la mente, muchacho -me dio una par de palmadas y me soltó -Ahora es la principal proveedora de fuegos artificiales de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Resiliente supongo.

-Esa no es una palabra que esperaría escuchar de ti -bromea y me alzo de hombros -Pues sí, Kuukaku pudo sobreponerse al destino cruento al que los otros clanes la habían arrojado.

Guardo silencio mientras bajo la vista al suelo. No es justo. Una familia no podía ser alejada de todo lo que conocen solo porque alguien toma malas decisiones, o porque tiene juntas poco apropiadas, o alguien se presume muerto… o realmente muere. Ya me lié. El tema es que arrojaron a dos personas a la calle. A una mujer y su hermanito. Y eso es una mariconada. ¿Acaso ninguno de esos estirados pensó en darles una mano? ¿No tenían un poco de compasión ni bondad?

-¿Por qué nadie los ayudó? -pregunto con frustración.

-Porque en una sociedad de castas a nadie le importa el otro… mientras no te afecte.

-Los Kuchiki me han ayudado…

-Porque eres hijo de Ichigo. Tu padre salvó este lugar… Tenerte con ellos es elevarlos a la categoría de super casta. Eres un Kurosaki…

-Técnicamente… soy un Shiba, ¿o no?

-Pero ese apellido no vende… es una vergüenza. Es la deshonra para los nobles. Decir que eres un Shiba no significa más que engaños, estafas y deserciones. Este no es un mundo como el del otro lado. La Sociedad de Almas no olvida… Tu padre está orgulloso de llevar el apellido de tu abuela. No tiene vínculo con los Shiba. No iba a andar por el Seireitei proclamándose de una familia que no es la que reconoce como propia.

-¿Y no te importa?

-Dejé de ser un Shiba hace mucho tiempo. Pero es mi familia… pero ese nombre ya no es mío.

Quizás sí era un ignorante en las condiciones de una sociedad de castas. O creía que dejar a dos huérfanos desprotegidos era una aberración… o que esos nobles eran unos idiotas. Pero una familia noble, con historia… no merecía ese fin.

Caminamos bastante. No seguí preguntando nada, cada vez que sabía algún otro detalle me entraba la ira. Decidí dejar de comerme el coco con ello. El abuelo Isshin logró conseguirse con un tipo que llevaba unos jarrones de agua, que nos diera un aventón. Fue un descanso para mis pies.

Tardamos cerca de otra hora para cuando llegamos a un sector completamente despoblado. Al final de un camino perpendicular a la ruta principal se divisaba una extraña casa con un largo cañón. Mi abuelo golpeó el costado de la carreta. El hombre se detuvo. Nos bajamos.

-Gracias, buen hombre -se despidió Isshin -Muy bien, muchacho. Frente a ti, la casa de tus tíos -le empujó por el hombro -Andando, a Kuukaku no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

Sin duda a mi familia le iba bien, no sabía que esperar. Quizás creía que estarían en condiciones paupérrimas. Pero en su lugar me encontré con una casa amplia con una fachada muy… interesante. A pesar de vivir alejada de la sociedad, los Shiba se hacen notar.

Recorremos el camino a paso ligero. Casi llegando mi abuelo se detiene, me lo quedo mirando con curiosidad.

-Tu tía Kuukaku… ella perdió un brazo cuando comenzaba con esto de la fabricación de fuegos artificiales… -pongo cara de lástima -Esa cara es la que no debes poner… y no le quedes mirando el muñón. Lo odia.

Seguimos el camino y puedo escuchar el sonido de… ¿cerdos? El abuelo se voltea hacia mí y se ríe.

-Tienen una debilidad por los animales grandes y peludos…

No necesito más señal para cuando noto unos jabalíes olisqueando con su hocico el suelo. Alzan la mirada al vernos, para luego seguir en lo suyo.

-Tío Ishhin -escucho un grito a lo lejos.

Un hombre corpulento hace señas alzando la mano, lo acompaña uno de los jabalíes y lo sigue como un perro mientras el hombre viene a nuestro encuentro.

-¿Qué significan esos gritos, Ganju? -una mujer morena se asoma por la puerta y se voltea hacia nosotros al tiempo que su hermano nos da alcance.

Noto que está sorprendida de verme, ella y su hermano. Pero ella cambia su gesto a uno de completa naturalidad en un segundo.

-Isshin, siempre es un gusto verte -dice la mujer, Kuukaku claramente, veo de refilón su muñón. Ganju asiente a su lado -Y tú debes ser Ikari… -ahora me toca asentir.

-Es un gusto conocerlos, tía Kuukaku, tío Ganju.

El jabalí me olía con insistencia. Le toqué la cabeza con un dedo con curiosidad, pero reticente. Tenía el pelaje duro. Como si fuera una escoba.

-Ahórrate los títulos, chico -su voz era seca y dura -Pasen…

-Es Bonnie, la sexta en su línea -me comenta Ganju acariciándole el lomo. Asiento en silencio.

Ingresamos a la curiosa morada, puedo ver ambos guardias, de los que me habló el abuelo. Noté la misma sorpresa en su mirada, pero no hicieron más que realizar una ligera venia.

Kuukaku nos dirigió hasta una sala. Tomamos asiento y se nos sirvió té. Lo necesitaba después del viaje. Los escucho hablar, Ganju pregunta por mi padre, mi abuelo responde. Hablan sobre Kazui y su familia. Luego pasan al negocio familiar de los Shiba…

-¿Y a éste le comieron la lengua los ratones? -dijo Kuukaku, me la quedé mirando -¿Y qué? ¿Te tratan bien los Kuchiki?

-Sí… son amables -respondo, no en un tono apático, más bien tímido. Esa mujer da miedo.

-¿Amables? Vaya sí les ha hecho bien mezclarse con _la plebe_ -lo último cargado de sarcasmo. Supuse que se refería a Renji y no me gustó… pero tenía razón -¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

-Unos dos meses…

-¿Y en dos meses no lo trajiste con su familia? Bien, Isshin -lo regañó.

-Mi culpa, lo admito.

-O debió hacerlo Ichigo…

¿Mi papá? Si ni siquiera había tenido la deferencia de hablarme de ellos. Ni siquiera había ido a verme… al menos podría haber traído a mi mamá.

-Pues no lo hizo -respondo con un tono de molestia.

-Y tiene carácter -Kuukaku se ríe -Y bien, ¿tienes pensado qué harás en este lado? Esta existencia es larga -busca algo entre su ropa y saca una pipa.

Con habilidad, aun cuando solo tiene una mano, la enciende y el aroma a tabaco inunda el ambiente. Ella nota que me comienza la ansiedad por fumar.

-Ganju, tráele la otra pipa antes que se ponga verde -bromeó.

Mientras fumamos -algo que solo podía hacer a medianoche y escondido. Había encontrado un almacén cerca de casa y Renji me daba algo de dinero para _mis gastos personales_ , o sea cigarrillos- comento con bastante tacto que ingresaré a la academia. Sí, tengo tacto, aunque parezca extraño.

Ganju miró a su hermana, quizás esperando una mala reacción de su parte, pero no. Se sonrió ladeado.

-Supongo que no se puede luchar contra ello, ¿verdad? -ni rastro de agresividad en ella -Lo harás bien. Te sentará el uniforme del Gotei.

Había nostalgia en ese momento y lo noté. Isshin cambió el tema de súbito. El día se pasó veloz. Ganju me llevó a dar una vuelta por los terrenos y me presentó a sus jabalíes. También me enseñó como montar sobre ellos, yo ni siquiera había andado en un caballo. Así que di contra el suelo varias veces. También me habló de papá y sus aventuras… aunque en un principio quise decirle que no me interesaba, me vi momento a momento más interesado en ello. El rescate de Rukia, la guerra sangrienta de los mil años… Me había perdido muchas historias. Quizás debí escucharlas cuando alguna vez papá quiso contármelas o cuando lo hablaban con Kazui.

Y hablando de sus aventuras… ¿rescatar a la morena? Eso se me hacía a esos juego donde debes ir por la princesa y enfrentarte a todos. Todo por el amor de esa chica… Papá tenía sus secretos, jaja. Era un culista después de todo.

Cuando ya caía el sol era hora de marcharnos Kuukaku me instó a visitarlos cuando quisiera, se lo agradecí. Aunque estaba bien con los Kuchiki-Abarai, los Shiba eran mi familia… y después de enterarme de su historia, después de conocerlos… Más me involucro con ellos. Y en eso me quedo pensando todo el camino de regreso. Mi abuelo respetó mi silencio, debía saber que estaba digiriendo todo eso.

Era mucha información, claro. Pero… estaba… va a sonar extraño, pero estoy feliz de haberlos conocidos, de haberme enterado de todo, o casi todo. Yo era parte de ellos, más allá de ser parecido a Kaien… y eso me recordaba… ¡tengo que contarle a Ichika!

A penas regresamos dejé a mi abuelo atrás. Siquiera saludé a Rukia y a Renji, quienes se quedaron con sus preguntas en la boca. Mi abuelo se alzó de hombros.

Corrí por el pasillo y me topé con Mitsuki.

-¿Dónde está Ichika? -le pregunté acelerado.

-En el jardín del estanque…

Retomé mi raudo caminar.

-Espere, joven Kurosaki… -la escuché decir mientras la dejaba atrás.

Ichika se iba a morir cuando le contara todo lo que había conocido de mi familia. Seguro ni ella lo sabía, le daría una cátedra de la historia de los Shiba… de mi propia historia. Llegando a la solera pegué un salto al perfecto césped y enfilé al estanque. Pero mientras me acercaba mejor reconocía que habían dos personas allí. Seguro Renji se me había adelantado y quería escuchar primero lo que había sucedido en mi viaje. Pero cuando estuve a unos cuantos metros me detuve en seco.

No era Renji.

Un sujeto alto, moreno, de estampa elegante e imponente estaba junto a ella… demasiado juntos para mi gusto. Ichika se volteó hacia mí y entonces noté que sostenía la mano de ese tipo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Ikari… -la escucho decir -Ven, quiero presentarte a Toru Forusawa. Teniente de la tercera división.

Teniente… era un puto teniente. Su maldito y estúpido novio era un puto teniente.

Me acerco tratando de disimular el como aprieto con fuerza mis dientes. Sé que debo tener el rostro deformado en este momento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Ikari Kurosaki, es un gusto conocerlo teniente Furosawa -una leve venia mientras siento mis manos empuñadas y las uñas clavárseme en las palmas. No debía ser grosero… por Ichika.

-El gusto es mío Kurosaki-san. Ichika me ha hablado mucho de ti -la miró con una sonrisa.

Silencio. Nadie cruzaba palabra. Ichika parecía nerviosa, me miraba angustiada.

-¿Cómo te fue con tus parientes? -me pregunta finalmente con voz suave -¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Fue interesante…

Quise ser más elocuente, pero tengo un nudo en la garganta. Esto es como que me hubiesen pegado una patada en la boca del estómago. Ese tipo era… era… como Kazui. Inalcanzable.

-Pero podemos hablarlo mañana, no sabía que estabas ocupada. Mis disculpas, teniente.

-No hay por qué -me responde con un estúpido tono paternal. Un niño, eso soy para él. Un niño que no representa ningún peligro, ninguna amenaza.

-Que disfruten la noche -digo y me volteo sin más.

Trato de caminar casual, pero siento mis pies hundirse con fuerza en la hierba. Vuelvo a la solera, pero no tengo ánimo de volver al interior de la casa. No quiero hablar ni con mi abuelo, ni con Rukia, ni con Renji ni con nadie. Corto por el pasillo bordeando la construcción hasta llegar a un jardín interior. Un enorme árbol de cerezo al centro. Si no fuera por la luna llena ese lugar estaría completamente a oscuras. Me siento bajo el árbol y apoyo la espalda en el tronco. Respiro profundo. Juego un poco con las flores que habían caído al césped y suelto un bufido. Ni siquiera me quedaba un maldito cigarrillo.

Todo es una puta mierda. Lo que les sucedió a los Shiba era una mierda. Que mi papá no viniera ni una vez a ver si estoy bien era una puta mierda. Que esté muerto es una puta mierda… Golpeo el césped con la palma de mi mano izquierda y presiono con fuerza… El novio de Ichika es una puta mierda. Me siento enfurecer.

-Todo esto vale verga -gruño.

Mi mano se ve levantada de la hierba con un _plop_. Presiona algo, pero es blando como un globo, mi mano descansa sobre él. Miro con curiosidad. Una brillante bola de energía está bajo mi palma. Giro la muñeca dejando esta vez la palma hacia arriba. El globo celeste sobre ella.

-Vaya -murmuro.

-¡Muy bien! -escucho desde el frente.

Los otros tres hermanos Abarai aplauden y me vitorean. No pasa más de un segundo para cuando me veo tendido en el césped con los dos chicos sobre mí tal como se felicitan los jugadores de futbol tras un gol brillante. Sigo con mi mano hacia arriba.

-Felicitaciones, Kurosaki-san -escucho la voz de Kimiko mirando desde arriba.

Kouki la miró y la jaló de la manga del kimono para obligarla a caer en el bollo. Me quejo ante el peso, pero la escucho reír.

.

.

-Me temo que es tarde -me dice Toru logrando que desviara la mirada desde donde había perdido de vista a Ikari -Si no es por tu amigo no caigo en la hora. Tu padre debe estar molesto.

-No es nada… -respondo tratando de parecer natural, pero no podía borrarme el gesto amargo de Ikari de la mente.

-Te extrañé mucho.

-Y yo a ti…

Lo siento besarme en la mejilla. Los colores se me suben al rostro. No acostumbramos a estas demostraciones en casa, no es de buena educación o eso dice tío Byakuya. Su casa, sus reglas.

-Nos vemos en el Gotei…

Se despide y le sonrío, reconozco que algo forzado… la intromisión de Ikari me dejó nerviosa. Veo a Toru ingresar a la casa. Cierro los ojos y me concentro un segundo. Muchas cintas rojas aparecen frente a mí. Tomo una y otra y las voy pasando como si fueran las páginas de un libro.

-Mamá… -la paso -Isshin-san -la paso -Kimiko -la paso y tomo otra -¡Te tengo!

Volteo hacia de donde proviene y la descorro. Mis pasos me llevan hasta el jardín de Hisana-sama. Frunzo el ceño. Nadie debería estar ahí. Pero al acercarme al viejo árbol de cerezo veo a mis hermanos uno sobre el otro y una brillante bola de energía.

-¿Qué significa esto? -pregunto ya junto a ellos y todos me quedan mirando, Ikari está abajo -¿Creen que pueden hacer un bollo sin mí?

Me tiro encima de todos, sin importarme que traigo un kimono nuevo o si aplasto al resto. Kouki se queja, también Ikari, Naota comienza a picarle los costados a Kimiko y pega un par de respingos… pero lo más importante, nos reímos.

.

.

Isshin y la pareja de esposos observan cuando los chicos comienzan a ponerse de pie. Ichika ayuda a Kimiko, quien se sacude su kimono prolija. Ikari se sienta con algo de esfuerzo logrando que los chicos caigan al piso. Se siguen riendo.

-Creo que tendremos un nuevo estudiante en la familia -comenta Rukia.

Isshin pasa un brazo por sus hombros.

-Mi tercera hija -le dice con el afecto de siempre -Y mi yerno -Renji se ríe -Siempre supe que la familia que han formado era el mejor lugar para mi nieto.

-Me alegra verlo así… -Rukia observa como la esfera celeste se eleva en el aire y todos se la quedan mirando hasta que se extingue de a poco -Fue una buena idea llevarlo donde los Shiba.

-Parece que logró destrabar el flujo de energía -reflexionó Renji.

-Yo diría que es una sumatoria de cosas -comentó Isshin con picardía viendo como Ichika le lanzaba un puñado de flores de cerezo a Ikari en la cara -Recordemos que en los sentimientos reside el poder de cada uno.

Renji se apoyó en la pared y cruzó los brazos viendo como Ikari salía tras de Ichika en busca de venganza.

-Me agrada más que Furosawa -dijo volteándose hacia la casa -Diles que salgan de ahí antes que el capitán Kuchiki los descubra, Rukia…

-¿Y porqué no lo haces tú?

-No quiero espantar a mi futuro yerno -bromeó adelantándose al interior de la casa.

Isshin volvió a mirar a los chicos. Sin duda había un destino, era intrincado y confuso. Pero ahora parecía cobrar cierto sentido.

-Me agrada ese esposo tuyo, Rukia-chan -le dijo Isshin -Aunque hubiese preferido que eligieras al idiota de mi hijo.

-Ay, Isshin-san -negó risueña. Pasó a fruncir el ceño viendo a los muchachos en el jardín -¡Chicos, saben que no pueden estar aquí! Vayan a jugar a otro lado.

Al verse descubiertos salieron disparados fuera.

.

.

 _Este Isshin es el máximo Ichirukista de la vida! Ikari conoció más de su familia (y su papá) y comienza a sentirse parte de algo. Los niños son lo máximo (debí hacerles más hijo al Renruki, más diversión)._

 _Sus impresiones siempre importantes, al botón review. Se agradecen._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Próximo capítulo en el horno._


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola otra vez! Traigo otro capítulo de esta zafada. Espero que les guste. Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, es genial saber que les gusta._

 _Sin más… a leer!_

.

.

-Hazlo otra vez -pidió Kouki alargando la e.

Si había alguien entusiasmado con mis progresos, ese era el menor de los Abarai. Me seguía a todas partes y me miraba como si fuera una especie de estrella de J-Pop.

Concentrar la energía en ese globo que surgía de mis manos era cada vez más sencillo. Hice aparecer la bola celeste y Kouki la mira con los ojos muy grandes.

-Cool -murmura. Esa palabra la tenía muy pegada y era mi culpa, debo admitir -¿Y qué más puedes hacer con ella?

-Nada -me rio -Salvo esto -empuño la mano y la bola desapareció.

-Cool -repitió.

Le sonrío y le revuelvo el cabello.

-Vas a ser el mejor de la academia -dice con entusiasmo.

-No lo creo, debe haber muchos mejores que yo. Imagina cuantos debe estar entrenando desde hace años, solo para ingresar.

El chico guarda silencio y juega con un hilo que acaba de arrancar de su yukata. Lo ensaliva y lo hace una pelota amasándolo en la palma de su mano con el índice.

-¿Tu papá no fue el que venció a Yhwach? -pregunta sacando la vista de su trabajo.

-Así es…

-Entonces tú debes ser igual de cool… -tira otro hilo de su yukata y comienza a agrandar su pelota ensalivada.

No respondo. Ciertamente vengo de una familia con grandes capacidades, pero de acuerdo a lo que Renji y Rukia me cuentan, papá tenía una extraña mixtura de poderes. La misma que Kazui seguro heredó. Como bien dijo el capitán enmascarado, yo soy un shinigami puro. Y tampoco es como que quiera ser diferente. De a poco ha crecido en mí el orgullo de ser uno de ellos… en parte conociendo que mi árbol genealógico está conformado puramente por shinigami. Excepto por la abuela y por mamá, pero supongo que al no haber heredado nada de ella -excepto mi predisposición a llorar, lo cual detesto- dejó mi línea de poder espiritual sin rastros de otro poder que la contamine. Nada de hadas para mí… eso hubiese sido turbo gay.

Unos pasos se acercan a nosotros y me volteo. Mitsuki realiza una leve venia.

-Kouki, es hora de tu leche -le avisa. El chico saca la vista de su, ahora, gran pelota de hilos y pone cara de asco -Nada de negativas, pequeña bestia. A la cocina -le indica y él se pone de pie -Otra vez dañando tu ropa -lo reprende cuando ve la pelota y le tira la patilla. Kouki se queja -Vete antes que te acuse con tu madre y cámbiate esa yukata.

El menor de los hermanos desaparece por el corredor. Mitsuki me mira.

-Joven Kurosaki, tiene visitas…

-¿Yo? -me auto indico.

-No veo otro Kurosaki por aquí, gracias a Dios -exclamó.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la sala. No es menor mi sorpresa al ver que en ella me espera mi tío Ganju.

-Hola, muchacho -me saluda con alegría -¿Cómo te trata la vida?

-Bien… supongo.

-Pasaba por la zona y decidí traerte un presente… -dijo casual.

Dos cosas. Un Shiba en el seireitei era algo poco común, ya lo sabía y mi abuelo Isshin lo había recalcado. Segundo… ¿un regalo? ¿Para mí? Era algo inesperado… pero un inesperado bien.

Lo veo buscar entre su ropa y escucho una especie de chirrido. Saca un pequeño jabalí que pataleaba y chillaba como los cerdos lo hacen. Me lo entrega.

-Todo Shiba debe tener su mascota -me dice con orgullo.

Pongo al bicharraco frente a mi cara y pareciera que frunce el ceño… si es que eso era posible.

-Gracias -pero había un tono interrogante en mi voz.

-Solo dale frutas y verduras. Las sobras de la comida funcionan bien.

Agradezco el gesto, pero me temo que voy a tener que regresarlo luego. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama jamás aceptaría un animal de estos en su propiedad. Por mucho que ella fuera enorme, tan enorme como para tener una veintena de ellos.

-Anda, déjalo en el suelo y charlemos un rato.

Golpean a la puerta. Aun no he dejado al bicho en el suelo, lo escondo dentro de mi ropa. Por suerte se deja sin chistar. El shoji se descorre. Mitsuki trae el té. Lo deja sobre la mesa y se retira. Vuelvo a sacar al pequeño jabalí y lo dejo en el suelo. Comienza a olisquearlo todo.

Mientras bebemos el té le comento a mi tío que en un par de días tengo mi examen de admisión. Parece entusiasmado, le hablo sobre los entrenamientos que tengo con Renji, Rukia y Kimiko… Ichika está demasiado ocupada con su _tontoru_ como para prestarme atención.

-No le digas esto a Kuukaku, pero… de niño… a pesar de todo, quise ser un shinigami -me sorprendo y no soy bueno disimulando nada en mi cara. Ganju lo nota -Verás, yo adoraba a Kaien, era mi ídolo. ¿Sabías que fue promovido al Gotei con apenas llevar un año en la academia? -negué -Y se le ofertó el puesto de teniente poco después. Claro que se negó bastante tiempo… Nunca supe muy bien, pero creo que era porque Miyako era la tercera oficial y esperaba que ella fuera promovida…

-¿Miyako?

-Su mujer -aclaró -Yo quería ser como él, aunque dudo que alguna vez fuera tan bueno como él, pero quería dar el máximo y que estuviera orgulloso de mí.

El jabalí corrió haciendo sonar sus pezuñas en el perfecto y brillante piso de la sala. El sonido me distrae y también a Ganju.

-Te pareces mucho a él, a Kaien. Le hubiera encantado conocerte, lo sé -no respondo, solo lo miro en completo silencio -De acuerdo, es hora de irme -se puso de pie -Debo volver a casa antes de las nueve o Kuukaku se enfadará feo. Cuida a tu mascota…

-Sí, seguro -respondo.

Me palmotea el hombro.

-Eres un buen chico, tendrás éxito en tu examen y, quien sabe, si tenemos a alguien de la familia que levante nuestro honor en el Gotei.

Se retira y me quedo pensativo, miro a mi costado. El jabalí me inspecciona fijo. Puedo jurar que me está estudiando. Suelto un suspiro. Tocan a la puerta, vuelvo a meter al bicho entre mi ropa. Mitsuki ingresa a recoger la mesa.

-¿A qué huele? -se tapa la nariz -Parece una porqueriza.

Sonrío nervioso.

-Estoy algo delicado del estómago -me excuso.

-Entonces vete a tu habitación -me regaña parece que olvidando que no soy otro de los muchachos.

Me pongo de pie con cuidado llevando una mano a mi abdomen donde ahora está el bicho. Salgo de la sala y camino por el pasillo. Naota lee un libro apoyando en la pared. Trato de pasar desapercibido. Me pega una mirada de reojo.

-¿Qué llevas escondido? -me apunta a la barriga y cierra el libro.

-¿Qué haces leyendo en el pasillo habiendo tantas habitaciones disponibles?

Enarca una ceja.

-Es de muy mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra -se pone de pie -Pero si me muestras lo que ocultas, puedo explicarte el porqué lo hago. Anda.

-De acuerdo… -espiro profundo -¿Hay algún lugar donde nadie nos descubra?

Caviló un momento.

-Sígueme.

Nos perdemos por los pasillos. Parece que este lugar es mas grande de lo que imaginaba. Atravesamos el jardín principal y doblamos por lo que parece un sendero entre unos perfectamente podados arbustos. Es muy estrecho y me entrampo la yukata en las ramas. Finalmente el espacio se abre. Es un terreno baldío. Nada más que un par de árboles medio secos y lo que parecía haber sido un estanque.

-Es el jardín de las doncellas -me explica -Cuando vivían muchas personas aquí, las mujeres pasaban su tiempo aquí… pero nosotros lo usamos para escondernos cuando nos regañan.

-¿Alguna vez los regañan? -pregunto sin creer que lo hicieran.

-Creo que alguna vez papá me regañó… -se lleva un dedo al mentón pensativo -¿O fue mamá? Ya no lo sé -se sonríe -En fin, es nuestro escondite. Y bien, qué ocultas.

Meto mis manos dentro de la ropa y saco al jabalí. Se estira y bosteza.

-¡Qué lindo! -exclama y me lo quita de las manos.

Alguien aparece tras de mí y me empuja para abrirse el paso al jardín.

-¡Cool! -Kouki salta entusiasmado y me mira -¿Cómo se llama?

-Ni idea… mi tío Ganju me lo acaba de regalar…

Naota deja al animalito en el suelo y comienza a olisquearlo todo. Lo quedo mirando y pienso en qué haré con él.

-¿Y si lo llamamos Goku? -propone Kouki.

¿Han leído Dragon Ball? Bueno, contando las relaciones que Rukia mantiene del otro lado tiene cierto sentido.

-No -repuso Naota -Pongámosle Hayate… después de todo ha sido una sorpresa.

-No, se llamará Apestoso -bromeó el menor.

-No -alargó la o -Llamémoslo Toru -se largó a reír.

Kouki se cubrió la boca risueño, su hermano seguía riendo malicioso. Supuse que el novio de Ichika no les agradaba mucho… pero eso no es de mi incumbencia. Pero es genial. Rio entre dientes.

Miro al jabalí restregarse por el suelo. Al menos se lo pasa bien. Me siento en una piedra plana y grande, apoyo la cabeza en una mano.

El ruido de los arbustos me saca de mi vacío mental. Kimiko se abre paso, viste su uniforme y se arregla el cabello donde trae un par de ramitas.

No alcanza siquiera a saludar, sus ojos se desvían directo al nuevo integrante de la familia. Pensé que le bajaría un ataque.

-Kawaii -exclamó y se acercó para tomarlo. Lo alzó del suelo y el bicho le acercó el hocico a la cara -Es lo más lindo del mundo -continuó la chica.

A eso lo llamo amor a primera vista.

-Le estamos buscando nombre -dijo Kouki.

-Fácil… -la chica le acariciaba la cabeza y el jabalí se dejaba, era amor mutuo -Gordo.

Todos nos la quedamos mirando descolocados. Kimiko lo abrazaba fascinada de la vida y el muy aprovechado del bicho ese no oponía resistencia.

-Gordo… le pega -definí y los chicos asintieron.

El problema ahora sería mantener a Gordo escondido de los padres y del líder de los Kuchiki. Y esa sería tarea difícil.

.

.

Mi abuelo se marchó el día antes de mi examinación, dijo que tenía algunas cosas que hacer. La verdad creo que no quería ponerme más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Renji me puso al tanto de las pruebas que tendría que rendir. La primera y la más importante era demostrar energía espiritual. Luego vendría la prueba de resistencia física, al menos me había preparado más de un mes en ello. Y por último una prueba escrita para ver el nivel de alfabetismo. Supuse que había varios que no sabrían leer ni escribir. No me parecía una razón para reprobar… en mi otra vida eso sería razón para ir a reforzamiento… y bien lo sabía yo.

Recibí una carta de Kuukaku la noche anterior deseándome suerte y jurándome una zurra si fallaba. Era su manera de motivarme supongo.

Rukia me dijo que ella y Renji me acompañarían… iba a reponer que no era necesario, pero en ese momento recordé las palabras de mi papá _haz las cosas bien esta vez_. Del otro lado hubiese rechazado la propuesta de la morenaza de manera brutal… como lo hice tantas veces con mi madre. Fui muy injusto con ella. Solo esperaba tener la posibilidad de disculparme.

Pensé que no dormiría nada, pero apenas puse la cabeza en la almohada no supe más de mi existencia. Pero siquiera al despertar corrí al baño con un ataque feroz de diarrea. A quién no le ha pasado. De hecho no quise tomar nada más que un té para desayunar. Rukia iba a insistirme que comiera algo, pero Renji le dijo que no era necesario. Se lo agradecí en mi mente.

Los chicos se despertaron temprano para desearme éxito. Kimiko me prometió que cuidaría de Gordo mientras estuviera fuera… aunque no era necesario decirlo, se lo pasaba malcriando. Kouki decía que incluso se lo llevaba a su cuarto para dormir con él. Ichika se había marchado temprano. Tenía la ligera impresión que me estaba evitando… es sarcasmo, claro que lo hacía, pero no entiendo porqué. Desde ese día que la vi con _tontoru._ Aunque en ese momento parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido y todo era igual que siempre… al día siguiente parecía que había dejado de existir para Ichika. Pero ese no es el tema de hoy. Hoy es mi examinación.

Partimos a la academia, pero nadie decía nada. Al menos tenía tiempo para pensar en las implicancias que tendría esto en mi existencia de este lado. Estaría atado al Gotei, a una vida que hasta hace unos meses era un misterio total para mí. Pensé en Kazui, en que quizás nunca sería como él, pero que _podía ser la mejor versión de mí mismo_ , como dijo. Pensé en mamá y como estaría llorando si lo supiera, no porque fuera algo malo, sino de los nervios. Y mi papá… el peso que tenía llevar su apellido, lo que todos esperarían de mí. El hijo del salvador de la sociedad de almas postulaba a la academia… Pensé en mi abuelo y la fe que siempre tuvo en mí, en que encontraría algo que me hiciera feliz, en que era yo quien venía a ocupar el lugar que dejó hace años. Pensé en los Shiba, en cómo habían sido dejados de lado y olvidados… en Kaien y el peso que debió soportar tratando de mantener el clan a flote…

Esperábamos en un pasillo, frente a una enorme puerta. Muchos chicos como yo, postulantes. Varios de mi edad -o que la representaban- otros más jóvenes… unos eran de la edad de Kouki tal vez.

Las manos me sudaban y noté que temblaba. Sentí la mano de Renji en mi hombro, alcé la mirada y me guiñó un ojo.

Había muerto, había dejado una vida vacía para volver a tener una oportunidad… una para demostrar que mi existencia tenía importancia. Para remediar mis errores, para cerrar círculos, para abrir nuevos caminos.

-Kurosaki -llamó el sujeto que estaba en la puerta.

Pego un respingo y avanzo hasta él. Veo a mi alrededor, los chicos ansiosos y sus padres…

-¿Kurosaki Ikari? -me pregunta el hombre mirándome.

No había muerto sin sentido, todo tenía que tener una razón. Había un destino, había motivos para estar allí.

Remediar mis errores…

Encontrar una razón para cada paso que doy… una razón. Por orgullo, por honor… por honor.

-No es Kurosaki, es Shiba. Shiba Ikari.

Rukia miró a Renji con una mezcla de sorpresa y orgullo.

-De acuerdo, recluta Shiba. Pasa -se hizo a un lado.

Ingreso a la sala, me volteo a ver a Rukia y Renji. Ambos me sonríen dándome animo. _Suerte_ leo en los labios de la morena que vestía su haori de capitana… se ve imponente a pesar de ser tan menuda. Me imagino la impresión que debo haber causado acompañado de una capitana y un teniente del Gotei. Me siento orgulloso, orgulloso de ser quien soy. No soy un Kurosaki, soy un Shiba y por lo que valgo juro poner a mi familia en el lugar que le corresponde. Y cuando lo logre Ichika va a estar a mi lado. Lo juro.

.

.

 _Al fin nuestro protagonista encontró la motivación que necesitaba._

 _¿Qué sucede con Ichika? ¿Por qué está evitando a Ikari?_

 _Kimiko está enamorada de Gordo. Creo que una historia sin la mascota no vale jaja. ¿Qué pasará cuando Byakuya lo descubra?_

 _Sus impresiones siempre bienvenidas. Nos leemos!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Acá estoy de regreso! Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, favs y follows. Esta historia ya me motiva y con su buena onda querida people, mucho más! Espero que disfruten este capítulo. A leer!_

.

.

La examinación terminó pasadas las dos de la tarde. Los resultados estarían para las seis y serían publicados sin derecho a réplica.

Aquello me dejaba con poco más de tres horas de tiempo muerto. Honestamente, no quería volver a casa. Odiaría plantar esperanzas en los chicos y luego fracasar horrible. De hecho, no tenía ni una mínima idea de cómo había sido mi rendimiento.

Al menos pude hacer aparecer la bola celeste.

-Oye -escucho a mi lado, un muchacho bajo -Están sirviendo almuerzo en el comedor -lo quedo mirando -Soy Arata Yukimura.

-Ikari Shiba -respondo -De pronto creo que tengo hambre.

Pronto me di cuenta -algo que Yukimura seguro hizo antes que yo- que casi todos los postulantes a la academia conocían a alguien allí. Nunca he sido de los que busca la compañía de las personas, pero no le iba a negar la compañía a nadie tampoco.

El comedor estaba repleto y me recordó al comedor de la escuela. Por eso siempre prefería llevar un sandwich o algo así. Sentarme ahí afectaba mi tranquilidad. Retiramos las bandejas y buscamos algún sitio libre. Encontramos un par de asientos junto a un chico de aspecto nervioso.

Yukimura hablaba mucho, es de esas personas que encuentra los silencios incómodos, supongo. Pero en cosa de media hora había repasado toda su experiencia de la mañana, hablado de sus ambiciones una vez dentro de la academia y hasta había decidido una división para cuando se graduara.

-¿Y tú, Shiba-san? ¿Qué quieres hacer una vez que te gradúes?

Mastico lo que tengo en la boca.

-Me conformo con pasar el examen -respondo breve.

-¿No tienes sueños? ¿No ambicionas ser algo? -me pregunta extrañado. Lo miro con los palillos dentro de mi boca -Mi sueño es ser un gran y poderoso capitán, como el capitán Kuchiki… ¿has escuchado hablar de él?

-Sí -tomo otro bocado.

-Deja de marearlo, Arata -interrumpió un muchacho tras de mí -Discúlpalo -me dijo -Cuando está nervioso no le para la lengua. Soy Fudo Yukimura… su hermano.

-Somos mellizos -dijo Arata -No gemelos, los gemelos son iguales, salvo algunas diferencias mínimas, pero que nadie a simple vista y de primera vez detecta…

-Te lo dije -murmura Fudo -Ya me tenía los pelos de punta, has sido paciente.

-No deberías dejar a tu hermano solo -mascullé y volví a comer.

-… pero Fudo y yo no somos iguales. Él salió a mi padre y yo a mi madre… -continuaba Arata y yo en silencio -¿Shiba-san? -alzo la mirada del plato -¿Tienes hermanos?

-Uno, está del otro lado con mis padres -respondo esperando que no quiera indagar más.

-¿Llegaste solo? ¿A qué distrito llegaste? ¿Es muy horrible?

-No seas impertinente, Arata -bufó Fudo -Se ve que no es del tipo hablador… -me mira pero lo ignoro -¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí del rukongai? Dicen que mientras más lejos estás…

-Veo que han encontrado una nueva víctima -una chica se sienta junto a Arata.

-Ella es nuestra hermana mayor, Akane -dice Arata -Reprobó el examen los dos años anteriores -ella le pegó un codazo -Él es Ikari Shiba.

-¿Shiba? -pregunta mirándome con curiosidad -¿De los Shiba de los clanes principales? -asiento en silencio -¿De los que fueron expulsados del Seireitei? -ladeo la cabeza -De los que…

-Ya, ya -digo fuerte y los tres hermanos Yukimura me quedan mirando -Basta.

Tomo mi bandeja y me levanto del puesto. Esos hermanos eran un caso… Prefiero dejar el almuerzo a medias y salir a los jardines. Tanto ruido y cháchara me dejaron la cabeza a punto de explotar. Me saco una botella de agua de un dispensador antes de alejarme de esa locura.

La academia era similar a una universidad del otro lado, pero de esas elegantes, de esas que se ven en las películas. No había nada tradicional, sino más bien diría que parecía inglés, alemán o algo así. Ojo, solo hablo de lo que creo por la tele.

Como dije antes, no soy de los que busca compañía, y después de mi experiencia reciente, me pensare seriamente negar mi compañía. Abro la botella de agua y le doy un buen sorbo. Rukia tenía razón, la comida de la academia no era muy buena.

Comienzo a caminar a paso calmo, buscando un lugar donde tirar mi cuerpo y dormir una siesta antes de los resultados. Me recuesto bajo un árbol, las manos en la nuca y cierro los ojos. No sé de mí hasta que me siento remecer.

-Shiba-san… despierta.

Me incorporo aún medio dormido. Noto que la luz ha caído y me sobresalto. Arata está a mi lado.

-Ya están los resultados -me avisa.

Pego un salto y salgo corriendo hasta el salón, Arata tras de mí. El ambiente es ambivalente. Por un lado hay algunos que celebran, otros que lloran o mascullan… ilusión y desilusión, una mixtura perturbadora. Renji me había hablado de como el ingresar a la academia podía cambiar el destino de muchos que no tenían otra posibilidad que el ser shinigami para sobrevivir… Si yo fallo, sería un golpe a mi ego y al juramento que me hice al ingresar a ese salón, pero mi sobrevivencia no estaba en juego. Lamento desde ya a quienes necesitaban un cupo para salvarse de un cruento destino.

Arata se cuela entre los postulantes para llegar a la publicación pegada en la pared.

-¡Estoy dentro, clase avanzada! -exclama. Sus hermanos aparecen junto a él -¡Y tú también Fudo! -puso su dedo en el nombre -¡Y tú, Akane!

Los tres se abrazan y gritan emocionados. Me cuelo por su lado buscando en la lista. Repaso con el dedo.

 _Shiba, Ikari: aceptado – clase avanzada._

-¡Soy el puto amo! -exclamo y todos alrededor me quedan mirando -Digo… estoy dentro -me corrijo y salgo del montón dejando que otros se busquen en la lista.

Me hago a un lado. Busco a aquellos a quienes vi o crucé alguna palabra durante la examinación. Algunos estaban felices, otros… deberían volver a intentarlo.

-Con que Shiba, ¿no? -escucho a mi lado -Creo que debería dedicarme a pitonisa.

Ichika me sonríe amplio.

-Deberías, tal vez -respondo -Estoy dentro…

-Sí, eres el puto amo -bromeó haciéndome ver que me había escuchado -Felicitaciones. Sabía que lo harías… te esforzaste mucho.

-Me temo que es solo la punta del eisberg.

Asiente y me toma por la muñeca para arrastrarme fuera de la masa de gente. Me volteo para ver que Akane Yukimura me mira por sobre su hombro.

-Vamos, Ikari -insiste Ichika dándome un solo jalón.

No entiendo la prisa de la pelirroja por llegar a casa, pero una vez dentro me hago a la idea. Los chicos habían organizado una celebración, algo pequeño, pero se notaba que habían puesto esfuerzo. No estoy para nada acostumbrado a estas cosas, en realidad las detesto. Me parecen cursis e innecesarias… pero…

-Traté de decirles que no te gustan estas cosas -se disculpó Ichika junto a la puerta de la sala.

-Está perfecto -me sale una risa, no es de burla, ni de nervios… es porque… me gusta.

-¿Entonces está cool? -me bromeó.

-Turbo cool -le respondo.

Ichika no es de las que diga las cosas buenas todo el tiempo, como si no quisiera desgastar las palabras, que su significado no se manosee tanto que luego pareciera trivial. Pero sé, lo leo en sus ojos, que está orgullosa de mí.

-No te quedes en la puerta -me empuja por el hombro -Es tu celebración.

La veo salir por el pasillo.

-Felicidades, Ikari-san -me dice Kimiko volviendo a traerme desde el planeta Ichika. Baja la voz -Gordo está muy bien -me informa.

-Muchas gracias, Kimiko-san -le respondo con el mismo tono confidencial.

Me siento abrazar por la cintura. Bajo la vista para encontrarme con los ojos grandes y claros de Kouki.

-¡Eres el más cool! -exclama con ilusión.

-Felicidades, Ikari -Naota está junto a Kouki.

-Ven aquí -le paso un brazo por los hombros y lo atraigo hacia mí para revolverle el cabello -Han sido los mejores compañeros de entrenamiento. Con la mejor profesora, Kimiko-sensei -la chica me sonríe a cierta distancia. Veo que se mete algunas frutas en la yukata… Gordo tendría una buena cena.

Pronto llegaron los adultos. Rukia, Renji y Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Quien se excusó de participar en la celebración, pero me felicitó. Luego supe que uno de los regalos que me hicieron era de él. Eran implementos para practicar caligrafía. Parece que, a pesar de no compartir mucho con él, no se le escapa nada.

-Tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti -me dijo Rukia tomándome del brazo -Pero ya tendrás la oportunidad de contárselo en persona. Para qué robarte protagonismo -me sonrió amplio.

-Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, hijo -me dijo Renji.

Era esa frase armada otra vez, pero me pegó duro. Algo se quebró en ese instante y ambos padres lo notaron. Asentí en silencio y me tragué las lágrimas que esa palabra había logrado sacarme. Renji me palmoteó la espalda.

-Está bien, ¿sí? Está bien… -lo escucho y vuelvo a asentir.

Los chicos miran algo asustados, escucho a Rukia explicarles que yo estaba muy nervioso y que, a veces, la gente llora cuando ya pasó una situación estresante… como un desahogo. A todos les hace sentido, incluso a mí… aunque ella, Renji y yo sabemos que no es por eso.

Nos sentamos a la mesa luego de un momento y comienza el interrogatorio. Los chicos y los padres quieren los detalles. Comencé el relato desde que ingresé en la sala y miré por última vez a Rukia y Renji. Cuando estuve frente a los tres sujetos que parecían del cretácico -los profesores examinadores- en esa sala y tuve que hacer aparecer la bola celeste.

-¿Estabas nervioso? -pregunta Kouki con un palillo en cada mano. Rukia le indica suavemente que eso no se hace y reacomoda los palillos en una sola mano.

-Creí que mis piernas eran de gelatina -confieso -Y luego me dicen "tienes cinco minutos para materializar tu energía espiritual".

-¿¡Solo cinco!? -preguntó Naota.

-Yo te vi hacerlo en uno -dijo Kouki.

-¿Hiciste lo que te recomendé de la respiración? -cuestiona Kimiko en actitud académica.

-Desde que pisé esa sala… inspira en uno, bota en dos, inspira en tres, bota en cuatro….

-¿Y cuánto tardaste? -ahora Rukia interrogaba emocionada con el relato -En concentrar tu energía…

-Cinco segundos.

-¡Ese es mi chico! -exclama Renji indicándome -Tantas noches entrenándolo valieron la pena -miró a Rukia -Te lo compensaré… -le guiñó un ojo.

-Cuida lo que dices delante de los niños… -masculló la morena.

Iba a retomar la historia para cuando Ichika ingresó en la sala. Se había cambiado de ropa, y llevaba un par de peinetas en el cabello. Estaba muy guapa.

-¿Vas a salir? -le pregunta Rukia.

-No, ¿por qué? -se sienta frente a mí.

-Como te tardabas tanto pensaba que te arreglabas para salir… -respondió la madre en tono casual.

-No podía venir a la celebración de Ikari vistiendo como en el Gotei -dijo con fingida altivez -Siento haberme tardado tanto -se disculpa -¿Qué me perdí?

Kouki se apodera del relato y recapitula. Luego me da el pase para seguir contando. Rukia recordaba sobre su examinación, al igual que Renji y los chicos los llenaban de preguntas. Fue genial que esa instancia fuese un momento para que los chicos pudiesen conocer más de la juventud de sus padres. Ellos estaban muy interesados… no como yo, que nunca quise saber nada.

-¡Vamos a abrir tus regalos! -dijo Kouki tirándome del brazo cuando terminamos la cena.

Quise decir que no era necesario, pero una sola mirada de Ichika me hizo callar y tragarme mis palabras. Parecía que toda la familia estaba disfrutando, tanto o más que yo, mi ingreso a la academia.

Ese día no solo había aprobado mi examen de admisión, sino que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

El uniforme…

-Solo dan uno en la academia, y si lo ensucias debes conseguirte otro o ponértelo húmedo al día siguiente. Así ya tienes dos, para comenzar -dijo Rukia.

Los libros…

-Los de la biblioteca se desarman solos y están todos llenos de notas y rayas de los otros estudiantes. Si tienes los propios no tendrás que esperar que alguien lo devuelva o tener que gastarte la vida tomando notas -agregó Renji.

Los cuadernos…

-Estos son súper absorbentes, así no te manchas las manos con la tinta -comentó Kimiko.

Un arsenal de lápices y plumas…

-Preguntamos cuáles eran los mejores y como nos mostraron varios, decidimos traer uno de cada uno y ya ahí tú decides -dijo Naota y Kouki asentía dándole la razón.

Quizás era nostalgia de aquellos tiempos por parte de los padres, o la emoción de acercarse a un mundillo al que los chicos no necesitaban, pero les causaba curiosidad. Fuese cual fuera la razón, este era un día para recordar.

Hoy di mi examen de admisión a la academia, hoy fui aceptado en la academia… y lo estoy celebrando. Quizás debería escribirlo… quizás…

Ya en mi habitación tomo uno de los cuadernos y una de las plumas. Podía ser que no pudiesd visitar a mi familia en mucho tiempo… a mi mamá… pero siempre podía escribirle. Quizás debería buscar una tinta que no se corriera… porque va a llorar tanto que no va a quedar kanji legible. Saco las plumas y lápices y comienzo a leer cuáles podrían ser a prueba de agua. En eso estoy cuando tocan a la puerta.

-Está abierto…

El shoji se descorre. La cabeza cobriza de Ichika se asoma antes de abrirse el paso al interior.

-¿Probando tus lápices?

-Algo así -respondo.

Guardo todo otra vez en su sitio. Nunca he sido ordenado, pero en esta casa donde todo es perfecto, me siento en la obligación de mantener el estilo minimalista. Eso, o que la última vez que Mitsuki revisó mi habitación me gané un tirón de patillas de aquellos. Esa mujer sabía lo que era motivación, o condicionamiento operante.

Ichika sigue mis movimientos con atención.

-¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta a los jardines? -me pregunta -Es una noche agradable…

-Claro.

Si algo me gusta mucho de la residencia Kuchiki, es la enorme cantidad de lugares donde poder ir sin ser visto ni oído. Llevo aquí poco más de dos meses y creo que me faltarán años para conocer todos sus rincones. Los mismos chicos decían que habían lugares a los cuáles aún no iban.

-¿Has pensado en lo que puede decir tu padre?

La voz de Ichika rompe el silencio en el que estábamos desde que nos sentamos en la hierba junto al riachuelo que cruza el jardín principal.

-¿Sobre mi ingreso en la academia? No lo sé… creo que se sorprendería, pero tal vez no diga nada.

Ella negó.

-Sobre… -juega con una larga y delgada vara que introduce en el agua -Sobre que ya no eres Kurosaki.

Arranco un par de pastos y los dejo caer en el agua.

-No he dejado de serlo… simplemente llevar ese apellido aquí no me parece correcto -respondo y la miro, ella sigue con la vista en el agua.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu familia? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu papá?

-No me avergüenzo de ser un Shiba, esa es la diferencia. Tú llevas más que yo aquí, sabes lo que ese apellido carga -pestañeó pesado -Es el apellido de mi familia… es el apellido que mi familia llevaba cuando mi abuelo aún estaba aquí. Él mismo lo dijo, alguien debía ocupar el lugar que dejó.

-No creo que lo haya dicho con esa intención, Ikari.

-Puede que no, tienes razón. Pero las palabras tienen dos sentidos, el que quien las dice quiere darles y otro es el que tiene para quien las escucha -me mira ladeando su cabeza -Nunca me he sentido un Kurosaki, jamás. No creas que no amo a mi familia… pero mi vida como Kurosaki no tuvo sentido… incluso aquí, seguir siéndolo no cambia nada. No puedo y me niego a creer que esta existencia se trate, nuevamente, de _sobrevivir_. O dejar que la vida pase delante de mis ojos. No morí para repetirlo… -la veo desviar la mirada al agua otra vez -Nada tenía sentido… hasta que vi, que en un engranaje de mi vida, de la historia de mi vida había un bache. Mi abuelo Isshin dejó aquí una historia a medio escribir, yo dejé una historia del otro lado a medio escribir. La vida es un balance constante. Es la hora de tomar el lugar que me corresponde para equilibrar la balanza…

-No es tu obligación.

-Nunca dije que lo fuera… Ichika -se voltea hacia mí -Quiero hacerlo… ¿tienes idea hace cuanto tiempo sentía deseos de hacer algo? Creo que lo último que ambicioné fue el último parche del World of Warcraft cuando tenía once años…

-¿Y qué ambicionas ahora?

-Poder demostrar que los Shiba pueden servir al Gotei sin desaparecer o darse a la fuga. Que mi apellido no es sinónimo de yakuza ni estafas… Quiero… tomar lo que mi abuelo Isshin dejó y tomar la responsabilidad de ello… Sé que él tuvo buenos motivos para dejar la sociedad de almas. Y yo tengo buenos motivos para no dejarla.

La veo sonreír.

-Me pregunto… -dice con voz suave -¿Qué ha sido diferente estos dos meses? ¿Qué ha sucedido para cambiar completamente a una persona?

-No he cambiado, soy el mismo… -hago una pausa -Y morí -me rio burlón -algo normal…

-No es gracioso, Ikari. Además, no se me olvida que fue mi responsabilidad. Cometí un error…

-Si van a terminar así de bien, puedes cometer todos los errores que quieras conmigo.

Era una broma, una totalmente inocente. Sin segundas lecturas. Un error de Ichika fue una oportunidad, una que decidí tomar. Si ella hubiese acertado seguiría vivo, pero en esa vida a medias, en ese hoyo en el que esperaba e imaginaba cómo sería que me llevara la muerte. Y la muerte esta precisamente frente a mí ahora.

-Sé que he estado algo distante… -dijo de pronto -Lo lamento.

-Tranquila, entiendo.

Se gira para quedar frente a mí. Parece sorprendida.

-¿Lo haces? -casi podía leer alivio en su rostro.

-Claro… debes dividir tu tiempo entre tu trabajo, tu familia y tu novio. Podías pasar más tiempo conmigo cuando el teniente estaba en misión…

-Siempre he pasado tiempo contigo -murmura y me mira a los ojos -No entiendes nada, Ikari Shiba.

Siento sus manos en las mejillas, el corazón me da un brinco. No tengo demasiado tiempo para prestarle atención a aquello, no cuando lo siguiente que siento son sus labios sobre los míos.

.

.

 _Los Shiba no tienen buena reputación. Y en la academia ya hay un trío que sabe que Ikari pertenece a ese clan y no es un alcance de nombre._

 _Me gusta escribir de la familia, son tan… familia._

 _Y el Ichika x Ikari está latente. Su parafraseo loco al GoT jajaja._

 _Nos leemos pronto. Sus impresiones y aportes, haganlos llegar. Así una sabe en que mete la pata._


	8. Chapter 8

_He regresado. Si ahora demoro un pelín más en actualizar es porque ya no estoy de baja laboral. Pero intentaré seguir el mismo ritmo._

 _Muchas gracias otra vez. Su apoyo ha sido genial._

 _Les dejo el octavo capítulo._

.

.

Los pájaros cantan fuera, siento el ir y venir de los sirvientes de la residencia Kuchiki comandados con la potente voz de Mitsuki. Bostezo a todo lo que da mi boca y me estiro sonoro. Me llevo las manos a los ojos para refregámelos. El dolor en uno de ellos logra que me desperece en un momento.

Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta que apenas puedo abrir el derecho. Me pongo de pie y me miro al espejo pegado en una de las puertas del armario.

En tinta, de un certero puñetazo. Hago memoria de la última escena que recuerdo de la noche anterior. Ahí estaba yo besándome con Ichika. No fue un beso robado ni mucho menos, fue de esos bien dados, con sentimiento… tanto sentimiento que de pronto me apartó y lo último que recuerdo es su puño acercándose a mi cara. ¡Pero si ni siquiera le metí mano! Fui todo un caballero.

Supongo que, de alguna manera, me trajo a mi habitación. Y aquí estamos. Suelto un suspiro.

-Es una bruta -digo mientras constato mi condición, una sonrisa me sale algo pícara. Sí que es indomable y eso la vuelve aun más sexy. Salgo de la habitación rumbo a la ducha.

Apenas fuera puedo ver -o medio ver- a Kimiko medio inclinada recorriendo en puntas de pie en actitud sospechosa.

-Gordo -susurra -Gordo, cariño… Gordo, ven aquí…

Camino hacia ella y llega a saltar, entre sentirse descubierta y verme el ojo.

-¿Qué te pasó? -me toma del mentón y me gira la cara a ambos lados. Se sonríe maliciosa -Un trabajo perfecto. Ichika marca registrada -me suelta la cara. Guardo silencio -Puedo arreglarlo luego… tengo que encontrar a Gordo.

Y sin esperar que respondiera siguió repasando los arbustos llamando al jabalí. Retomo mi camino al baño.

.

.

Abandono mi cuarto cuando Kimiko termina de aplicarme un kidou en mi ojo. Lo repaso en el espejo. La chica es talentosa a pesar de su edad… Aunque debe tener unos 10 años más que yo. Yo necesitaré unos cincuenta para estar a su nivel.

Me dirijo al campo de entrenamiento, quiero reforzar algunas cosas antes de comenzar el semestre. Pero en mi camino veo a Ichika acercarse. Apenas me ve se mete aceleradamente en el primer corredor que encuentra.

-¡Ah, no! No te vas a escapar -le grito saliendo tras de ella. La atrapo y la arrastro al jardín. Se retuerce tratando de zafarse, aunque sé que si quisiera realmente hacerlo ya estaría libre y yo con otro ojo morado.

-Me debes una explicación -le digo soltándola.

-¿Sobre qué? -pregunta molesta.

-Me besaste…

-Yo no hice tal cosa -contesta, sus mejillas encendidas.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Claro que no -responde con las manos en las caderas.

-Intenta hacerte la boba, porque mi memoria no me falla -le doy un par de toques en la sien.

Bufa y se cruza de brazos mirando hacia un lado ignorando mis palabras. De pronto me mira de reojo.

-Parece que el estrés del examen afectó tu cabecita, Shiba-kun -canturreó con un tono agudo e inocentón muy desagradable -Deberíamos llamar al médico.

-Y me golpeaste en el ojo -me indiqué la zona del ataque.

-Pues yo lo veo muy bien.

-¡Porque Kimiko me curó! Pedazo de bruta -acerco y le pico la frente con un dedo -Sabes perfectamente que lo hiciste.

-¿Hice qué?

-Besarme.

Frunció el ceño.

-¡Pues tú lo hiciste primero!

-¿Cuándo? -finjo inocencia.

-¡Lo hiciste! Y no te hagas el bobo.

-¡Tú también lo hiciste!

Una carraspera desde el pasillo nos hace voltear. Renji está apoyado en la pared, los brazos cruzados y un gesto pícaro.

-En lugar de discutir quien besó o no besó al otro…

-¡Nadie besó a nadie! -decimos Ichika y yo al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo… Necesito que vengan a la sala.

Ichika parte tras su padre no sin antes bufar y hacerme un desprecio. Solo causa que me ría mentalmente. Me uno a su caminar.

En la sala Rukia, vestida de uniforme nos espera de pie. Ingresamos, Ichika cierra el shoji.

-Nos esperan en el senkaimon dentro de una hora. Ponte su shikakusho, vamos a cruzar del otro lado -la miro sorprendido -¿Acaso no quieres contarle a Orihime que has ingresado a la academia?

Estoy sin habla.

-Ichika consiguió tu pase con el comandante -la chica me guiña un ojo.

Impresionante, técnicamente no tendría autorización para cruzar hasta mi primer año en la academia. La imagino toda adorable haciéndose la niña buena, pestañeando toda vuelta sonrisas.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Shiba-kun -otra vez ese tono odioso.

-Gracias, Ichika.

Me sonríe.

-¿Qué esperas, muchacho? Ya escuchaste a Rukia.

Parto rápido a mi habitación a alistarme. En una hora exacta estamos frente al senkaimon. Nunca había estado allí. Era una imagen impresionante, esas grandes puertas. Un par de sujetos abren el paso y el dangai se visualiza. Rukia a mi lado me da una mirada.

-¿Listo?

Asiento e ingresamos. El camino lo recorremos en silencio, las mariposas frente a nosotros. El shoji a la salida comienza a abrirse estando nosotros a unos pasos. Reconozco la calle de mi casa. Estamos a un par de metros. No puedo evitar mirar todo examinando el espacio. Todo está tal cual, la vida continuaba aun sin mí en ella. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente?

En el antejardín mi madre. Como un niño me largo a correr hacia ella y la estrecho en mis brazos con fuerza.

-También te extrañé, cariño. Kazui quiso estar aquí, pero…

-Está bien -rompo el abrazo.

Me sonríe amplio, sus ojos húmedos. Nos invita a pasar. Me habla sobre sus días, de la casa, de mi hermano… de cuanto me extraña. La escucho parlotear sin pausa, como cada vez que está nerviosa. Rukia se limita a ser una espectadora, ni una sola palabra sale de sus labios.

-Mamá -la interrumpo, me mira con curiosidad -He ingresado a la academia…

Me mira con sorpresa. Leo en ella una mezcla de orgullo y preocupación. Ella sabe lo que ello significa, estar expuesto a peligros… pero por otro lado hay en ella un gesto que no le conocía… esperanza.

-Eso está muy bien -su voz quebrada -Está muy bien… estoy orgullosa de ti.

Le cuento como fue todo, mis días con los Kuchiki-Abarai, sobre los chicos, sobre mis entrenamientos, sobre el día de la examinación. La visita del abuelo Isshin, los Shiba… me guardo lo de Gordo.

Ella me escucha con atención. Trato de ser breve, sé que no contamos con mucho tiempo. Los minutos pasan rápido y llevo la cuenta en el reloj de la pared. Mi tiempo allí se consume.

-Puedes llevarte lo que quieras -Rukia rompe su silencio.

-¡Qué buena noticia! -exclama mi mamá -¿Por qué no subes a tu habitación?

No lo dudo un segundo y subo las escaleras.

Estar en mi habitación me traía muchos recuerdos… no precisamente buenos. Todo estaba tal como lo dejé. Lo único diferente era la chaqueta que usaba el día que morí sobre la cama.

Me volteé hacia el escritorio. Mi laptop estaba abierto. Acerqué mi mano para cerrarlo y llevarlo conmigo, pero antes de hacerlo me detuve. Pude verme sentado frente al escritorio, consumido por mis juegos, tratando de evadir todo lo que me pasaba, convertido en un autómata. No, no podía volver a atrás. No después de todo lo que había logrado en este poco tiempo… había dado un paso para dejar todo atrás y reinventarme.

Solo llevaría mi reproductor de música. Voy a tomarlo de sobre el escritorio, pero mi mano lo atraviesa. Lo intento nuevamente, pero no lo logro.

Otra mano aparece y lo toma si dificultad. Alzo la vista para ver a mi padre sosteniendo y reproductor. El corazón se me acelera, pero lo miro a los ojos desafiante. No puede ser diferente. Revivo cada instante, cada sentimiento que él me trae de regreso. Tenso cada uno de mis músculos.

-Solo concéntrate -me dice.

Acerco mi mano al aparato y vuelvo a traspasarlo.

-Mierda… -mascullo.

No puedo fallar frente a él. No le daré el gusto de verme fallar… no dejaré que vuelva a pensar que soy un fracaso.

-Focalízalo -su voz es severa.

Le doy una mirada de refilón y vuelvo a intentarlo solo para fallar otra vez. Empuño la mano con frustración. Soy una puta mierda… No puedo…

-Hazlo otra vez.

Me siento quebrar por dentro. Vuelvo a humillarme frente a él. Reafirmo que no soy bueno para nada… a sus ojos no valgo nada… soy una vergüenza. Siento que mis manos se vuelven muy calientes. Vuelvo a mirar a mi padre, aprieto los dientes… muela con muela, tan fuerte que las siento crujir. Acerco mi mano al reproductor y lo agarro con violencia. ¡Lo logre!

-Muy bien.

Paso a su lado dispuesto a huir de ese lugar. Me siento enfermo del estómago, las tripas revueltas. Me detiene por el brazo con fuerza.

-Con que Shiba, ¿no?

Quiero responder que no tiene poder en mis decisiones, que no tengo porqué darle explicaciones. Pero las palabras se me atoran en la garganta.

-Un nuevo comienzo… está bien...

-Nada ha cambiado entre nosotros -espeto, pero no soy capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

Muevo mi brazo con fuerza y me suelto de su agarre. Prácticamente corro las escaleras abajo. No quiero estar un segundo más ahí.

Rukia me mira al bajar, la veo cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Mi madre también me mira, con preocupación.

-Mamá… -le digo, la voz temblorosa -Tengo que irme… lo siento…

Ella entiende, siempre lo ha entendido todo. Sabe lo que esas palabras significan. Lo siento por haberte herido y fallado tantas veces. Lo siento por no haber luchado un poco más, por hacerte sentir orgullosa de mí. Lo siento por no poder estar un segundo más aquí… no mientras él esté aquí.

-Está bien, cariño -sus manos en mis mejillas -Te estaré esperando.

Asiento en silencio, doy un par de pasos atrás y siento su tacto abandonar mi rostro. Me volteo hacia la puerta. Una última mirada al segundo piso. Mi padre está al final de la escalera, cruzamos miradas un segundo y huyo de ahí.

-Nos vemos pronto -escucho decir a Rukia antes de sentir sus pasos tras de mí.

Aprieto el reproductor en mi mano, quizás si tuviese más fuerza lo hubiese dañado, pero soy débil… tan débil que siento doler mi palma.

-Ikari -Rukia me llama.

-No quiero hablar… -respondo seco.

Una mujer inteligente, no insiste. Se lo agradezco, no quiero responderle mal y decirle que no es su tema, que no sea entrometida y que me deje en paz. No quiero hablarle así… pero estando aquí solo saca lo peor de mí.

-Solo… -rompo el silencio -Llévame a casa.

-Claro.

La veo desenvainar su zanpakuto y enterrarla en la nada. El shoji, las mariposas y su tintineo. Atravieso dentro del dangai y miro hacia ese mundo. No es mi mundo y nunca lo fue.

.

.

 _Nunca había escrito un personaje tan atormentado. Se me llegan a poner los pelos de punta. Y eso que soy yo quien lo creó…_

 _Siento pena por Ichigo, realmente lo intentó, pero no saben cómo llevarse. No puedo resolver tan pronto este conflicto, no sería natural y nos quedaríamos sin fic jaja._


	9. Chapter 9

_He regresado. Debo agradecer nuevamente sus comentarios, los favs y follows. Tremendo apoyo para esta locura._

 _Acá va otro capítulo._

.

.

Orihime levantó los platos de la mesa, Ichigo la miró en silencio. No había dicho una palabra desde que Ikari se había marchado. Él mismo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar.

Aún recordaba el profundo odio que invadía los ojos castaños de su hijo. Los mismos de su madre, pero que no tenían en ellos la candidez de Orihime. Ikari siempre había tenido una mirada penetrante, desde niño. A veces le daba la impresión que lo traspasaba… su cuerpo, lo físico, como si estuviera viendo muy profundo en él.

Desde muy pequeño notó las diferencias con Kazui. Ikari era voluntarioso, desafiante… y muy débil. Detrás de esa actitud defensiva iba construyendo una pared, una que cerró todo acceso, no solo para él… para todos. Aunque, por momentos, bajaba la guardia… sobre todo con su madre. Si lo hubiese podido ver en ese momento no hubiese cometido los errores que tuvo con él.

Sintió algo quebrarse en la cocina y se puso de pie de la mesa, se asomó por la puerta y vio a Orihime recogiendo los trozos de un plato del suelo. Tiritaba. Se agachó junto a ella y tomó uno de los trozos. Ella se volteó a mirarlo. Tenía los ojos húmedos y su respiración era trémula.

-Gracias -dijo con un murmullo y tomó el trozo de sus manos.

Botó todo en el basurero y volvió a los platos.

-Orihime…

La vio apoyarse en el borde del lavaplatos con fuerza y apretó los labios.

-Está bien… -murmuró apenas audible -Ikari está bien… -Ichigo no dijo palabra -Me alegra… me alegra que esté bien… solo… -se volteó hacia él -¿Por qué con ellos? ¿Por qué está bien con ellos?... Estoy agradecida con Rukia y Renji… pero mi hijo debió estar bien conmigo.

-Con nosotros -Ichigo alzó la voz.

Entonces vio como la mirada de su mujer cambiaba a una expresión que jamás le había visto. Era la mirada de Ikari.

-¿Nosotros has dicho? ¿Nosotros? ¡Destruiste a mi hijo!

Ichigo se quedó de piedra.

-Nunca… nunca tuviste una palabra cálida para él. Demasiado ocupado con tu trabajo, tan ocupado en enorgullecerte de Kazui que olvidaste completamente que Ikari te necesitaba también.

Años de silencio salían a la luz. Había callado lo suficiente, intercedido entre ambos, buscando que Ichigo entendiera… que lo viera.

-No puedo ser madre y padre cuando mi hijo tiene un papá, un papá que no lo veía, que a cada problema da vuelta la cabeza, haciendo como si nada pasara.

Su esposo iba a abrir la boca.

-No te atrevas… no te atrevas a decir nada de él… nada -su voz y su gesto era amenazante -Lo conozco, al contrario de ti. ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Estuviste cuando estaba herido? Es un muchachito voluntarioso, sí. Pero en lugar de intentar saber qué pasaba, seguías presionándolo… Que las calificaciones, que las peleas en las que se metía, la rebeldía… ¿nunca pensaste que solo era un grito por algo de atención? Solo quería que lo notaras. Y lo intenté, sola… pero no quería mi atención, quería la tuya… ¡Y nunca se la diste! ¡Nunca!

-Yo… necesitaba disciplina.

-¡Disciplina! Déjame decirte que necesitaba: que lo abrazaras, que le dijeras que estabas orgulloso de él… que lo trataras con comprensión. Pero solo se encontró con un padre severo, que lo comparaba con su hermano mayor. Provocaste que odiara a Kazui, que lo envidiara porque tenía de ti lo que quería para él… un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Te lo dijo?

Orihime negó.

-Pero al contrario de ti, yo lo supe ver. Cada vez que respondía insolente, cada vez que me insultaba, cada vez que golpeaba la puerta y se encerraba en esa maldita habitación con su maldito laptop a perderse y esconderse de todo. ¡Mataste a mi hijo! ¡Lo mataste en vida! -se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas con el canto de la mano -¿Quieres saber porqué está feliz con Rukia y Renji? ¿Quieres saber porqué me duele? Porque ellos le han dado una familia… ¡una que debió encontrar aquí!

-Orihime, cálmate… -la tomó por los brazos -Está bien… si vino fue porque te extraña… has hecho todo bien con él.

-No, le falle. Porque debí tener esta discusión contigo hace años, y ahora es tarde para remediarlo. Mi pequeño ya no vive en esa habitación -indicó hacia arriba -Lo enterramos, ¿te acuerdas? Su cuerpo está seis metros bajo tierra… y su alma del otro lado buscando el lugar que acá nunca encontró.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Actué mal y debí hacerlo todo diferente. Pero hice lo que creí correcto -la acercó a él -Me equivoqué, lo aparté, lo hice porque no sabía afrontarlo. Lo siento…

-No deberías decirme esto a mí, díselo a él… pero no ahora. Déjalo que encuentre en él lo que pisoteaste todos estos años. Y cuando eso pase… admite tus errores. Tú y yo sabemos que eso te cuesta… pero lo tienes en la cabeza carcomiéndote, lo tienes en el corazón apuñalándote… Pero déjalo en paz. No vayas a ir a darle un sermón, porque es la única manera en la que sabes hablar con él. Y créeme que si lo haces ahora vas a destruir lo que ha ganado, no destruyas a mi hijo otra vez.

Se apartó de Ichigo hasta la puerta de la cocina.

-Nuestro hijo, Orihime…

-No, tú tienes un solo hijo… y me duelen las entrañas cada vez que lo recuerdo… que eres un cobarde que no es capaz de mirar a ese chico problemático que tú mismo eras y darte cuenta que Ikari es tal y como tú -se quitó el delantal -Iré a ver a Tatsuki.

Salió de la cocina.

.

.

Encendí el reproductor de música, me puse los audífonos y me tendí en medio del campo de entrenamiento. Agradecía que nadie preguntara nada… No quería hablar de ello. No quería dar razones que pudiesen parecerles irracionales.

Voy pasando las canciones sin detenerme en ninguna en particular. No quiero escuchar ninguna de ellas, de pronto que quien escuchaba esta música era otra persona… una que se quedó encerrada en esa habitación.

Las letras, la música… eran agresivas, resentidas… tristes finalmente. Sigo pasando una a una. ¿Cuán mal estaba? ¿Así de mal? Parecían siglos desde ello… pero hoy tuve una muestra que ese reciente pasado aún estaba presente y que, en algún momento, tendría que enfrentarlo.

¿Enfrentar a mi propio padre? Alzo la mano izquierda frente a mis ojos. Mamá diría que tengo que hablarle desde mis sentimientos… pero mi papá es incapaz de sentir algo. Quizás mi problema fue que confundía sentimientos con ira y desesperación. Debí haberlo intentado de otra manera… ¡Pero qué estoy pensando! Era un niño… ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar un niño ante la indiferencia de su padre? El problema es que ese mismo niño vuelve a aparecer estando papá frente a mí.

La conversación nunca ha sido nuestro fuerte, jamás nos entenderemos. Con papá los hechos valían, el resto eran _excusas_.

Pero había otra manera de enfrentarlo… Me concentro un segundo en mi mano y la bola celeste aparece. La miro sin mirarla, traspasándola.

-Tengo que demostrarle que no soy un inútil…

¿Cuánto podría llegar a tomarme eso? Graduarme de la academia, ingresar al Gotei… estudiar, entrenar, trabajar… estudiar, entrenar y trabajar… Hasta poder… poder enfrentarme a él. Hasta poder vencerlo en su propio terreno…

¿Vencerlo yo? Dejo escapar una risa burlona ante mi propia ingenuidad. Nunca sería rival para mi padre. Contando que no sería capaz de alzar su katana contra mí… era un padre que dejaba bastante que desear, pero no era un animal. No importaría cuando lo provocara, jamás lo haría, preferiría dejarse vencer. Y esa no es la manera. Volvería a ser el Ikari que _no se controla_ , _es agresivo, arisco… necesita apoyo profesional._ Esas sesiones con el psicólogo eran una mierda… gracias a Dios mamá entendió que no sacaba nada con ir. Yo solo era la mitad del problema…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo vencerte, Ichigo Kurosaki?

Cierro el puño y la bola desaparece.

.

.

-Déjame verte…

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el examen y era mi primer día en la academia. Rukia me obligó a darme una vuelta para ver como me quedaba el uniforme. No me queda otra opción que darle en el gusto, pero debo parecer un tomate.

-Te ves muy bien -me hace un gesto de aprobación con el pulgar hacia arriba.

-Que se cuiden esas chicas de la academia -bromeó Renji.

Me alzo de hombros restándole importancia. Rukia se acerca a mí para acomodarme el cabello, instintivamente me hago hacia atrás. Así lo hacía con mamá. Pero Rukia no es de las que se de por vencido. Me toma del uniforme obligándome a agacharme mientras intenta arreglar el desastre.

-¿Siquiera te lavaste el cabello? -me pregunta.

-Claro que sí -respondo avergonzado.

-Pues no se nota -¿me está regañando? ¿Rukia Kuchiki me está regañando? Esto es el cielo. Puedes regañarme todo lo que quieras guapa -Ve a pasarte una peineta.

Salgo de la sala. ¿Una peineta? ¿Dónde carajo encuentro una peineta? Escucho una tos fingida. Naota lee en el pasillo. No levanta la vista de su lectura pero levanta su mano para entregarme una peineta. La tomo, Naota no me mira. Ese chico es todo un caso.

Entro a mi habitación y trato de desenredarme el pelo mirándome al espejo. No iba a salir nada bueno de esto, lo sé.

El shoji hacia el jardín está descorrido y siento unas pisadas suaves.

-Gordo… ¿Dónde te metiste ahora?

-Kimiko -la llamo y veo asomarse su cabeza -¿Qué haces?

-Gordo ha vuelto a escaparse… y hoy oji-sama estará en casa todo el día. Está indispuesto -informa con su tono ceremonioso -¿Y tú? ¿No deberías ir camino a la academia? -meneo la peineta -Mamá te mandó a peinarte -se largó a reír -Me temo que estás en el punto exacto entre que te cortes el cabello o lo dejes crecer.

Me miré al espejo y fruncí los labios.

-A Ichika le gusta el pelo más largo -me confidencia en susurro.

-¿Y eso me importa por…? -pregunto y ella se ríe.

-Los vi -confiesa -El otro día en el jardín… estaba buscando a Gordo y los vi -tiró un par de besos al aire burlona. Me hago el desentendido -No sé porqué volvió con Toru-san si es obvio que le gustas.

Ignoro eso.

-A veces las relaciones merecen una segunda oportunidad -comento por sentido común, no he tenido una novia. Si con suerte salía de mi habitación y cuando lo hacía ni siquiera pasaba por el agua.

-No, no entiendes… Ella y Toru-san estaban separados hacía varios meses, aunque él seguía buscándola… volvieron después que llegaste.

-No lo sabía…

-No tendrías porqué. Ella no anda publicando su vida privada. Y, además, a papá no le agrada Toru-san. Dice que es muy mayor para Ichika. Debo coincidir.

Me vuelvo al espejo para seguir con mi labor.

-Soy muy buena cortando el pelo… -tentó.

-No, gracias. Lo dejaré crecer -cerré el tema.

-Buena elección.

El ruido de unas pesuñas contra la madera de la solera hacen que ambos nos volteamos hacia afuera.

-¡Gordo! -exclamó Kimiko y salió convertida en una flecha -¡Gordo! ¡Ven aquí! Ven con tu madre… -la escucho alejarse.

.

.

El corredor del primer piso era una locura. Todos los estudiantes de todos los años revisaban sus horarios. Hubiese deseado tener mi celular para sacarle una foto y ahorrarme el método clásico.

-¡Shiba-kun! -escucho a mi lado una voz chillona, temo voltear -Akane Yukimura, nos conocimos el día de la examinación.

-Hola -vuelvo a anotar en el cuaderno.

-Ya me ubiqué con las salas, podemos ir juntos… ya que somos compañeros de clase.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Me están haciendo la ley del hielo. No sé porqué.

La miro de reojo, pero sigo anotando. Tengo dos opciones: 1. Ser amable, ir juntos al salón y no me la despego el resto del semestre… o 2.

Cierro el cuaderno y parto rumbo a mi primera clase.

-Espérame, Shiba-kun -exclamó Akane.

Iba a apresurar el paso cuando choco brusco con alguien. Un tipo rubio de ojos oscuros me mira de mala forma, como si me estudiara. Me da mala espina.

-Lo siento -digo rápido para seguir en mi huida de Akane.

-Shiba-kun -me da alcance -¿Te hiciste daño?

-No.

Sigo por el pasillo mirando la numeración de las salas. No hace falta que busque. Akane ya me tomó por la manga y me arrastra con ella. Parece que voy a tener que aplicar la técnica del no-baño para librarme de ella.

Ingresamos a una sala. Todos se miran entre ellos. Algunos ya se encuentran en grupos. Busco un lugar desocupado y me siento. Dejo el morral sobre el pupitre. Akane se deja caer en el puesto de junto con sus cosas.

-¿De verdad no te hiciste daño, Shiba-kun?

-Que no -gruño y finjo buscar algo en el bolso.

-Debes tener cuidado con Mizushima-senpai…

Me volteo a verla. ¿Con quién? Pero no necesito preguntar en voz alta.

-Suoh Mizushima-senpai es alumno de tercer año. Es muy hábil combatiente, tiene buenas calificaciones y tiene éxito con las chicas…

-¿Y se supone que estamos en una película de instituto donde por un golpe me gano su odio por el resto de la vida? -ella me mira extrañada -Olvídalo.

-¿No sabes quienes son los Mizushima?

-Ni idea…

Akane suspira con desespero, como si yo fuera el ignorante más grande de la vida… o la muerte, en este caso.

-La Sociedad de Almas se divide en castas…

-La gente del rukongai, los comerciantes, los shinigami, los nobles y los cuatro clanes principales -repito lo que Kimiko me enseñó.

-¿Cuáles son los cuatro clanes?

-Kuchiki -ella asiente -Shihoin -vuelve a asentir -Furukawa… y Mizushima -ella asiente otra vez -¿Ese Suoh es del clan?

-Así es -responde -Y ese es el clan que sacó a los Shiba del Seireitei -agregó -Y odian… profundamente y abiertamente a los Shiba.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Mi familia trabaja para ellos -comenta como si nada.

-¿Y porqué nos odian tanto? -pregunto sin mayor interés… habladurías seguro.

-Porque el líder de los Shiba envió a la yakuza a asesinar a todos los herederos del clan Mizushima.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Kaien?

-No -bufa, insisto en que cree que soy idiota -Su abuelo, Daichi Shiba.

Me va a dar algo. Me doy en la frente contra el escritorio. Menuda suerte. Se me ocurre salvar a un clan hundido hasta la mierda. Pero no voy a echar pie atrás.

-Yukimura-san… ¿sabes porqué Daichi-dono envió a matar a los Mizushima?

Se llevó un dedo al mentón pensativa.

-Si mal no recuerdo, su mujer se involucró con el líder de los Mizushima y tuvo un hijo de él. Pero luego los mataron a ambos también. Ya después se casó de nuevo y tuvo a los otros.

-Soy Shiba muerto… -suspiré.

El profesor ingresó a la sala y comenzó con la clase. Teoría sobre la muerte I. Akane toma apuntes de manera prolija, mientras que yo siento que éste va a ser un semestre muy largo… y no por las clases precisamente.

-¿Shiba-kun? -me llama en medio de la lectura, la miro de reojo -¿Almorzamos juntos?

Miro el reloj. Son las diez de la mañana. ¿Ya está pensando en comer?

-No me gusta almorzar en el comedor…

-Podemos almorzar en el jardín…

-Me gusta almorzar solo.

-A mí también. Almorcemos solos juntos.

Este iba a ser un semestre muy largo… muy largo.

.

.

 _Orihime decidió enfrentarse a Ichigo por defender a su cachorro. Tremenda mamá, aunque debió hacerlo antes. Al menos logró que Ichigo hiciera conciencia de ciertas cosas._

 _Rukia en modo mamá me da risa, en realidad el Renruki es gracioso… incluso viéndolos solo como amigos._

 _Ichika mintió sobre su novio. Solo volvió con él estando Ikari ya del otro lado. ¿Coincidencia? Kimiko es una fuente de sabiduría… pero es pésima cuidado a Gordo, ¿cómo es que siempre se le escapa?_

 _Parece ser que Ikari tiene su primera admiradora en la academia… y una muy insistente. Además de un nuevo potencial enemigo._

 _Sus impresiones al botón review, son siempre bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Antes de nada y, como siempre, agradecerles el apoyo, los comentarios, los follows y favs. Espero que esta capítulo les divierta._

 _A leer!_

.

.

La guerra sangrienta de los mil años había dejado bajas y una desolación, no solo en el seireitei, sino en varios sectores del rukongai.

La reconstrucción tardó 10 años… de eso 12 años. Ahora ya se podía decir que estaba todo en orden. La baja cantidad de sobrevivientes dentro de las filas del Gotei despertó las habilidades en varios muchachos tempranamente, entre esos mis hijos. Fue una suerte de equilibrio, o eso dijeron los de la división del kidou.

La misma desolación provocó, como suele suceder frente a los desastres, un sentimiento gregario entre muchos. Se formaron muchas parejas dentro de los colegas… ese sentimiento de "no quiero morir sin dar una oportunidad a quien está a mi lado". Supongo que eso nos ocurrió a Renji y a mí. Aunque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Han sido 26 años con altos y bajos, más los primeros. Lo normal, ¿verdad?

El mismo sentimiento se apoderó de Ichigo y Orihime… o mas bien de Ichigo, para ser honestos. Orihime ya estaba convencida que quería al zanahorio a su lado. Fue una sorpresa para cuando anunciaron que habían comenzado una relación… poco después que Ichigo decidiera vivir una vida lejos del Seireitei. Supongo que quería hacer lo que Isshin le dijo alguna vez "vive tu vida, vívela bien".

Aunque visitaba a Ichigo cada vez que podía, sentía su ausencia. Pero sabía que aunque pasara el tiempo el vínculo que habíamos creado jamás se disolvería, aunque estuviéramos separados. Eso se da una vez en la existencia y se valora. Sé que él lo hace tal como yo.

Nuestros hijos heredaron ese vínculo y de pronto Ichika y Kazui se hicieron inseparables. Incluso Renji me comentó en alguna ocasión que estaba preocupado que ambos confundieran las cosas dada su edad… no era una preocupación que no tuviera sentido, separados por la muerte no era algo que pudiera prosperar. Pero solo eran buenos amigos.

-¿En qué piensas? -Renji a mi lado me saca de mi mente.

-Solo lo hacía… a veces lo hago -respondo. Vuelvo al papeleo pendiente. Ambos en el despacho que habíamos habilitado en casa -¿Y tú? No soy la única taciturna…

-Pensaba en Ikari.

-¿Qué con él?

-Nada… -menciona dejando su lectura de lado -Ha estado mejor, ¿no crees? Pero, a veces, me preocupa… ya sabes, lo del zanahorio. Me pregunto… cuán profundas son sus heridas.

-Terreno lodoso, Renji… Mientras esté bien el resto debemos dejárselo a él. Es un chico inteligente. Solo debe ordenar su cabeza y su corazón… Hay razones, situaciones… que no conocemos.

-¿Y no te interesa conocerlas?

Cavilo. Claro que me interesa. Nunca entendí y aún no lo hago, el cómo Ichigo asumió su tardía paternidad. Seguro la falta de paciencia, el trabajo, la actitud desafiante de Ikari. No todo el mundo tiene la facilidad de lidiar con ello. Ichigo es impulsivo y tiene poco tacto… Ikari es un chico sensible, seguro la actitud de su padre lo afectaba más que a un niño común.

-No puedo darle lecciones de paternidad cuando yo no he vivido lo que él. Lo más cercano a ello fue cuando Kimiko se puso competitiva con Ichika. Y lo manejamos bien.

-Sí, somos los mejores.

Chocamos las palmas orgullosos de nuestro trabajo.

-Quizás Ichigo no se dio el tiempo de conocer a su hijo. No es el primero ni el último que tenga problemas con su hijo. A veces una sola palabra, una frase puede dañar para siempre a un niño. Depende de tantas cosas… entre ellas el carácter.

-Tienes razón.

-Solo podemos darle espacio y apoyarlo. Ya arreglarán sus problemas… te lo aseguro. Además ha hecho buenas migas contigo y no eres demasiado diferente a Ichigo. Es un paso…

-¿Me comparas con el zanahorio?

-¿Celoso, cariño? -me burlo, sabía que eso lo molestaría. Y no he perdido el gusto en picarlo de cuando en vez -Me casé contigo después de todo, ¿o no?

Lo veo fruncir el ceño y ponerse rojo. Lo había logrado, me río en mi mente. Es tan básico.

-¿Después de todo? ¿A caso pensaste en hacerlo con él?

-Mmm… -lo miro con una sonrisa socarrona -¿Quizás?

-Te haré tragar tus palabras -me amenaza, sé lo que viene después de esto.

-Ni te atrevas a hacerlo aquí…

-¿Y por qué no? No sería la primera vez…

-Podrían entrar los chicos…

-Tampoco sería la primera vez…

-No tienes remedio…

-Te lo mereces -se me acerca.

-Lo sé -lo miro a los ojos.

-Lo haces apropósito.

Le sonrío pícara.

.

.

Había sido una larga e intensa semana y mi tarea era igual de larga e intensa. Ahora entiendo cuando Kazui decía "este profesor cree que ésta es la única asignatura que tengo". Porque en la academia parecía que cada profesor creía que su asignatura era fundamental y la única que merecía la pena.

Extrañamente y, aunque debiese suponerse que mis clases favoritas serían las que fuesen novedosas, la que más me gustó fue la primera. Teoría de la muerte I. Quizás porque del otro lado las cosas eran tan diferentes… y me recordaba a estar en clases de verdad. Sentado en el pupitre en mi vieja escuela, haciendo cualquier cosa menos poner atención. Pero esta vez era diferente. Quería ser el mejor y lo sería. Me lo había prometido.

Las otras clases también eran divertidas. Aunque me olían a que jugaban a tener a los shinigami centrados y controlados. Como la clase de meditación… Tenía sentido, ya que teniendo presión espiritual debían ser cuidadosos, o eso dijo Akane.

Y hablando de ella… No importa lo que haga o deje de hacer, no hay caso de sacármela de encima. Al menos puedo copiarme sus apuntes, lo que es un plus. Es muy ordenada y si algo tenemos en común, es que ella también quiere sobresalir. Creo que fue el haber sido rechaza dos veces en su ingreso. Pero eso no le quita lo odiosa.

Para el jueves, cuando sus hermanos le levantaron la ley del hielo tuve un descanso de ella… una mañana, luego me tuve que pasar el almuerzo de hoy con los tres Yukimura. Hacen mi cabeza explotar sin duda.

Ni siquiera mi técnica de no pasar por la ducha en tres días tuvo efecto.

La última clase del viernes fue Historia de la Sociedad de Almas. La profesora era una mujer joven, de esas con cara de recién salidas de la universidad. Con actitud de buena ondita e integrativa. Me recordaba a mi primera psicóloga, pensándolo ahora era un encantito. Lamento haberle tirado los lápices de colores en la cara… En fin.

-Vamos a presentarnos… me imagino que algunos ya se conocen, pero cuando se habla de historia, todos tenemos una historia personal -nos contó con el dedo en silencio -Fantástico. Son veinte -nos repartió unas tarjetas. Miré la mía… Debe estar bromeando.

-Ahora, cada uno va a hacer el sonido del animal que salga en su tarjeta. Caminarán por la sala buscando a quien haga el mismo sonido… De pie.

Nos levantamos de asientos. Miro a un compañero junto a mí, Isamu Ito.

-¿Qué te tocó?

-Miau -me responde con cara de hastío.

Me río. No me voy a prestar para esto, claramente. Mientras todos asumen aquello y comienzan a vagar por la sala, yo me quedo en mi sitio.

La profesora se acerca a mí al verme no participar.

-¿Algún problema…?

-Con todo respeto, Nagano-sensei… pero no me interesa -respondo, ladea la cabeza como si no supiera qué decirme.

-¿Qué te tocó? -mira mi tarjeta -Pero si es fácil.

-Entonces, hágalo usted.

Un silencio inundó el salón. Las parejas que ya se habían armado y los que aún seguían buscando se quedaron en silencio. La profesora me miraba con esa furia contenida, una ceja le temblaba.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? -me pregunta.

-Ikari Shiba…

Se volteó hacia el grupo. Respiró profundo antes de volver a poner su atención en mí. Me jaló de la oreja con violencia, me quejo sonoro y todos se ríen, salvo Akane quien tiene cara de martirio.

-Ahora, ve -le jala hacia el grupo de la oreja.

No me quedó otra que empezar a croar. Todos me miraban divertidos y la oreja me palpita. Estúpida Nagano-sensei. Pronto escucho un tímido sonido de croar tras de mí. Mira a la chica… no recuerdo su nombre.

-Creo que estamos juntos en esta humillación… -le digo y ella me sonríe -Lo siento, pero olvidé tu nombre.

-No es nada, es Naomi Sasaki, Shiba-kun.

Asiento justo cuando Nagano-sensei nos llama. Paso la vista por el resto y Akane tiene cara de ogro, emparejada con otra de nuestras compañeras.

-Ahora van a sentarse con su pareja y van a realizarle cinco preguntas -tomamos asiento nos indica el pizarrón, están escritas allí.

Bufo y miro a mi compañera de reojo.

-Tu novia parece de mal humor -comenta Sasaki en un murmullo.

-No tengo novia -respondo en el mismo tono -Que Yukimura-san crea que soy su novio es otra cosa… -agrego mascullando, escucho una risa suave de Sasaki -¿Vas tú primero o yo? -me refiero a las preguntas.

-Yo comienzo, se nota que estas cosas no te gustan…

-Para nada. Tú pareces a gusto.

-No hay daño en ello -dice mirando al pizarrón -¿A qué huele? -me pregunta arrugando a la nariz.

-A que intenté deshacerme de mi _novia_ -respondó, Sasaki se sonríe -No funcionó.

-Mala cosa. Lo lamento -mira de reojo hacia donde está Akane -En fin, comencemos… ¿Color favorito?

-Verde.

-Amarillo… -responde también -¿Comida favorita?

-Pizza…

-La mía también… ¿vienes del otro lado también? -esa no está en el pizarrón, asiento -¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace casi tres meses, ¿tú?

-Diez años… ¿cómo moriste?

Difícil pregunta. Omito.

-Me asesinaron -técnicamente es verdad -¿Tú?

-Cáncer… -responde. No puedo evitar poner cara de lástima. Mira al pizarrón -¿Estación favorita del año?

-Verano -digo.

-Primavera. ¿Por qué decidiste ser shinigami?

Vuelvo a omitir.

-Me reclutaron… -de nacimiento, pero no tiene cómo saberlo -¿Tú?

-A mí también. Ésta es la última… ¿Cuándo estás de cumpleaños? -enarcó una ceja -Creo que esa es compleja en nuestro caso. ¿Nuestra llegada al mundo de los vivos o de los muertos?

-5 de mayo -respondo -Es la del otro lado.

-17 de septiembre, también del otro lado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, aprovecho de ver al resto, algunos ya habían terminado. Akane miraba a Sasaki-san como si la apuñalara con los ojos.

-No me gustan los chicos -escucho la voz de Sasaki. Me vuelvo hacia ella. Me mira seria.

-Sexy… -digo y ella se ríe.

-Pervertido.

La sensei da por terminada la actividad. Volvemos a nuestros puestos originales. Luego cada uno de nosotros debe contarle al curso qué respondió el compañero. Aún me pregunto de qué se trató todo eso, pero pronto lo descubro. Y , claro, soy el primero por mi atrevimiento inicial.

-Shiba-san… -me llama la profesora -Al frente -me levanto para caminar hasta ella -¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre tu historia? Ya rompimos el hielo… ya sabemos algunas cosas de ti.

Vi las caras burlonas de muchos frente a la venganza de la sensei. Si no salvo seré el hazme reír el resto del año. Me las doy de rebelde y luego me jalan de la oreja cediendo a participar en la imbecilidad esa…

-Por ejemplo… ¿vives en el seireitei o en el rukongai?

-Seireitei -respondo.

-Naciste aquí, entonces… -niego -¿Un plus que llega al seireitei? -cruza de brazos con actitud altiva -¿Con quién vives?

-Con el clan Kuchiki.

Todos se miraron sorprendidos. De pronto me sentí una especie de celebridad… era más que todos ellos y que esa odiosa Nagano-sensei.

-Los Kuchiki acogiendo a un plus… sorprendente.

-No lo es tanto -me alzo de hombros despreocupado -Mi papá es muy amigo de Kuchiki Rukia-sama. Le encargó que cuidara de mí cuando morí.

-Tienes buenos contactos -comentó la sensei con malicia -Ahora me pregunto como es que un humano conoce a la capitana Kuchiki…

-Ah, claro… -que de algo me sirvas viejo, me dije -Mi padre es Ichigo Kurosaki… -un silencio sepulcral cayó en la sala y todos me miraban a nivel turbo J-Pop star. Sigo -Tomé el apellido de mi familia en la Sociedad de Almas al llegar, el Clan Shiba.

Ahí quedó la bataola. Era oficialmente el tipo más cool de la clase. Vivo con la familia noble más elegante, mi padre es un héroe y soy miembro de un clan con mala fama… y los adolescentes amamos la mala fama… o al menos a mí me gusta.

-¿Puedo sentarme, Nagano-sensei? -pregunto con voz inocentona. Me hace un gesto con la mano. -Muy amable.

Tomo asiento y siento las miradas de todos mis compañeros sobre mí. Incluso el que está al lado me mira como si ahora sentarse a mi lado fuera lo más de la vida.

 _Te debo una, viejo._

.

.

-Qué asco, Ikari-san -dijo Kimiko tapándose la nariz cuando me siento a su lado en la sala -Ya no tienes que volver a la academia. ¿Podrías ducharte, no?

-Tampoco es tan terrible -levanto el brazo para olerme la axila.

-¡No hagas eso, cerdo! -exclama bajándome el brazo -¿Al menos dio resultado?

-Me temo que el amor es ciego, sordo e inoloro -respondo -Pero creo que tomaré tu sugerencia, me pica todo de la mugre.

Kimiko volvió a dibujar -que era lo que hacía antes que yo irrumpiera en la sala. Naota y Kouki estaban que comenzaban a enojarse por una partida de tablero chino.

El shoji se descorre, Ichika ingresa estirándose y dando un bostezo enorme.

-Día de perros -comenta.

Se sienta a mi lado y me queda mirando arrugando la nariz.

-Me imagino que hoy sí no se te acercó esa chica. Porque estás irrespirable… primera semana en la academia, ya te deben estar llamando _el apestoso_.

-No, ese es otro que se pedorrea en clases -respondo despreocupado -Aunque parece que a Yukimura-san no le importa como huelo.

-Aww, ese es amor de verdad -se burla y le saco la lengua.

Se pone de pie y toma el libro que estaba leyendo ayer. Se vuelve a sentar y retoma desde donde lo dejó. Alza la mirada un segundo.

-Dile que te deje en paz -me dice, se refiere a Akane.

-Ya lo he hecho… suelo ser bastante directo, por si no lo has notado.

La veo sonrojarse ligero, vuelve a su lectura. Me la quedo mirando. Quiero leer en ella. Que significa ese sonrojo, más allá de la indirecta.

-¿Qué esperas? -la voz de Kimiko me hace dejar mi atención sobre su hermana mayor -Apestas… a las chicas no nos gustan los cerdos… solo Gordo.

-¿No te gusto? Acabas de romper mi corazón.

-No, guacala -pone cara de asco -Sería como que me gustara mi hermano mayor…

¿Su hermano mayor? Le sonrío, pero ella no entiende porqué. Pongo una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias, Kim-chan -me pongo de pie -Me voy…

-Enjabónate bien detrás de las orejas -me pica Ichika.

Dejo la sala.

.

.

Hay cosas que dejan marcas. Palabras, frases. Pueden hundirte o hacerte sentir bien.

La relación que he establecido con esta familia es extraña y profunda. No creo en el destino… o no lo hacía antes de morir. Creo que hay una razón por la que estoy de este lado. Una razón para que Ichika no hubiese liberado su shikai… Estoy bien aquí, muy bien.

Todo ha sido tan rápido, pero el tiempo, a veces, no tiene que ver con lo que se pueda sentir. Me recuerda cuando me gustaba una compañera de la escuela. Fue algo de un segundo y ya sabía que me gustaba. Así son los sentimientos… Claro que no pasó de unos cuantos besuqueos. No soy del tipo galán… y tenía bastante para soportar. Un tipo como yo entonces no era la mejor opción. Ya no, no soy una carga.

Dejo la rumia mental, no quiero entrar en otro de mis momentos emo, no los quiero ni los necesito. Ya no… ya no soy ese tipo… y quizás nunca fue mi naturaleza.

Recuerdo que estoy en el campo de entrenamiento por algo. Tarea para el fin de semana, detectar reiatsu a mi alrededor y tratar de identificarlo en su intensidad. Lo hice realmente mal en clases. Podía sentirlo, pero no saber de quién era cual. Para mí era como una gran masa densa… solo había una que podía reconocer no importaba la distancia.

Me volteo a la puerta cerrada. Ahí estaba otra vez, como cada tarde… Pero no decía nada al respecto. Ichika estaba ahí como lo estuvo toda esta semana. Pero, a pesar que su presión espiritual fuera perfectamente distinguible, debía poder detectar al resto. Sin embargo no podía sino distraerme.

Me pregunto, cada vez que la veo, cada vez que la siento tras del shoji… ¿Por qué puedo distinguirla entre todos? Vale, me gusta. Pero no puede ser la única razón.

-Puedes entrar si quieres -me doy por vencido.

El shoji se descorre.

-Veo que mejoras… -me dice -Y que te duchaste -agrega risueña.

-A las chicas no les gustan los malolientes -respondo y ella se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Tratando de gustarle a una chica? -me mira con interés.

-¿Y si fuera así?

Se alza de hombros.

-Diría que eso no es lo único que importa.

-¿Me vas a dar consejos de cómo gustarle a una chica?

Se mira las uñas y luego alza la vista hacia mí.

-Puede ser…

Me miro las palmas de las manos, repaso las líneas de mi mano derecha con un dedo en actitud pensativa.

-¿Y si esa chica no está disponible? -pregunto mirándola fijo. No es necesaria otra palabras, ambos sabemos de qué hablamos. Ichika no es tonta y yo no soy nada intrigante. Creo que en la vida hay que ir con las cosas por delante.

Ichika se sonríe, adoro ese ligero sonrojo que suelo robarle.

-Te diría que luches por ella.

Cavilo lento. Siento sus ojos sobre mí, expectante a mi respuesta.

-No es tan fácil, tiene novio.

-¿Ah, sí? -se hace la desentendida. Disfruta este juego tanto como yo, pero papel de inocente paloma no le va... tampoco a mí.

-Y es genial… -continúo -Es más guapo, más inteligente, más capaz… -agrego con un suspiro de desolación bastante sobreactuado.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? Que es mejor que tú… quizás a ella no le importan esas cosas...

-Que ella, a pesar de haberlo dejado, por alguna razón, decidió darle otra oportunidad…

Ichika guarda silencio. Baja la vista a sus manos sobre sus muslos. Algo me dice que ahora hablamos más en serio.

-¿No has pensado que, quizás, ella tiene buenas razones para hacerlo? -murmura sin mirarme.

-Lo he hecho, por eso he decidido dejarla en paz y no insistir.

Suspira pensado. Me gustaría saber en que piensa. Se acerca.

-Quizás deberías… insistir… -se me apega, ambos sentados en el suelo, lado a lado. Tarda un momento en alzar la mirada.

-Quizás…

Ahora soy yo quien comienza a estrechar el espacio. Es inevitable… soy un adolescente… y si ella me mira de esa forma, con sus lindos y brillantes ojos… con un ligero sonrojo, los labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Es inevitable.

Ichika parpadea lento. Estoy a un centímetro de su rostro y aun no busca escapar.

El shoji se descorre. Ambos salimos despedidos hacia atrás. Me volteo a la puerta con molestia. Habían arruinado mi momento de coqueteo con implicancias.

Mitsuki miraba al interior con una sonrisa triunfante.

-A cenar -anunció con un tono malicioso.

Ichika se puso de pie y caminó a la salida sin mirarme, otra vez hacía como si nada. Mitsuki sigue con ese gesto que ahora raya en la burla.

-¿Algo gracioso, Mitsuki-san?

-Solo pensaba en lo rápido que crecen los niños del otro lado -había malicia en su tono -No hace nada Ichika comentaba lo muy adorable que era el hermanito bebé del joven Kazui. Incluso tiene una foto cargándote…

Prefiero ignorarla e ir al comedor. Sabía perfectamente lo que esa vieja bruja estaba insinuando. Ya podría regresar a tratar de entrenar. Doy firmado que, esta vez, no tendré compañía.

.

.

Casi lo hago otra vez. Me golpeo internamente, solo no lo hago de verdad para que nadie me vea. Pero me lo merezco.

Sentados en el comedor le doy una mirada de reojo. Ikari está más preocupado de escuchar la conversación que sostienen mis hermanos. Y es así como debería empezar a verlo, como un hermano. De nada estaba sirviendo tener a Toru como distractor.

Toru me gusta, de otro modo no estaría con él. Me es fácil hablar con él, es un shinigami de alto rendimiento, su división lo admira y es muy guapo… un buen partido, dirían mis compañeras. Pero…

-¿Dónde están mamá y papá? -pregunta Naota al aire.

-Deben estar cenando con Oji-sama en el comedor principal -responde Kimiko.

-No, no -ríe Kouki -Estaban haciendo bebés en el despacho…

Kimiko se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-Dime que no los pillaste otra vez -suspiró.

-No, solo los oí.

Kimiko me mira con una mezcla de angustia y enojo. Me alzo de hombros restándole importancia, al menos Kouki se lo tomaba con naturalidad. La idea me da risa y dejo escapar una carcajada, que ahogo con una mano para no hacer enfadar a Kimiko, pero no pasada desapercibida.

-¡No es gracioso, Ichika! -exclama.

-La graciosa eres tú, imouto -respondo aun divertida por su cara -No es como que le haya ocasionado un trauma o algo así.

Naota desvía la mirada hacia nosotras.

-Cuando una mamá y un papá se aman hacen bebés -dice con una simpleza conmovedora, claro que lo hace entre la inocencia de una niñez que abandona y por no armar escándalo. Lo veo mirar severo a Kimiko -Mamá y papá se aman mucho… -deja de prestarnos atención.

-Tiene razón, Kimiko…

Mi hermana bufa, Ikari no habría la boca. El shoji se descorrió y no era la cena, Oji-sama ingresó y se sentó a la cabecera.

-Buenas tardes, Oji-sama -decimos a coro.

-Buenas tardes, Kuchiki-sama -agrega Ikari.

Como siempre, Oji-sama no mira a nadie en especial. Él es así. Serio, poco demostrativo, de escuetas palabras. Pero si estaba aquí era porque así lo quería. Oji-sama nos quiere, lo sabemos, lo conocemos, sabemos como nos lo demuestra… estando aquí, por ejemplo, en lugar de comer solo en el comedor principal.

-Niños… -es su manera de saludar -Kurosaki.

Detecto una minúscula mueca en Ikari al escucharse nombrar por su apellido del otro lado. Y también un levísimo gesto malicioso de Oji-sama.

Comenzamos a cenar sin esperar a nuestros padres. Todo en silencio, como cuando está Oji-sama. Sabemos cuánto disfruta de la contemplación durante la comida. De pronto un gruñido que suena a oink oink se escucha por el pasillo y las veloces pisadas de pesuñas.

Kimiko casi se atraganta con la comida, Oji-sama la mira. Mi hermana se limpia la boca con la servilleta. Nuevamente las pesuñas y el oink oink. Kimiko se pone de pie de un salto.

-Si me disculpan un segundo.

Sale vuelta una flecha fuera del comedor y Oji-sama se la queda mirando con curiosidad. Vuelve a su cena.

Por el shoji abierto que dejó Kimiko ingresan mamá y papá. Toman asiento junto a Nii-sama al final de la mesa. Se disculpan por llegar tarde. La cena continúa en silencio.

-Mamá -Kouki alza la voz, ella lo mira -¿Vamos a tener un hermanito? -pregunta con ilusión.

-No -responde con seguridad, pero de manera suave al notar el interés del menor -¿Por qué preguntas?

Naota reacciona y le tapa la boca a Kouki. Mamá mira a papá con un gesto de reproche. Papá con la vista en Kouki.

-¿Ves, Rukia? Los niños quieren otro hermanito… -había malicia en ello.

-Hoy tuvimos una clase muy extraña en la academia -salta Ikari logrando cambiar el tema, me mira de refilón y le guiño un ojo.

Ya comienza a aprender cómo proceder en esta familia.

.

.

 _Tardé mucho, lo siento. Han sido días movidos. Pero ya estoy de regreso._

 _Un capítulo algo más larguito para compensar. Bien livianito. Sus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola! Ya he regresado con otro capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra que se hayan divertido en el capítulo anterior. Sacarle risas es una tremenda paga. Estaba algo insegura porque mostraba un renruki que se salía de la postura de padres y como aún estamos sensibles… Así que feliz con que vaya superando el final conmigo._

 _Les traigo otro capítulo, espero que les guste. Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar. Le gustó, no le gustó, tiene algo que aportar… adelante._

 _Ahora sí, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Fin de semana. Ser shinigami y oficial no tiene días de descanso, eso lo aprendí al poco tiempo de estar de este lado. Aunque sí se les daba un día de franco, no necesariamente coincidía dentro del fin de semana. Por eso, me sorprendió cuando el sábado por la mañana –o más bien cercano a mediodía, esa es mi mañana– toda la familia estaba en casa.

–¿Qué haces en esa facha? –exclama Kimiko al verme en pijama –Es el setsubun de otoño.

Cierto. Akane lo había mencionado y, quizás, lo había olvidado convenientemente…

– _Shiba-kun –me alcanza cuando voy saliendo de la academia, me volteo con cara de perro –Me preguntaba si mañana… –guardo silencio –Mañana es el festival de otoño e iré con mi familia… quizás podríamos vernos allí… –dice toda sonrojos._

– _No lo creo, Yukimura-san –respondo metiéndome la mano dentro de la ropa y rascándome esa parte del brazo interior casi llegando a la axila, pica como demonios, es la puta mugre que no sirvió de nada._

– _¿Tienes otros planes? –su voz parecía temblarle, es tan dorama por Dios._

– _De hecho sí –me sigo rascando –Planeo enfermarme justamente mañana. Es como un don._

 _Antes que pueda analizar lo que dije y decirme algo más salí veloz, pero con dignidad. No olvidemos que desde hoy soy el más cool de toda la academia. Tengo que siempre estar calmado, en onda… muy chill. Huir de mi fanaticada no anota puntos positivos._

–Lo había olvidado… –respondo con sinceridad –¿Tengo que ir? –pregunto con un tono quejumbroso.

Rukia me presta atención y suspira.

–Todos iremos, pero si prefieres quedarte en casa. Entiendo que estés cansado, ha sido una semana pesada para ti.

–Claro que va –Ichika apareció tras de su madre, era ligeramente más alta. Estaba vestida con una linda yukata rosa… era como un degradé de sus propios colores –Vete a la ducha, no voy a pasearme frente a todos los habitantes del Seireitei contigo luciendo como un gato callejero.

Suspiro y obedezco. Paso a su lado y acerco mi boca a su oído.

–Miau –le susurro en tono agudo y juguetón.

La veo fruncir el ceño y casi siento sus dientes crujir. Salgo pitando al baño, no vaya a ser que tenga un arranque de furia –totalmente provocada y justificada– le dé por darme otro de sus certeros puñetazos. Claro que eso jamás lo haría frente a su madre, procuraba comportarse.

El festival reunía a todo el Seireitei. Todos con sus mejores trajes de salida, hasta yo andaba de lo más tradicional. Los chicos se largaron a buscar los juegos apenas llegamos. Ni Renji ni Rukia parecían preocupados por ello. Kimiko buscaba algo en su bolso. Los padres nos adelantan un poco, los veo charlar de algo que no escucho. Me gusta la relación que tienen… si bien a veces discuten parece que hasta lo disfrutan.

–Dejémoslos solos –dice Kimiko logrando que nos detengamos –Un momento para que paseen como cuando eran novios… sin niños a su alrededor.

Veo a Ichika seguir a sus padres con la mirada. Sabía que era su shipper número uno. La había escuchado hablar de la relación que ellos mantenían hace tanto, como comenzaron siendo amigos, compañeros de batalla hasta llegar a dar un paso más. Para Rukia, en palabras de Ichika, Renji era _el mejor amigo que pudiera tener_.

Pude ver a varios de mis compañeros con sus familia y amigos. Procuraba mantenerme atento a escurrirme de Akane. Pronto Kimiko se encontró con unas amigas y nos abandonó también. Ichika caminaba a mi lado y me miraba de tanto en tanto.

–Te ves algo… nervioso –me dice de pronto caminando por los puestos que se habían instalado –¿Algo que me estés ocultando, Shiba-kun? –pregunta con su vocecilla molesta.

Cavilo.

–Tenía planeada una gripe para este fin de semana –respondo con total sinceridad.

Nos detenemos en un puesto. Hay varias chicas a nuestro alrededor revisando unos kazanshi, Ichika toca uno de pequeñas flores con atención.

–¿Por qué ibas a enfermarte? –me pregunta levantando el kazanshi para verlo bien –¿Acaso alguien te invitó a pasar el día con ella, Shiba-kun? Has calado hondo en el corazón de esa chiquilla –rió –No puedo imaginar lo que ve en ti…

–Yo tampoco –bromeo, Ichika vuelve a dejar el kazanshi en el puesto –Está muy bonito –caviló –Por qué no te lo pruebas.

–Claro, puedes probártelo, linda –le dice la mujer del puesto, tengo un espejo.

Ichika lleva sus manos a la cinta de su cabello tirando de ella. Luego retira la gomita con la cual lo ata realmente y deja caer su melena. No puedo evitar quedarme mirándola con cara de baboso, así la veo cuando suelo imaginármela en… ¡alto ahí! Vuelve a tomar su cabello en un tomate con habilidad. Tomo el adorno y se lo coloco al tiempo que ella retira sus manos. Cruzamos miradas un instante, se mira al espejo. Se ve hermosa… soy un maldito babas.

–Lo llevamos –le entrego el dinero a la mujer y seguimos nuestro camino.

–Gracias, Ikari…

Asiento en silencio. Puedo distinguir a la distancia a Renji y Rukia charlando con un tipo alto, hasta yo reconozco que se ve guapo… estúpido Tontoru. Nos acercamos a ellos, obvio. Ichika es su novia después de todo, claro que no puedo evitar que me moleste profundamente.

–Con que aquí estabas –Toru le habla a Ichika –¿Qué tal, Shiba-san?

–Hola –respondo, asumo que Ichika le ha comentado de mi cambio de apellido, una deferencia de su parte.

–¿Y eso tan bonito? –pregunta Rukia llevando sus manos al kazanshi de Ichika –Te queda muy bien.

–Es cierto, te ves hermosa –la adula el imbécil ese y ella le sonríe –Tengo a la novia más bella del Gotei.

–Es mucho más que eso –salto –Decir que Ichika es solo atractiva es no darle crédito… –la miro –Tiene siempre las más certeras palabras, una manera única de hacer reír, es generosa y un gran apoyo… es simplemente, la mejor amiga que podría tener.

Toru frunció el ceño por un momento, pero luego pasó a gesto relajado.

–Tienes toda la razón –concluye.

Puedo notar la mirada sorprendida de Rukia a mi lado, Renji pasa un brazo por sus hombros. Me excuso para dejarlos. Verlos juntos me provoca indigestión y unas ganas enormes de fumar. En este tiempo he tomado la costumbre de alejarme y ocultarme cuando lo hago. Quizás por algo de respeto a la familia, o porque lo he asociado a un tiempo fuera. Me desvío de la feria, camino al sector del santuario. Sin adentrarme del todo, sino quedándome en el comienzo de los jardines, me siento bajo un árbol y enciendo un cigarrillo. Mira hacia el follaje y boto una columna de aire que va moviéndose suave hacia arriba haciendo algunas ondulaciones.

–Miren a quién tenemos aquí… –escucho a mi espalda –El hijo del gran Ichigo Kurosaki… –me volteo para ver a Souh Mizushima y tres otros tipos, el tono del tipo es claramente provocativo –Y el miembro oculto de los Shiba.

Me vuelvo hacia adelante nuevamente ignorándolo, pero se plantan frente a mí.

–No nos han presentado adecuadamente, soy Souh Mizushima. Miembro del clan Mizushima… –indica a sus compañeros –Y mis siempre fieles representantes de las casas menores relacionadas. Kudilio, Kimura, Ishinomori…

–¿Qué quieres? –le pregunto mirándolo fijo.

–Ese no es un tono amable, Shiba –me reprende con una voz burlezca –Acaso tu papi no te enseñó a tratar a tus superiores.

–En la academia eres mi superior –me pongo de pie y apago el cigarrillo contra el suelo –Aquí no eres más que un igual.

–¿Un igual? –se lanza a reír y los otros también –He sabido que no heredaste de tu padre sus habilidades. Incluso se están pensando bajarte a la clase normal a fin de mes… y eso que llevas solo una semana. Has causado una gran impresión… negativa. Aunque si ingresaste en la clase avanzada fue solamente por quien es tu padre, nada más. ¿O acaso crees que impresionaste a alguien? –me da con un dedo en el centro del pecho.

–Una lástima –bufo –Pero si me quieren bajar de clase no me importa mayormente. ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar las decisiones de los viejos de la academia? –utilizo el mismo tono burlón –Me tienen sin cuidado. Además, ¿por qué estás tan interesado en ello?

–Verás, Shiba… –acorta aún más la distancia, retrocedo un par de pasos para quedar contra el árbol –Creímos, mi clan y yo, que nos habíamos desecho de todos ustedes… Tu presencia en este lugar no es grata. Deberías considerar ir a perderte con la manca y el gordo a su porqueriza en el rukongai. En el Seireitei no hay lugar para traidores y asesinos.

–Eso es parte del pasado –gruño.

–La Sociedad de Almas no olvida, niño –su tono era amenazante –Te crees gran cosa porque tu padre tiene el poder suficiente para estar catalogado dentro de los shinigami más poderosos de la historia y su protagonismo en los últimos acontecimientos… Por vivir de allegado en un clan que no ha hecho sino humillarse desde que Byakuya Kuchiki se casó con esa basura del rukongai y adoptó a esa enana muerta de hambre que solo ha traído a más mierda del rukongai a la nobleza. Pronto serán expulsados también, solo deja que Byakuya muera… ¿crees que los clanes menores aceptarán a Abarai como el heredero o alguno de esos sucios niños?

–No te metas con ellos…

–¿Por qué? ¿Me estás amenazando?

Miró a sus amigos quienes se largaron a reír, por un segundo. Empuño la mano y le doy a la nariz con todo. Se lleva la mano al rostro y aprovecho aquello para salir de ahí dando por finalizada la discusión. Pero siento que me dan alcance y me toman de los brazos para tirarle al suelo. Siguiente, Souh está a horcadas sobre mí y me da un golpe en la cara. No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando viene otro… y luego otro. Trato de defenderme, pero son cuatro contra mí. Cada vez que trato de incorporarme hay alguno que me hace caer. Cuando ya la ventaja la llevan ganada, me rematan con un par de patas en las costillas quitándome el aire de los pulmones de una sola vez.

–Aprende tu lugar, Shiba –me escupe a la cara, solo puedo sentir su baba resbalar por mi mejilla –Abandona la academia, el Seireitei… si sabes lo que te conviene.

No puedo moverme, los escucho reírse. Uno de ellos me da un último golpe en el costado. Sus pisadas se alejan, así como sus risas. Me quedo allí respirando costoso, sintiendo que no hay parte de mi cuerpo no duela. La boca me sabe a sangre, la siento en mi nariz, en mi garganta. No sé cuánto tiempo estoy así, una hora tal vez, para cuando otras pisadas llegan. Alguien me levanta para ayudar a sentarme. Abro los ojos.

–¿Quién te hizo esto? –Renji me mira con preocupación y visible ira.

Quiero responder pero tengo un nudo en la garganta. No insiste. Veo una luz amarilla en sus manos y me la acerca a la cara. Es kidou, ya lo había visto en Kimiko.

–No soy muy bueno, pero al menos te ayudará un poco… –me dice con voz ya más calmada, sé que intenta tranquilizarme.

Sigue con ello, me pregunta dónde más me golpearon. Le indico que en las costillas con un murmullo. No es fácil estar así frente a Renji, totalmente derrotado, pero no hubiese querido que fuera alguien más. Él ha estado en batalla, se debe haber visto en estas condiciones… me imagino que también ha perdido algunas y ha sentido lo mismo que siento en este momento.

–Fue Souh Mizushima… –digo cuando puedo respirar mejor –Y sus matones.

–Cuántos eran?

–Cuatro en total…

–Ya no existe el honor –masculla.

–Fue mi error, yo lo golpeé primero.

–Seguro te provocó bastante –me dice con tono conciliador –Los Mizushima han tenido muchos problemas con tu familia, no solo con ella sino que también con los otros clanes. Por diversas razones –asiento dándole a entender que estaba al tanto… al menos por lo de los Shiba –El que un miembro del clan Shiba esté en el Seireitei es provocador para muchos detractores del clan. Claro que no hay motivo para comenzar una carnicería, menos con desigualdad de número –me mira fijo –Vuélvete más fuerte. Demuestra que éste es tu lugar… –vuelvo a asentir –Vamos…

–No quiero ir a casa, Abarai-san… –murmuro. No quiero que nadie me vea así, no quiero preocupar a nadie.

–¿Quién dijo que vamos a casa? –me tiende una mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie –Cuando el ego llora, un hombre tiene que darse una inyección de seguridad… y conozco la mejor manera.

Lo miro intrigado, me golpea suave la espalda en gesto de complicidad. Me guía de regreso a la feria, voy con la cabeza cacha, escondiendo el labio partido y la nariz rota. En uno de los puestos no detenemos y veo que hay una especie de puerta disimulada tras un cartel. Renji me guía al interior. Alzo la vista para ver una mesa y cinco sujetos alrededor. Unas cuantas botellas vacías y otras a medio beber. Al vernos llegar dejaron su charla.

–Veo que encontraste a tu muchacho –dice uno de los hombres, moreno de melena hasta los hombros y un curioso accesorio que parecían plumas en sus pestañas –Se ve muy mal… ¿te duele? –me pregunta. Niego –Un rostro tan bonito así de dañado es una lástima.

–Vas a asustarlo con tus comentarios amariconados –interrumpió uno calvo de sonrisa socarrona, tenía el mismo gesto de Renji.

–Seguro el otro quedó peor –bromeó un tipo grande de gafas y un curioso jopo –Una pelea más en la vida de un shinigami en formación. Un poco más o un poco menos de sangre, solo hace que se forje el carácter.

–Las peleas nunca son la manera –uno rubio cuyo pelo le cubría medio rostro comentó con una voz suave. Otro moreno a su lado con un tatuaje en la mejilla y una horrible cicatriz en la otra asintió en silencio.

–¿Qué esperan para sentarse? –pregunta el calvo.

Renji me indica que me siente entre el rubio y el del tatuaje, y él frente a mí, en el que debió ser su puesto. Los dos tipos me hacen un espacio y el de las gafas me alcanza una copa. Le doy una mirada de refilón a Renji esperando que me diera la autorización, aun soy menor de edad. Pero no lo veo complicado con el tema. Bebo un poco y me escuece el labio. Me paso la lengua. No es la primera vez que bebo, no voy a tener una reacción novata como toser frente al sake.

Los escucho retomar la charla, el de las plumas me mira de tanto en tanto. Prefiero mantener la vista en la copa repasando lo que había ocurrido… después de todo, mis vaticinios no se hicieron esperar. Ya tenía un enemigo y sus secuaces dispuestos con todo a lograr que eche atrás mis convicciones, que esperan verme caer y humillarme por culpas que solo he heredado.

–Se parece mucho –escucho nuevamente al de la pluma, me mira con un gesto curioso –Al teniente Shiba.

–¿Verdad que sí? –pregunta Renji bebiendo de su copa.

–Es inevitable pensarlo –dijo el mismo tipo –Soy Yumichika, por cierto. Tercer oficial de la décimo primera división.

¿Estaba con los amigos del Gotei de Renji?

–Kira –se presenta el rubio –Teniente de la octava.

–Hisagi –el del tatuaje –Teniente de la novena.

–Iba –el de las gafas –Capitán de la séptima división.

–Madarame –el calvo –Teniente de la décimo primera.

Estaba rodeado de los tipos poderosos del Gotei… y yo en estas condiciones de vencido y humillado. Continúan hablando de cualquier cosa, no entiendo mucho, así que supongo que son cosas de trabajo. Nadie pregunta tampoco por mi papá, cosa que sería esperable. Seguro Renji ya les había comentado que no estábamos en los mejores términos. Estos eran los compañeros de batalla del viejo… y más bien parecieran que fueran incluso menores que Kazui, excepto el capitán Iba. Ésta es la magia de la Sociedad de Almas… y una manera de tener tiempo para preparar bien a quien la defendieran. No debería haber tanta rotación, los más poderosos se mantendrían vigentes mucho tiempo. Tenía sentido. Dados los peligros a los que podía estar expuesta esta dimensión… o de los que había escuchado.

–¿Por qué te peleaste? –escucho a mi lado, el rubio me mira con curiosidad. Me alzo de hombros… si tuviese una buena razón la diría. Y responder: "me atacaron sin motivo" es una mariconada.

El tipo del tatuaje toma mi copa y la rellena, la deja frente a mí.

–Menos pregunta Dios y perdona, Kira –le dice a su amigo –Bébete eso, chico, hay más desde donde vino.

Le agradezco la intervención internamente. Vuelvo a beber, nuevamente escuece, me llevo un dedo para apretar el corte. Los escucho hablar, ahora trato de entender o hilar ideas. Noto que el rubio… _¿Kira?_ es un tipo callado y parece preocupado. Entiendo ahora porqué Renji me indicó que me sentara junto a él, era por si en algún momento quisiera hablar. Era extraño pensar que estaba en un grupo de sujetos que habían vivido más de un siglo y que no se vieran tan mayores que yo. ¿Cuánto tardaría yo en crecer en ese lugar?

Kimiko me había hablado de ello. Dijo que el crecimiento es bastante similar en ambos lados hasta la adolescencia. Si el alma no poseía poder espiritual envejecería un ritmo más lento, pero lo haría de todos modos. El caso era diferente cuando había poder espiritual… Me comentó que el antiguo comandante llegó a tener alrededor de dos mil años. Sé que Renji tiene ciento ochenta, porque él mismo me dijo que, el día que llegó a la Sociedad de Almas, empezó a llevar la cuenta de los años que pasaban… y llegó de nueve años. Él calcula que Rukia debe tener la misma edad, y así lo han llevado desde niños. También sé que Ichika tiene 37, es cinco años mayor que Kazui, eso mi hermano alguna vez me lo comentó, cuando las pocas veces que veía a la pelirroja no la veía envejecer… hasta que un día pregunté. No ahondemos que tiene exactamente veinte años más que yo… y en los maliciosos comentarios de Mitsuki y las fotos que Ichika tiene conmigo cuando aun me cagaba en el pañal.

–Oye, chico –el calvo me saca de mis pensamientos, lo miro sintiéndome algo descubierto –¿Juegas futbol?

–No –respondo, lo veo quedarme mirando con curiosidad, como si acabara de decir algo descabellado. De acuerdo, el futbol es bastante popular del otro lado. Pero lo mío era el indoor, ojalá frente a la consola con un súper equipo con toda la formación de la liga europea –O sea… nunca he jugado.

–¿Nunca? –me preguntan los tenientes a mi lado y niego.

–¿Qué clase de vida llevabas del otro lado? –el tono del calvo es bastante burlón.

–Una muy aburrida, honestamente.

Creo que mi tono fue afable o divertido porque todos parecen relajarse ante ello.

–Deberías traerlo a los entrenamientos –continuó –Nunca sabemos cuándo nos falla uno. Hay que estar preparados… además, así todo queda en familia. Además, los de la división del kidou están entrenando arduo este año…

Renji me mira y asiento rápido.

–Claro, un poco de deporte no le hará mal, ¿cierto, Ikari? –niego con la cabeza –Muy bien, los miércoles después de la academia. Eso siempre que no tengas tarea.

Comienzan a hablar sobre el último partido contra el equipo conformado por los rondines del muro principal. Veo que, a pesar de ser combatientes de alto rendimiento, su fuerte no es el deporte. Porque el resultado no estuvo a su favor, de hecho fue bastante humillante.

–No somos tan buenos –me comenta Kira –A veces hay que tomarse las cosas con liviandad, después de todo es solo un pasatiempo.

–Pasatiempo será para ti –exclamó Ikkaku aireado –Nuestro honor como tenientes está en juego… ¿qué pasa con Iba? –el aludido lo miró deteniendo su copa frente a su boca –¡Es un capitán, rayos! No podemos dejarlo en esta posición. ¡No podemos dejarnos en esta posición!

Kira se alza de hombros en postura sumisa. La dinámica entre todos es graciosa, se nota que son muy amigos. Yo no tenía muchos amigos, y a los que consideraba como tales jamás los conocí en persona. Eran de lugares muy apartados, eran de mi equipo virtual. Nunca jugué futbol. Mamá me llevó un tiempo a karate " _tu papá también lo practicaba"_. Pero resultó un desastre. Lo intentó también con la guitarra –hablando de pasatiempos– pero tampoco se me dio. Aunque a mi favor, debo decir que no canto tan mal… solo que se escucha horrible.

–No todo se trata de ego… –continúa el rubio hablándome –Hay cosas más importantes. El respeto, la integridad, la rectitud, la gratitud, la superación… No se trata de trabajar por ensalzarse, sino por querer ser la mejor versión de uno mismo. Créeme que he batallado con ello mucho.

Este tipo se parece un poco a Kazui, o me lo recuerda. Le sonrío leve, más para parecer amable que otra cosa. Esos valores los he escuchado tantas veces.

–Los golpes, la violencia… siempre es el último recurso –retoma.

–Eres un soldado… un shinigami… las batallas son parte de tu vida.

–Por eso mismo lo digo.

Las palabras del rubio me quedan dando vueltas. Me involucré en peleas varias veces antes. A veces resultaba victorioso, pero la gran parte de ellas peleaba con tanta vehemencia… y sin capacidades. Un tipo que se las pasa frente a un computador solo sabe pelear a través de otros. No soy rápido, mis reflejos son malos y tengo menos fuerza que Kouki. Para mí, claramente, la violencia siempre sería el último recurso.

–Busca reducirlo, no rematarlo, ¿vale? – ahora hablaba el del tatuaje… algún día le diría lo muy perturbador que era tener tatuado eso en su mejilla–El autocontrol es básico para ganar, si buscas reducirlo vas a ganador. Si pierdes el foco vas a rematarlo, pero es riesgoso, porque en ello pierdes el rumbo.

–Hazle caso, es una máquina –rió Kira.

–Eso cuando se atreve y no se pone a llorar, ¿verdad, Hisagi? –bromeó Ikkaku – _Tengo miedo de pelear, capitán Muguruma_

–Esa Mashiro –gruñó el moreno –Hacerlo público fue la peor de sus bromas.

Y mientras ahora era Renji quien tonteaba al pobre Hisagi, yo seguía rumiando las palabras de esos dos tenientes. Habían varias formas de enfrentarme a Mizushima: demostrarle que su amedrenamiento no iba a asustarme ni hacerme rendirme a su _superioridad_ ; enfrentarlo cuando se plantara frente a mí nuevamente; reducirlo si me atacaba… y rematarlo cuando pudiese hacerlo sin perder el control.

–Déjame ver esa cara –Kira me toma por la quijada y conjura un kidou –Renji es bastante malo… –agrega.

Cuando Kira terminó su trabajo perfecto –debo decir– era hora de partir, ya los golpes no me dolía tanto… en el honor. Pero me lo cobraría de la manera en que el ego le doliera más a Mizushima. Iba a ser mejor que él en todo aspecto. No solo más fuerte, ni más capaz, sino en mi comportamiento. Le iba a demostrar que aplastar al resto no lo hace mejor, sino un débil que usa el temor en lugar del respeto.

Renji no dijo nada en nuestro camino de regreso. Apenas ingresando a la residencia Kuchiki alza la voz.

–No le digas a Rukia que te llevé a beber… no queremos que se enfade.

–No, claro…

–Buenas noches.

Parto a mi habitación, me quito la ropa, tenía bastante sangre. Prefiero no pensar en ello, salvo meterme al futón y repetirme que esto no volverá a ocurrir… que no me dejaré pisotear una vez más. Nunca más. El sueño me vence.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector de la mansión Kuchiki.

–Señora Mitsuki, señora Mitsuki –una de las chica de las cocinas persigue a Mitsuki por el pasillo, trae un animalito entre sus manos, que se mueve como condenado. La mujer se la queda mirando con la vista fija en el jabalí –Hemos encontrado a este chico en la zona de la basura.

–Hazlo engordar, a Kuchiki-sama le encanta el jabalí.

–Sí, señora.

.

.

 _En mi mundo feliz Kira está vivo y lo trasladé de división. Recuerdo que no tenía la admiración de sus subordinados de la tercera y no creo saludable seguir trabajando en un lugar donde no te respetan. Así que se fue a trabajar con Lisa y ella lo debe estar golpeando bastante para que saque carácter._

 _De ninguna manera Ikari comenzará a salir con los tenientes como uno más. No es la intención en este caso, no se hará su amigo ni patearán juntos el trasero del otro estirado y sus secuaces. Pero sí veremos un poco de interacción, cómo nos vamos a olvidar de los personajes originales. Pero hay otra razón para ello, que se me ocurrió y la veremos más adelante._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hola. He regresado! Muchas gracias por su tremendo apoyo. Me hacen sentir bien. Siempre es grato saber que disfrutan con esta historia._

 _Ya vamos en el capítulo 12. Un capítulo donde se determina el rumbo de esta historia, al menos en uno de sus aspectos… no todo es como parece. A leer!_

.

.

Al volver de la feria no encontré a Gordo. Me di algunos minutos –para ser honesta cerca de una hora– revisando cada lugar donde Gordo solía encontrarse. Entre los arbustos, en el jardín de las doncellas, en el estanque, en mi propia habitación… le gustaba meterse dentro del futón. Asumo mi responsabilidad en ello.

Pero mi deambular levantaba sospechas en mamá, quien no tardó de preguntar por qué aun no me iba a la cama. Decidí buscarlo a la mañana siguiente, no podía estar demasiado lejos. Seguro regresaba temprano a pedir comida. Pero no fue así.

Comencé a recorrer todos los jardines, entre las plantas, bajo las soleras. Ya pasaba de mediodía cuando entendí que Gordo no estaba. Agradecía que me hubiesen dado dos días de franco en la división.

-Gordo… -mientras volvía a recorrer el mismo camino que había hecho anoche comenzaba a notar la angustia en mi voz -¿Dónde estás, Gordo? Gordo…

Mis pasos se volvían más apresurados y mis movimientos de mis brazos descorriendo las ramas de los arbustos más ansiosos. ¿Dónde estaba? Me desesperaba. Ahora entendía porqué Kouki se angustiaba tanto cuando se le perdía su muñeco de felpa cuando era menor.

Me senté junto al estanque. ¿Por qué no cuidé mejor de él? ¿Por qué no insistí anoche? Quizás se había salido a la calle… entonces lo habría perdido para siempre…

No pude evitar ponerme a llorar. No soy como Ichika o Naota que se controlan, que tienen temple. Yo soy débil… sentimental. ¿Dónde podría estar mi pobre Gordo? Con su naricita rosada y su pelaje duro. Suspiro y las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

-Kimiko -la voz de mamá me hace voltear. Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza con fuerza -¿Qué pasa, cariño? -sigo hipando -¿Te peleaste con Ichika? -niego suave -¿Con esa amiga tuya? Te he dicho que ella no es una buena junta…

-No ha sido Midori… -hipo otra vez.

Mamá sonríe dulce.

-¿Es por ese muchacho que te gusta tanto?

¿Por qué tenía que mencionarlo? Me largo a llorar con más ganas ahora. Por mi Gordo y por ese amor que no podía ser…

-Hija… cálmate por favor. Si no me dices qué es lo que pasa no puedo ayudarte.

Asiento y me limpio las lágrimas. Suelto una espiración trémula y la miro.

-No es por él -murmuro -O sea un poco… como siempre -sonrío apenas -Mamá… hay algo que no te he contado…

-Puedes contarme lo que sea, eso lo sabes -había cierta preocupación en su voz.

-Mamá… hace unas semanas…

-¿Estás embarazada? -pregunta suave.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! -exclamo con molestia -¡Pero qué ideas, mamá! -ella me mira con cara de "y por qué no" -Hace unas semanas… tengo una mascota.

Veo el rostro de mi mamá relajarse.

-¿Una mascota? -pregunta acariciándome el cabello -Sabes que a tu Oji-sama no le gustan los animales en casa… -suspiro trémulo -Sé que siempre has querido tener un animalito para darle todo ese amor que tienes para regalar… y que sé que es mucho. Pero…

-Se perdió -murmuro -Ya no importa… se perdió… Oji-sama ya no se enfadará…

-Cariño…

-¿Por qué Ichika puede tener todo lo que quiere y yo no? -pregunto frustrada -Si quiere un kimono nuevo, lo tiene. Si quiere salir de fiesta, puede. Si quiere remodelar su habitación, puede hacerlo… puede tener un novio mayor…

-Kimiko, tú puedes hacer lo mismo… menos lo del novio. Aun eres muy niña…

-¡Pero yo no quiero nada de eso! Yo quiero que Gordo vuelva… mi Gordo… -vuelvo a llorar -Nunca te he pedido nada, mamá… -me mira contagiada de mi tristeza -Nunca…

Se pone de pie.

-Vale -suspira -Vamos a buscar a ese animalito -la miro tragándome el hipo -Y luego hablaremos con tu Oji-sama… ¿de acuerdo? -asiento con la cabeza -¿Qué estamos buscando específicamente? ¿Un perrito? -niego -¿Un gato? -niego -¿Una ratita? -vuelvo a negar.

-Un jabalí…

-¿Y de dónde sacaste un jab…? -calla de pronto. Suspira -En fin… vamos por él. ¿Gordo lo llamaste? -asiento -Vamos por él. Ve por tus hermanos, vamos a necesitar todos los ojos que podamos.

Entro a la casa y me volteo para ver a mi mamá que ya estaba buscando a Gordo llamándolo por su nombre. Sé que va a ser difícil convencer a Oji-sama… cercano a lo imposible. Pero sé que mamá hará todo lo que esté en su poder para que pueda conservar a Gordo. Eso si lo encontramos.

Encuentro a Naota y Kouki jugando con unos muñecos.

-Soy el poderoso Yhwach y voy a vencerte Aizen -dijo Kouki golpeando al muñeco de Naota.

-Nunca, soy el dueño de la Sociedad de Almas -exclamó Naota -Nunca tendrás el poder para vencerme. ¡Bankai!

Me agacho junto a ellos, le quito el muñeco a Naota y le doy duro al de Kouki.

-Toma, toma y toma -digo -La Sociedad de Almas ha vencido -finalizo el juego. Ambos me quedan mirando -Gordo se perdió…

-¿¡Qué!? -exclaman ambos al mismo tiempo. Puedo ver que Kouki se muerde el labio -Mamá lo está buscando en el jardín principal. Deberemos separarnos…

-Te venceré la próxima vez, Aizen -murmura Kouki a Naota, él se ríe.

-Vamos -les digo y ambos se ponen de pie.

-Iré al jardín de las doncellas -determina Naota.

-Buscaré por el antejardín -dice Kouki lanzándose a correr. Naota lo imita.

Miro los muñecos en el suelo. Gracias a Dios, la Sociedad de Almas no perteneció a ninguno de los dos. Salgo de la habitación… quizás es buena idea repasar todas las salas de la casa. Y eso tomaría tiempo.

.

.

Era cercano a mediodía cuando desperté con un alboroto. Podía escuchar llamar a Gordo a gritos desde diferentes direcciones. Me levanté y salí de la habitación. Rukia estaba en el jardín con los brazos metidos dentro del estanque. Me acerco.

-¿Sucede algo, Kuchiki-san? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-Gordo se perdió -saca las manos del agua y las seca en su haori de capitana. Ir a almorzar a casa es una regla inquebrantable en la familia, excepto para mí por la academia -Y tú y yo vamos a hablar más tarde -me mira severa -No me gustan los secretos, menos en mi familia. Ahora vístete y ayuda a buscar a Gordo… si no aparece no sabré como consolar a Kimiko… Busca por fuera de casa.

Se la veía muy preocupada. Se notaba a leguas que sus hijos eran lo más importante para ella y que ver a Kimiko triste la destrozaba. Me recordó a mamá, cuanto se preocupaba por mí, tratando de hacer lo que estuviera en sus capacidades por apoyarme.

No tardo demasiado en cambiarme y estar rodeando la enorme residencia Kuchiki.

-Gordo -lo llamaba mil veces -¿Dónde te metiste bestia? -gruño. Sé cuanto significa para Kimiko… quizás pueda conseguirle otro. ¿Pero cómo le explico a tío Ganju que perdí a su preciado bicho? -¡Gordo!

-¿Qué pasa? -Ichika está tras de mí.

-Gordo se extravió…

-¿Quién es Gordo?

Había olvidado que Ichika no tenía idea de la existencia del jabalí. Claro, cómo iba a saberlo, si se la pasaba con su estúpido novio últimamente.

-Un bebé jabalí que me regaló mi tío Ganju y que Kimiko adoptó como su hijo… -respondo -Literalmente.

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Tenían un jabalí escondido? ¿Y se puede saber porqué yo no lo sabía? -me alzo de hombros -Odio que mis hermanos me oculten cosas… porque asumo que todos lo saben… -asiento.

-¿Por qué estás tan enfada? Si nadie te contó es porque estás demasiado ocupada…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Nada -respondo. Enarca una ceja -Llegas tarde, solo a cenar…

-¿Me estás controlando?

-Lo que hagas con tu tiempo me tiene sin cuidado…

-No lo parece -me dice acercándose -No es como no pase tiempo con mi familia.

-Lo sé, ya dije que llegas a cenar… y a espiarme mientras entreno -dejo caer, se sonroja -¿Vas a ayudarme o qué?

Me doy media vuelta y sigo llamando a Gordo. Me sigue en silencio. Me volteo y la veo poniendo atención a cada lugar. Vuelvo a lo mío.

-¡Gordo! -llamo al bicho.

-¡Gordo! -escucho a Ichika -¡Ven, chiquito! ¡Ven! ¡Gordo!

Dimos dos vueltas a la residencia Kuchiki y nada. Me apoyo en el muro y cruzo los brazos. Ichika de sienta a mi lado. Solo espero que lo hayan encontrado dentro de la casa. Me siento bastante culpable. Debí negarme a aceptarlo… Las reglas de las casa las ponía Kuchiki Byakuya-sama… y tener mascotas estaba denegado. Y la que pagaría más fuerte el precio sería Kimiko… Se había apegado tanto al animalito.

-No me gustan las mascotas -escucho a Ichika a mi lado, la miro.

-Siempre desconfía de quien no le gusten los animales… eso dicen del otro lado -dejo caer.

-No es que no me gusten los animales -se siento a su lado -Solo que no me gustan cerca…

-¿Y eso por…? -pregunto con justa curiosidad.

Suspira.

-Cuando era niña me mordió un perro -se descorre el uniforme por sobre la pantorrilla, tiene una pequeña cicatriz -Intentaron con kidou, pero aún así…

Llevo mi mano a la cicatriz y la acaricio suave. Otra vez ese sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me aventuro a poner toda mi mano sobre su pierna.

-No se ve mal…

-¡Quita! -exclamó dándome una fuerte palmada en la mano.

Retiro la mano.

-Se me olvidaba que este es el territorio de tu novio…

-No soy propiedad de nadie -espeta con molestia -Ni de Toru ni de nadie -me mira con el ceño fruncido.

Dejo de mirarla y llevo la vista al frente.

-¿Por qué estás con él? -pregunto.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -exclama -Es mi novio y me gusta, claro.

Asiento.

-¿Te gusta más que yo?

-Claramente, tú no me gustas… -la siento mirarme, pero no volteo a verla -Que me preocupe por ti es solo porque eres el hermanito de Kazui, porque yo te arrastré a esto… -asiento en silencio -Toru es… es increíble.

-Me imagino que sí… -respondo.

El silencio cae entre nosotros. No la entiendo… para nada. Si no le gusto, ¿por qué me besó? Quizás fue simple curiosidad… esos juegos que juegan las mujeres. Esos perversos juegos solo por ego. Pero…

-Me gustas, Ichika…

-Lo sé… -responde -Pero… -la miro -Te vi crecer, Ikari… para mí, eres el hermanito de Kazui… y si te besé fue un error… un impulso. Lamento haberlo hecho. Lamento que eso te confundiera… yo… estoy enamorada de Toru.

-Entiendo…

-No, no entiendes -rebatió con firmeza -Él es mi novio, él me quiere y me trata muy bien. Es cariñoso, respetuoso y jamás me ha hecho daño alguno. Es… es el mejor hombre que podría tener a mi lado. Es un excelente shinigami, su nivel es increíble… Y…

-¿Y qué? -pregunto mirándola fijo.

-Y no te comparas a él en nada…

Suspiro.

-Gracias, ya lo tengo claro en todo caso…

Guarda silencio.

-¿Por qué me haces decir estas cosas? -gruñe y desvía la mirada.

-Porque las sientes, no te obligo a nada…

-No estás en mi zapatos… no sabes…

-No, no lo sé -respondo seco y me pongo de pie -Te agradezco la sinceridad. Procuraré mantenerme lejos de ti -me mira desde su posición en el suelo -Nunca seré como tu querido Toru -se pone de pie, es tan chiquita -Nunca estaré al nivel que quieres… Me quedó muy claro. Gracias.

Inicio la marcha de regreso y me detiene por la manga. Me doy vuelta.

-No te alejes… -su voz es suave -No lo hagas…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no podría con ello… -responde -Nunca me he separado de ti… No hagas que eso cambie… He estado contigo siempre… -baja la vista -Siempre…

Llevo una mano a su mentón y le alzo el rostro. Hay una mirada en ella que no puedo identificar. Pudo ser el despecho o sus ojos. Pero me acerco lento. Ella no se resiste. Mi mano se desliza hasta su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Me acerco a ella acortando la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Sus ojos clavados en los míos. Acerco mi boca a sus labios, la siento soltar una espiración trémula. Rozo su boca, siento su mano en mi nuca y atrae hacia ella. Nos besamos, con ansiedad. La volteo por la cintura contra el muro. Un gemido sale entre sus labios y lo ahogo con los míos. Mi mano en su cabello la recorre por el cuello, su hombro, me cuelo a su espalda y la apego más.

Me aparta por el pecho con una ligera presión. La miro a los ojos.

-Has estado siempre conmigo -le digo -Pero me bastó verte una sola vez para saber que eres quien quiero a mi lado… por siempre.

-No -dice firme.

-Elígeme a mí -suena a ruego -Ichika…

-No.

-Me graduaré de la academia y haré mi mayor esfuerzo para ser como Toru… dame una oportunidad…

-No.

Me aparto y la suelto brusco. No hay nada más que hablar, nada más que decir.

-Sé que no te importa -le digo -Pero siento… aquí -pongo una mano en mi pecho -Que esto es de verdad… no soy un experto en esto… pero lo sé. Tú y yo…

-Tú y yo nada -espeta con seguridad -Tú y yo nada. Nunca. Amo a Toru y tú nunca serás como él… nunca -hace una pausa -¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a esa chica? Quizás ella…

-¿Es lo que quieres? -pregunto -¿De verdad? -guarda silencio -Iré a ver si han encontrado a Gordo…

La dejo atrás. No quiero seguir hablando con ella. Ha sido suficiente. No soy como su _tontoru_. Nunca lo seré. Pero… ¿por qué sigo sintiendo que no puedo alejarme de ella? ¿Por qué sigo sintiendo que es lo correcto? Pero… ella no quiere… ella… ella no siente lo mismo. No es la primera vez que me rechazan… pero es la primera vez que siento que me rompen el corazón.

Ingreso a la casa.

.

.

Lo veo alejarse, ingresa a la casa. Así debe ser. No es correcto. No es correcto lo que siento cuando estoy con él.

Mentí, no estoy enamorada de Toru. Creí que estaba… Pero lo que me pasa cuando Ikari está cerca… Rechazarlo es lo más sano. Lo vi crecer… estuve a su lado siempre. No podía dejarlo… aun no puedo hacerlo. Hay algo que me une a él y no puedo apartarme… pero no puede ser como él quiere… como yo quiero.

Pero… pero… ¡lo vi crecer con un carajo! Lo tuve de bebé en mis brazos. Siempre que estuve con él… había algo que… quería estar ahí… Lo vi crecer… ponerse pie, dar sus primeros pasos. Lo vi cuando tuvo sus primeros encontrones con su padre… y siempre estuve a su lado. Lo vi crecer… No era correcto. No me podía quitar esas imágenes de mi mente. Era un bebé… uno que había tenido en mis brazos. Y ahora era un hombre… uno que lograba sacarme todos los sonrojos que no tuve para nadie.

Muy a mi pesar… estoy enamorada de él. No importa el tiempo… no importa que solo hayan pasado tres meses desde que está aquí. Estoy enamorada de él. Porque… porque es un idiota, porque es impulsivo, porque ha puesto todo de su parte para ser mejor… porque ha sido capaz de imponerse a todo lo que lo atormentaba… porque ahora tiene metas, porque… porque, puede ser mucho menos que Toru… pero a la vez, es mucho más… mucho. Porque en mi corazón siento que es correcto. Pero no lo es… y nunca lo será.

.

.

Esperó que el shoji se descorriera. Una visita solmene no se dejaba ver todos los días. Katsuro Mizushima se relajó en su sitial y dejó a un lado su lectura. La imponente figura de Byakuya Kuchiki frente a él.

-¿A qué debo esta visita, Byakuya? -preguntó el líder del clan.

-Es algo sencillo y que, asumo, sabrás manejar -la voz parsimoniosa del líder del clan Kuchiki se alzó en la sala -Tu hijo, Souh, tuvo un comportamiento poco honorable -lo miró a los ojos -Me imagino que estás al tanto…

-¿Te refieres a ese pequeño incidente con el muchacho que tienes hospedado en tu casa? -dijo sin darle mayor relevancia -Los muchachos tienen malos entendidos -agregó con relajo -Son niños…

-Solo -interrumpió Byakuya -Procura mantener lejos a tu hijo del chico Shiba.

-¿Preocupado por una basurilla? No me cuadra contigo, Byakuya -¿Qué puede importarte a ti los conflictos de un par de adolescentes?

Byakuya parpadeó lento.

-Es lo mismo que me pregunto. ¿Por qué hacer tanto problema por un Shiba en el Seireitei? -dijo restándole importancia -¿O tu hijo teme a su presencia?

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -preguntó -Los chicos se pelean, es parte de lo normal. ¿Para qué te molestas en venir hasta aquí? Ya suficientes problemas tienes… -lo miró inquisidor -Deberías prestar más atención a tu clan que se cae a pedazos. ¿Acaso intentas distraernos con la presencia de un Shiba para que restemos importancia a que has dejado tu puesto a esa chiquilla?

-Las decisiones que yo tome no son de tu incumbencia.

-No cuando introduces basura del Rukongai en tu clan. Has manchado al clan Kuchiki con tu actuar… y ahora traes a un Shiba de regreso. ¿Cuál es el plan? Casarlo con esa muchacha para tener a un clan de regreso y la posición de los Kuchiki del Rukongai aferrados a una familia que alguna vez perteneció a la nobleza.. -Byakuya guardó silencio -Si ese muchacho se convierte en el heredero de los Shiba tienes puntos a favor… ¿no? Podrías, en el caso que el consejo de clanes de su aprobación, de aprobar tu propuesta…

-No necesito la aprobación de nadie para elegir a mi heredero… pero creo que le das demasiado crédito a ese chiquillo. ¿Le temes a que pueda reposicionar al clan y sacar a luz los movimientos de tu propio clan?

-No me gusta lo que insinúas…

-¿Qué los Shiba jamás tuvieron nada que ver con los asesinatos cometidos en tu clan? -preguntó con sorna -Solo mantén a tu hijo lejos de Ikari… -su mirada fue amenazante -No lo volveré a repetir.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir del lugar

-Byakuya -lo detuvo -Quizás debamos llevar a esto al concejo de clanes…

-Como quieras… -sentenció.

.

.

 _Me fui para el lado del drama… no lo pude resistir. Es que me encanta el drama y el romance jajaja._

 _A que no se esperaban la intervención de Byakuya. Parece que los entuertos entre los clanes son bastante confusos. Y Byakuya ha designado a su heredero… en este caso heredera._

 _Gordo sigue extraviado… ¿será la cena de los Abarai-Kuchiki?_

 _Sus impresiones son siempre bien recibidas._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola! Traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Me divierto tanto escribiéndola. Nuevamente y como siempre no me canso de agradecerles sus comentarios y me gustaría tener más tiempo para actualizar super seguido._

 _Ya, los dejo leer en paz._

.

.

Otra semana en la academia. Y dos días que Gordo llevaba desaparecido. Pasé a sentarme en mi puesto, pronto veo a Akane sentarse a mi lado. No me mira siquiera. Supongo que captó mi (in)directa sobre mi enfermedad del fin de semana. De alguna manera me hace sentir mal… Ella solo intentaba acercarse… no había mal en ello. Quizás verlo del otro lado de la moneda era lo que necesitaba… Ichika hizo un buen trabajo en ello.

-Hola… -le digo.

-Hola -responde sin mirarme.

Antes que quisiera tratar de entablar una conversación decente, el profesor ya estaba dentro de la sala. Akane sacó su cuaderno, la imité. Mi compañero que se sentaba al otro lado ingresó apresurado y se dejó caer en la silla.

-Viejo, casi me quedo fuera -exclamó Ito mirándome. No respondo. -Me pegué a las sábanas mal -continuó.

Honestamente, las razones de su retraso no me interesan, pero si sigo con mi comportamiento autista no estaba siendo fiel a mi palabra. No sería un estirado odioso, claro que no. Souh Mizushima había iniciado una guerra… por la supremacía de la academia. Él podía tener los años, la experiencia… pero yo tendría lo que él no. Al resto de nosotros conmigo… de mi lado. Sí, competitivo, rencoroso y bastante ególatra. Qué le vamos a hacer.

-¿Movido fin de semana? -le pregunto mientras el profesor comienza a escribir en el pizarrón.

-Me la pasé entrenando… me duele todo.

-¿Entrenando?

-¿No lo sabes? -preguntó sorprendido -Varios nos estamos juntando a entrenar después de clases y los fines de semana. Hay un chico de quinto año que nos está ayudando.

-No, no lo sabía…

Genial. Ni siquiera sabía las cosas que sucedían… todo por ser un apático.

-Seguro pensaron que no necesitas entrenar… como tu padre…

-Lo necesito. Entrenar con iguales… no soy muy bueno en realidad -confieso.

-Solo necesitas un empujón -dice con tono despreocupado -Siempre es a las seis. Después de clases, vamos juntos así no te pierdes -se rió suave.

No entiendo la broma, pero asumo que es algo referido a que yo no utilizo los dormitorios de la academia ni sus instalaciones más que para ir a clases. Cuando iba a preguntar el profesor alzó la voz. La clase comenzaba.

Se nos entregaron unos libracos enormes. El silencio era sepulcral, solo se escuchaba el pasar de las hojas. Me concentro en la lectura y tomo apuntes. Tal y como dijeron Rukia y Renji, el libro estaba todo rayado. Al menos tenía el mío en casa. Lo traería el próximo lunes.

La clase se pasó rápido. La tarea, un ensayo para la próxima semana. No era demasiado difícil. Estaba dándome cuenta que no me era complejo concentrarme y entender lo que leía. Aunque había momentos tediosos, reconozco que quería saber más. Algunas ideas se me ocurrían mientras leía. Las anotaba, tenía preguntas, dudas… quería resolverlas. De pronto me vi interesado en ello… y fue genial. Me sentí orgulloso de mí. Y quería que Rukia y Renji también lo estuvieran.

El profesor dio la clase por terminada. Era momento de cambiar de salón. Ahora tengo Introducción a las Artes Demoníacas. Y, si bien, parecen sencillas cuando Ichika y Kimiko las realizan, son complejas… sobre todo porque hay que leer. Mucho.

Otro libraco. Ito se vuelve a sentar a mi lado, pero Akane se queda con un grupo de chicas al otro lado del salón. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por ella… por mi mal comportamiento. Pero así era mejor… así no se hacía expectativas. Pero igual me sentía medio bosta.

Un chico se sentó a mi lado. Tukusama. Ito se hizo hacia adelante para verlo.

-Shiba-san se nos une a los entrenamientos -le dice a su compañero entusiasmado. Me vuelvo hacia Ito.

-¿Y eso? -pregunta, me vuelvo hacia él -Pensaba que tenías entrenamiento especial en casa…

-Quienes podrían ayudarme están ocupados -respondo -Lo he hecho solo.

-No es una buena manera, Shiba-san -dice Ito -No puedes entrenar todo solo. Lo nuestro serán los enfrentamientos… sin un compañero es difícil alcanzar maestría en ello.

-Tienes razón, Ito-san -asiento.

-¿Y no deberías ser algo como…? Como… ¿demasiado poderoso? -pregunta Tukusama.

-Debería, ¿verdad? -me río -Pues no es así.

-Nah -dice medio burlón -En un mes nos patearás el trasero -agrega -Lo que se hereda no se hurta…

-Estoy de acuerdo -concluye Ito.

El resto de la clase nos la pasamos viendo la importancia de los conjuros. De la concentración de energía. De los diferentes tipos de ataques y defensas. Era bastante tedioso… y el profesor tampoco lo hacía divertido.

Para cuando termina la clase ya es hora de almorzar. Los chicos me insisten en que vaya al comedor, pero ya traía mi obento de casa y, a pesar de estar en mi modo sociable, el comedor era algo que trataría de evitar con mi vida… ¿puedo seguir diciendo vida? Bueno, qué más da.

Me dirijo al jardín, a mi lugar bajo ese enorme árbol. Veo que Akane está allí. Respiro profundo. Tengo dos opciones, reafirmar que la quiero lejos y buscar otro lugar… o…

-¿Me puedo sentar? -le digo y ella se voltea y alza de hombros -Gracias -sigue comiendo en silencio. Abre una botella de jugo y bebe lento. La deja a un lado y vuelve a tomar un bocado -Yukimura-san… -me mira de reojo -No me comporté bien contigo. Lo lamento.

Guarda silencio y vuelve a beber. La veo menear la botella moviendo el líquido en su interior. De pronto la cierra junto con su obento a medio comer. Los guarda en un bolso y se pone de pie. Pasa por mi lado, la sostengo el la manga de su uniforme.

-Oye…

Se detiene sin mirarme.

-No eres la primera persona que es grosera conmigo -se voltea -Estoy acostumbrada. Sé que soy odiosa e insistente. Pero no sé ser de otra manera. No te molestaré más.

La suelto y la veo perderse por el camino hacia el edificio. Soy una mierda de persona. Repaso en mi mente las palabras de Ichika o más bien sus negativas. Duelen… no quiero que alguien se sienta así por mi culpa.

Me pongo de pie y salgo tras de ella. Sé que esto marca un antes y un después. Pero Akane no había hecho nada malo… excepto exasperarme, pero esa no era su intención.

-Espera, Yukimura-san -le digo y ella se vuelve -Voy a ser honesto contigo -deja escapar un pesada espiración -Me desesperas. Eres odiosa, sí. Insistente, también. Pero si tengo algo que reconocer es que has sido la única que me ha tolerado… A veces soy muy grosero y no puedo evitarlo. Lamento haberlo sido contigo… de verdad. Pero si me disculpas… podemos… ser amigos…

Se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió amplio. Me quito un peso de encima. Pero sé que me voy a arrepentir de esto…

-De acuerdo -me dice con su vocecilla aguda y exasperante. En qué me he metido, por Dios -Amigos…

-Vale -asiento.

Continua su camino y yo regreso a mi lugar bajo el árbol. Hice la buena acción del día.

-Te estás volviendo un blando, Ikari Shiba -me digo a mí mismo.

.

.

Por la tarde tuvimos acondicionamiento físico. Eran esas estaciones donde se debe trepar, saltar, colgarse de cuerdas, anillos. Era algo diario. En las mañanas clases tradicionales, por la tarde a sudar. Chicos y chicas al mismo tiempo. Humillado veo que hay muchachas que son más fuertes y ágiles que yo. Bien por ellas, pero ser el peor de toda mi clase es odioso. Me caí tantas veces y muchos se reían. Debe ser gracioso, admito.

No me di cuenta cuando ya había terminado e Ito junto con Tukusuma me guiaban donde entrenaban. Ya estaba allí el tutor. Era un grupo de cinco, contando a mis nuevos _amigos_. Sasaki estaba entre ellos.

-Ya me preguntaba con qué grupo entrenabas, Shiba-kun -dijo cantarina.

-Sorpresa -respondo.

-¿Vienes a demostrarnos lo muy malos que somos? ¿O a dejarte en vergüenza como en clases? -río y frunzo el ceño -No pongas esa cara, Shiba-kun… es broma.

-Vengo a entrenar -suelto de mala gana.

-Muy bien.

El tutor golpea sus palmas para llamar nuestra atención.

-Vamos a comenzar -anuncia -En parejas. Ya que están todos calientitos -todos nos echamos a reír -Que vienen de entrenamiento, zopencos -gruñe -De lleno. Ataques y bloqueos. Recuerden sacar el golpe lento, no quiero riñas. Esto es como una danza…

Todos le gritan un 'uhhh' burlesco.

-A callar, idiotas -exclama sobrepasado -Más les vale rendir esta vez.

Sasaki se queda frente a mí.

-Vamos a ver qué tienes, Shiba-kun -bromeó nuevamente.

-Nunca he sido bueno en las peleas…

-Eso supe -dice con una sonrisa maliciosa -Mizushima ya lo hizo correr… la paliza que te dio.

-Eran tres contra uno -me defiendo.

-¿Qué son tres para el hijo del gran Ichigo Kurosaki? -exclama en el mismo tono -Más vale que comiences a demostrar tu valía… o serás el hazmerreír de todos por acá.

-No tengo que demostrar nada -mascullo.

-Sí, tienes que hacerlo… -insiste -¿No sabes lo que eres en esta academia? Eres casi una leyenda…

-No deberían esperar tanto de mí.

-Te equivocas… eres tú el que no debería esperar tan poco de ti… Puedes ser mejor que todos. Lo tienes en la sangre. ¿O tienes miedo a ser igual a tu padre?

-Soy mejor que el viejo -gruño.

-Demuéstralo -me reta -En guardia.

.

.

Llegué pasadas las ocho a casa. La cena es a las siete, el entrenamiento termina a las ocho. Sin contar tener que darme una ducha, llegué a casa bastante tarde. Apenas crucé la entrada Mitsuki me tomó de la patilla y me arrastró a la sala donde usualmente se reunía la familia. Descorrió el shoji y prácticamente me arrojó dentro.

-Cuanta violencia -gruño viéndola cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

-Ikari…

La voz de Rukia me hace voltear. ¿Por qué se ve tan preocupada? Renji a su lado permanece tranquilo, pero pareciera que trata de leerme la mente.

-Lamento llegar tarde… estaba en entrenamiento -explico -Algunos de mis compañeros se han organizado para continuar los entrenamientos después de clases… terminan a las ocho… lamento haberme saltado la cena.

Renji miró a Rukia con cara de _te lo dije._

-Puedes entrenar aquí…

-Déjalo -interrumpe el pelirrojo -Le hará bien. No solo es entrenar, es hacer nuevos amigos. Está bien…

Volvía a ver esa mirada de preocupación. Rukia no era así, suele ser relajada y confiada en las decisiones de los chicos. Salvo que algo les sucediese de verdad, ahí intervenía. Pero ahora… la respuesta es obvia. No soy su hijo, la responsabilidad es mayor, tiene un compromiso con mis padres… y…

-Es verdad, lo juro -digo con seguridad -No es un grupo de chicos malos aunque hay una chica bastante perversa… -menciono frunciendo el ceño -Pero es entrenar… -miro a Renji -Es todos los días.

-De acuerdo -dice logrando que Rukia se voltee hacia él -No puedes llegar después de las nueve.

-Sí, señor.

-Y si tienes tarea, priorizarás la tarea -agrega Rukia.

-Sí, señora.

Ambos se miraron, casi podía leer triunfo en ellos. Rukia se puso de pie.

-Me imagino que debes tener hambre… -dice y asiento -Le diré a Mitsuki que te sirvan la cena.

-Gracias…

Salió de la habitación.

-Estaba nerviosa, discúlpala. No quiso poner en duda tus palabras.

-Entiendo… debí avisar.

-Sí, debiste hacerlo.

Guarda silencio un momento. Estoy dispuesto a escuchar el sermón. Ese que diría que sabía que soy un chico complicado, que no me tiene confianza alguna, que debo respetarlos… Bajo la vista y suelto un suspiro.

-¿Y cómo estuvo ese entrenamiento? -pregunta de buen humor.

Me sorprendo. ¿No me va a regañar? ¿No va a insistir con el tema?

-B-bien -respondo, me mira con interés -Pero creo que estoy muy por debajo del resto… -hago una pausa -Mizushima dijo que los profesores pensaban bajarme a la clase regular… Y no me importa…

-No digas que no te importa, porque lo hace -rebate. Me siento frente a él -Cargas con una gran responsabilidad y es que crees que por ser hijo de Ichigo debes estar necesariamente a su nivel. Y no es así -asiento -Tienes habilidades, eso no lo pongo en duda y, seguro, los de la academia tampoco lo hacen.

-Pero Mizushima dijo que estaba en la clase avanzada porque mi papá…

-No lo creo… Pero si fuese así, ¿qué? ¿Sabes cuántos chicos allí tienen la misma presión? De sus padres, de sus clanes… de ser expulsados y tener que regresar al Rukongai. Cada uno tiene sus miedos, sus inseguridades -suspiro -Si tienes miedo… lucha contra ello. Demuestra que puedes hacerlo. Solo ha pasado una semana…

-En una semana mi papá logró vencer a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…

-Y a mí -agrega.

-¿Te enfrentaste a mi papá?

-Sí y perdí humillantemente. Seis años de academia, cincuenta años de entrenamiento… Para ser vencido por humano -lo miro con atención y sorpresa -Te entiendo… por eso te digo que te esfuerces, que perder una batalla no es perder la guerra. Da tu mejor esfuerzo. Siempre habrá gente mejor que tú y esa es la realidad. Pero no te midas con su vara… hazlo con la tuya.

La puerta se descorrió, me sorprendió ver a Rukia trayendo la bandeja. La dejo en la pequeña mesa al centro de la sala. Puso una mano en mi cabeza.

-Iré a ver a Kimiko -le dice a Renji, me mira -Y la próxima vez que Ganju te traiga un obsequio, procura comentárnoslo. Sé que no fue de mala fe. Nii-sama tiene ciertas reglas… Lamentablemente Kimiko se ha encariñado mucho con Gordo y es una chica sensible…

-Lo siento.

-No tenías porqué saber lo que pasaría, no es tu culpa. Pero si tienes dudas… si no sabes si algo es correcto… puedes preguntarnos, ¿si?

-Lo haré.

-De acuerdo -caminó a la salida -Los dejo, no lo entretengas hasta muy tarde, Renji. Mañana tiene clases -había una clara orden en su voz.

Comencé a comer. No me había dado cuanta hambre tenía hasta que no probé el primer bocado. Debo admitir que extraño algunas comidas del otro lado… como las pizzas, las hamburguesas. Ciertamente no extraño la comida de mamá. Por ningún motivo. Era adicta a probar nuevas recetas que experimentaba conmigo. No sé si eso agravaba mi mal humor.

-¿Por qué no vas donde tus tíos el fin de semana? -me pregunta Renji de pronto, me lo quedo mirando -No los has visto hace un tiempo y creo que te haría bien visitarlos.

-Es una buena idea -respondo -Me gustaría.

-Quizás -hubo cierto titubeo en la voz del pelirrojo -¿quieres ir del otro lado también?

Niego. Extraño a mi madre, al abuelo… incluso a Kazui. Pero no. No si ello significaba ver a mi papá. Eso, con el darme cuenta que no estoy al nivel de mis compañeros no sería buena mezcla.

-Quizás más adelante.

-Muy bien, más adelante será -sigo comiendo -¿Te conté cómo golpeamos a tu padre en el hueco mundo? Es realmente gracioso…

Me río entre dientes.

-No te lo calles, Abarai-san.

.

.

La semana pasó rápido. Quizás porque le agarraba el gusto no solo a las clases teóricas, sino también a las de la tarde y a los entrenamientos.

Notaba que, a pesar que me dolía todo, iba mejorando… dentro de mis parámetros. Ya no me cansaba tan pronto al menos. Raya para la suma.

Decidí el viernes no quedarme al enteramiento y regresar temprano a casa. Mis horarios extendidos habían provocado que casi no viera a los chicos y, de alguna manera, los extrañaba. Y eso es raro, no soy de los que necesite a las personas… de hecho trato de evitarlas…

-Shiba-kun -escucho a mi espalda cuando voy saliendo de la academia.

De acuerdo, me disculpé con Akane y me prometí ser más amable. Vale no, solo no ser odioso. No puedo ser buena ondita con ella y ser todo sonrisas. Sé que le propuse ser amigos, pero en serio que me supera.

Me volteo con un escalofrío.

-Yukimura-san -respondo. Carga sus libros en los brazos -Voy con prisa.

-Ah… -deja escapar y mira al suelo. Acá vamos con el shoujo de instituto otra vez -Me preguntaba si podías encaminar a casa. Me lesioné la mano y casi no puedo cargar mis libros.

-No es por ser maleducado, Yukimura-san. ¿Pero no pueden hacerlo tus hermanos?

Suelta un suspiro.

-Se quedan a entrenamiento… yo también debería hacerlo, pero me duele la mano. Temo que se me caigan los libros… -me mira a los ojos.

Dios ese puto puchero. Es una mimada. Ni siquiera Kimiko cuando tuvo su mano quemada pidió ayuda en algo. Como Ichika, Kimiko es de esas hembras de tomo y lomo. Cojonuda.

-De acuerdo -tomo los libros -Vamos.

Me voy a arrepentir tanto de esto. Comenzamos a salir atravesando los jardines. Siento las miradas de varias muchachas que sonríen encantadas de la escena mientras Akane parlotea algo que a lo que no presto atención.

 _Es un caballero._

 _Míralo que dulce es con su novia._

 _Hacen tan linda pareja. Ella es tan dulce y él es tan guapo._

Al menos soy guapo. Me río ante ese comentario… ¡Espera! ¿Su novia? ¡Por la puta madre! Akane no es mi novia. Ni aunque Ichika hubiese insinuado que podría tener algo con Akane, no lo haría. No es mi tipo.

La miro de reojo, seguía hablando. Debo reconocer que, mirándola bien, es algo guapa. Pero no soy de los que puedo tener una relación con alguien solo por ser guapa. Suma puntos, obvio, pero hay cosas más importantes. Salimos de la academia.

-¿Qué me dices? -me pregunta. Salgo de mis cavilaciones.

-Me perdí, es que como hablas tanto… ¿sabías que por el tono de voz de las mujeres, luego de un rato los hombres solo escuchamos bla bla bla como la maestra de Snoopy?

-¿De quién? -me mira intrigada, parece que no tomó en cuenta lo otro.

-No importa… ¿qué me decías?

-Que si… -se sonroja. Alguien que me salve -Que sí…

-¡Ikari-kun! -escucho llamarme a nuestras espaldas. Gracias, Señor. Kimiko…

-Kim-chan -le digo y ella me sonríe amplio vistiendo su uniforme.

Se apresura para llegar a nuestro encuentro, noto que lleva un par de bolsas.

-¿De compras? -pregunto y ella asiente.

-Papá tiene una reunión con la asociación de hombres shinigami -me dice soltando una espiración profunda -Quiero hacer algo especial… -enarco una ceja -¿Qué? Siempre lo hago. Tengo que ser una buena hija.

Me alzo de hombros. Veo que Akane está aniquilando a Kimiko con la mirada.

-Kim-chan, ella es Yukimura-san. Una compañera de clase -indico a Kimiko -Kim-chan es algo como mi hermana -explico -Vivo con su familia.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kuchiki-san -dice Akane.

-Es Abarai, pero no importa -sonríe amistosa -¿Van a alguna parte?

-Encamino a Yukimura-san a su casa, no puede cargar sus libros… se lesionó una mano en clases.

Kimiko se sonríe maliciosa, pero se guarda todos los comentarios. Se lo agradezco.

-Los acompaño -dice toda risueña. Adoro a esta chica, es la mejor.

Seguimos el camino. Yukimura no vive tan lejos de casa y no nos desvía demasiado del camino. Nos despedimos en la puerta. Cuando ya está dentro Kimiko se larga a reír.

-Todo un galán -bromea y me da un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

-Ya, dame esas bolsas…

-¿Por qué? Las puedo yo -rebate.

-Porque quiero sacarme de la mente que le cargué los libros a Yukimura desde que estábamos en la academia.

Se volvió a reír y me entregó las bolsas.

-Te acaban de mear, _Ikari-nii._ Así como los animales que marcan territorio _-_ bromeó -Desde hoy eres oficialmente su novio a ojos de todos.

-Así noté. ¿Acaso no se puede ser solo caballeroso?

-¿Acaso no lees shoujo?

-Lo evito con mi vida.

-Pues deberías, así no te meten el dedo en la boca. Tonto.

Llegamos a casa y Kimiko se pierde por la cocina. No conocía ese lado de ella. Me pareció muy tierno que quisiera mimar un poco a su padre.

.

.

Aun me río de Ikari. No puedo creer que se prestara para la jugada de Yukimura. Ya sabía que no le gustaba nada, por lo que me llamaba la atención. Esa chica debe tener un gran poder de convencimiento.

Dejo las bolsas sobre el mesón. Algunas chicas de la cocina me quedan mirando y hacen una venia.

-¿Necesita ayuda, señorita Kimiko? -me pregunta una de las chicas.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

La chica vuelve a su labor junto con las otras. Preparan la cena para la familia. Me gustaba verlas trabajar. De más pequeña me venía a escondidas. Siempre era descubierta y mandada de regreso al otro lado de la casa.

Comienzo a sacar las cosas de las bolsas dejando todo en orden sobre la mesa. Una de las chicas llevaba las sobras del almuerzo en una olla.

-Ese bicho come como loco -comenta a otra.

-¿Cuándo crees que esté listo?

-En un par de meses. Los jabalíes crecen rápido.

¿Jabalíes?

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamo dejando todo olvidado y corro hasta la chica que lleva las sobras -¿Jabalí has dicho?

-Sí… ¿le gusta?

-¿Lo has comprado? -no respondo a su pregunta.

-Lo hemos encontrado…

-¿Dónde está?

-Donde están los animales para engorde…

Salgo hecha una flecha fuera. Las chicas se me quedan mirando con curiosidad. Sabía perfectamente dónde ir. Solía ir allí a ver a los animales antes de darme cuenta que eran la cena.

Me abalanzo sobre la reja. Ahí estaba mi Gordo. Feliz olisqueando el suelo.

-¡Hijo! -exclamo.

Me mira y podría jurar que me sonríe. Salto la reja y lo tomo en mis brazos. Lo lleno de besos en su naricita, aunque está toda sucia. Lo apachurro con fuerza y lo escucho hacer esos soniditos de felicidad.

-Mi Gordo -digo sintiendo que la me ponía a llorar -Mi Gordo…

Uno de los empleados me mira con sutileza, pero noto su mirada. Me volteo hacia él.

-Gordo no es comida, es mi mascota -sé que sueno impositiva, no mido en ello -Dile a todos, si vuelve a escapar no lo cocinen… -comienzo a hipar -No cocinen a mi Gordo…

-Como diga la señorita -hace una venia.

Salgo del corral y cierro con cuidado. Miro al interior. Hay conejos -que mamá no come- pollos, cerdos. Se me revuelve el estómago. Son todos tan lindos… y me he comido tantos de ellos. No, nunca más. Si tengo que vivir a base de arroz y verduras lo haré. No comeré ningún dulce animalito nunca más.

Vuelvo al otro lado de la casa aun apachurrando a Gordo. Soy tan feliz. Lo alzo en el aire, lo beso otra vez. No quepo en mí de la felicidad. Ya quiero ver la cara de los chicos cuando lo vean. Tan concentrada voy en besuquear a mi gordo que me doy de lleno contra alguien. Alzo la vista.

-Pero si no es la pequeña Kim-chan.

-Con un bicho.

Me sonrojo visible. Son Kira-san y Hisagi-san. Claro, la reunión… lo olvidé en cuanto encontré a Gordo.

-Buenas tardes -hago una ligera venia.

-¿Y eso? -indica Kira-san a Gordo.

-Es mi mascota -respondo abrazando a Gordo.

-Está lindo -dice Hisagi-san tocándole la cabecita y mi mascota hace el amague de morderlo -Supongo que no le agrado.

-Eso es porque eres muy feo -se ríe el rubio.

-Feo serás tú -gruñe en respuesta.

Los quedo mirando hasta que Gordo se remueve y me saca de ello.

-Voy a dejarlo… -me excuso.

-Claro, ve -dice Kira-san -Vamos a lo nuestro -le indica a su colega.

Con una venia se retiran. Me los quedo mirando por el pasillo. Me llevo una mano a la mejilla. Debo parecer un tomate.

-Tonta, Kimiko, tonta tonta -me digo -Actuando como una chiquilla.

Tomo firme a Gordo y me dirijo a la sala. Siempre puedo dejar encargado a Gordo con mis hermanos y volver a la cocina.

.

.

 _Pobre Ikari, no va a poder sacarse a Akane de encima y toda la academia piensa que es su novia. Al menos mejora en los entrenamientos y pareciera que comienza a hacer amigos._

 _¡Kimiko encontró a Gordo! Una gran noticia. ¿Por qué se pone tan roja al ver a los colegas de su papá? ¿Acaso creen que su lado abnegado es por complacer a su papi? No no._

 _Sus comentarios son siempre bien recibidos! Nos leemos pronto._


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola! He regresado. Estuve unos días fuera de la ciudad en un curso, así que cero posibilidad de actualizar antes. Muchas gracias por los fieles reviews! Son los mejores, con su apoyo no sería lo mismo, así que mil gracias por la retroalimentación. Ya saben que espero total honestidad pa no cagarla jejeje._

 _Los dejo entonces con el capítulo 14… wow, y no tiene para cuando terminar aun. A leer!_

 _._

 _._

Partí a casa de mis tíos el sábado a primera hora. No necesité siquiera escuchar el gong para despertar. Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde la primera vez que los visité y estaba entusiasmado por volver. Me siento bien en este lugar… en la Sociedad de Almas. He encontrado algo que antes no tenía, y si comienzo a redundar en el tema, lo lamento, pero es que me es tan ajena esta sensación. Por primera vez me gusta ir a la escuela, quiero aprender, quiero destacar y no por el mal comportamiento y las malas calificaciones. Quiero que Rukia y Renji sientan que tenerme con ellos no es una carga… quiero que mi mamá sepa que estoy bien, que la extraño, pero que estoy mejor… que Kazui ya no es mi enemigo porque no tengo nada por qué competir con él. Mis conflictos con él son parte del pasado, porque no es su culpa, nunca lo fue. Solo hay un culpable y creo que no podré perdonarlo nunca.

No pude despedirme de los chicos porque estaban durmiendo a esa hora. Me encontré con los padres y las hermanas mayores que se aprestaban para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Kimiko andaba por las nubes con la aparición de Gordo y con Ichika las cosas seguían siendo algo delicadas. Era mejor mantener algo de distancia de momento, pero nada absurdo ni cliché de _no te hablo ni cruzo miradas contigo_. Solo evitábamos mantenernos demasiado tiempo solos, solo eso. Supongo que el traspasar mis entrenamientos a la academia estaba funcionando bien para ello, sin ser el objetivo principal. Seguíamos hablando, similar a siempre, pero evitábamos ciertos temas. A saber: _Tontoru_ , y el preguntar –aunque fuese inocente– dónde estaba cuando llegaba tan tarde… juro que era la misma simple curiosidad de sus hermanos; por otro lado ella evitaba… hablarme de ello. Nos remitíamos al día a día, manteniendo la relación, muy a mi pesar, en la _siblingzone_ … Si es existe algo peor a la _friendzone_ es esa, la zona de la fraternidad. Para Ichika me había transformado en su hermano. ¿Se puede encontrar buena a tu hermana? Creo que no es demasiado correcto… aunque del otro lado es como una moda en los manga y hentai. Nunca vi de esos, me parecen turbo freak… ¿Te puede gustar tu hermana en un sentido no hermanable? Claro que no… o no frente a mis preceptos. Para gustos, colores.

Pero dejemos los líos de faldas, que si bien son parte fundamental de la vida adolescente, no son lo único importante. Hoy partía a ver a mi familia de origen. Quizás parezca extraño, incluso a mí, sentirme tan vinculado con ellos. Recuerdo un chico de mi clase que estaba obsesionado con los árboles genealógicos. Todo el día hablaba de ello, preguntaba sobre si sabías de dónde venías, que de dónde era originaria tu familia y sobre las vidas que ellos habían tenido. Luego supe que tenía esa fijación porque su abuelo había sido hijo natural de su bisabuela –lógico– con un soldado estadounidense durante la ocupación de ellos luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Bueno, eso lo supe por él, ya sabemos que me escapaba de historia.

Fue entonces que pregunté a mi abuelo –a mi padre jamás– sobre su propia historia. Tuvo el detalle de no ser demasiado minucioso, sabía que el tema no era demasiado agradable para mí. Pero me habló de cómo conoció a la abuela, brevemente de lo que ocurrió. De lo que _era_ él del otro lado y lo que _era_ mi abuela antes de conocerlo. Nunca se me ocurrió que las almas tuviesen familia o que pudiesen nacer de este lado. Aunque había escuchado de la división de las almas, que por eso existen _almas gemelas_ que se supone que no son más que una misma alma que se separa… o eso decía mi segunda psicóloga cuando conversaba por celular mientras me tenía pintando a mi familia. Ahora sé que las almas nacen y cuando mueren se van del otro lado. Eso me hacía pensar en que alguna vez, antes, estuve de este lado y no lo recuerdo… o quizás por ser nieto de un alma… nunca estuve de este lado antes. No lo sé.

Al contrario de la primera vez que vine con mi abuelo, procuré acortar camino. Primero intenté caminar veloz para aprovecharlo de entrenamiento. O eso decía Kuchiki Byakuya-sama que sería el primer paso para dominar el shunpo. ¡Ah! No he aclarado eso. Pues bien, los shinigami deben manejar en mayor o menor medida las siguientes capacidades o técnicas de combate:

Primera técnica shinigami, el Hohō, que es la habilidad de moverte tan rápido que no es perceptible para el ojo del contrincante, no solo es como correr, sino que hacer cosas tan cool como dejar sombras atrás, o crear duplicados. El shunpo es parte de ellas, y vendría siendo llegar a un punto a otro con la menor cantidad de pasos posibles. La segunda técnica de combate es Hakuda, o el cuerpo a cuerpo. Tercero, Kidō, o artes demoníacas, que son hechizos básicamente… pero sin varita como en Harry Potter… o sea más cool. Cuarto, Zanjutzu o el uso de la espada.

Honestamente, el que me parece más cool es el kidō. Quizás porque es lo primero que vi en acción cuando Ichika y Kimiko se empecinaron con _motivarme_. O, porque, Renji mencionó que papá no sabe utilizarlo, tampoco Kazui. Tal vez me convierta en experto en artes demoníacas como Rukia, Renji también me comentó aquello… con cara de baba, debo agregar. En fin, ser experto en kidō me dejaría un paso sobre papá… Muy bien, lo haré. Mi fuerte desde hoy serán las artes demoníacas. Me está gustando esto de caminar por el Rukongai, me inspira positivamente… me siento optimista. Voy a ser el amo supremo en kidō… ¿no sería cool vencer a papá a punta de solo hechizos? Toma un 33, y un 78 y un 99 para ti, perdedor… Shinigami te haces llamar sin saber un puto hechizo, Ichigo Kurosaki… falta solo la risa malévola. Bueno yo tampoco sé –de momento–, estoy tirando números al azar. Solo porque sé que van en ascendente hasta el 99.

Pues bien, como caminar rápido era una buena manera de avanzar lo hice hasta que me cansé, aunque normalmente hubiese sido antes. Pude hacerlo alrededor de una hora. Ya luego me dolieron los pies y pedí un par de aventones, claro que el último kilómetro tuve que volver a caminarlo. En fin, dejando de lado mi naturaleza quejumbrosa, llegué a la puerta de la casa, sentí un golpe en mi trasero que me hizo dar de pleno contra la puerta. Me volteé, era Bonnie. Ahora me olisquea, creo que es su manera de saludar.

–Hola –le digo y se me refriega contra la pierna, me río y le palmoteo suave la cabeza –Yo también te extrañé. Gordo te manda saludos, así lo llamamos.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Mi tía Kuukaku me mira con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Son esas maneras de tocar en una casa decente? –me regaña –No estamos en un potrero.

–Hola, tía Kuukaku –saludo con algo de miedo.

–Que no me digas tía –gruñe y me toma por el brazo para llevarme dentro. Bonnie se quedó fuera –¡Ganju, llegó Ikari! –grita mientras caminamos por el pasillo.

Dejé mi bolso en una habitación que daba hacia el jardín interior, muy sencillo, pero tranquilo. Tras el muro se veían unas colinas cuyos árboles ya estaban en tonos ocre. Me quité los calcetines y me sobé los pies, tocaron a la puerta. Ganju ingresó.

–Cuando tu mascota crezca puedes venir sobre ella, son un útil medio de transporte –aseguró, aunque con todas las veces que me caí de ellos la última vez lo pongo en duda.

–Se llama Gordo –le comento y toma asiento a mi lado en la solera –Kimiko, la menor de las chicas, está enamorada de él –Ganju parece entusiasmado con mi relato así que continúo –Ella le puso el nombre. Los chicos lo adoran, juegan todo el día con él, le dan frutas y verduras tal como me dijiste. En la noche Kimiko se lo lleva a dormir con ella, no sé cómo lo hará cuando esté más grande.

–Un jabalí adulto necesita su espacio, tal como las personas –dice en tono de cátedra –Deberás decirle a la muchacha que tarde o temprano tendrá que dejar a Gordo dormir solo –baja su vista a mis pies –Deberías sumergirlos en agua, te van a salir ampollas.

Dicho y hecho, pasado un tiempo ya noté un par de globitos de agua en la planta del pie y otro en el dedo gordo… genial. El resto de la mañana me la pasé sentado en la solera con los pies metidos en agua helada hablando con Ganju. Kuukaku estaba arreglando algo de su trabajo. Para cuando llegó la hora de almorzar ya estaba algo mejor. Mi tía había regresado y estábamos a la mesa.

–¿Cómo va la academia? –me pregunta con interés tomando un trozo de pollo.

–No tan bien como quisiera –respondo con honestidad, ambos se me quedan mirando con algo de sorpresa.

–Tienes que acostumbrarte a todo, es normal –Ganju me excusa, pero Kuukaku lo mira con severidad.

–Tu padre pareció acostumbrarse de inmediato.

–Yo no soy mi papá –respondo con molestia –Y no quiero parecerme en nada a él.

Kuukaku mastica su pollo con calma, yo bajo la vista. Muy bien, Ikari, respondón con tu familia… ¿acaso no puedes comportarte cuando se trata de papá? Lo mencionan y es como que accionaran un botón de ira. ¿Será que tengo un interruptor que dice: Ikari bueno – Ikari malo? ¿Y se acciona cuando mencionan al viejo?

–Supe que tomaste nuestro apellido –continúa mi tía, alzo la vista no muy seguro de si luego de ello viene un sermón –Si querías dejar de parecerte a tu padre, diste un buen paso –sorbeteó los fideos de su ramen –Me pregunto… ¿cómo se han tomado eso en la academia? Porque no creo que haya pasado desapercibido.

Tía Kuukaku es una mujer inteligente sin duda y había intuido lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque solo fuese Mizushima y su grupo quienes se me enfrentaron. Al menos tuve una segunda semana tranquila.

–Cosas triviales nada más… hay una familia no demasiado feliz y uno de sus hijos lo dejó bastante claro –busqué mis fideos con los palillos –Mizushima.

Mi tía frunció el ceño y siguió comiendo en silencio. Era como si hubiese mencionado una palabra prohibida. Ganju alzó la voz.

–¿Y las clases? ¿Cómo es?

–Hay clases muy aburridas y otras bastante geniales. Los entrenamientos se me han hecho difíciles, no tengo buena condición física… –bajo la voz. ¿Cómo era que mi papá hizo todo tan rápido y yo parezco un intento de shinigami corriente? ¿Por qué… no podía ser un poco… solo un poco parecido a él? No quiero ser como él, solo quiero tener un poco de lo que él tiene. No es justo… como si yo también soy su hijo… –Pero me estoy esforzando.

–Eso es lo más importante –destacó Ganju –La perseverancia…

–Eso dice Ichika –respondo –Tengo un par de amigos –agrego cambiando el tema –Son buena onda, viven en la academia porque provienen del Rukongai.

–No todo es tan malo entonces –comenta Kuukaku –Mizushima… ese es un tema aparte. Es personal, o en este caso, familiar. La rivalidad de ambos clanes proviene desde hace mucho, quizás desde que se conformaron los clanes. Tendrás que lidiar con ello si quieres sobrevivir a ese muchacho.

–Estoy trabajando en ello –respondo con seguridad.

Kuukaku asiente.

–No creas todo lo que escuches –agrega –No todo es verdad…

–Me alegra escucharlo.

–No es una vergüenza ser un Shiba, todos los clanes tienen sus cosas, solo que… algunos son debilitados y otros sobresalen. Es simplemente eso. Todo es un juego de poderes…

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Sé que debe ser complejo para Kuukaku seguir ahondando en ello. Quiero preguntar, pero temo que aun es muy pronto. Quizás son el tiempo ella se sienta en confianza para contarme la verdad, su verdad de todo lo que yo sabía… o lo que Akane me había comentado. Lo que el abuelo me confidenció no distaba mucho de lo que ahora sabía, pero quería comprobar que tan sórdido era todo. Pero sabía, por las películas, que cuando se trataba de sociedades de castas, la nobleza tenía oscuros secretos. Y yo era parte de ellos, era mi historia. Tenía derecho a empoderarme de ella… pero no aún, esperaría.

Prefiero volver al tema de la academia, hablar sobre clases, mis compañeros Ito, Tukusuma, Sasaki y, claro, Akane. Ganju se reía mucho de los acosos sexuales de mi compañera. También les hablaba de las clases, de la tarea y de mis profesores. Nunca había hablado tanto como desde que estaba en la Sociedad de Almas. De pronto me veo con la necesidad de contar lo que sucede, debe ser la novedad y que pocos entienden de dónde provengo… salvo Rukia, Renji e Ichika.

–Podemos ayudarte –dice Kuukaku cuando he terminado mi relato –En esta familia siempre hemos sido muy talentosos… tus amigos tienen razón cuando dicen que necesitas solo un empujoncito.

–El capitán Kurotsuchi dijo…

–Me vale madres lo que haya dicho ese maldito loco sádico –exclamó –Yo sé que eres más de lo que aparentas… No por ser hijo de Ichigo… sino porque eres un Shiba. Y te lo voy a demostrar –miró a Ganju –Te lo vamos a demostrar –se soba la tripa –Fumemos… nos espera una ardua tarde.

–¿Vamos a ir a algún lado? –pregunto con curiosidad.

–Vamos a convertirte en el shinigami que Kurotsuchi dijo que no eras.

.

.

–Adelante -se escuchó del interior del despacho la voz de su hermano.

–Nii-sama… -se queda en la entrada esperando que Byakuya le indica que tome asiento.

El líder del clan le indica que se ubique frente a él. Rukia se hinca en el cojín.

–Vengo a hablarte de algo delicado…

–¿Se trata del hijo de Kurosaki otra vez?

Rukia niega suave.

–Te agradezco la intervención con los Mizushima –Byakuya asiente –No tenías porqué hacerlo, has sido muy generoso, Nii-sama –siempre había pensado que su hermano era un hombre tan honorable.

–Te escucho.

–Bueno quizás si tiene algo que ver con Ikari –sonrió nerviosa, Byakuya solo la miraba –Hace un par de semanas recibió la visita de Ganju Shiba –hizo una pausa quizás queriendo ver algún tipo de reacción. Nii-sama no era precisamente un fanático de esa familia –El asunto es que recibió un regalo que no pudo rechazar.

–¿Te refieres al jabalí que se pasea por toda la casa y que estuvo a pasos de ser nuestra cena?

Rukia casi pudo creer que su hermano se reía. Pero no, siempre tan flemático. La menor de los Kuchiki asintió.

–¿Crees que pediré que lo devuelvan? No podría hacerle algo así a Kimiko –dice con calma –Mitsuki me informó sobre el incidente del… rescate de ese animal. Creo que deberé dar mi brazo a torcer en esta oportunidad.

 _Otra vez_ , agregó en su mente. Desde que Rukia ingresó a su familia se había saltado cuanta regla establecida en el clan y su propia casa existía. No podía ser de otra manera. Quería a su hermana y adoraba a los niños… Renji… bueno se había ganado su respeto y le tenía _algo_ de afecto. Pero jamás lo admitiría, ni muerto.

–Gracias, Nii-sama.

Byakuya asintió. Rukia detectó que la conversación no había terminado.

–Rukia… Van a citar a concejo de clanes pronto -habló con calma, Rukia se sorprendió -Los Mizushima han presentado su molestia con la presencia del hijo de Kurosaki y su… impulsividad en tomar el apellido de los Shiba. No creí que representaría problema, hasta que me reuní con Katsuro. De alguna forma cree, él y su clan, que la presencia del hijo de Kurosaki representa una amenaza a la estabilidad del sistema de clanes.

–Es solo un muchacho…

–Lo mismo creo –continuó –Los Shiba no pertenecen a los clanes desde hace ochenta años. No tienen clanes menores aliados ni menos poder dentro del Seireitei. Han vivido en el exilio demasiado tiempo como para querer regresar, no creo que sea la intención de Kuukaku tampoco. Además, ese chico no pertenece a la rama principal. No es, bajo ninguna perspectiva, ni será candidato a convertirse en el líder del clan. No es más que un chiquillo _amparado_ por un clan noble. Totalmente inofensivo.

–¿Qué sucederá, Nii-sama?

Byakuya tomó aire profundamente.

–Lo citarán y le harán preguntas. Me temo que puede ser un tanto abrumador para un chiquillo que no está acostumbrado –hizo una pausa –En cuanto regrese de donde su familia quiero que lo envíes a hablar conmigo. Debo informarle a lo que enfrentará… –miró fijo a su hermana –Pueden expulsarlo del Seireitei…

–No puedes permitirlo, Nii-sama –su voz sonó angustiada –Es solo un chico, casi no tiene contacto con su familia. Ichigo… no es un gran apoyo, aunque suele comunicarse para saber de él. Por favor, ha cambiado tanto, tiene sueños, quiere superarse… -notó que estaba siendo insistente y calló.

–El concejo de clanes es la máxima autoridad del sistema… solo pueden obligarlo a salir de los clanes, pero la academia está bajo la jurisdicción de la Cámara de los 46. Estará protegido allí…

–Pero somos su familia…

–No, Rukia. Los Shiba son su familia. Nosotros solo le hemos prestado ayuda. Y, parece ser, que tiene fecha límite. Lo siento, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer…

–Entiendo –suspiró –Pero no estoy de acuerdo.

–Yo tampoco, Rukia, yo tampoco.

Byakuya iba a proponerle a su hermana tomar el té en el salón mientras los niños jugaban cuando una presión espiritual enorme ingresó por el senkaimon. Rukia se volvió en dirección hacia donde aparecía aquella energía.

–Ichigo…

El líder del clan frunció el ceño.

.

.

El fin de semana con mis tíos se me hizo demasiado corto y si no hubiese tenido que ir a clases el lunes me hubiese quedado más días. Patearon mi trasero, pero había aprendido algunas cosas divertidas que hacer con el reiatsu como hacer una gran pelota para introducirse en ella, o dirigirla a diferentes partes como si fuera un balón de futbol. Incluso inventé –según yo– una manera de hacerla explotar cuando llegaba a un objetivo. Claro que hacía un _plop_ y se desvanecía, pero como broma era divertida.

Algo había diferente en la residencia Kuchiki y lo noté cuando estaba a una media cuadra. La atmósfera estaba muy pesada. Ya podía distinguir mejor no solo a Ichika, sino a los shinigami de la familia. Los niños aun me era muy difícil. Claro que si estaban todos juntos en el mismo lugar era una pesadilla, pero saber si alguien andaba por el pasillo era sencillo saber quién. Pues bien, había alguien más con una descuadrada cantidad de energía que parecía tragarse el resto. Me apresuré preocupado, pero al ver a los guardias en la entrada supe que no era nada grave. Sin embargo los pelos se me erizaron en todo el cuerpo, siento algo familiar en esto… muy familiar.

Mitsuki me indica que me esperan en la sala, así que le entrego mi bolso –prácticamente me lo quita para echar a lavar esa ropa con olor a adolescente hormonal– y parto al lugar. Esa fuerza espiritual ya se me hace clara. No es ninguno de la familia, y como dice mi abuelo, solo hay dos personas que tienen un descontrol así… Kazui…

Descorro el shoji y ahí está… papá.

–Cariño, qué bueno que llegaste –me dice Rukia poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta mí –¿Cómo lo pasaste con tus tíos? –me ordena el cuello de la yukata en una postura muy maternal, parece decirme que mantenga la calma.

–Bien, estuvo cool –respondo mirándola solo a ella, normalmente me hubiese fijado en lo muy guapa que es, pero ahora es diferente. No quiero que se aparte, no quiero que me deje solo con él –Me gustaría ir el próximo fin de semana también…

–Lo hablaremos luego, ¿sí? Pero no creo que haya inconveniente –se aparta un poco, solo está papá. ¿Dónde está Renji? ¿Por qué no está? –Tu papá vino a verte… –me sonríe, pero sé que nota mi angustia –Los dejaré un momento para que hablen, cariño…

–No… –susurro.

Solo me sonríe y sale de la habitación. Me volteo para seguirla y solo veo el shoji cerrado. No quiero verlo, no quiero. Pero escucho su voz llamar mi nombre.

–Ikari.

Niego suave. No quiero voltearme, no quiero estar ahí con él. Este es mi lugar… no es el suyo, ¿por qué está aquí? Que se vaya… que se vaya… Yo estoy bien aquí. Él no debería estar aquí. Él decidió irse del otro lado, ¿por qué regresa?

–¿Cómo estás? –me pregunta.

–Bien –respondo seco sin mirarlo.

–Tu mamá te manda un beso y un abrazo grande –me volteo cuando la escucho nombrar –No pudo venir, el bebé de Kazui está algo delicado de salud y está ayudando a cuidarlo.

–¿Es grave? –pregunto con interés, es mi sobrino y es el hijo de mi hermano… por mucha rivalidad que hayamos tenido.

–Nada grave, pero ella se siente mejor que está a su lado.

El silencio cae sobre nosotros como el filo de una katana. Ninguno dice palabra, ninguno se acerca, él solo me mira y yo al suelo.

–Tu madre… ella dijo algunas cosas la última vez que nos vimos –alza la voz –Dice que tu actitud se debe a mí… Vengo a que me aclares porqué tú madre tiene esa idea.

Mi madre tiene esa idea… Papá siempre es igual, cree que no hace nada mal. Cree que todo se debe a mi mala actitud, a mi rebeldía… a que no voy al psicólogo y que no me tomo los medicamentos… esos que me dejaban idiota mirando al techo. Que depresión… trastorno de personalidad… Ahora… ahora sé que nada de eso era cierto. Nada.

–Vete de tu lado –exclamo empuñando las manos –¡Este es mi lado, vete al tuyo!

–De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres –concluyó Ichigo –Realmente no entiendo qué hice tan mal contigo para que me odies de esta manera. ¿No crees que estás sobredimensionando las cosas, Ikari?

¿Sobredimensionando? Aprieto los dientes con fuerza, siento que se me acalambran las mejillas. No voy a llorar, no voy a darle en el gusto. Me trago ese sabor amargo que quería llenar mi boca. ¿Sobredimensionando? Que me haya ignorado completamente… que solo se haya dedicado a sermonearme, a compararme con un referente que era inalcanzable, que me obviara como si no existiera… eso era sobredimensionar, al menos para él. Quizás para todos era sobredimensionarlo… y yo estaba mal, como siempre. Porque yo estoy mal… yo actúo mal… Mamá me diría que debo tener respeto por papá, que él es el adulto, que él tiene razón. ¿Entonces? Si yo estoy sobredimensionando las cosas… ¿Por qué Renji no es así con los chicos? Cuando Kouki falló en su prueba con el profesor de matemáticas sumando mal en el ábaco, en lugar de regañarlo, se sentó con él a tratar de enseñarle… aunque sus explicaciones eran malas y solo lograba que Kouki se confundiera más… Pero lo intentaba… Él sí quería estar presente para sus hijos… él sí los quería.

–Tienes razón –digo finalmente y él se sonríe con cierta victoria mezclada con alivio –Sobredimensiono las cosas, ¿verdad? ¿Debería cambiar, cierto?

–Quizás debí prestarte más atención y lo lamento. Tu madre me dijo que solo querías eso.

¿Atención? Debe estar bromeando… ¡Solo quería que me quisiera como lo hacía con Kazui! Pero él jamás lo entendería. Quería que quisiera pasar tiempo conmigo, que le pareciera interesante, que aceptara que no había tenido un hijo super genio, sino uno totalmente normal. Y quizás sí quería su atención… pero no solo eso. Nunca entendería nada…

–Sí eso quería papá, gracias… solo eso –respondo –Es un análisis muy profundo de tu parte, gracias por tomarte el tiempo –comienza a detectar mi sarcasmo.

–Trato de disculparme contigo y ya tomas esa postura negativa. ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que retroceda el tiempo?

–Dile a mamá que lo haga… ¡y no dejes que nazca, porque eso es lo que siempre quisiste! Olvídate que existo. No soy nada tuyo, no quiero ser nada tuyo.

–Acá vas, sobredimensionando todo. Termina el melodrama y hagamos las paces, hijo.

Lo miro un segundo eterno. Cree que esto basta…

–Si hacemos las paces… ¿mamá va a estar feliz? –pregunto con voz baja.

–Eso la haría muy feliz –dice triunfante.

–De acuerdo…

Se acerca y me abraza. Me siento tensar completamente. No lo quiero cerca, quiero que se aparte… pero debo aceptarlo… por mi mamá. Ella debía creer que todo estaba bien, para que dejara de preocuparse por mí, para que pensara que todo se había olvidado. Solo tenía a papá con ella, para mamá él siempre había sido su héroe… debía devolverle a su héroe y hacerla creer que tenía al hombre perfecto a su lado. Y creer que tenía al hijo que siempre quiso… uno que también creyera que su padre era un héroe.

Se aparta.

–Vendré a verte pronto. Modula tu comportamiento, espero que no estés comportándote con mis amigos como lo haces en casa. Recuerda que ellos han tomado tu responsabilidad por el afecto que nos guardan a tu mamá y a mí. Ha sido muy generoso de su parte, no tendrían por qué hacerlo, recuerda eso. Espero que no te estés metiendo en problemas en la academia, al menos intenta hacer un esfuerzo por rendir. Siempre te ha costado ser un buen estudiante, no tienes por qué ser el mejor, anda a tu nivel, ¿sí?

–Sí, papá. Seré bueno… dile a mamá que lo seré.

Nuevamente ha vuelto a ganar, lo he dejado ganar. Pero no saco absolutamente nada tratando de explicarle las cosas… nada. Debo ser bueno, muy bueno. Soy una responsabilidad… no debo dar problemas… A mi nivel… a mi nivel… seré bueno… soy una responsabilidad… a mi nivel…

–Hablaré con Rukia y Renji. Estaban preocupados que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero veo que has cambiado, que al menos escuchas a tu padre. Has aprendido a comportarte. Te felicito. Siempre he hecho las cosas por tu bien, ¿sí?

–Sí, papá…

Me da un par de palmadas en la mejilla, que me saben a una burla. Él siempre será el padre perfecto y yo el que ha actuado mal. Porque soy mediocre, descontrolado, porque lo avergüenzo, porque soy maleducado, grosero… Me siento con la espalda contra el fusuma. Debo ser bueno… debo ser bueno a sus ojos… debo ser como Kazui… porque Kazui es el buen hijo… y yo la oveja negra.

El shoji se descorre. Rukia me mira desde la entrada y se acerca, se sienta frente a mí. Me sonríe dulce, me recuerda a mamá en este momento. Como se ve tan joven, a veces olvido que también es madre y que tiene ese instinto maternal, por eso está aquí. Porque lo sabe, porque sabe que lo que debió decir papá no la convenció.

Puso una mano en mi mejilla.

–Eres un buen chico, eres inteligente, eres dulce, eres responsable –no puedo evitarlo y al escucharla me pongo a llorar como un crío. Me abraza con fuerza –Eres divertido, eres muy valiente, honorable… eres bueno… eres muy bueno… y te queremos mucho, todos te queremos mucho. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti… tanto –la abrazo de vuelta y me cuelgo prácticamente de ella.

Me quedo llorando el alma unos minutos sintiendo su mano en mi espalda que me acariciaba como lo hacen las mamás… como lo haría mi mamá.

–No eres una carga… –se aparta ligero y me limpia las lágrimas con la manga del kimono –Somos tu familia… y en una familia nadie es carga de nadie. Si en una familia alguien se viene abajo, los otros deberán ayudarlo a salir adelante… no por obligación, sino porque una familia es un equipo, cuando uno está mal, el resto también lo está y así no se puede continuar… –asiento en silencio, me vuelve a sonreír dulce –¿Me das otro abrazo grande?

Vuelvo a abrazarla mientras me acaricia la espalda otra vez. Me trata como si tuviera cinco años… tal como me siento ahora, de cinco años. Son heridas tan viejas y tan profundas… No podía darle el poder a papá de sanarlas, porque él no podía. Tenía que hacerlo solo yo… aprender que soy bueno y creer que es verdad… que es cierto… y así que se convierta en realidad.

.

.

–Me alegra haber arreglado las cosas con Ikari –comentaba Ichigo caminando hacia el senkaimon en compañía de Renji –Me he sacado un peso de encima, Orihime estará muy aliviada –Renji guardaba silencio –¿No ha dado problemas?

–Ninguno, es un chico genial, nos hemos encariñado mucho con él.

–¿Se ha comportado?

–Es algo perezoso, pero ¿quién no lo fue de muchacho?

–Yo. Nunca fui perezoso. Tampoco Kazui… –reflexionó –Tampoco Orihime… Ponte firme si es necesario, y con Ikari lo es.

–De acuerdo…

Se despidieron frente a las puertas, finalmente Renji pudo entender qué era lo que sucedía entre Ichigo e Ikari. Su amigo era un tipo genial, lo reconocía, le debía mucho y no quería incordiarlo de ninguna manera. No era su tema intervenir de esa manera al menos. Tuvo ganas de darle un certero puñetazo cuando comenzó a dar charla de cómo _controlar_ a Ikari… cómo si hasta ahora ellos no lo hubiesen hecho bien. El chico estaba bien, se le veía feliz, quería ser bueno en la academia. Era tan diferente al Ikari del otro lado.

Al regresar a casa se dirigió al comedor, notó que Ikari no estaba a la mesa y tampoco Rukia. Todos estaban cenando ya.

–¿Se peleó Ikari con su papá? –preguntó Kouki con un gesto compungido.

–No seas impertinente –lo regañó Naota –Son cosas privadas… –hizo una pausa –Debe estar triste… creo que así uno se siente cuando se pelea con los padres.

–Muy triste –continuó Kimiko, la única que había tenido lo más cercano a una discusión con sus padres –Pero más tristes se ponen los papás, porque son los únicos que siempre te van a querer.

Ichika miró a su padre, ambos sabían que en esta ocasión el mayor afectado no era Ichigo.

–Seguro se quedaron charlando con mamá y se les olvidó la cena. Iré por ellos.

Renji salió del comedor y fue hasta la sala. Ahí estaban ambos, Ikari hablaba con Rukia, estaba tranquilo y ella parecía ya no estar tan angustiada como mientras ambos hablaban en privado. Al sentirlo ingresar voltearon hacia él.

–No quise interrumpir. La cena ya está servida por si tienes hambre, Ikari. –el chico negó suave –Rukia… debes ir a comer…

La madre se puso de pie. Y Renji tomó su lugar esta vez junto a Ikari en el suelo. Rukia salió de la sala.

–Lo siento, no quise distraerla de la cena… –murmuró el muchacho.

–Está bien, hijo –Renji le palmoteó la pierna –Tampoco te hubiese dejado solo… no va en ella. Cuando tu mamá tenía problemas no la dejaba sola hasta que no la sentía mejor… es parte de su naturaleza.

–¿Kuchiki-san está enferma? –preguntó Ikari –Como le dijiste que _debía_ ir a comer…

–No –respondió con un tono alegre –Está embarazada. Tiene que comer a ciertas horas o se desmaya… Pero no le digas al resto de los muchachos –agregó antes que Ikari pudiese hacer alguna acotación –Estamos esperando que todo salga bien esta vez antes de contarles…

¿Esta vez? No quiso preguntar más, pero era obvio que habían tenido problemas con ello. Todas las familias tenían sus historias, lo había descubierto en este tiempo… y todas las familias tenían diferentes formas de lidiar con ello.

–Tampoco le digas a Rukia que te conté…

–No, descuida –respondió Ikari y ahora él fue quien palmoteó la pierna de Renji –Todo va a salir bien esta vez.

El pelirrojo le sonrió.

–Gracias, Ikari.

.

.

 _Un capítulo más largo para compensar la ausencia. Ikari comienza a hacer vínculo con los Shiba, justo y necesario. Ichigo llegó a hacer las paces con su hijo, pero parece que necesitará más que un esfuerzo para poder repararlo. Y nos enteramos del lado B de los Abarai-Kuchiki._

 _¿Le gustó? ¿No le gustó? Por favor, comente. Es la única manera de saber lo que dice el publico. Nos leemos pronto!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola otra vez! Continúa esta historia. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, son el público más fiel de la vida. En el capítulo anterior traté de incorporar todas sus peticiones, así que creo no estar en deuda aún._

 _No los distraigo más. A leer!_

.

.

Tercera semana en la academia y todos estaban revolucionados, la fecha de las primeras evaluaciones estaban publicadas como recordatorio en el panel de primer año. Aquello no me tomó por sorpresa. ¿Acaso no escucharon al profesor cuando dijo las fechas el primer día? Hasta yo las anoté.

-Buen día, Shiba-kun -escucho la inconfundible voz de Akane, quien me alcanzaba mientras caminaba al salón.

-Veo que estás mejor de tu mano -le digo con malicia al verla cargar su bolso con facilidad.

No me detengo, ella sigue tratando de seguirme el paso. No es baja, pero soy experto en dar pasos largos.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor -responde con una risa nerviosa e inocentona -Te agradezco la ayuda.

-No es necesario que vuelvas a hacerlo…

Lo hizo al menos cinco veces el viernes. Parece que deberé leer los shoujo que me ofreció Kimiko, porque parece que voy a tener que aprender a descifrar a esta chica y ponerle límites sin ser un maldito borde. Y en eso estaba pensando cuando al doblar en un pasillo nuestras manos se rozaron, oportunidad que Akane utilizó para tomarme de la mano. Si tengo que reconocerle algo a esta chica es que es perseverante y se la juega por lo que quiere.

¿Cómo me zafo de ésta jugada sin lograr que llore como magdalena o me vuelva a quitar el habla? Voy a reconocer algo solo esta vez y luego lo olvidaremos: si Akane deja de hablarme me sentiré mal, porque a pesar de su odiosidad… me cae bien y es como esa amiga espantosa que te marea… todos tenemos un amigo así.

Mi naturaleza hosca, sin embargo, comienza a surgir desde ese rincón donde la había dejado dormir. La miré bastante feo, pero no retiré la mano… no pude cuando la vi sonreírme toda sonrojos. Voy a necesitar toda la ayuda que pudiese obtener, eso es claro.

En fin, la jugada de Akane no pasó desapercibida por algunos de nuestros compañeros, quienes se quedaron mirando con cara de chisme. Si me zafo ahora quedaré como el idiota más grande de la tierra. Estaba claro para mí, a ojos de todos me había convertido en territorio de Akane. Aprovecho que una de sus amigas la detiene. Deslizo mi mano con sutileza.

-¿Puedes llevar mi bolso a mi puesto, Ikari-kun? -me extiende el bolso con naturalidad mientras comienza a hablar feliz con la chica.

Veo el bolso frente a mí y no me queda otra que tomarlo e ingresar en la sala. ¡Momento! ¿Acaba de llamarme por mi nombre? Fuck. Estoy jodido hasta la puta madre. Dejo el bolso en el puesto de Akane… al lado de mi lugar. Sasaki se aparece frente a mí toda burlona.

-No me habías contado que tienes novia nueva, Shiba-kun -se rió maliciosa.

Me dejo caer en mi sitio dejando mis cosas en el suelo.

-Si no vas a colaborar, te callas, odiosa -gruño.

Se sienta en el lugar de Akane con su cuerpo girado hacia mí. Cruzada de piernas mueve un pie juguetona. Lo disfruta, lo sé.

-Si fueras chica te ayudaría a mi manera -reflexionó con un dedo en su mentón mirando al techo -Pero como no lo eres no puedo hacer nada por ti -me sonrió inocentona… fingidamente inocentona.

-No pongas esas imágenes en mi mente, mujer perversa -cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa y escondo mi cara entre ellos -Eres la peor…

-¿Por qué no le aclaras las cosas? Mientras antes, mejor… no vaya a ponerse más seria la cosa.

Me asomo apenas.

-¿Puede ponerse peor?

-Con tu falta de claridad terminarás saliendo con ella en serio -no había burla ya en su voz -No serás capaz de pararlo… terminaras siendo su novio y terminarás casado con ella teniendo sus bebés -ahora volvía a reír, no podía aguantarlo.

Me imaginé aquello… y pensé en Ichika. Estando yo con una chica que no me gusta solo por no herirla estando enamorado de otra mujer. Momento, ¿acabo de decir _enamorado_? Ahora sí estoy jodido…

-¿Alguna idea, Sasaki-san?

-Simple, dile que no te gusta. ¿O acaso lo hace? -niego -Hazlo y que sea pronto. No seas idiota y hagas algo estúpido…

-¿Estúpido cómo…?

- _Romper_ con ella de una manera fea… por ejemplo besando a otra chica y que todos te vean -me alecciona -No seas un cliché de shoujo. Sé hombrecito.

Akane venía hacia nosotros. Sasaki se puso de pie y me guiñó un ojo. Al menos tenía un pepito grillo en este lugar. Akane quedó mirando feo a Sasaki y luego su mirada severa se clavó en mí.

-¿Qué hablabas con ella?

-Honestamente -respondo apoyando la espalda en el respaldo -Hablábamos sobre ti…

-¿En serio? -le brillaron los ojos.

-Yukimura-san… -comienzo -Creo que estás confundiendo las cosas. No quiero que te enfades, pero no puedo evitar que lo hagas…

-¿Te gusta, Sasaki-san? -dijo con voz trémula y el labio en puchero. ¿Cómo hago esto?

-Sasaki y yo somos amigos… -respondo y su semblante se tranquiliza -Pero me gusta otra chica… de hecho -vamos, Ikari, sé hombre -Estoy enamorado de alguien… y no eres tú.

Se volteó al frente y veo cómo le tirita el labio.

-¿Entonces porqué cargaste mis libros?

-Porque me lo pediste…

-¿Por qué me tomaste de la mano?

-¡Tú lo hiciste! -exclamo, veo que el resto de nuestros compañeros me miran extrañados. Bajo la voz -No quiero ser grosero, de verdad. Pero aclaremos esto de una vez…

-No te creo… es que te da vergüenza…

-Claro que no -mascullo cuando veo al profesor ingresar a la sala.

Miro al frente dando por terminada la conversación cuando siento que me besa en la mejilla.

-No discutamos más, ¿sí? -me dice dulzona.

¡Esta chica está completamente loca! Acabo de decirle que estoy bruto por otra chica y lo ignora completamente. Ita-san a mi lado me palmotea la espalda todo risas, mientras que Tukusuma me levanta el dedo pulgar.

-Sus ensayos sobre el escritorio ahora -ordena el sensei.

Prefiero concentrarme en ello. Busco mi tarea dentro del bolso. Tengo que zafarme de esto de alguna manera… desvío la mirada hacia Sasaki un par de puestos más allá, niega en reprobación. _Lo intenté_ le digo moviendo los labios. Se alza de hombros.

-Mezquina muerte… -mascullo poniéndome de pie para ir a entregar mi tarea.

-Ikari-kun -me llama Akane extendiéndome su ensayo -¿Puedes llevar el mío también?

Lo tomo y voy al escritorio para dejar ambos deberes. Escucho un _uuuiii_ proveniente de algunos de los muchachos. Vuelvo a mi puesto.

-Te lo tenías bien guardado, campeón -bromea Ita -Es una linda chica. Hacen una linda pareja… adorables -se ríe.

-Tienes que ayudarme, viejo -le ruego -Está loca -agrego con tono desesperado.

-Tranquilo… -aun risueño -Solo necesitas medidas extremas -lo miro con curiosidad -Tendrás que _cortar_ con ella de la manera más dolorosa del mundo.

-Olvídalo -digo firme -Me agrada, no quiero romperle el corazón…

Bufó y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el respaldo.

-Entonces acostúmbrate… Ikari-kun -dice en tono agudo.

Y así es como me convertí en el _novio_ de Akane Yukimura. Bueno, no literalmente… pero a ojos de muchos. Pero ese no era el mayor de mis problemas ese lunes y eso lo supe en cuanto puse un pie en casa.

-Kuchiki Byakuya-sama te espera en su despacho -me dijo Mitsuki en cuanto ingresé.

Sin siquiera dejar mi bolso en la habitación partí a encontrarme con él. Apestaba a caballo o jabalí o lo que fuera después del entrenamiento, pero la urgencia de Mitsuki era una orden. Había aprendido que la palabra de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama debía ser obedecida de inmediato… y le debía respeto. Después de todo me tenía en su casa de okupa.

Toqué a la puerta y su respuesta no se hizo esperar, descorrí el shoji y me incliné como corresponde.

-Pasa y cierra la puerta -me ordenó.

Nunca había estado allí. Era una estancia minimalista, pero no le quitaba la elegancia, quizás porque su presencia ya era imponente.

-Toma asiento -me indicó.

Me hinqué en el cojín frente a él, la mirada al suelo.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias las que nos convocan, Kurosaki.

Insistía en llamarme por mi apellido del otro lado, pero no osaría en contravenirlo.

-Si de alguna manera lo he ofendido, le pido disculpas -no responde.

Me aventuro a subir la vista. Parece preocupado, aun cuando su rostro no suele mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Se ha citado a Concejo de Clanes… pero me imagino que no sabes las implicancias ni a lo me refiero -niego -Dentro de un mes deberás presentarte ante los miembros más importantes de la Sociedad de Almas. Los Concejos no son algo casual, se llaman cuando surgen… imprevistos... Has sido imprudente al tomar el apellido de tu familia de este lado… -vuelvo a bajar la vista -Pero supongo que es lo que te corresponde -¿lo es? -De cualquier modo, los clanes han tomado aquello como un agravio. Tu presencia ha removido viejas rencillas, cosas que realmente carecen de importancia… sobre todo refiriéndose a un mocoso como tú -recalca -Pero los clanes te consideran una amenaza.

Alzo la vista por un segundo.

-Los Shiba llevan años en exilio y así debería seguir siendo -continúa -Tu familia cometió grandes agravios contra los clanes principales, incluyendo al clan Kuchiki…

-Pido disculpas a nombre de mi familia… -interrumpo.

-Me temo que una disculpa no es lo único que el Concejo espera de ti… -hace una pausa -Ellos te quieren fuera del Seireitei. Te consideran una amenaza al status quo en el que vivimos desde que fueron exiliados.

-Pero si yo…

Alza una mano para hacerme callar.

-Lo primero que tienes que aprender es a guardar silencio cuando se te habla -asiento -Debo ser honesto en decirte que tomar el apellido de los Shiba ha sido una decisión imprudente. Pero no tenías porqué saber las implicancias que ello traería. Has logrado provocar a los clanes… aunque creo que es totalmente infundado. No eres más que un mocoso… no representas ninguna amenaza.

Se pone de pie y mira hacia el jardín aun cuando el shoji permanece cerrado.

-Dentro de un mes deberás presentarte ante ellos… -se voltea hacia mí -Te harán preguntas… tratarán de averiguar tus intensiones… Cualesquiera que sean… Mírame -alzo mirada -Ocúltalas. No deben leer nada en tu rostro… absolutamente nada. No deben verte dudar ni leer inseguridad en ti -asiento -Sé de lo que estás hecho, muy a pesar de mí, veo en ti a la viva imagen de Kaien… y lo conocí bien. No era de los que se dejaban abatir. No me hagas creer lo contrario. Si lo que quieres es reposicionar a tu familia deberás dar los pasos correctos…

No entiendo bien a lo que va con ello. Solo quiero demostrar que mi familia no es una que se rinde, que merece regresar al Gotei, que tenemos un espacio en el Seireitei, limpiar su imagen.

-Puedes hacerlo, Ikari -me sorprendo al escucharlo llamarme por mi nombre -Puedes regresar a tu clan a su lugar… y voy a ayudarte.

No puedo evitar preguntar…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no todo lo que se dice es verdad… -me mira fijo -No me agrada tu familia, no me agrada ninguno de los Kurosaki, ni Kuukaku ni lo hacía Kaien… pero ellos no son tú. Puedes reescribir el pasado… pero paso a paso… -volvió a sentarse -Y te voy a enseñar cómo.

Cruzamos miradas por un segundo y vuelvo a bajarla.

-Nunca bajes la mirada frente a un igual, chico -me dice y lo miro con inseguridad -Este es tu lugar y ellos deben saberlo. Míralos a los ojos, demuestra que eres uno de los nuestros y no alguien que se deje pisotear.

-Sí, señor.

-Tu familia te espera mañana temprano, he puesto a Kuukaku al tanto… -asiento -Puedes retirarte.

-Gracias, señor -me pongo de pie y hago una venia amplia.

-Solo inclinar tu cabeza levemente, eso basta, Shiba.

-Sí, señor -bajo leve la cabeza y salgo de la habitación.

.

.

La semana pasó veloz y sin darme cuenta ya estaba rindiendo mis primeras evaluaciones. Usé ese tiempo para apartarme de Akane todo lo que podía, ¡pero por Dios que era insistente! En fin… no es lo importante. Lo que es importante es que dos semanas más tarde las notas estaban publicadas en el tablero de mi curso.

Teoría de la Muerte I: 86/100

Introducción a las Artes Demoníacas: 100/100

Historia de la Sociedad de Almas: 94/100

Acondicionamiento físico: 81/100

Zanjutzu I: 76/100

Hakuda: 72/100

Hoho básico: 68/100

Gestión personal: 100/100

Conclusión, soy un shinigami de escritorio… y bueno en Artes Demoníacas, aunque fuera una asignatura teórica.

-¿Cómo te fue, Ikari-kun? -preguntó Akane.

-Como esperaba -respondo con honestidad -Tendré que trabajar más…

-Tú puedes -me sonríe animada.

-¿Y tú?

-No tan bien… -responde cabizbaja -Si no mejoro seguro me bajan de nivel a fin de semestre.

Ita-san se acerca junto con Tukusuma y Sasaki… sí, se habían convertido en mi grupete. Ita había estado bien en todo lo que significara práctico, en lo otro estaba bastante mal, igual que Tukusuma. Además ellos tenían cursos de nivelación de escritura y matemáticas. Sasaki salió perfecto en todo… la muy zorra. Y se dedicó a refregárnoslo en la cara la muy miserable.

-Dicen que nos entregarán nuestras zanpakuto el próximo semestre -comentó Ita con entusiasmo.

-¿Tan pronto? -pregunto incrédulo.

-Somos clase avanzada, Shiba -responde Tukusuma -¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué nos las entregaran a final de año? Déjale eso a la clase regular… estamos a otro nivel -agrega con superioridad.

-Me encantaría que la mía fuera de viento -comentó Sasaki -Me parece genial…

-¿No se supone que lo decide tu… inconsciente?

-Siempre puedo convencer a mi zanpakuto -agregó con algo de molestia.

-Con tu ímpetu seguro lo logras -rió Tukusuma y se ganó una colleja -Eres una bruta, Naomi -gruñó sobándose la cabeza.

-Igual me deseas -bromeó ella.

-Ya ya -exclamó Ita -¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar? Hay un bar bastante bueno cerca. ¿Qué dicen?

-Claro, vamos -afirmo.

El resto se suma, excepto Akane que alega estar desmotivada y no tener nada que celebrar. A Sasaki poco le importa, solo la soporta porque anda conmigo a todos lados. Fue la primera adelantarse mientras Akane ya estaba colgándoseme del brazo en actitud de niña… shoujo, obvio. Había aprendido algo de los manga que me prestó Kimiko.

-¿Me encaminas a casa, Ikari-kun? -me pregunta de pronto con su cara de cachorro.

-Vamos… -accedo -Nos vemos allá -digo a los chicos.

Vamos a aclarar algo inmediatamente. Sé que dije que soy el _novio_ de Akane, eso es lo que piensan todos. Pero mis amigos y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto. Puede que acceda a ciertas cosas, como acompañarla a casa, cargar su bolso, entregar sus trabajos, dejar que sea melosa… no, eso no… tanto. Me vi arrastrado a algo que no sé detener. Puede ser que sé lo que es sufrir por culpa de otra persona o que no quiera que piense que es su culpa… porque no lo es. _No eres tú, soy yo_ , algo así. Pero ella parece conforme con nuestro acuerdo tácito.

-Sana y salva -digo en la puerta de su casa -Voy donde los chicos, que tengas buen fin de semana.

-¿Irás donde tus tíos? -pregunta.

-Así es, como siempre -respondo cruzándome de brazos, así había sido desde hace un mes. Medio por gusto y medio por órdenes de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama -Se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

-Hasta el lunes.

Asiento en silencio y me vuelvo sobre mis pasos. ¡Mierda! Olvidé uno de mis libros en la academia. Tengo tarea… Me devuelvo a paso rápido. Con buenas notas no puedo arriesgarme a bajar el promedio. Seré una rata de biblioteca, pero es lo que me está salvando hasta ahora.

Ingreso veloz hacia los casilleros. La academia parece una casa abandonada. Me recuerda a aquella vez que me colé en la escuela para robar el libro de conducta y arranqué una hoja con una anotación que no me favorecía… No terminó muy bien esa historia. Me suspendieron una semana, para qué entrar en detalles de lo _feliz_ que estaba mi papá.

Ya voy bastante tarde al bar y los chicos deben estar pensando que he cedido a las insistencias de Akane… tendré que comerme sus bromas el resto de la tarde.

Tomo el libro del interior del casillero y alguien cierra brusco por mí. Me volteo para ver a Suoh Mizushima y sus matones.

-Pensaba que… -me lo quedo mirando a los ojos -no lograrías aprobar tus exámenes -deja caer, frunzo el ceño -Te resté crédito -agrega en tono burlón -Después de todo eres bastante tozudo…

Me empuja contra el casillero por el hombro, suena bastante fuerte haciendo eco en los vacíos corredores de la academia.

-Nos preguntábamos con los chicos -volteó un momento y ellos se sonrieron burlones -Cuándo nos veríamos otra vez… nuestra última reunión fue muy divertida, ¿no crees? Pero parece que te diviertes más con esa basura del Rukongai y la traidora de Yukimura. Al menos sus hermanos saben lo que les conviene.

-No te metas con ellos… -mascullo.

-Los Yukimura son un clan menor que ha dependido desde siempre de mi familia… hago con ellos lo que se me plazca.

-No tienes derecho de disponer de las personas solo porque te temen.

-Deberías ser inteligente como ellos -me vuelve a empujar contra los casilleros, no me quejo, solo lo miro desafiante, indicándole que no le temo… pero lo hago, seamos honestos -Te propongo un trato Shiba. Verás… lo he pensado mejor y creo que -uno de los matones me quita el libro con brusquedad y lo tira a un lado, desvío mi vista a donde cae el libro. Mizushima me toma brusco por la cara -no es necesario que te marches de la academia. Sería una lástima que un joven talento se perdiera… -enarco una ceja -que un joven talento como yo se perdiera la oportunidad de divertirse con una basura como tú.

Pone la mano de lleno sobre mi cara y me azota la cabeza contra el casillero. Los otros se ríen. Empuño la mano con fuerza, la alzo frente a él. La bola celeste frente a su rostro.

-Kaboom -digo con un gesto malicioso antes que le explote en plena cara.

Me escurro con rapidez, corro hasta mi libro, lo tomo y me largo a todo lo que me dan las piernas. Puedo escuchar quejarse a Mizushima y los pasos acelerados de sus matones tras de mí. Corto por un corredor, están más cerca. Doblo en otro que da al patio. Me lanzo hacia la puerta pero solo le doy duro contra ella. La fuerzo un poco, está trabada.

Los tipos me miran desde la entrada del corredor y se ríen burlones. Tras de ellos, Mizushima.

-Buen truco, Shiba -me dice, no puedo evitar reírme al verlo con la cara llena de hollín y el pelo medio chasmucado. Frunce el ceño y aprieta los puños -Enséñenle lo que le pasa a los que se meten con los Mizushima.

-¡Yo no me he metido contigo!

Los cuatro se ríen. Estoy tan frito… no puedo con todos y Kuchiki Byakuya-sama me dijo que mantuviera las distancias con Mizushima mientras esperábamos la fecha de la citación al Concejo. Además ese amigo de Renji… Kira, eso es... Bueno, él dijo que la violencia es la última forma. Solo tenía una oportunidad de escabullirme…

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? -se escucha fuerte y claro.

Tras los matones, un sujeto vestido de shinigami mira la escena sabiendo claramente lo que ocurre. Cuatro tipos cercando a uno, no es muy difícil de adivinar.

-Yoshida-sensei.

Mizushima y sus matones hicieron una venia.

-Fuera de aquí.

Admito que fue gracioso verlos huir como si hubiesen visto al diablo. No distaba mucho de uno. Traía el pelo como en dos cachos hacia los lados y una mirada como perdida. No daba susto, pero era raro.

-Ven, novato -me llama acompañado de un gesto con la mano. Me acerco a él y me toma por la quijada examinándome -Impresionante -tiene una sonrisa que me eriza los pelos de la nuca -Ikari Shiba, supongo.

-Sí, señor -respondo cuando me suelta. No pregunto cómo lo sabe. Debió conocer a mi tío Kaien, últimamente ya terminé por sumir mi cloniedad -Gracias.

-Deben estar rondando aún -me dice -Vamos, te acompaño a la salida… -comenzamos a caminar por los pasillos, de pronto me mira -¿Qué haces en la academia a estas horas? Viernes por la tarde está muerto, salvo por un par de ladillas… estabas en el momento preciso.

-Había olvidado mi libro -lo alzo.

Continuamos en silencio.

-¿Cómo supo que…?

-Iba ya de salida cuando percibí un aumento de presión espiritual -respondió -Había cierta urgencia en esa alza, por lo que decidí chequear que todo estuviese en orden.

Llegamos a la salida, voy a despedirme cuando me toma por el brazo.

-Ten cuidado… los Mizushima no se detendrán hasta sacarte de aquí. Puede que Suoh esté jugando, es un muchacho… pero los viejos no juegan.

-¿Y usted cómo…?

-¿Qué cómo lo sé? No es demasiado honorable… mi madre y la madre de tus tíos eran hermanas. Yo soy de los pocos parientes que aun conserva tu familia en el Seireitei -lo miro como si fuese un secreto develado a lo final del Código Da Vinci -Todos lo saben, no pongas esa cara -me palmotea la espalda -Pero también dependo de los Kuchiki… estoy de tu parte, chico.

-¿Y usted es…? -pregunto sintiéndome mal de tener que hacerlo.

-Yo… soy Saburo Yoshida, profesor de Artes Demoníacas de último año, aunque dicto un par de clases a partir de tercero.

-Ah…

-Y el anterior capitán general de la División del Kidou. Pero digamos que me gusta el ambiente académico.

-Turbo... -exclamo dejando caer la mandíbula -Cool.

Se ríe frente a mi reacción.

-Fue una buena jugada la de utilizar tu reiatsu inicial como ataque… esa es la base para entrenar el kidou -asiento aún boquiabierto… no voy a preguntar como lo sabe -¿No ibas a alguna parte? -me preguntó ya que no salía de la academia.

-Sí, claro… Gracias otra vez, Yoshida-sensei.

-No te metas en más problemas, Ikari Shiba.

-No, señor.

Salgo de la academia dando las gracias de haberme encontrado con Yoshida-sensei… y ahora sabiendo que los Shiba aun cuentan con familia dentro de los clanes nobles. ¿Acaso Suoh y el resto de los Mizushima piensan que mi presencia aquí removerá a esas familias para rearmar al clan Shiba? Su mente puede dar para mucho… pero no era tan descabellado. Salvo contando que fueron esos clanes menores los que dejaron que fuesen expulsados. Pero… tal vez… no tenían cómo hacerlo. Kaien estaba muerto, Kuukaku era una traidora. Una traidora del Gotei no podía asumir el liderazgo de un clan en el Seireitei. Y Ganju… era un niño para entonces. La única posibilidad hubiese sido mi abuelo Isshin, pero estaba del otro lado.

Corto hacia el bar, ya puedo escuchar a Sasaki burlarse de mí, preguntándome a que base llegué con Akane. Ita-san diría que a ninguna, es un buen amigo. Tukusuma me reprendería por no aprovecharme de ello… soy un caliente, pero no un desgraciado. Y aprovecharme de Akane sería muy bajo. Para eso puedo seguir _ensoñándome_ con Ichik… ¡Suficiente!

Ingreso al bar.

.

.

 _Akane es una pegote… e Ikari no sabe cómo sacársela de encima. Tanto carácter para algunas cosas y tan poco para otras. Parece que necesitaremos medidas extremas._

 _Los clanes han citado a Concejo y no pinta nada bien. Al menos Byakuya ha decidido apoyar a Ikari, incluso estableciendo contacto con los Shiba._

 _Mizushima está decidido a hacerle la vida imposible a Ikari. Esta vez salvó y demostró que ya no es tan inútil como pensaba, parece que los entrenamientos con los Shiba han surtido efecto... y también le ha ido bien en sus evaluaciones!_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Le gustó no le gustó? Opine en el lugarcito para reviews!_


	16. Chapter 16

_He regresado con otro capítulo! Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios, son los mejores y más fieles lectores. Me hacen inmensamente feliz. Es genial saber que este proyecto tiene buena acogida aun con la batahola en el fandom._

 _Espero que se diviertan con este capítulo._

 _A leer!_

 _._

 _._

–Con que no necesitaste caer a las manos –comentó Kuukaku bastante sorprendida al escuchar el relato sobre mi enfrentamiento con Suoh Mizushima –No sé si apelar a tu autocontrol o a que Byakuya te advirtió que te mantuvieras lejos de esa basura.

–La segunda lleva a la primera, supongo –respondo cavilando –No quiero arriesgarme a ser expulsado del Seireitei por las provocaciones de Suoh. Sería algo muy estúpido de mi parte.

–Igual le explotaste reiatsu en la cara –dijo Ganju con picardía.

–Solo fue un pequeño descontrol de miedo… no fue intencional –finjo inocencia, ellos se ríen ligero –Pudo pasarle a cualquiera.

Kuukaku ladeó la cabeza y fumó de su pipa pensativa. La imité.

–Que tu primer instinto sea utilizar tu energía espiritual es bastante decidor –el humo escapó entre sus labios –Debemos trabajar en ello…

–¿Está mal? El sensei raro de la academia dijo que era algo bueno… –interrumpo.

–Claro que es algo bueno, tonto -me da una colleja, me sobo la mollera –No has aprendido nada en esa academia. Si aun estuviésemos en el Seireitei podrías saltarte esa idiotez… es lo único positivo que rescataría de volver a ese lugar.

–Lo bueno es que no volverás –ahora yo dejo escapar humo.

–Ni en un millón de años –responde –Pero tú sí estás dentro.

–De momento… –habla Ganju.

–De momento –repite Kuukaku, se pone de pie –Suficiente cháchara. Vamos fuera, hay algunos trucos que quiero enseñarte.

–¿Sobre qué? –pregunto incorporándome.

–Vamos a asegurarnos que sigas teniendo esa calificación perfecta en artes demoníacas… Basta de teoría, no vas a combatir a nadie con un libro.

–¿Me vas a enseñar a conjurar?

–No, te voy a enseñar a nadar –respondió burlona –Claro que sí, tonto. Al menos podrás defenderte sin usar una katana… –se volteó –Y si es por mí, jamás tendrás que utilizarla.

–Mitsuki dice que las armas las carga el diablo –comenté saliendo de la casa hacia el jardín trasero… o más bien el terreno baldío.

–Sí y no. Un shinigami debe saber utilizarla… de hecho las liberaciones necesitan de un control mínimo de reiatsu, similar a lo que ya puedes hacer…

–Cool… ¿eso quiere decir que puedo tener un shikai?

–Y un bankai si practicas mucho.

–Turbo cool… –hago una pausa –Espera… ¿cómo es que mi papá sin saber nada de kidou puede hacer ambas cosas?

–Porque tu padre es la cosa más rara que ha pisado la Sociedad de Almas… –me miró –Y tú no –pateo una piedra en mi caminar -¿Algún problema con eso?

Levanto mi vista del suelo.

–Ninguno –aseguro –Prefiero entrenar doscientos años y lograrlo porque soy un shinigami de verdad.

–Noto cierta mala actitud –me dice seria –Servirá.

Me gusta tía Kuukaku. Es media bruta, pero ya voy creyendo que es algo de familia. Digamos que no soy el más sutil… Ganju tampoco lo es, pero tiene mejor carácter. A veces tía Kuukaku da miedo… de verdad.

–Lo primero que tienes que saber es que existen dos maneras de realizar un kidō –levanta una mano frente a mí –La primera es la correcta… y la segunda, la fácil. ¿Cuál quieres probar?

–La correcta.

–Buena respuesta, comencemos.

Nos sentamos en el suelo sobre la hierba. Corre una brisa helada, el invierno se deja entrever. Es inevitable pensar en los meses que han pasado… aun era verano cuando morí.

–Lo primero –tía Kuukaku me saca de mis pensamientos –Cada vez que realices, o quieras realizar un encantamiento debes dejar fluir la energía lentamente direccionándola a tu objetivo. Ya sea si quieres curar a alguien, protegerte de alguien o atacarlo. La concentración siempre debe estar allí. Si piensas en ti se descontrolará, porque tú no eres el objetivo. No es sencillo, ya que solemos concentrarnos en lograrlo que es algo centrado en uno mismo. ¿Me entiendes?

–Perfectamente.

–Sigue la misma lógica que cuando invocas tu reiatsu físicamente. Debes focalizar, no pensar en lograrlo. La ansiedad nunca es buen aliado –se golpeó el muslo y se puso de pie de un brinco –Arriba. Ganju –el aludido pegó un respingo –Ponte allí –le indica a unos pasos más allá frente a mí –Imagina que quieres inmovilizar a Ganju, ¿sí? De esta manera –lo apuntó con el índice y el medio e hizo un moviendo brusco hacia un lado. Pude ver que los brazos de Ganju se apegaron a su cuerpo para pasar a doblarse tras su espalda –Muévete –le ordena.

Ganju trata de moverse, pero es inútil. Es como si estuviera atado, sin embargo puede utilizar sus pies y piernas.

–Es un bakudo –me explica Kuukaku –Es el primero. ¿Notas cómo funciona? –asiento –¿Logras ver la atadura? ¿De qué está compuesta? –vuelvo a asentir. Realiza otro movimiento rompiendo el encantamiento, Ganju respira aliviado –Muy bien. Segunda parte… todo kidō tiene un encantamiento, un nombre y un número. A mayor número, mayor complejidad…

–¿Por qué pudiste hacer solo con tu mano? –pregunto con justa curiosidad.

–Una vez que tienen suficiente expertise ya puedes realizarlos sin siquiera decir su nombre. ¿Quieres intentarlo?

–No sé… ni siquiera sé qué decir.

–Vamos, chico –me animó tío Ganju –Solo sigue bien las instrucciones de Nee-san.

–Debes decir primero el encantamiento, que en este caso es " _cuando el árbol se seca suspendido en la noche, crepúsculo otoñal permanece inmóvil_ ".

–¿Qué rayos significa eso? –pregunto.

–¿Vas a aprenderlo o a criticarlo? –me regañó -Repite después de mí… Cuando el árbol se seca suspendido en la noche, crepúsculo otoñal permanece inmóvil.

–Cuando el árbol se seca… –digo y me quedo pensando, mi memoria no es mala, solo esta atrofiada de vagancia –la noche inmóvil… –frunció el ceño –¿la primavera…?

Recibo un coscorrón con tal fuerza que me deja con la nariz en el suelo. Saco la vista del suelo y escupo un par de pastos que tragué.

–Cuando el árbol se seca… la noche… las hojas… ¿las estrellas? –tiento.

Siento el pie de tía Kuukaku en mi cabeza y me hunde la cara en el pasto.

–Vas a repetirlo hasta que lo aprendas… –retira su pie y alzo la vista, me mira fijo agachándose a mi altura en el piso –Por cada vez que te equivoques deberás repetirlo bien otras diez. Así estés el resto del día en ello –sacó su pipa.

Pues bien, tendría que hacerlo a mi manera. Tío Ganju intervino proponiéndole a Kuukaku que me permitiera escribirlo, ese hombre lee mi mente. Cuando ya lo tuve en papel comencé a repetir frase por frase. El tema es que no tenía sentido para mí… si lo tuviese quizás sería más fácil. Pero si así fuera tampoco tendría gracia. Al cabo de unos minutos ya lo tenía memorizado.

–Cuando el árbol se seca suspendido en la noche, crepúsculo otoñal permanece inmóvil –digo en voz alta la décima vez de las cincuenta y algo que erré.

Kuukaku parece satisfecha.

–Luego agregas el tipo de kidō y número. En este caso es el bakudō 1, Sai.

–Solo una pregunta, Kuukaku-san –digo con sana curiosidad –¿Cómo existe tiempo para todo esto en medio de un enfrentamiento?

–Excelente pregunta –exclama –Es justamente por eso que debes evitar perder el tiempo con ello. Y la única forma es dominarlo tan bien que no necesites nada más que realizar el gesto, teniendo claro tu objetivo, el resto es solo protocolo –mira a Ganju –Ya sabes cómo debe verse, el encantamiento, el tipo y número y su nombre. Sin invocar nada repítelo todo junto.

–De acuerdo… –carraspeo –Cuando el árbol se seca suspendido en la noche, crepúsculo otoñal permanece inmóvil. Bakudō 1. Sai.

Miro a Ganju y me levanta el pulgar en aprobación. Me sonrío triunfante.

–Mírenlo como se pone todo contento –dijo Kuukaku con dulzura… eso no puede ser bueno –No has logrado nada –me regaña y suspiro pesado –Mira bien a tu objetivo –me indica a Ganju –No temas, el Sai es inofensivo. Y aun más si recién comienzas a entrenarlo. Los bakudō en general son más sencillos y menos peligrosos. Los hado tienen el objetivo de atacar, pueden incluso volverse en tu contra –me advierte y se vuelve hacia Ganju –¿Listo? –le pregunta.

–Claro –responde.

–Muy bien –Kuukaku asiente –Ahora es cuando, Ikari –me indica.

Entonces, imaginar que el bakudō ya está realizado. Debo llegar a ver alrededor de tío Ganju el conjuro. Me concentro dibujando en mi mente una réplica de lo que había observado.

–Cuando el árbol se seca suspendido en la noche, crepúsculo otoñal permanece inmóvil. Bakudō 1. Sai -realizo el mismo movimiento con la mano que hizo Kuukaku.

Me fijo en tío Ganju. Puedo ver algo… él se encuentra con los brazos apegados al cuerpo, los sellos son pocos y débiles.

–Tan importante como realizar un bakudō, es poder retirarlo. Es fácil. Realiza el movimiento contrario y retira tu atención retrocediendo tu energía –obedezco –Muy bien.

–Estuviste bien, Ikari –me dice Ganju aun manteniendo la distancia –Es práctica. Al menos puedes hacerlo.

–Hay gente que practica meses para lograr lo que tú en un par de horas… –agrega Kuukaku –Tienes talento… sí tienes pasta de shinigami después de todo. Pero… –me mira seria –No todo es el talento. Deberás esforzarte… muchas veces el talento es lo peor que puede ocurrirle a un aprendiz. Lo hace confiarse de ello. Sé tan riguroso con aquello en lo que eres talentoso, como en aquello en que no lo eres.

–Sí, señora.

–Sigue practicando, Ganju estará más que agradado de ayudarte.

–Claro –afirmó con entusiasmo –Ya cuando me aburra sigues con ese muñeco –indica tras de un cobertizo.

–¿Todo el tiempo hubo un muñeco? –pregunto –¿No debería hacerlo con él primero?

Veo a Kuukaku ingresar a la casa. La voz de Ganju me hace volver a prestarte atención.

–Nah, me siento más útil ayudándote –se me acerca con complicidad –¿Quieres aprender un hadō? –me lo quedo mirando –Puedo enseñártelo si prometes no decírselo a Nee-san.

–¿Y si se entera?

–Nos golpeará a ambos con una varilla.

–¿Vale la pena?

–Absolutamente –me indica al cobertizo –Trae al muñeco.

Voy veloz a tomar a esa especie de espantapájaros, de hecho también tenía un palo para ser clavado en la tierra. Pesa bastante. Lo dejo entre Ganju y yo. Me ayuda a clavarlo bien en el suelo. Lo palmotea en lo que sería la barriga de manera amistosa.

–No es algo genial, hay otros realmente impresionantes –me dice, se refiere al hadō –Pero comenzaremos con uno fácil.

–Seguro es muy cool –le digo.

Mira al muñeco y lleva sus manos al frente.

–Observa bien lo que sucede… _los buenos guerreros toman posición en un terreno en el que no pueden perder, círculo de fuego cerrado._ Hadō 1. Shō.

Pude ver una especie de puño de energía dirigirse directo al muñeco y botarlo bastante lejos.

–Cool… –soy honesto.

Ganju me mira orgulloso de haberme impresionado. Va por el muñeco y vuelve a dejarlo en su lugar.

–¿Quieres intentarlo?

–¿Debo repetir mil veces el encantamiento? –digo con voz de ruego _no por favor_.

–Si quieres hacerlo bien…

–Debo seguir fielmente las instrucciones de tía Kuukaku.

En fin, quizás es un poco tedioso de relatar, pero es mi primera experiencia con las artes demoníacas que no sea en los libros.

Bueno, como corresponde, aprendí el encantamiento. No tardé tanto como en el otro, quizás porque había despertado mi atrofiada memoria, o porque todo esto, si bien era nuevo, se me hacía sumamente natural. O se estaba volviendo natural.

–¿Listo? -me pregunta tío Ganju y asiento en silencio –Tu mano adelante empuñada, cuando estés listo, simplemente abre la palma y el conjuro saldrá disparado solo.

–De acuerdo… –miro fijo al espantapájaros concentrado – _L_ _os buenos guerreros toman posición en un terreno en el que no pueden perder, círculo de fuego cerrado._ Hadō 1. Shō.

Bueno, digamos que lo intenté. Solo un pequeño puñado de energía salió despedida de mi mano y se desvaneció a la mitad. Me desmotivé, tengo que admitirlo. Ganju fue por el espantapájaros y lo trajo más cerca.

–Era una distancia ambiciosa –me consuela –Inténtalo otra vez.

Me gustaría decir que fui el amo del kidou y que esa tarde conjuré hasta el 50 con una potencia que ya quisiera un capitán, sin encantamiento y sin nombre. Pero no fue así.

No puedo evitar pensar en que, si bien tía Kuukaku decía que tengo facilidades… me gustaría poder haber sacado solo un poco, un poquito así minúsculo… de las capacidades de papá. ¿Por qué Kazui se lo llevó todo? ¿Sería porque papá ya estaba viejo? Punto aparte, siempre he pensado que resulté de la falla del método anticonceptivo… es lo que nos pasa a los hijos de padres mayores, por lo general es un descuido. Una compañera solía decirse a sí misma _autogol_.

Pero esto no se trata del cómo llegué intempestivamente al mundo con mi falta de poderes y ser pelinegro como los Shiba. Esto se trata de cierta envidia… Sé que dije que prefiero entrenar años para dominar la técnica. Hubiese sido turbo cool que hubiese salido _badass deus ex machina overpower_. Pero si así hubiese sido, no hubiera sido mi historia… esa historia se escribió hace alrededor de cuarenta años.

No puedo dormir, así que prefiero ir por un poco de aire. Mi paseo por el jardín me lleva hasta donde practicábamos por la tarde hasta que se puso el sol. Me siento en un tronco caído y miro al espantapájaros que dejamos clavado con tío Ganju. Pobre bicho, quién sabe cuántas prácticas ha tenido que soportar. Me pregunto cuántos ha se habrán desintegrado y cuánto lleva ese monigote _vivo_. Los Shiba eran conocidos por ser expertos en Kidō, eso es lo que dice tía Kuukaku… es por eso que se ha empecinado en entrenarme en ello. Eso y porque me gusta todo el tema de los encantamientos… Me pregunto si tengo más materia de Harry o de Draco… era inevitable pensarlo, además eran los únicos libros que alguna vez leí… a medias ya luego vi las películas. Y mientras pienso en eso me pongo de pie frente al muñeco.

Me imagino qué diría mamá si supiera que he logrado realizar, aunque sea malamente, un encantamiento de kidō. Estaría orgullosa… bueno, ella se enorgullecía hasta de mis horribles dibujos de clase de arte. ¿Qué diría Kazui?

– _Tienes que seguir trabajando arduo, hermanito_ –lo digo imitando su voz. Debo reconocer que siempre fue buena onda, era yo el idiota. Kazui tiene un poco eso de papá, de seguir presionando sin ser explícito en que le parece que haces un buen trabajo… pero es algo en su voz, en su mirada… que no es necesario que lo diga. Quisiera que no hubiésemos tenido tantos años de diferencia… Quizás, la historia hubiese sido diferente entonces.

Sigo pensando en mi familia e, inevitablemente, no puedo dejar de pensar en papá. Miro fijo al espantapájaros. Seguro me diría que el kidō es inútil, que él jamás lo necesito, que lo que hace a un shinigami es su zanpakuto. Que el kidō es un recurso para cuando no se tiene la katana, para _salvar_. Pero éstas no son más que palabras que yo pongo en su boca… él no sabe lo que hago, para papá yo ahora estoy haciendo lo correcto y estamos en buenos términos.

–Buenos términos, un carajo –llevo mis manos adelante –Cómete tus buenos términos. ¡ _L_ _os buenos guerreros toman posición en un terreno en el que no pueden perder, círculo de fuego cerrado._ Hadō 1. Shō!

Pegué un salto hacia atrás cuando vi que el muñeco salió despedido lejos. Me asusté, como cuando se atraviesa alguien en tu camino que no has visto, como cuando habla alguien a tu espalda sin haberlo sentido llegar y te pilla concentrado. Giro las muñecas y me miro las palmas de las manos. Vuelvo a mirar al muñeco. Me sonrío como idiota. Voy hasta el muñeco con la adrenalina de mi pequeño triunfo y me pongo sobre él a la altura de la barriga.

–Ahora pide por tu vida –le apunto a la cara con el índice, tomo una de las varas que lo rellenan y apoyo un extremo en el centro de lo que sería su frente –O te rebanaré con mi zanpakutō.

.

Dentro de la casa, Kuukaku y Ganju observaban a Ikari mientras intentaba _rebanar_ al monigote con la vara.

–Debería darte con esa misma vara por enseñarle un hadō –dijo la mayor de los hermanos mirando severa a Ganju –Pero lo dejaré pasar –volvió su vista al frente con una sonrisa orgullosa –Aprende rápido, tal y como tú –le apoyó su mano en el hombro.

–Es un buen muchacho… –opinó volviéndose hacia Kuukaku –Solo… –su hermana lo miró –Me preocupa cuán contenido está. Parece una tetera a punto de pitar.

–La mejor manera en que una tetera no hierva de súbito y el agua no suba… es calentarla a fuego lento. No vuelvas a adelantarte, debe quemar todas las etapas antes. Nada de atajos –frunció el ceño –¿Me doy a entender? No queremos todos los ojos del Seireitei sobre él, no aún. Aprovechemos su innato autocontrol.

–Entendido, no más de lo que corresponde –asintió Ganju.

Kuukaku sacó su pipa y la encendió mientras escuchaba a Ikari quien seguía tonteando con la vara.

–Cómete mi shikai… y ahora mi bankai… –le decía al monigote.

–Es un tonto –Kuukaku se rió y tomó a su hermano del brazo –Ya es tarde, a la cama.

Ganju se volteó e inició la marcha hacia su habitación, Kuukaku se quedó un momento más mirando a su sobrino. No había apuro, tenían tiempo. Y, sabía, que Ikari estaba dispuesto a esperar y hacer las cosas correctamente… esa era su mayor virtud.

Un tintineo como de campanillas la sacó de su concentración, miró a su lado para ver una negra mariposa revolotear a su alrededor. Una mariposa demoníaca no era al común de ver en el rukongai, menos a tanta distancia del Gotei. Solo había una persona que enviaría una hasta ella. Se posó en su hombro y escuchó con atención.

–De acuerdo… –fue su respuesta.

La mariposa se alejó desvaneciéndose en la penumbra.

Quizás no tenían tanto tiempo después de todo. Los clanes habían establecido ya una fecha. Dos días, era todo lo que tenían… y la orden de Byakuya Kuchiki había sido clara: _envía al chico de regreso a Seireitei_. Solo confiaba que ese estirado supiera lo que estaba haciendo, porque el chiquillo no estaba listo. Podía tener todas las buenas intenciones, pero era un _ryoka_ tal como sus padres el día que llegaron a ese lugar. Esto iba más allá del apellido que cargara, era un juego de poderes y habían encontrado el mejor instrumento para jugarlo… un crío que con suerte se limpiaba el culo solo. Un chivo expiatorio para todas sus intrigas.

Descorrió el shoji que daba hacia donde Ikari ahora había vuelto a colocar el monigote y se disponía a volver a intentar su hadō. El muchacho se volteó y bajó la guardia al verla mirándolo fijo.

–No voy a felicitarte por desobedecer mis órdenes, aun cuando hayas hecho un buen trabajo –alzó la voz –Ven conmigo.

Ikari ingresó a la casa, escuchó a Kuukaku llamar en un grito a Ganju. Ingresamos a una sala que parecía la biblioteca familiar. Los dos sirvientes también se sumaron sentados al final del lugar junto a la puerta. La mujer sacó su pipa y la encendió dando una profunda calada. El ambiente se llenó del aroma del tabaco.

–He recibido un mensaje de Kuchiki –anunció mirando al chico –Dentro de dos días serás interrogado en el Concejo de Clanes –volvió a aspirar de su pipa –Me imagino que ya te habrá hablado algo de ello –Ikari asintió –La última vez que un Shiba estuvo allí fue la última también que pisaron el Seireitei como parte de los clanes principales –hizo una pausa –Chico, esto no es un juego de niños… Para ellos no eres un muchachito inocentón, eres una amenaza –se puso de pie –En los Concejos de Clanes no solo están presentes las cuatro casas y sus representantes, también está compuesto por las cabezas de los clanes menores que son leales a alguna de las principales. Hemos discutido mucho este tema con Kuchiki… Nuestra postura inicial era hacerles ver que no representas peligro alguno, que no tienes las capacidades de tu padre ni tampoco intenciones de algo más que ser un shinigami como tantos jóvenes que ingresan a la academia.

–¿ _Nuestra_ postura? –murmuró Ikari viéndola pasearse por la sala.

–Kuchiki cree que eso ya no es necesario… –continuó sin responder a la pregunta –Serás expulsado –miró al chico a los ojos y pudo ver como se quebraba en ese mismo instante, no dijo palabra, no lloraba ni nada, era su espíritu el que se venía abajo –Pero… me parece injusto que expulsen a un muchacho que no ha hecho absolutamente nada. No tienen motivos, ni razones… Están viendo algo que han imaginado y todas las razones que les demos no van a convencerlos de lo contrario… Solo hay una manera –lo miró severa.

Kuukaku parecía examinarlo. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero ella no tenía ya nada que perder. Salvo una cosa…

–Cuando Kaien murió no había nadie en el Seireitei que pudiese mantener al clan en su lugar. Yo había tomado el exilio huyendo del Gotei y llevé a Ganju conmigo. Cometí el error de mantenerlo lejos de todo ello –miró a su hermano –Estaba demasiado cegada por el odio como para pensar en lo que significaría para la familia y para los clanes menores que dependían de nosotros. Al menos tuvieron compasión con ellos y se les permitió jurar lealtad a otras familias… ninguno de ellos podría haber hecho algo para detener lo que se había precipitado. Mi hermano jamás hubiese permitido que algo así hubiese sucedido, jamás… –miró a su hermano menor –Ni Ganju ni yo tenemos interés en regresar al Seireitei, estamos bien aquí… y puedes venir con nosotros si así lo deseas y evitarte los problemas –observó a Ikari –Pero veo en tus ojos que no es lo que deseas. Ponte de pie –el chico obedeció –Esta familia estuvo al nivel de las otras cuatro, fueron aliados y enemigos, fueron y son la base de la Sociedad de Almas. Tienen el poder para destruir todo si así quisieran, pero aun tienen cierto honor… Pueden expulsar a Ikari Shiba, el hijo de Kurosaki, el protegido de los Kuchiki… pueden alegar que no eres un alma pura, que no tienes cabida allí por ser pariente de un clan en desgracia, que no tienes rango en el Gotei para permanecer allí… Pero no pueden expulsar al líder del clan Shiba.

Todos se la quedaron mirando con sorpresa.

–El poco honor que aún conservan se los impedirá. Mis errores nos llevaron a estar fuera del Seireitei, yo no puedo ni quiero volver. Pero tú sí puedes hacerlo…

–P-pero… –balbuceó Ikari –Yo…

Kuukaku enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué parte de _no me interesa regresar al Seireitei_ no entendiste? –preguntó dándole un toque con el dedo en la frente –Ser la líder de un clan en el exilio no tiene ninguna importancia…

–Pero… ¿y tío Ganju?

–A mí no me mires, chico –exclamó Ganju risueño –No me interesa el trabajo… –se volvió serio –Nee-san tiene razón. Jamás hubiesen expulsado a Kaien, no tenían razones para hacerlo. Expulsar a un líder de un clan es desatar una guerra de lealtades. No creas que no tenemos a nadie allí… Están, entre los clanes principales, en las familias menores. Existen historias, deudas de honor… Nadie _expulsó_ realmente a los Shiba, simplemente dejaron que cayeran por las circunstancias. Y esas circunstancias son las que intentan mantener tratando de hacerte salir del Seireitei.

–Y… –Ikari alzó la voz –¿Kuchiki Byakuya-sama sabe esto?

–Claro, ¿de quién crees que fue la idea? Kuchiki conoce a esos desgraciados más que nosotros. No tomaríamos una decisión así si no supiésemos lo que conllevaría… –respondió Kuukaku.

 _Nunca bajes la mirada frente a un igual, chico_.

–No será sencillo –continuó –Ya no que podrán expulsarte tratarán de hacer que renuncies de alguna manera. Te humillarán, su hostigamiento se volverá feroz, tendrás que aprender a moverte en un nido de víboras… tratarán de quebrarte el espíritu.

–No –dijo Ikari con seguridad –Nunca podrán hacerlo. La única forma de quebrar un espíritu es dándoles el poder de hacerlo. Y ellos no lo tienen… no lo tendrán jamás.

Los presentes intercambiaron miradas cómplices y satisfechas.

–¿Listo para llenarles el culo de arena, muchacho? –le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

–Creo… –se rascó la nuca nervioso.

Kuukaku asintió.

–Muy bien –exclamó –Deberás partir mañana al alba de regreso a la residencia Kuchiki –hizo una pausa –Solo hay una razón por la que quisiera regresar al Seireitei… y es para ver la cara que pondrán cuando te vean, Ikari Shiba, trigésimo líder del clan Shiba –el chico tragó saliva –¿En cuál clasificación de cool lo dejamos?

–Cool nivel Dios Espíritu…

–Vale –le sonrió con orgullo y le revolvió el cabello –Arreglemos todo para que parta antes del amanecer –ordenó a los sirvientes.

Ganju se puso de pie y puso una mano en el hombro del Ikari.

–Lo harás bien –lo palmoteó –Y recuerda que si quieres que las cosas salgan perfectas…

–Debo seguir las instrucciones de tía Kuukaku al pie de la letra –le sonrió –Gracias…

–No me las des, no sabes en lo que metiste –se rió.

.

.

Amanecía cuando ingresé a la residencia Kuchiki. Todo estaba en el silencio y paz que solía rodearla, imperecedera en el tiempo. Me preguntaba cuántas otras personas vivieron allí, qué historias se tramaban entre esas paredes, en los jardínes… alianzas, traiciones… Los guardias miraban al frente e inclinaron leve la cabeza al verme pasar, como siempre. Renji decía que no todos los que ingresaban a la academia ingresarían al Gotei, la división del kidō o fuerzas especiales. Algunos nunca lograrían despertar su zanpakutō… Muchos de ellos jurarían lealtad a alguna familia noble y serían parte de su guardia personal. Otros pasarían a formar parte de la protección básica del rukongai… algo así como la policía.

Hay tantas cosas que aún desconozco de este lugar. Ni siquiera conocía bien la historia de mi propia familia… del clan que ahora lidero. Uno que no vale su peso por la cantidad escueta de miembros, sino por la misma historia que desconozco.

Me llevo la mano al brazo izquierdo, aun tengo la piel hirviendo, el solo roce de la tela de la manga me molesta. Me arremango dejando a la vista la marca en espiral del clan en contrastante negro sobre mi piel más bien pálida.

– _Debemos impactarlos –dijo tía Kuukaku tomando un par de tijeras, me jaló del cabello y pegó un tijeretazo –Y nos aprovecharemos del parecido… haremos de ti el recordatorio de las injusticias cometidas al clan._

–Ikari…

La voz trémula de Rukia me hace quitar la vista de mi brazo y pasarla a su rostro. ¿Por qué me mira así? Como si… si hubiese hecho algo malo. Junto a ella está Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, quien pone una mano sobre su hombro.

–Esa mujer no conoce la palabra sutileza –dijo Kuchiki Byakuya-sama mirándome de pies a cabeza –Funcionará.

–Yo… –murmuro mirando a Rukia.

Su gesto se vuelve calmo y se me acerca. Lleva su mano a mi brazo y acomoda el doblez de la manga con concentración. La escucho soltar un suspiro.

–Estaría orgulloso de ti –la escucho decir.

–¿Papá?

Niega suave y me mira.

–Kaien-dono…

Kuchiki Byakuya-sama desvía la mirada a la puerta con un sutil gesto de desagrado. ¿Cómo podría estar orgulloso de mí alguien a quien nunca he conocido? Lo único que nos une son lazos de sangre y un absurdo parecido… los mismos lazos que me han hecho tomar cada decisión desde que llegué a este lugar. Quizás sí es posible sentir orgullo de lo que no conoces… solo basta que así lo sientas… que es lo correcto.

–Llegamos tarde, Rukia –llamó el líder del clan Kuchiki.

–Sí, Nii-sama –me soltó –Nos veremos más tarde, Ikari.

Asiento en silencio y los veo marchar. Retomo la marcha hacia mi habitación.

.

.

 _Un capítulo exclusivamente dedicado al protagonista. Luego de pasar varios fines de semana con su familia ha logrado avanzar en kid_ _ō_ _que es lo que tanto le gusta y ha decidido será su especialidad._

 _Además tomó el lugar de Kuukaku como líder del clan Shiba… y Byakuya está detrás de todo. Parece que no es solo un excelente capitán, sino que maneja las intrigas como cualquier otro noble._

 _Pobre Rukia, me imagino el impacto, verlo calcadito a su adorado Kaien-dono. ¿Tendrá el mismo impacto en los clanes principales? Ya veremos…_

 _¿Le gustó? ¿No le gustó? ¿Se quedó con las ganas de leer sobre algo más? ¡Comente! No se quede con la ganas de animar o darle tomatazos a la escritora jajaja. Nos leemos pronto._


	17. Chapter 17

_Mi querida people! He regresado. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo, por los comentarios siempre bien recibidos, por su ánimo y análisis. Me encanta cuando teorizan sobre cosas que puedan pasar. Lo encuentro cool, como diría Ikari. A los nuevos lectores, bienvenidos y espero que disfruten la lectura. Gracias por los favs y follows, me siento haciendo un buen trabajo. Me costó sacar este capi, me vino un pequeño bloqueo… ¡Pero lo vencí! Muajaja. Odio a ese pérfido bloquea cuando menos lo esperas._

 _Ya no los distraigo más… a leer!_

.

.

Ikari se encontraba con su familia, como todos los fines de semana desde hace un tiempo. Era un sábado como cualquier otro. Estaba en la oficina que comparto con otros oficiales de igual rango. Acababa de enviar algunos papeles donde papá… perdón, donde el teniente Abarai. Es tan difícil no llamarlo papá… Bueno, acababa de despachar los documentos cuando la imponente presencia de Oji-sama ingresó en el despacho. Mis compañeros de oficina se pusieron de pie de un brinco e hicieron una venia.

–Ichika –llama.

Imito a mis compañeros.

–Capitán Kuchiki…

–Acompáñame a la oficina.

Nada más. Oji-sama no daba explicaciones, menos frente a sus subordinados. Tampoco me parece preguntar, la prisa no es buena consejera ni compañera. No tardamos demasiado en ingresar a la oficina de Oji-sama, papá está allí, pero al vernos llegar se dispone a salir cargando unos papeles y me guiña un ojo. Le sonrío amplio y lo veo cerrar el shoji.

–Toma asiento, Ichika –me indica Oji-sama y obedezco –He recibido un mensaje desde los Shihoin hace una hora –comienza, frunzo el ceño, algo en su tono de voz me intranquiliza –Se ha citado a Concejo de Clanes para el lunes –hace una pausa –Irás conmigo.

Concejo de Clanes. La primera y última vez que estuve en uno fue cuando Oji-sama dispuso que yo sería su heredera en el caso que él ya no estuviera con nosotros. Sabía que ello conllevaba muchas responsabilidades y que mamá no podía asumirlas por haberse casado con papá. Si lo hubiese hecho con algún noble pudiese haber habido alguna concesión. Reglas de los clanes, reglas que no entiendo, pero que tampoco puedo ni debo cuestionar.

–Sí, Oji-sama –respondo asintiendo levemente.

–¿No vas a preguntar porqué se ha citado a Concejo? –cuestiona.

–¿Debo hacerlo? –contrapregunto, aun cuando sé que responder a una pregunta con otra no es de muy buena educación.

Oji-sama respira profundo.

–Me imagino que estás al tanto de las _dificultades_ que ha tenido el muchacho Shiba con Suoh Mizushima… –comenta con tranquilidad.

Niego suave.

–No… no lo sabía.

¿Cómo saberlo? Si después de mis _atinados_ comentarios sobre por qué mi relación con Toru es tan _perfecta_ , a penas teníamos conversaciones con Ikari. De eso quizás un mes… Me siento miserable. Primero, por haber dicho lo que dije, es algo de lo que me he arrepentido desde que esas palabras salieron de mi boca producto de la impulsividad y las ganas de mantenerme lejos de Ikari… lejos de sus intenciones. Y, segunda razón, porque ello llevó a un quiebre entre nosotros. Odiaba mantener esa distancia, pero era necesario… o eso creo. Ya no estoy tan segura… pero…

–Pensaba que tú y ese muchacho eran cercanos –leo cierta picardía en su voz.

–Lo somos… amigos.

Oji-sama asiente.

–Ichika, los Mizushima han propiciado una especie de _reticencia_ por parte de muchas clanes menores a la presencia del muchacho entre nosotros. Ya sea por su familia de origen, como por dudas respecto a sus intenciones de permanecer en el Seireitei. Planean… exiliarlo.

¿Qué? Un frío me recorre la espalda. No, eso no puede ser… Noto que Oji-sama puede leer mi indisposición. Las manos me tiemblan y las empuño. No pueden exiliar a Ikari. No pueden intervenir en las disposiciones del clan Kuchiki, no pueden intervenir en la academia… no tienen injerencia.

–¿Ikari lo sabe? –pregunto.

–Así es… Hemos hablado del tema, tanto con él como con tu madre y los Shiba. Lo hemos estado preparando para esto hace un mes… desde que el líder del clan Mizushima ha solicitado el Concejo.

¿Un mes? Un mes sin saber lo que ocurría en su propia casa. Ahora hilaba ciertas cosas… las veces que vio a Ikari salir del despacho de Oji-sama en la residencia, los fines de semana donde los Shiba. Pensó en que, cuando él estaba del otro lado, ella sabía lo que sucedía… sabía cuando estaba solo y necesitaba de cierto consuelo. Ella estaba allí… desde siempre.

–No es justo…

–Lo mismo dijo tu madre –dijo Oji-sama.

Pero yo no me refería solo a la situación, sino a mis errores. Me imagino que, en algún momento, necesitó hablarlo con alguien. No era del tipo conversador, aunque había desarrollado cierta capacidad comunicativa, sobre todo con papá. Ya tenía amigos y a su _novia_. Incluso sabía de la existencia de esa Sasaki, que parecía haber tomado mi lugar… y me alegraba que tuviese un círculo en quien apoyarse esta vez. Era la _vida_ que debió llevar siempre, la que yo quise que tuviera. Yo… yo le había prometido que cuidaría de él y había incumplido mi promesa solo por el temor que la cercanía entre ambos me ocasiona, la reticencia de pensar en él de una forma que creía… que creo, sí creo, que no debe ser.

–¿Por qué debo estar allí si es algo de los clanes, de los líderes?

–Porque va a necesitar todas las caras amigables que podamos -hizo una pausa –Hemos… con Kuukaku Shiba, tomado una decisión que puede darle la oportunidad de permanecer en el Seireitei.

–¿La hay? –exclamo con demasiado entusiasmo que modero de inmediato.

–Ikari será nombrado el líder del clan Shiba.

Un silencio cae entre nosotros. Líder del clan… tal y como Oji-sama… pero sin lugar entre los clanes principales, sin lugar en el Seireitei.

–Existen deudas de honor que, espero, el Concejo no deje en el olvido. Tomaré su tutela de momento.

–¿Por qué haces esto, Oji-sama?

Guarda silencio y desvía la mirada a la ventana.

–El Gotei… la Sociedad de Almas… le debe mucho a Kurosaki. No puedo dejar a su hijo desamparado. Es, también, una deuda de honor –se puso de pie –Estoy consciente de las complicaciones de esto. Pero desde hace un tiempo me he acostumbrado a los problemas… y nadie se atrevería a desafiar al clan Kuchiki. Pero nunca podemos dar nada por sentado… ¿entiendes?

Asiento en silencio.

–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? –pregunto ansiosa.

–Si no lo expulsan del Seireitei… –deja caer aun sin mirarme –Sería de mucha ayuda que lo ayudaras a establecer relaciones entre los jóvenes de los clanes. Sé que tienes bastante cercanía con tus parientes y miembros de los Shihoin y los Furusawa...

–Claro, por supuesto… lo que pueda hacer, en lo que pueda ayudar.

Oji-sama asintió.

–Espero que no te traiga problemas con ese teniente.

Me sonrió ladina.

–No me engañas, querido Oji-sama… esperas todo lo contrario –se voltea a verme por un segundo, de manera cómplice –Toru no es alguien por quien deberías preocuparte, Oji-sama…

Me mira con cierta curiosidad.

–Puedes retirarte, Ichika.

–Sí, Oji-sama.

Salgo del despacho con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado muy enfadada conmigo misma, por poner por sobre mi promesa mis propias dudas. Y, por otro, feliz de poder ser de ayuda y demostrarle a Ikari que sigo preocupándome por él… y, tal vez, si él quiere, recuperar nuestra amistad…

.

.

Desarmaba mi bolso cuando escucho el gong que llamaba para el desayuno. Termino de separar la ropa para el lavado antes que Mitsuki llegara de malas pulgas a retirarla y se la lanzara a la cara a la sirvienta para que la llevara a la lavandería. Decidí que, para variar, la llevaría yo. No era primera vez que iba a la lavandería, la primera vez fue para esa broma que me jugaron los chicos y tuve que ir por ropa limpia directo allí claro que a medio camino fue Mitsuki quien me quitó la ropa mascullando. Un real encanto esa bruja.

Corto hacia el comedor cuando siento que algo se enreda entre mis piernas como si fuera un gato. Bajo la vista para ver a Gordo olisqueándome, supongo que huelo a jabalí –ahora entiendo los refunfuñeos de Mitsuki– y se me refriega haciendo sus sonidos de bicho.

–¿Cómo estás? –me agacho para rascarle el cogote, cierra los ojos dejándose mimar –Tu familia te manda saludos, están todos muy bien. ¿Te has comportado?

–¿Comportarse? –exclama Kimiko a mi espalda –¿Cuándo se ha sabido comportar este travieso? –se sienta junto a mí y acaricia a Gordo en la cabeza –¿Por qué huyes de tu madre, Gordo? Rompes mi corazón… –finalmente me mira –Has regresado temprano, no te esperábamos hasta la cena.

–Sí… tengo algunos asuntos que hacer mañana que necesitan tiempo.

Kimiko toma a Gordo en brazos y se pone de pie.

–¿Asuntos? –pregunta con curiosidad. Enarca una ceja –¿Te cortaste el pelo?

–No, me creció la cabeza –bromeo.

–Muy gracioso, _Ikari-nii_ –se burla de vuelta usando el apodo que me dio el día que nos topamos con Akane –Te queda bien, pero pensaba que lo dejabas crecer a ver si así convencías a Ichika de dejar a _Tontoru_ –comenzamos a caminar hacia el comedor –Te tengo fe. ¿Por qué simplemente no la arrinconas contra la pared? Le gustará –se ríe maliciosa.

–Ya lo intenté –respondo con honestidad y Kimiko ladea la cabeza –Creo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a _Tontoru_ , por mucho que no nos agrade –me alzo de hombros –¿Qué clase de manga lees ahora que sacas esas ideas? No creo que a tu padre le guste saberlo…

–Los tengo bien escondidos… puedo prestártelos, puedes sacar ideas –levanta las cejas sugerente y niego con una sonrisa divertida, Gordo parece también levantar las cejas si eso es posible. A veces creo que ese bicho cree que es persona –Allá tú –ingresamos al comedor –¿Y qué son esos asuntos que tienes que tratar?

Nos sentamos a la mesa, Kimiko deja a Gordo en el suelo y le da una manzana que estaba en la frutera. La sirvienta ingresa con el té y se vuelve a perder en la cocina a buscar el desayuno. El shoji se descorre con algo de violencia, Ichika ingresa vistiendo una yukata que claramente es de dormir, trae el cabello suelto y medio enmarañado y un par de marcas de la almohada en la cara. Se estira y bosteza ingresando. De pronto nota nuestra presencia.

–¡Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí! –exclama y se esconde tras el shoji –Se suponía que llegarías más tarde, o eso dijo tío Byakuya.

–¿Tú sabías que llegaría antes? –le preguntó Kimiko.

–Claro, por eso me levanté antes… –respondió saliendo de tras del shoji con un alto moño, aun desordenado, pero con un toque descuidado que la hacía ver salvaje… con que así se veía al despertar. Sexy… Más material para mis… ¡ya para! –Tengo que hablar algunas cosas con Ikari.

La sirvienta volvió a ingresar con los pocillos de arroz, otra chica trajo pescado y verduras. Ya me había acostumbrado a ello, claro que extrañaba mis cereales, pero qué se le iba a hacer. Al país que fueres, haz lo que vieres… o eso dice Kazui.

–¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre el Concejo… Iremos donde tío Byakuya después de almorzar.

–¿Al Gotei? –saltó Kimiko, miró a Ichika con un puchero –¿Puedo ir también? ¿Puedo, puedo?

–No –respondió seca.

–¿Por qué? –bufó con actitud consentida.

–Porque solo quieres ir para ver a…

–¡Sé que Ikari te acorraló contra la pared y te besó! –exclamó.

–¿¡Qué!? –gritó Ichika y toma un palillo en su mano como si fuese un cuchillo, se gira hacia mí roja hasta las orejas –¡Te voy a matar, Ikari Shiba!

Se puso de pie en actitud asesina, supe que era el momento de huir. Cuando se me iba a tirar encima para golpearme, salto por sobre la mesa y me largo a correr a todo lo que me dan las piernas. Ichika esquiva la mesa y sale tras de mí.

.

Renji ingresa al comedor viendo a los dos chicos correr por el pasillo. Se sienta a la mesa junto a Kimiko en el lugar de Ikari y comienza a comerse el desayuno.

–¿Por qué discuten ahora? –preguntó a Kimiko, quien bebía de su té con tranquilidad.

–Ichika se molestó porque dije que sabía que Ikari la acorraló contra la pared y la besó.

–Ah… –respondió y se metió un trozo de pescado a la boca, lo masticó con calma –Ese chico sabe lo que hace –agregó con una cuota de orgullo.

Kimiko asiente no tan segura. Conocía de estas historias. Eran bastante comunes en el shoujo… aunque solían ser más las chicas que iban tras los chicos de manera fiel como un cachorrito… en este caso Ichika huía de Ikari por sus estúpidos pensamientos de que era incorrecto porque había visto crecer a Ikari y se sentía pervertida. Claro que no lo decía con esas palabras, pero esa era la traducción a sus circunloquios. Kimiko no le veía mayor problema a eso… después de todo a ella también la habían visto crecer y no perdía la esperanza en que, algún día, él la viera con otros ojos. ¿Cómo sus padres habían podido dejar de verse entre ellos como un par de niños y pasar a tener niños? No le parecía tan descriteriado… ¿o era algo feo? Bueno, quizás un poquitín.

–¿Y mamá? –preguntó a su padre quien estaba sumamente concentrado en zamparse la comida como si no hubiese un mañana. Reminiscencias del rukongai.

–Tenía reunión temprano con tu Oji-sama y el resto de los capitanes.

–¿Vas a contarme o no lo que están escondiendo hace semanas? -pareció sorprendido –No te hagas, papá…

–Termina tu desayuno, Kimiko.

–No te va el rol impositivo, papi –dijo con inocencia para que no le llegara la regañina –Pero te haré caso, solo porque lo intentas.

–A veces me recuerdas tanto a tu Oji-sama…–se sonrió volviendo a su desayuno, Kimiko sin duda tenía carácter y hace tiempo que había decidido con Rukia que era mejor dejarlo fluir… como todo en su familia.

.

.

El día pasó veloz. Los chicos había pasado toda la tarde con Nii-sama con los últimos preparativos para mañana. La reunión sería a primera hora por la mañana. Ya había ido a la academia a dispensar a Ikari por ese día… solo esperaba de corazón que esa ausencia no se prolongara eternamente.

Parecían tranquilos al menos, aunque Ikari estaba bastante meditabundo. Había perdido cada partida de palitos chinos y se había vuelto muy bueno en ello últimamente.

Renji se sienta a mi lado con la misma expresión pensativa. Le tomo la mano con disimulo, antes que los niños lo noten y comiencen con sus _puaj_. Renji me mira.

–Va a salir bien –me dice tranquilo –El capitán Kuchiki dijo que debemos estar tranquilos.

–Lo sé…

–No te preocupes demasiado… alteras a _frijolito_ –agrega y me da risa.

Los niños se voltean hacia nosotros. Nos soltamos de la mano. Ellos siguen lo suyo. Los miro en silencio. Nunca me imaginé con una gran familia, no era algo que hubiese planificado de ninguna manera. De hecho nunca pensé en casarme ni tener hijos. Lo mío era el Gotei. Pero esto no era algo que se pudiese controlar… _los niños vienen cuando tienen que venir_ , eso decía Isane. Esos eran algunos eventos que se dieron y se seguían dando después de la batalla y la enorme cantidad de pérdidas de almas… y como solo los habitantes del seireitei por su alta energía espiritual eran capaces de concebir otras almas… era lo que debía ser.

Me adapté especialmente fácil a ello. Nunca pensé que me fuera tan fácil ni menos pensé que Renji fuese tan buen padre. No era que no le tuviera fe, es que es tan bruto. Y es un buen compañero… sobre todo cuando las cosas no resultaban bien.

Habíamos tenido varias pérdidas desde que nació Kouki. La primera fue mi responsabilidad… hubo un enfrentamiento especialmente difícil en el Hueco Mundo. Harribel no podía controlar todo lo que allí ocurriese y el acuerdo durante la batalla era algo momentáneo. Lo entendía… cada uno protegía sus intereses. Liberé mi shikai aun cuando Isane me había recomendando no hacerlo. Pero era eso o mi contingente caería. Luego de esa vez…

Trataba de no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones al respecto cada vez que volvía a quedar encinta… así era mejor. Pero nunca perdía la ilusión. Era imposible no hacerlo viendo a los niños.

Ya no me culpo, aunque lo hice mucho tiempo. Habíamos decidido con Renji dejar de ponerles un nombre y les poníamos apodos como _frijolito_ … ya era suficientemente doloroso pasar por ello una y otra vez. Pero habíamos logrado superarlo… juntos, como tantas cosas antes y era precisamente esas cosas las que nos mantenían juntos. Éramos un buen equipo, es mi mejor amigo, es quien elegí tener a mi lado y no me arrepiento. No cuando lo veo con nuestros hijos, cuando es quien me apoya y quien me regaña cuando estoy siendo imposible. Si eso no es amor, entonces no sé lo que sea.

–¿Les decimos? –le pregunto a Renji, sabe perfectamente a que me refiero.

–¿Ya es seguro?

–Isane dijo que sí… que esta vez sí. Te lo dije –me cruzo de brazos –¿O tienes miedo, Renji?

–Claro que no –responde con un bufido –Si tú estás segura, yo también.

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar… siempre dice lo que necesito escuchar. O lo obligo a hacerlo, para ser sincera.

–Niños…

Los muchachos se voltean.

–Con su papá tenemos que contarles algo…

–No… no se divorcien –ruega Naota –Sé que papá es medio idiota, pero tenle paciencia. Es un esposo obediente, es buen papá y te quiere mucho.

–Gracias, hijo –Renji se sonríe feliz, aun cuando Naota lo insultó en primera instancia –Mi hijo me quiere.

–No he dicho eso, Renji…

–¡No me llames por mi nombre, demonios! –gruñe –Papá no es una palabra difícil –masculla.

Desde que Naota comenzaba a entrar en la pubertad tenían ese pequeño juego de poderes. No era en serio y no era grave. Aunque debo intervenir solo para parecer que no me hace gracia, pero lo hace.

–No llames a tu padre por su nombre, Naota. No es respetuoso…

–¡Estás embarazada! –exclama Kimiko con una enorme sonrisa.

–Tocaste a mi mamá –gruñe Naota –Voy a matarte… cuando menos lo esperes, llegará tu momento –su mirada es asesina –Renji se ríe malicioso.

–¡Turbo cool! –exclama Kouki –¡Yo sabía! ¡Yo sabía! –se puso de pie y saltaba dichoso.

Ichika me miraba feliz, pero con cierta preocupación.

–Todo está bien, cariño –le digo y asiente.

–Genial –responde.

–Felicidades –dice Ikari con una sonrisa amplia.

–Gracias, Ikari –respondo.

Kouki se lanza a mí y apoya su cabeza contra mi abdomen, comienza a hablarle a su hermano.

 _Todo irá bien esta vez_ , me repito mientras enredo mis dedos en el cabello oscuro de Kouki. _Todo irá bien_.

–Al menos ya no tenemos que explicarles de donde vienen los bebés –bromea Renji.

–Cállate, Renji –gruño.

–Sí, cállate Renji –agrega Naota sentándose junto a mí.

–Ahora me hace callar -exclama Renji –Dile algo, Rukia…

–Tú comenzaste –canturreo –Mi angelito –atraigo a Naota hacia mí.

Kimiko se pone de pie y se sienta en el posabrazo del sillón junto a Renji.

–Mi papi –se le cuelga del cuello.

La respuesta de Ichika no se hace esperar y se hace espacio entre Naota y Renji para imitar a su hermana. Cuando se ponían mimosos no había nada que hacer salvo disfrutar el momento. Antes que pueda notarlo, Renji llama a Ikari.

–No te quedes allí –le dice –Momento familiar.

Naota se pone de pie dejándole su lugar junto a mí y pasa a sentarse luego en sus piernas. No puedo evitar pensar que puede ser la última vez que estemos todos así, incluyendo a Ikari… mañana se definía su destino en el Seireitei. Llevo una mano hasta sus hombros y lo atraigo hacia sí, descansa su cabeza en mi hombro y lo escucho soltar un suave y disimulado suspiro.

–Todo va a salir bien, cariño –le susurro –Todo va a salir bien.

De esto se trata el ser familia, juntos en las buenas y en las malas, con avenencias y desavenencias, con compatibilidad y choque de caracteres… pero juntos, siempre juntos. No era lo que planeaba y no era lo que quería… o eso pensaba hasta que la tuve y, en ese momento, supe que mi existencia finalmente tenía sentido.

.

.

Quizás me adelanto a los hechos, pero prefiero hacerlo ahora que tengo la determinación… puede que mañana no pueda siquiera con ello.

Disimuladamente, luego de salir de la sala familiar, pido un par de cajas a Mitsuki. Comienzo a sacar todo del armario con el dolor de mi alma. Repaso cada momento vivido en esta casa, con esta familia que me aceptó desde el primer momento sin cuestionarlo. Estoy inmensamente agradecido de todos.

De Kuchiki Byakuya-sama por preocuparse de mí y estar haciendo todo lo posible por que permanezca en este lugar. Por tomarse el tiempo de enseñarme lo básico de cómo no ofender a los nobles.

De Kimiko por ser la mejor sensei y hermana que jamás pude pedir. Se ha convertido en mi confidente y la madre de Gordo.

De Naota y Kouki por hacerme sentir parte de ellos, por sus vitoreos cada vez que logro algo, por incorporarme en sus juegos y dejarme ganar cuando soy Aizen-sama y dejarme patearle el trasero al muñeco que representa a mi papá en la batalla de Karakura.

De Rukia por su consuelo y tratarme como a uno más de sus hijos. Por hacerme dejarla de ver como la buenaza morena que es y convertirse en mi madre en este lugar, por abrirme las puertas de su familia sin siquiera por que papá se lo pidiera, aunque él dice que sí.

Estoy agradecido de Renji… porque… porque desde el primer minuto tomó el rol de padre, el rol que papá jamás tomó. Por escucharme, por apoyarme, por darse el tiempo de orientarme y entrenarme hasta altas horas de la noche. Por subirme el ánimo cuando me peleé con Mizushima, por instigarme a dar lo mejor de mí.

De Ichika… por cuidar de mí todos estos años, por no haber liberado su shikai ese día y permitir que pasara a este lado… Por… por sus palabras, su compañía… por ser mi mejor amiga hasta que confundí las cosas… por enseñarme, sin saberlo, que no existen razones para enamorarse de alguien, sino que simplemente pasa. Por, sin quererlo, impulsarme a querer dar lo mejor de mí…

Solo dejo fuera la ropa que vestiré mañana y nada más. Todo en ese par de cajas… Busco mis cigarrillos y los tomo en la mano. Abro el shoji.

–No me notaste… –dice Ichika frente a mí, como siempre chequeando tras la puerta. Echa un vistazo dentro –¿Y esas cajas?

–Mañana no tendré el valor de hacerlo.

Bufa y me da un palmazo en la cabeza, me sobo quejándome.

–Sí te pasas de idiota –gruñe –Ven, vamos por un paseo…

Me da la espalda y comienza a caminar. La sigo en silencio. Sus pasos me llevan al estanque. Se sienta en el césped y yo junto a ella. Enciendo un cigarrillo.

-Dame -me quita la cajetilla y se lleva uno a los labios. Lo enciende y tose un poco -Esta mierda es muy mala… -pero le da otra fumada -A veces lo hago… -confiesa -No le digas a nadie -asiento en silencio –No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien…

–¿Y si no? –pregunto. Lo temía, aun cuando las palabras de Kukkaku habían sido determinantes en que no expulsarían a un líder de un clan, aunque fuese venido a menos.

Ichika guarda silencio, pone una mano sobre la mía y aprieta suave. Si no logro imponerme frente a los clanes –o más bien si su tío Byakuya no lograba hacerlo– deberé salir de la casa y remitirme a los establecimientos de la academia y el Gotei en el mejor de los casos.

-¿Con qué derecho se creen esos nobles? -Ichika rompe el silencio -¿Que solo porque nacieron en una posición privilegiada tienen el derecho de coartar la libertad de otra persona? No está bien, nadie debería sentirse con ese poder de decidir sobre el destino de alguien. No lo permitiremos, ni yo, ni tío Byakuya, nadie...

–Si lo dices tú me veo en la obligación de creerte –respondo e Ichika ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad –Podrías decirme que las vacas vuelan, que la luna es de queso o que el cielo es verde y te creería.

–Eres tan tonto, Ikari –me empuja recargando su peso sobre mi brazo –Solo porque mañana es un día importante, no volveré a golpearte… aunque te lo mereces.

–Para ti siempre los merezco –bromeo retirando la mano de bajo la suya –Solo… ve a darme un vistazo de tanto en tanto, ¿sí?

–Es una muy mala costumbre que tengo y no creo que deje de hacerlo –me sonríe.

Guardamos silencio fumando y dejando que el humo se eleve formando figuras en la penumbra. Sé que está preocupada, pero intenta no dejarlo notar.

–A veces… –rompo el silencio –Había momentos en que no me sentía tan solo… no puedo dejar de pensar… ¿Estarías tú conmigo allí? –me mira algo triste –¿Cuántas veces estuviste ahí y yo ni siquiera lo supe? Eres quien mejor me conoce… sabes qué me pasa aun cuando trate de disimularlo. Y lo mejor, es que sabes cómo revertirlo. Eres el claro en medio de la tormenta…

–Muy poético –dice sin ánimo de bromas –Gracias… es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho. Sinceramente… –hace una pausa y mira al cielo –Cuando dijiste… en el festival de otoño… que soy la mejor amiga que pudieses querer… ¿realmente es así?

–Lo es… -respondo –Solo… quisiera no ser siempre yo quien se cargue en ti. Alguna vez, quisiera poder también compartir tus cargas…

–No tengo muchas… –responde –Pero puedo contarte algunas cosas… Como… hay una chica que me hace la vida imposible en el Gotei. Se llama Midori Tawakita. No es tan menor, pero actúa como una cría. Mi promoción la obtuve antes que llegaras… y desde entonces no hace sino llevar mis informes antes que los complete donde papá.

–Que feo… la muy zorra.

–Mucho –continúa –Al principio sufría… de verdad. Nunca he hecho algo como para que alguien me deteste así…

–Nadie es moneda de oro, siempre hay alguien que te va a detestar con cualquier razón…

–Lo sé. Lo hace porque quería el puesto y cree que lo obtuve por influencias… aunque sé que no fue así. Realmente me esforcé por ello.

–La golpearé –digo en actitud de héroe.

–No se golpea a las mujeres, bruto.

–Entonces planearé una broma con tus hermanos –voy en serio.

Se ríe suave. Vuelve a fumar. La imito.

–A veces me pongo celosa de Kimiko… –confiesa –Es una dama, la perfecta imagen de lo que Oji-sama quiere de sus sobrinas… aunque sé que soy su favorita… antigüedad constituye rango –bromea –Hay veces que siento el peso de ser una Kuchiki… aunque no lleve el apellido. Tengo miedo de pensar que algún día Oji-sama no esté…

–Lo harás bien… –le digo con seguridad –Tienes todo lo que necesitas. La actitud, la prestancia, la inteligencia… estás preparada para ello.

–Si lo dice el líder de los Shiba tendré que creerlo –se sonríe –Han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que no doy crédito a ello…

–Ni yo. De nadie, de bosta… a esto -digo con sinceridad –Y te lo debo… y no te culpes, fue lo mejor. Este es mi lugar. Estoy donde debo y asumo todas las responsabilidades que vengan con esto. No soy el mismo que el del otro lado. Pueden tratar de hacerme caer mil veces y nunca me dejaré vencer. Lo juré el día que ingresé a la academia y decidí ser alguien diferente, dejar mi pasado atrás y comenzar de cero. Mi papá dijo _haz las cosas bien esta vez_. Muy a mi pesar tuvo razón. Eso no quita que siga siendo un completo imbécil… pero no puedo cambiar eso, no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero sí mi futuro y si sus palabras no me parecieron en su minuto, ahora hacen sentido…

–Has cambiado mucho –asiente mirándome fijo –Pero sigues siendo la misma persona… es la misma esencia que solo estaba doblegada. Quizás sí estuvo bien no liberar mi shikai.

–Más que bien –afirmo –Debe ser el mejor error que has cometido en la vida… ¿No te ha pasado que quisieras poder dejar atrás cosas y no volver a pensar en ello?

–Bastante seguido últimamente –me dice bajando la vista –A veces quisiera… olvídalo.

–Puedes decírmelo… somos amigos…

Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó el mentón sobre ellas. Soltó un suspiro.

–Realmente me siento muy pervertida cuando recuerdo que te besé y luego me acuerdo de tu primer día en el jardín de infantes con tu bolso de totoro. Eras tan adorable, con un carajo –gruñe escondiendo el rostro.

–Sí… suena bastante mal ahora que lo dices –no puedo evitar reírme cuando la veo tan complicada –Me gustaba mucho ese bolso… fue un trauma cuando se rompió.

–No seas mentiroso, para entonces querías el de Goku –ladeó la cara hacia mí –Estabas algo grande para totoro.

–Nunca se es suficientemente grande para totoro –bufo.

Le da una última fumada al cigarrillo y lo apaga en el césped. Me lleva una mano a la cabeza y enreda sus dedos en mi cabello. Cruza sus piernas.

–Ven aquí –apoyo mi cabeza en su regazo y me dejo mimar. Cierro los ojos –A veces… quisiera olvidarme de esa vez que te escapaste de tu madre cuando te cambiaba el pañal y corriste en bolas por toda la casa…

Me largo a reír y abro los ojos. Ichika no ríe, está melancólica. Llevo una mano a su mejilla y la acaricio suave.

–Ya crecí, Ichika –le digo y ella asiente, bajo mi mano –Tú también fuiste niña… recuerda que he visto tus fotos y no por eso me siento pervertido. Es el curso natural de la vida… solo que tú creces más lento.

–No creo que siga creciendo –bromea con voz suave.

–Bueno, creo que yo también me estancaré un tiempo. Juventud divino tesoro, dice mi abuelo Isshin.

Ichika guarda silencio, cierro los ojos nuevamente. No puedo evitar pensar en que jamás me habían mimado así. Busco a tientas su mano libre y la tomo suave, pero seguro.

–Ya no estoy con Toru –dice en un murmullo, no puedo responder, no me sale la voz –Cuando… cuando buscábamos a Gordo –abro mis ojos –Dije cosas de las que me arrepiento –me perfila la nariz con el índice –No eres peor que Toru en ningún sentido… Y lamento haber dicho lo contrario –vuelve a poner la mano en mi pelo –Para mí… desde que eras un bebé llorón… siempre fuiste el más importante -hace una pausa –Mañana estaré contigo –me incorporo para quedar frente a ella –Sé que todo saldrá bien.

Quiero responderle algo, pero las palabras se enredan en mi boca. Ya no está con Toru… está disponible. Soy lo más importante para ella -asumo que después de su familia, claro- y va a estar conmigo mañana. Si trato de besarla arruinaría el momento… y digo algo más también, solo queda…

-Gracias, Ichika.

-Es tarde -dice mirando al cielo -Vamos a dormir.

Nos ponemos de pie. Tengo un último pensamiento sobre Ichika antes que no pueda dejar de pensar en el Concejo de mañana. Y es bastante tonto… solo que, espero, alguna vez ese _vamos a dormir_ realmente sea _vamos_ y no implique separarnos a mitad de pasillo. No estoy pensando en tener sexo con Ichika -esta vez… Sí, lo hago, tengo 17 años- sino en acurrucarme a su lado y conseguir más mimos en el pelo. El paraíso… sí, de los babosos.

En fin, mañana es el gran día. Solo espero que la suerte esté siempre de mi parte… Debería dejar de ver películas de hace mil años atrás. Pero es lo único que tienen en este lugar, con suerte encontré -y pude encender- la tele con el DVD. Así de arcaico…

Cuando vaya a casa para Navidad traeré algo más moderno. Ah, pero eso lo dejaré para después. Concejo, Ikari, concejo. Como sobrevivir a navidad con la familia, después.

.

.

 _Por ahí en los reviews me pidieron a Ichika. Ahí apareció a darle un poco de luv a Ikari, algo inocentón… y ese es un pervertido de lo peor._

 _Byakuya tiene planes para lograr tener más apoyo por parte de los clanes. Quién sabe qué cosas le esperan a Ikari ya sea si debe marcharse o quedarse._

 _Me pidieron saber qué sucedía con Rukia y sus embarazos. Nadie lo sabe, no hay razón. Pero esta vez parece ir todo bien. Y son una familia querendona. Era una escena necesaria, un lindo recuerdo para Ikari para cuando no esté más con ellos. Por lo mismo quise centrar el capítulo solo en la familia y las relaciones que se han establecido. Lejos mi favorita es la relación de Ikari con Kimiko, super cómplices… y totalmente en la siblingzone desde el momento uno._

Bueno. ¿Le gustó? ¿No le gustó? Comente! Acá también hay fanservice jaja.

Nos leemos pronto… y sí, Concejo en el próximo capítulo.


	18. Chapter 18

A pesar de lo esperable dormí muy bien y el gong no me pilló con el sueño a medias… claro que ya comenzaba a sentir mis tripas crujir, y no de hambre. Esto de tener los nervios conectados directamente con los intestinos no es ningún chiste y lo menos digno de la vida. Ya puedo imaginar una humillante escena en medio del Concejo y mis tripas manifestando su nerviosismo. ¿Qué haría Kuchiki Byakuya-sama en un caso así? ¿Sufriría del estómago? O quizás ante los nervios sudaría de más… o le daría un rush. A un compañero de escuela le daba eso y se llenaba de ronchas rojas por todo el cuerpo. O simplemente no le daba porque es Kuchiki Byakuya-sama y es cool de alcurnia… mega chill. Ahora me arrepiento de haberme tomado a la ligera las clases de meditación en la asignatura de Gestión Personal. Quizás si hubiese encontrado mi centro zen ahora no querría saltarme el desayuno.

Tocan a mi puerta. Me pongo de pie y acomodo la yukata. Descorro el shoji y mis ojos no dan crédito a lo que ven… o a quien.

-Abuelo Isshin -balbuceo.

Como siempre abre sus brazos y me atrapa entre ellos con fuerza. No es que no quiera abrazarlo de vuelta, pero me tiene totalmente inmovilizado.

-Mi muchacho -se aparta tomándome de los brazos -Te dejo unos meses solo y mírate -me palmotea -Tomas mi apellido, te hacen líder del clan, remeces los cimientos de las casas nobles… -me despeina -Y hasta te has puesto en forma. Aunque te falta mucho para llegar a tener el sex appeal de tu abuelo. Es algo que se desarrolla y va en la familia… -lo dice en serio que es lo peor -¿Nervioso?

-Mucho -respondo con honestidad.

-Y tienes porqué estarlo -se aparta -Ve a la ducha. En treinta minutos te esperamos en el comedor. No querrás llegar tarde a tu primer enfrentamiento con los tipos más simpáticos que conocerás jamás -es sarcástico -Sería anotar el primer punto negativo. Anda, qué esperas.

-Abuelo… no quiero ser maleducado, pero ¿qué haces aquí?

Parece sorprendido.

-¿Acaso no puedo querer ver a mi nieto? -en tiempo record saca su poster portátil de la abuela y lo pega en el fusuma -¿Te das cuenta como me trata tu precioso nieto, abuela? -me río disimuladamente -No vengo a verlo en un par de meses y ya se olvida que soy su abuelo favorito.

Pongo una mano en su hombro.

-No me olvido -digo y miro la fotografía de la abuela. Siempre sonriente, siempre con ese aura de calidez… debió ser una persona maravillosa -Fue solo una pregunta, abuela Masaki, no estoy mirando feo al abuelo…

Isshin se voltea a verme.

-¿Acabas de hablarle a tu abuela…? -dice emocionado.

-¿No lo haces tú también?

Vuelve a abrazarme con fuerza.

-Éste sí salió bien hecho, abuela -podría jurar que llora -Míralo que grande que está -me gira para quedar frente al póster. No puedo evitar avergonzarme, no por la situación que me parece bastante simpática, sino por las palabras del abuelo -Ella siempre se preocupó por lo que dejé de este lado -pasó un brazo por mis hombros -Cada cierto tiempo lo mencionaba… Masaki era una mujer muy generosa y centrada… muy madura. Comprendía que de este lado había quedado algo a medio escribir. A veces se preguntaba en qué momento la balanza se cargara hacia la Sociedad de Almas… -lo miro, él seguía con la vista en el rostro de la abuela -Pensaba que la deuda estaba saldada con tu padre. Pero el destino es intrincado y decidió que fueses tú contra todo pronóstico -me miró de reojo -Estoy contigo, chico -me apretujó mas contra él -Hoy los Shiba volverán oficialmente al Seireitei. Será un camino largo desde hoy en adelante… pero si no fuese ese el destino aun estarías con tu trasero pegado en la silla de tu escritorio… -me sonríe -A la ducha -ordena empujándome a la habitación.

Tomo una toalla del armario. Es lo único que hay en él. Volteo a las cajas en el suelo y luego miro a mi abuelo.

-Vamos, chico -me apura y salgo de la habitación raudo al baño.

Dejo la toalla tras la puerta y me miro al espejo. Llevo las manos a mi cabello, no tan pelopincho como el de papá o el de tío Kaien -a quien intentan hacerme parecer… y lo logran bastante bien- tengo el pelo de mamá y su color de ojos.

 _Te pareces más a tu padre de lo que quisieras_ , había dicho Ichika, y tenía razón. Me parezco más que Kazui. Kazui… ¿qué diría en este momento? Era de los que siempre sacaba algo positivo de todo… o eso era lo que escuchaba de él cuando, por ejemplo fallaba en algún examen.

 _Si salió mal es porque debo esforzarme más_ … Pero yo no puedo permitirme fallar esta vez, no puedo. Si fallo todo se irá a la mierda. Si fallo… de nada servirá el esfuerzo de mis tíos, el de Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, la confianza de mi abuelo, la de la familia… si fallo…

Miro a mi brazo, a la marca del clan y vuelvo a mirarme al espejo. Juré hacer las cosas bien esta vez, juré sacar a los Shiba de la humillación… y es lo que voy a hacer. Esto ya no es por mí, nunca lo ha sido.

En tan solo veinte minutos ya estaba listo y sentado a la mesa del comedor. Los niños aún duermen, Rukia y Renji hablan con mi abuelo Isshin sobre mi familia… la del otro lado. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama guarda silencio, Kimiko a su lado siendo la perfecta chica noble como cada vez que él está cerca.

-Come algo -me dice Rukia desviando su atención de la conversación.

-No puedo -murmuro -Las tripas me lo impiden…

-Ikari… -hay cierto ruego en su voz.

El shoji se descorre e Ichika ingresa. Aquí viene el momento babas, ¿por qué no? Porque cuando ingresa vistiendo como si fuese una princesa -que técnicamente es una- no puedo hacer nada excepto mirarla con el mismo gesto absorto que ahora tiene mi abuelo… pero sin nada más que admiración.

-Una perfecta heredera del clan Kuchiki -dice Isshin y ella le sonríe perfectamente en el personaje. Al contrario de mí que no puedo decir palabra.

Ichika se sienta frente a mí y me guiña un ojo con complicidad.

-Controla los nervios -me dice en voz baja -Esos cuervos huelen el miedo.

-Dile eso a mi estómago -gruño en respuesta.

Guarda silencio y saca un frasco de su kimono. Lo abre y toma un par de píldoras, deja una frente a mí y toma la otra con un vaso de agua.

-Tenemos algo en común -bromeó -Las tripas no me dejaron dormir -confiesa -Toma eso.

-¿Qué es? -pregunto tomando la píldora entre el índice y el pulgar investigándola.

-Algo que evitará que te cagues en medio de la reunión -responde risueña.

-Y hasta ahí llegó la perfecta princesa Kuchiki.

-Soy más que una cara bonita, un kimono caro y modales impecables -bromea -Anda, tómala.

Me meto la pastilla en la boca y la paso con un trago de té. Me sonríe, pero noto en ella la misma ansiedad. Me arriesgo a probar algo del desayuno, sabía que iba a ser una reunión larga.

No pasa demasiado tiempo para cuando Kuchiki Byakuya-sama se pone de pie y todos por inercia lo imitamos. El camino donde los Shihoin lo realizamos a pie, el líder de la familia dice que el caminar promueve la calma y deja fluir las ideas. Aunque no puedo dejar de rumiar los nervios todo el camino. Isshin va a mi lado y dejamos que se nos adelanten. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama junto con Rukia e Ichika marcan el paso, luego Renji y Kimiko.

-Vas a escuchar muchas cosas allí dentro -dijo mi abuelo mirándome fijamente -¿Estás listo para escucharlas?

No respondo, porque no tengo claro qué decir. La imponente fachada de la residencia Shihoin se dibuja ante mí. Enormes paredes y una enorme puerta de hierro que no permite ver nada a su interior. Cuatro guardias junto a ella realizan una venia al ver a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama y se abre el acceso lentamente. Desde mi posición y mientras ingresamos paso la vista por los jardines, tan imponentes como los más tradicionales y elegantes que pueden verse del otro lado. La perfección misma, como si allí todo estuviese calculado con extremo cuidado. La puerta de hierro se cierra tras de nosotros y siento el corazón latirme veloz, desbocado. Tomo una profunda inspiración, tal como el día de mi examinación de ingreso. Inhala en uno, bota en dos, inhala en tres, bota en cuatro…

Apenas dentro de la construcción, la comitiva se detiene.

-Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros -anuncia Rukia y queda frente a mí -Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Ikari.

Asiento en silencio.

-Este es tu lugar -Renji toma la palabra -Demuéstraselos.

-Lo haré -la voz me tiembla ligero.

-Ellos lo saben -agrega mi abuelo -Y por eso temen. Son ellos los que están en desventaja… deja que el miedo juegue en su contra, no en la tuya.

Miro a Kimiko, quien está junto a sus padres. Me sonríe tranquila.

-Eres un Shiba -dice calma -Eres un noble. Repítelo cuantas veces necesites en tu mente.

Kuchiki Byakuya-sama retoma la marcha, les doy una última mirada. _Soy un Shiba, soy un noble_. Ichika camina junto a su tío, pero enlentece el paso al ver que me quedo atrás. La siento tomarme de la mano con un tacto firme.

 _Voy a regresar a los Shiba al lugar que les corresponde y, en ese momento, Ichika va a estar a mi lado._

Así es como mis propias palabras ese día en la academia se volvían realidad. Aunque sé que este es solo el comienzo…

Al final de pasillo una imponente puerta se descorre. Ichika suelta mi mano e ingresa, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama se queda junto a mí.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

-Sí, señor -respondo.

Ingresamos a la sala. _Normalmente conforman el Concejo de Clanes los cuatro líderes de las casas principales_ -había dicho Ichika- _pero, además verás a los representantes de los clanes menores._

Veinte personas, calculo con velocidad en mis pasos al interior. Hay un par de mujeres, entre ellas Ichika, quien permanece con la mirada al frente, esa mirada que realmente no tiene un punto fijo. El resto son hombres de diferentes edades. Todos finamente vestidos. Noto que los mayores fruncen el ceño al verme y algunos murmullan. En este momento sé que la idea de tía Kuukaku surtió efecto. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama parece satisfecho y toma asiento frente a la comitiva, yo a su lado. Está tan sereno y lo rodea esa aura de seguridad y severidad.

-¡Esto es una provocación! -exclama uno de los hombres que identifico como de los clanes principales, sentado en primera fila.

Podría jurar que veo sonreír al líder del clan Kuchiki con malicia.

-¿Provocación, Mizushima? -pregunta otro hombre del otro lado, entre ellos un joven que no representa más años que yo -¿Acaso le temes tanto a los parecidos familiares? -me mira con postura despreocupada -Claro que si uno de mis hijos se hubiese parecido a ti, creo que me asustaría -agrega burlón.

Ese tipo desde ahora me agrada. Paso la mirada a Mizushima Katsuro, líder de su clan y padre de Suoh Mizushima. _No te encontrarás con Suoh, él es el tercer hijo. Tras de Katsuro estará sentado su heredero, Ichiro. No es tan horrible como su padre, pero es muy influenciable,_ resuenan las palabras de Ichika en mi cabeza. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama carraspea sutil, llevo demasiado tiempo estudiando a Mizushima.

 _Del otro extremo verás a Furusawa Kenta, líder de su clan. Los Furusawa son cercanos a los Kuchiki y, de hecho, ambas familias estamos emparentadas. Tiene buen carácter, no temas por él… Claro que su cuñado es Mizushima, pero nunca se han llevado demasiado bien._

-Silencio -habla un hombre mayor, calvo y de largos y grises bigotes.

 _El líder de los Shihoin es Yushiro, es bastante joven. Usualmente sería él quien debería dirigir el Concejo, pero quien hace las de Ministro de Fe es Taro Shihoin, su bisabuelo._

Y como ordena Taro el silencio cae de golpe en la sala. Veo a Mizushima de refilón, parece muy contrariado, así varios otros entre los presentes. Recorro sus rostros con la mirada tratando de no centrarme en uno en particular. Pero no puedo evitar fijarme en la presencia de Saburo Yoshida-sensei tras de Ichika, asiente levemente al cruzar miradas. Hay otra persona… es ese amigo de Renji, el teniente Kira. Está tras Furusawa. No me mira, parece fijo en el capitán del Gotei.

-Katsuro Mizushima ha solicitado un Concejo de Clanes -comienza el anciano Shihoin -Presentando su malestar, y el de todas las familias menores que dependen de su clan, por la presencia de Ikari Shiba y el apoyo que ha recibido por parte del clan Kuchiki. Katsuro, manifiesta tus reticencias al respecto.

El hombre mira al anciano fijo y luego traspasa su mirada directamente a mí.

 _El arte de la contemplación incluye la capacidad de evitar disturbios que anulen tu mente, Ikari Shiba-dijo Kuchiki-sama -Mantener la templanza va en un permitir que las amenazas explícitas como tácitas pasen por ti, sin siquiera tocar tus pensamientos. La mente debe tomar el control por sobre la emoción -suelta una ligera espiración sonora -Algo que tu padre nunca ha comprendido del todo._

Pues si papá no lo hace, yo sí. Y me veo de pronto adquiriendo la clásica postura que le he visto a Kuchiki-sama, cierro los ojos.

-Este muchacho pertenece a un clan que ha sido exiliado del Seireitei y con justa razón -abro los ojos sin mirar a nadie, mirada periférica la llama Kuchiki-sama -Su familia ha denigrado a la nobleza, ha denigrado a las familias que dependían de ellos, dejándolas desprotegidas y a merced de sus propios pecados. Los Shiba no son más que portadores de desgracias y vergüenza para nuestro estatus.

-Kuukaku es una traidora del Gotei -alza la voz otro hombre -Ayudó a Urahara en la creación de esa abominación y lo ayudó a escapar.

-Lo del Gotei al Gotei, Kimura-san -exclama Shihoin -La cámara de los 46 es una entidad que no tiene relación con nosotros.

-Por lo mismo -un hombre gordo alza la voz -Sus decisiones no afectan en lo que define este Concejo. El Seireitei no olvida, los clanes principales no olvidan, ni lo hacemos los menores. De dejarlo permanecer aquí es darle pie a otros para traicionar a nuestra seguridad.

-El Gotei y la Cámara de los 46 ha levantado el castigo a los inmiscuidos en aquel confuso incidente. No deberíamos ser nosotros quienes nos involucráramos en ello ni tomáramos antiguas decisiones como referente para tomar las nuestras -alza la voz el teniente Kira -Si el Gotei dispensó, nosotros deberíamos seguir su piadoso ejemplo.

-Y dejar que el honor de las familias nobles se siga manchando… es sentar precedente que cualquiera de ellos puede regirse por las reglas que les convengan más -retoma Mizushima.

-Este chico -me indica otro tipo -Tiene en su sangre la de los asesinos más crueles y despiadados que ha visto el Seireitei. No podemos obviar años de sangre derramada en sus intrigas y su _cobro de honor_ que tuvo a esta alianza en la cuerda floja por un siglo y medio.

-Por el Dios Espiritu, Kudilio -exclamó una de las mujeres, una bastante mayor -Eso pasó hace demasiados años. ¿Qué culpa tiene este muchacho de las intrigas que cometieron sus antepasados?

-¿Vas a permitir que las familias menores crean que esto es un juego de niños? -preguntó Mizushima -Que por pasar unos años puede venir a reclamar un espacio en este lugar.

Un silencio vuelve a caer.

-Es un muchacho -comenta otra de las mujeres -¿Pretendes arrojarlo a la calle como a Ganju Shiba y su hermana?

-¡Kuukaku Shiba es una traidora!

-¡Pero el chico no tenía la culpa! -exclama la mujer.

-Veo que aun te pesa la conciencia, Chiyo-san -hay sorna en la voz de Mizushima -Recuerdo muy bien que fuiste tú una de las primeras en acordar que se le impidiera regresar al Seireitei… -miró a todos -Junto con todos ustedes. Incluso tú, Byakuya Kuchiki.

Silencio.

 _Los Shiba fueron el clan más antiguo después de los Shihoin. Los clanes se crearon cuando las almas se volvían más y venían con comportamientos belicosos desde el mundo de los vivos. Algunos descubrieron en la desesperación que someterse a clanes poderosos les traían protección contra los primeros shinigami que actuaban como verdaderos mercenarios. Mataban sin discriminación a cualquiera que osara oponerse a sus deseos so pretexto de mantener el equilibrio con el Hueco Mundo. Una situación que se volvió aun más caótica cuando los Quincys actuaron por cuenta propia arrasando con los hollows en el mundo de los vivos. Entonces surgió el Gotei como medida de control reclutando a cualquiera que tuviera poder suficiente para hacerse de una katana… el poder corrompe._

 _Luego de los Shiba se sumaron los Kuchiki, Furusawa y Mizushima. Tres clanes que habían logrado mantener a la mayoría de la población en su protección, oponiéndose a familias de dudosa reputación. Pero los Shiba tenían entre sus miembros a algunos individuos con poca moral, muchos de los primeros shinigami que se oponían a ser controlados por el Gotei. Se perdieron en el recién formado rukongai manteniendo un control por la fuerza. Cuando el rukongai y su población comenzó a crecer, los Shiba y sus contactos eran útiles para mantenerlos lejos del reciente creado Seireitei, donde las familias poderosas se aislaron del resto olvidando el porqué se formaron en primera instancia, delegando el orden del rukongai a los shinigami reformados. Pero aun cobrando por los productos que en él se adquirían, obligando a los ciudadanos a seguir dependiendo de ellos._

 _A veces, entre los clanes surgían disputas por poder sobre sectores, por dinero, por contratos matrimoniales. El que los Shihoin sean los líderes entre los cuatro clanes se ha mantenido aun a base de distintas intrigas que, ahora, todos parecen desconocer. Ha habido rebeliones, intentos de usurpación… me imagino que no dista demasiado del otro lado. La esencia humana no es ajena a los espíritus. Los Shiba fueron por años los mercenarios de los clanes, no siendo leales a ninguno de ellos y ganándose su lugar a base del miedo e influencias producto de los mismos servicios que prestaban._

Un clan despreciable, uno que debía ser eliminado de raíz. 

_Como en todas las dinastías, hubo miembros del clan Shiba que quisieron en vano lograr desprenderse de su mala imagen, desapegándose de la yakuza del rukongai y, aprovechando el control de los Shihoin, de alejarse de los conflictos entre los clanes y sus familias menores. Pero el pasado les cobró la cuenta… y algunos clanes quisieron verlos caer. Dejando de inmiscuirse en las viejas rencillas, aquellos que se vieron perjudicados cobraron venganza dejando una línea delgada y casas menores debilitadas. El linaje desaparecía de a poco. Ello sumado a los líos de faldas en lo que siempre han sido expertos, las cosas se complejizaban de manera burda. Se les culpó de eventos que los mismos clanes organizaban en sus revueltas internas… Ya para hace dos siglos el clan tenía sus días contados. Perdieron el apoyo y junto con los idilios de algunos de ellos perdían aun más._

 _Deben parecerte despreciables y lo entendería si solo te guiaras por mis palabras… pero los Shiba no eran los únicos en conflictos… todos los clanes actuaron de la misma manera en situaciones que veían adversas. Pero siempre es más fácil buscar un chivo expiatorio. La mala fama hizo el resto y de nada sirvieron dos siglos de buen comportamiento… bélico al menos. Los Shiba no son peores y cada clan carga con un pasado que han escondido bajo la alfombra convenientemente. El error fue hacerlo visible y jactarse de ello._

-No merecen compasión -concluyó Mizushima -Ninguno de ellos. Una mando blanda romperá el equilibrio que nos ha costado años mantener.

Varios asintieron.

-Sabes perfectamente que no han sido los únicos con un pasado que quisieran olvidar… acá ningún clan es una blanca paloma -dijo Furusawa -Todos hemos participado en revueltas, tan antiguas como la mala fama que cargan los Shiba. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que actuaron por tu clan? Hubo tiempos que no conocieron el honor. Cuando ningún clan se apegó a ello. Y, ciertamente, nuestros padres y abuelos lo olvidaron cuando dieron la espalda a un par de críos.

-No debemos desquitarnos con un clan, menos con un muchacho -Ichika alzó la voz.

-¡Te callas muchacha! No tienes derecho a palabra en este lugar -exclamó Kudilio.

-No le vas a hablar así a la futura líder de los Kuchiki -exclamó Yoshiro -Le debes respeto como a cada uno de nosotros.

-No voy a tenerle respeto a una basura recogida del rukongai.

Miré a Kuchiki-sama, iba a alzar la voz. No puedo permitir que caiga en esto. Después de todo han cargado contra Ichika por mi culpa. Veo su rostro deformado con visible frustración.

-Mizushima-sama -dije con voz calma, Kuchiki-sama me mira -Me temo que no está recordando el bushido. Y no voy a permitirle que le falte el respeto a una mujer ni menos a quien será una igual para usted.

-¿Quién te crees para hacerme callar, mocoso? -exclama fuera de sí.

-Soy Ikari Shiba, trigésimo líder de mi clan -declaro, para mi sorpresa, con el mismo tono que utilizaría Kuchiki-sama -Y acepto de lo que se inculpa a mi familia, no voy a renegar de ello. No puedo hacerlo, no tengo el poder de reescribir el pasado. Solo pido permanecer en el Seireitei por derecho.

Se arma la batahola.

-Silencio -habla el muchacho líder del clan Shihoin -Shiba-san ha apelado al bushido.

-El bushido a los shinigami… -alzó la voz otro de los dependientes de Mizushima.

-¿Mostrar misericordia le parece inadecuado, Ishinomori-san? -retoma el muchacho -¿Desconocer el lugar que otro de los clanes ha tenido por años?

-Lugar que han mantenido a base de ser mercenarios.

Shihoin suspira y niega suave.

-Lugar que nosotros les hemos negado, a pesar de intentar limpiar su historia. ¿No hemos hecho lo mismo? Limitar las culpas a los Shiba es injusto además de hipócrita -su voz es severa, su mirada intimida -Comienza por pedir disculpas a la señorita Abarai.

Mizushima miró a Ichika.

-Lamento las palabras injustas, Abarai-san.

En Ichika leo un _jódete maldito cabrón_ y no puedo evitar reírme. Ya cobraría venganza por su palabras, lo sé.

-Me temo que no olvidaré tu afrenta, Katsuro -habla Kuchiki-sama -Le has faltado el respeto a mi familia. No lo dejaré pasar. ¡Que forma es esa de defender tu postura! ¡Insultar a una Kuchiki ha marcado las relaciones que estableceremos desde ahora! -se pone de pie.

-¿Mandarás a este mocoso a cobrar el honor de tu sobrina, Byakuya? No sería la primera vez que tu clan le deje el trabajo sucio a un Shiba.

-Basta -exclamo -¿De qué se trata esto? Va a convertir esto en una instancia para sus disputas personales con los Kuchiki cargando contra Ichika. ¿Qué clase de hombre es? Si quiere cargar contra alguien hágalo contra mí, pero no se meta con ella -me mira con desdén -Métete conmigo, maldito cabrón… -gruño.

-Ikari -murmura Kuchiki-sama.

-No -continúo -No voy a permitir que se meta con ella -me siento tiritar de la ira contenida -Esto es entre nosotros y cómo te jode que esté aquí. Si me quieres fuera de este lugar, si todos me quieren fuera de este lugar actúen con honor, no enlodando a los Kuchiki. Se llena la boca de su reputación e insulta a una señorita olvidando que es una Kuchiki por derecho y legalmente -me pongo de pie -Si ella tiene que sufrir humillaciones solo por la generosidad de su clan, me temo que soy yo quien decide salir del Seireitei. Nadie le falta el respeto en mi presencia y sus disculpas me valen mierda.

-Y ese es un Shiba hablando -dijo Yoshida -Honras a tu tío y a tu clan. Jamás se han dejado pisotear por nadie, bien por ti.

-¿Debemos tomar tu postura como una definitiva, muchacho? ¿Dejas la oportunidad de tomar el lugar por defender a la heredera del clan Kuchiki? ¿Te enfrentas a este Concejo? -dice el anciano Shihoin.

-Así es. Todos ustedes… ¿se creen con el derecho de juzgarme por errores del pasado? ¿Creen que faltándole el resto a un miembro de su sistema arcaico pueden imponer algún respeto? Si la bajeza es lo que toleran… no estoy dispuesto a ser parte de ustedes.

-Me temo que esta reunión llega a su fin -la voz de Kuchiki-sama es severa -Este chico ha demostrado más honor que tú, Katsuro.

Me acerco a Ichika y le tiendo una mano.

-Vamos, Ichika -toma mi mano, en su rostro el dolor de haber sido humillada -Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa -se pone de pie -Nadie va a humillarte, nadie tiene el derecho.

Chiyo-san se pone de pie.

-Tampoco voy a tolerarlo -dice -Monstruo despreciable -agrega mirando a Mizushima.

-Ni yo -Yoshiro la secunda.

-Tampoco yo… -Furusawa habla -Los Kuchiki han demostrado ser honorables y justos, han demostrado más misericordia de la que tu clan bajo tu mando ha tenido en siglos. Y tienes la bajeza de cuestionar la presencia de uno de ellos. Eres una basura…

-Lamento haberlos hecho perder su tiempo -digo a Yushiro y a quienes alzaron la voz en mi defensa y la de Ichika -No puedes impedirme salir de la academia. Como un simple residente del rukongai a partir de hoy no puedes negarme formarme como un shinigami.

Kuchiki-sama nos espera en la salida y sin más nos retiramos. Si tan solo… si tan solo tuviera el poder de hacerlo callar y tragarse sus palabras. La puerta se cierra tras nosotros. Kuchiki-sama toma la delantera taciturno. Al menos me siento bien de haber impedido que él manchara sus manos por defender a Ichika. No valía la pena comenzar una disputa por mi culpa, no la valía. Ichika se detiene y la escucho soltar un gemido.

-Ese tipo las va a pagar, Ichika -le digo, mantiene su vista al suelo negando suave -Te dije que quiero compartir tus cargas y lo haré. Mírame -alza la vista, sus ojos húmedos y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas -Nadie volverá a tratarte así. Lo juro.

-Lo arruinaste todo por mí… todo -me dice severa -No era necesario, puedo defenderme sola, tonto.

-Lo sé -seco sus lágrimas -Pero déjame hacerlo por ti, ¿sí? Lo haré cuantas veces sea necesario. Ésta es mi manera de estar para ti… no me la niegues -la beso en la frente -Acompaña a esta basura fuera aquí y tomar mi lugar en el rukongai con mi familia.

-No eres una basura… eres mejor que todos ellos.

Comenzamos a andar. Ha valido la pena, solo lamento no poder estar nunca más junto a Ichika en una situación así, pero sé que Kuchiki-sama lo hará por mí… salvo que hoy, solo por hoy, he tomado su lugar… y corresponde.

.

.

.

La habitación estaba vacía, tal como estaba cuando llegué. Se me revuelve el estómago. Tocan a la puerta, descorro el shoji. Mitsuki me mira un instante. Sabía que la vieja bruja iba a extrañarme, lo leo en su mirada, claro que no diría nada.

Salgo de la habitación mirando una vez más a su interior. Kuchiki Byakuya-sama había regresado al Gotei luego de dejarme en casa e informar a Renji y Rukia sobre la decisión del Concejo. Supongo que necesita meditar… si yo fuera él y hubiera estado allí también, lo necesitaría.

Camino por el pasillo. Volteo al jardín, repaso cada espacio. No podré volver… cualquier lugar del Seireitei que no correspondiera a instalaciones exclusivas de la academia o las divisiones me estaba prohibido a partir de hoy. Eran demasiados recuerdos, tantos y aunque hubiera sido solo un instante en mi vida -o muerte- valían más que mis 17 años. Supongo que siempre tuve la ilusión que todo diera un giro a mi favor. Pero no fue así…

Muy a mi pesar siento que el corazón se me acelera. Bajo la vista al suelo. Derrotado, así estoy. Totalmente derrotado.

No quiero despedirme, no quiero. No quiero salir de ese lugar… el único en el que me sentí tranquilo alguna vez, donde sentí que pertenecía… aprieto los puños. Juro que voy a vengarme de estos tipos… lo haré. Puede que hoy los Mizushima hayan ganado la batalla, que se los haya permitido, pero la guerra no estaba perdida.

Mis pasos me llevan hasta donde se encuentra reunida la familia. Una espiración sale trémula entre mis labios y el pecho se me estrecha. Están todos… mi familia.

Al verme Kouki se larga a llorar. Por favor, para… para… Me agacho frente a él.

-Oye… -le digo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y le revuelvo el cabello -No estés triste, no hay porqué. Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿sí? Puedes ir a la academia… hay lugares muy cool -se pasa una mano por la cara -Tiene unos árboles gigantes y muchas salas llenas de katanas… son super grandes y filosas…

Veo que Naota lo rodea por los hombros.

-Iremos juntos -le dice a su hermanito -Imagínate… podremos pasearnos por ahí como si fuéramos estudiantes. ¿No es cool? -lo consuela.

Kouki se voltea hacia él.

-Turbo cool -le dice con una sonrisa.

Me pongo de pie y palmoteo suave a Naota. Me sonríe triste, pero es un chico fuerte y debe serlo por su hermano. Él sabe que no podrá ser así como le prometo. Los Abarai deberán mantenerse a distancia si no quiero meterlos en problemas. Pero una mentira piadosa no hacía mal a nadie. Solo pedía que se olvidaran de a poco que alguna vez estuve en esta casa… que mi ausencia no se hiciera notar… que el no estar allí fuese como antes que siquiera llegara.

Kimiko me mira fijo.

 _-_ Nos vemos pronto, Ikari-nii. Cuidaré de Gordo por ti.

Parece tranquila, me sonríe como lo hace ella, sincera. Ella sabe que este no es un adiós y que haré lo que esté en mí para revertir la situación… cree en mí.

-Gracias, Kim-chan.

Asiente en silencio.

-Vamos -dice Renji tomando mi bolso, se nota pesado, pero lo hace parecer liviano. Haremos llegar el resto mañana.

Salimos de la residencia Kuchiki. Un camino que hice tantas veces y que nunca pensé dejaría de hacerlo. Reconozco las calles camino a la academia. El silencio es horrible. Miro al frente, los adultos toman la delantera… nunca los había visto tomarse de la mano, pero así lo hacían. Ichika camina a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra.

Nunca me había parecido tan largo el trayecto o tal vez los segundos para mí corrían a ritmo diferente en este momento. Pero la imponente imagen del edificio de la academia estaba cada vez más cerca. Frente al ingreso me detengo en seco.

-Estoy segura que Nii-sama no se quedara tranquilo -alza la voz Rukia -Tampoco lo haremos nosotros…

-Estaré bien -le aseguro fingiendo que no me desmoronaba en ese momento.

Me estaban arrebatando lo único que tenía… por un apellido… no un pasado que no era mi culpa… pero uno que asumí el momento que decidí tomar el nombre que me correspondía. Pero si hubiera sabido las consecuencias lo hubiese hecho igual. No se puede estar ocultándose por siempre… había tenido suficiente de ello durante 17 años. Hay cosas que se deben enfrentar… y lo haría.

-Nos veremos en el Gotei -me dice Renji -El campeonato de futbol comienza dentro de un mes… aun necesitamos un reserva. Aparta los miércoles, ¿vale?

-Lo haré.

Deja mi bolso en el suelo. Rukia me abraza y correspondo con fuerza. No iba a llorar… debía estar bien, debían ver que no me han roto, que puedo seguir…

Se aparta suave y me toca la mejilla.

-Eres un buen chico -dice suave -Eres capaz, eres fuerte… es solo una etapa más que quemar. Sé el mejor.

Se aparta lento, Renji se me acerca y me toma por el hombro. Se agacha ligero como suele hacer cuando quiere hablarme serio.

-Eres más que cualquiera de esos tipos -su voz es firme -No estás solo, ¿de acuerdo? -asiento en silencio -Eres un Shiba… eres el líder de tu clan… y eres joven. Es una oportunidad, no una desventaja. Tienes tiempo. Demuéstrales de lo que estás hecho, hijo.

Me abraza antes que Rukia o Ichika noten que me largo a llorar.

 _-_ Sé fuerte -me palmotea la espalda -Sé fuerte. Que no te vean caer, que no te destruyan. No estás aquí sin razón… -me aparta por los hombros -Lucha… pelea… conviértete en el mejor shinigami. Llega lejos. Sueña en grande…

Se aparta definitivamente, me seco los ojos con una mano. Me palmotea el hombro.

-Rukia -llama a su esposa. Ella se acerca y retroceden unos pasos.

Ichika está frente a mí. Me mira fijamente.

-Nos veremos pronto… -su voz se escucha trémula -Nos separó la vida, los clanes no podrán. Nadie podrá hacerlo nunca…

Me toma por el uniforme a la altura del pecho y tira para bajar a su altura. Desvío la mirada hacia los padres, nos dan la espalda. Siento la boca de Ichika contra la mía. La beso con ansiedad, la atraigo hacia mí con firmeza, no quiero dejarla ir. Siento sus manos aferrarse a mi espalda. Nunca… nadie nos separaría nunca.

La siento separarse suave, no lo impido. Está sonrojada, supongo que yo también. Me sonríe dulce, en su mirada la determinación.

-Siempre… como hasta ahora… siempre estaré a tu lado -murmura.

-¿No más titubeos? -pregunto y ella niega -¿Siempre?

-Eres un buen partido… -bromea -Vamos a salir de ésta. Vas a recuperar el lugar que te corresponde y cuando eso ocurra, estaré a tu lado. Lo juro.

-¿Y _Tontoru_? -pregunto con malicia y me golpea en la tripa con fuerza -Bruta… -me quejo. Me sonríe -¿Por qué no nos besamos otra vez?

-Tienes buenas ideas, Shiba-kun -dice en ese tono odioso.

La beso otra vez con menos ansiedad. Sus manos enredadas en mi cabello, ese suspiro acallado, sus labios… Estaba jodido por esa mujer… y podía sentir que ella por mí. Me aparto lento.

-Nos vemos pronto, chiquita -le toco la punta de la nariz.

-Nos vemos -me dice con una sonrisa.

Los adultos se voltean finalmente hacia nosotros. Tomo mi bolso, pesa como un elefante. Los miro un instante y me volteo hacia la academia. Respiro profundo e inicio a recorrer el camino al interior. Me volteo una última vez. Rukia abraza a Ichika y ella esconde el rostro en su cuello. Respiro profundo otra vez para dejarlos. Comenzaba otra etapa para mí. No estaba solo, lo sabía… Los clanes no me destruirían, podrían tratar de alejarme de todo lo que quería, tratar quitarme la dignidad, de destruirme… pero no les daría en el gusto. Así me costara un siglo… regresaría al Seireitei para no abandonarlo jamás.

Al interior del edificio Ita, Tukusuma y Sasaki me esperan. Supongo que Ichika les avisó de alguna manera.

-Bienvenido a donde viven las lacras -bromea Tukusuma, Ita lo golpea en la espalda. Se queja.

Sasaki me mira fijo.

-¿Estás bien?

Solo esa pregunta… solo esa sincera preocupación logra que me venga abajo. Niego con la cabeza y bajo la vista. Dejo caer el bolso y ella me abraza con fuerza. Ahora puedo llorar tranquilo. La siento estrechar aun más el abrazo.

Siento un par de palmadas en mi espalda.

-Les demostraremos a ese idiotas que el rukongai está dispuesto a darles pelea -dice Sasaki retirando sus brazos -No somos nobles y a sus ojos somos una basura… pero esta basura confía en ti.

-Lucharemos hasta estar a su nivel… hasta que no haya distancia entre ellos y nosotros -aseguró Ita -No van a derrotarte.

-Deberás dar la pelea, Shiba -dice Tukusuma -Y cuando estés a su nivel los harás arrepentirse… estamos contigo.

-Y nosotros también…

Me volteo hacia aquella voz que no reconozco. Un grupo de chicos están allí. Uno muchacho al centro de ellos alza la voz.

-Cada uno de nosotros pertenece a una de las familias que dependieron de los Shiba alguna vez… y vamos a ayudarte -dice con seguridad.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto en un murmullo.

-Porque hoy eres tú, mañana cualquiera de nosotros… -dice una chica -Los Shiba han regresado al Seireitei y nosotros les debemos lealtad.

-Puede que nuestros padres y abuelos se hayan callado por miedo… -alza la voz otro muchacho -Pero nosotros no les tememos. Ya no.

-Gracias…

Sasaki me pega un coscorrón, de esos que reserva para Tukusuma.

-Deja de llorar -exclama -No estás solo y esta displicencia no la olvidaremos. Todos los que estamos aquí creemos en ti… Mereces estar en este lugar tanto o más que nosotros. Este es tu lugar. ¿O acaso quieres que creamos que el líder de los Shiba es un bebé llorón?

-Es arriesgado…

-¿Y quién dijo que no lo sería? -volvía a hablar el primero de los chicos -Es momento demostrarle a esos idiotas que no estamos a su servicio como lacras.

-Confían demasiado en mí…

-Me aburriste -gruñe Sasaki -¡Al boyo!

Se me tira encima, luego Ita y me hace caer al suelo. Se suman todos y creo que no podré respirar. Pero estábamos juntos en esto… esta era una batalla no solo por mí, por todos ellos. Y no lograrían vencernos jamás.

.

.

 _Las cosas que se hacen por amorsh xD. ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? Seguro los Kuchiki-Abarai darán pelea y los amigos de Ikari también._

 _¿Los nobles dejarán pasar un insulto así a uno de ellos? Y seguro Byakuya tampoco dejará pasar la humillación de Ichika, ¿cuál será su proceder?_

 _Sus impresiones siempre son importantes. Siéntanse libres de opinar. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola! Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo, nunca es suficiente el agradecimiento, me mantienen con las ganas de seguir dándole a este fic._

 _Estuve media llena de trabajo y no pude actualizar tan rápido como hubiese querido. Además después de la intensidad del capi anterior es difícil darle el mismo nivel._

 _Sin más, a leer._

.

.

Isshin no fue capaz de quedarse para ver marchar a su nieto, simplemente no pudo. Optó por despedirse antes y decirle que pasaría unos días donde Kuukaku y Ganju, que ya se verían el fin de semana. Así tendría más tiempo para meditar y calmarse, tomar la situación con calma.

Los clanes, en especial Mizushima, habían llevado la situación demasiado lejos. Si bien ninguno de ellos, los Shiba, era grata presencia en el Seireitei, a ninguno de ellos se le había restringido tanto como a Ikari. Una cosa era negarle pertenencia a los clanes nobles, lo que era esperable… ¿pero impedirle circular siquiera por el lugar? ¿Qué clase de medida era esa? Sin dudas, era una provocación… y no para ellos. Mizushima quería cargar contra los Kuchiki, es lo único que le haría sentido en todo esto. Ikari no era más que un muchacho, ni siquiera era un shinigami aún.

-Si tan solo hubiese mantenido su boca cerrada -bufó Kuukaku.

-No puedo culparlo por defender a la chica Abarai -suspiró Isshin mirando a su sobrina, quien fumaba meditabunda -Las mujeres son el punto débil de los Shiba, platónico o no, todas las reacciones impulsivas se deben a ellas -Kuukaku volvió a fumar sin darle mayor atención -Por Masaki dejé la Sociedad de Almas; por Rukia, Ichigo se enfrentó a todo el Gotei. Y por Ichika, mi nieto se acaba de anotar en la lista negra del clan Mizushima.

-Y de todas ellas, ésta es claramente la más estúpida -gruñó Kuukaku -No era la vida de alguien…

-Era su honor, querida sobrina.

Kuukaku guardó silencio. Tal vez solo había sido una jugada tonta que había facilitado a Mizushima salirse con la suya.

-Cuando los destinos están cruzados no hay nada que valga más que ese alguien especial -dijo Ganju con seguridad -No importa lo que ocurrió, Ikari tiene con nosotros su casa, ¿verdad Nee-san?

-Eres un maldito sentimental -gruñó -Pero hizo bien en defender a esa chiquilla, es el precio de su arrebato el problema. Mizushima se está pasando. Meterse con los Kuchiki ha sido un grave error que le saldrá caro. Ahora mismo varios de los clanes menores deben estarse pensando las relaciones que mantienen con esa basura. Ya sea por lealtad a Byakuya o por miedo a represalias… -caló profundo y soltó una bocanada -Esto se va a poner muy bueno. Todo por un chiquillo que solo quería vivir su existencia en el Seireitei -soltó una risa burlona -La paranoia de Mizushima ha sido su propia sentencia.

-Ya no es cualquier chiquillo… -acotó Isshin -Es el líder del clan.

-Eso vale moco de jabalí en este lugar -bufó Kuukaku.

-Pero no vale moco de Bonnie para las familias nobles -exclamó Isshin -Ikari es el líder del clan y no debieron exiliarlo… eso todos lo saben. Lo lógico hubiese sido que lo dejaran bajo la tutela de Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Ellos no actúan con lógica -recalcó Kuukaku.

-Recuerda que no está fuera de la jurisdicción de la Cámara de los 46 y el líder de un clan les interesa… además, no creo que permitan perder un elemento que puede resultar interesante.

-¿Lo dices por lo del kido? -preguntó Ganju -Es bueno en ello…

-No lo suficiente para captar la atención de la división del kido precisamente. No es más que un estudiante con facultades innatas -dejó caer la hermana.

-En parte… pero es hijo de Ichigo. Todos sabemos cómo le rogaron que permaneciera de este lado. Luego lo intentaron con Kazui. Ikari es lo que desean. Para ellos, Shiba o Kurosaki, solo desean tener a un elemento poderoso en sus filas. Dejémosles creer que es lo que creen que es. Liberar un poquito más de reiatsu no vendría mal… aumentaría su interés.

-Tiene bastante presión espiritual, pero tampoco es tanta… -dudó Kuukaku.

-Ahí está la gracia, ellos no saben cuánta es. Van a pensar que solo está controlado y les dará la idea que tiene mayor autocontrol que Ichigo… aunque eso último sí es verdad.

-De acuerdo -Kuukaku volvió a soltar humo por la boca -Control de reiatsu será este fin de semana. Pero te tocará a ti el trabajo, tengo que preparar un pedido y Ganju vendrá conmigo.

-Pero yo quiero entrenar con Ikari, Nee-san…

-Tendrás a tu sobrino todos los fines de semana que quieras, vive aquí ahora, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo con sorna -Tanto esfuerzo para que lo arrojara a la basura por esa Kuchiki… ¿Cuál es el afán de los hombres de esta familia por esas mujeres? -bufó -Kaien adoraba a la Kuchiki mayor, Ichigo se peleó con medio Gotei por ella y ahora Ikari se enamora de la hija. Parecen embrujados todos…

-Kuukaku -advirtió Isshin -Con Rukia no…

-¡Otro más! -exclamó masticando su pipa y echando humo por la nariz.

-A mí también me cae bien -susurró Ganju al oído de Isshin -Aunque es extraño pensando en lo que ocurrió con Nii-san… -hizo una pausa -Pero hizo lo que debía, ¿verdad? Y sufrió mucho.

-Ella adoraba a Kaien, sufrió tanto como ustedes y yo, puedo apostar.

Kuukaku se volteó hacia ambos hombres.

-¿Qué tanto mascullan ahí? -gruñó.

-Sigue fumando, querida sobrina… te da un aspecto etéreo.

-Vete a la mierda, Isshin -les dio la espalda y fingió interesarse en otra cosa.

-¿No es adorable? -suspiró el mayor -Amo a mi familia.

Abrazó a Ganju con emoción.

.

.

El estridente sonido del metal siendo golpeado insistentemente me hizo saltar de la litera. Sí, literas. Ahora comparto mi habitación con otros cinco chicos. Al menos dos de ellos son Ito y Tukusuma, a los otros tres no los conozco, pero dijeron que sobraba una cama, pero creo que convencieron a alguien para dejarme espacio. Solo espero que hayan usado métodos correctos de convencimiento ajenos al bullying… aunque lo dudo, sobretodo viniendo de Tukusuma.

Me froto los ojos y me estiro sonoro dejando escapar un gruñido. Siento al resto moverse en sus camas y unos pasos al interior.

-¡Arriba, sabandijas! -se escucha un grito y luego tres golpes de lo que supongo es una cacerola -¡A la ducha! -otros golpes más -¡Esta habitación huele a pedo de hollow!

-Huélete el trasero, Tanaka -escucho a uno de mis compañeros responderle. Abro un ojo.

Tanaka, un tipo medio gordo y calvo, se acerca a mi compañero en su litera y le toca la cacerola directo en la oreja. El pobre solo atina a taparse los oídos.

-¡Arriba, cara de moco! -vuelve a gritar -¡O mañana será mi trasero el que huelas!

Se marcha a paso duro y lo veo salir de la habitación. Repaso con la vista el lugar. Tres literas frente a frente, no demasiado espacio entre ellas, lo justo para pasar sin golpearte. Junto a la puerta un armario de seis puertas, una para cada uno de nosotros. Solo efectos personales, lo de la escuela debía dejarse en el casillero.

-Buenos días, Shiba-sama -me saluda Tukusuma desde la litera del frente -¿Osaron los chiches picar vuestro noble trasero?

-¿Tienes que ser tan odioso, Tukusuma? -exclama Ito golpeando la base de la cama sobre la propia con los pies.

-Sin bullying no hay amistad -declara con fingida inocencia -Ahora en serio, Shiba… ¿estás bien?

No era una pregunta fuera de lugar. Había llegado la noche anterior vuelto una bazofia, llorando como un crío… porque ya no puedo hacerme el bobo y decir que no soy llorón, porque lo soy. Y a mucha honra, los hombres también tenemos sentimientos… o eso me digo cuando me da vergüenza ser tan nenaza.

-No es una mala cama -golpeo la almohada -Y tampoco fue tan extraño… es como estar de campamento.

-Por seis años -agrega Tukusuma.

Me alzo de hombros y me bajo de la litera de un brinco. Veo a mis compañeros abrir su sector del armario y sacar sus artículos de aseo. Me echo la toalla al hombro, barra de jabón en mano y salgo en compañía de los chicos.

-Ese Tanaka… -interrumpo la conversación que sostienen mis amigos sobre las clases de hoy ya la tarea pendiente que harán a la hora de almuerzo -No parece estudiante… traía un uniforme diferente, era negro en lugar de azul…

-Es un shinigami -responde Ito jugando a arrojar el jabón al techo y agarrarlo después -De esos que no entran al Gotei. Se desquita con nosotros, dice que nos forja el carácter. Al menos forja la capacidad de levantarse en dos segundos -agregó de buen humor.

-Había escuchado eso de los que no quedaban en ninguna de las ramas del servicio.

-Es por eso que todos nos esforzamos tanto, hay cupos limitados para los escuadrones -comenta Tukusuma -Puedes tratar de aplicar al año siguiente… pero no es la idea. No es opción. No voy a ser un Tanaka ni menos volver al Rukongai para rondar cuidando pluses.

-Olvídalo -agrega Ito -No pienso volver a ese basural.

No digo nada y me limito a asentir. Mi vida en el rukongai sin duda no será como la de ellos. Si bien no logré mi objetivo de permanecer y siento que mi promesa de sacar al clan de la mugre se aleja cada vez más, tengo suerte… de tener una familia, de tener comodidades y quienes, a pesar de no ser nada mío directamente, me apoyan.

Los chicos continúan su conversación, me relatan lo pasado ayer en clases y que tomaron notas… o que Sasaki lo hizo para los cuatro. La verdad es que no estoy seguro si no toman notas porque no quieren o porque no pueden ir tan rápido. A comienzo de año apenas si sabían leer y escribir. Maldita sociedad de castas.

Los baños son similares a los de los camarines. Abiertos y con poca privacidad. No tenemos más de cinco minutos por cada uno, es cronometrado por un silbato y se ingresa por orden de llegada. Uno de los alumnos de cursos superiores es el encargado de ello.

-Él es Mori-senpai -me dice Ito al oído -Y no es buena gente. Pero no pasa de las bromas y de golpearnos en el trasero con la toalla.

Enarco una ceja.

-Gay encubierto -comento y mi amigo me queda mirando con curiosidad -Luego te explico. No entiendo porqué la gente no sale simplemente del closet. Todos felices -murmuro.

Mori-senpai hace sonar el silbato.

-Fuera del agua, perdedores -ordena a quienes están dentro.

Aquí vamos. Fuera yukata, hola toalla mientras pasamos frente al senpai, sacar toalla, colgarla del espacio de pared que separa cada cubículo y no, no hay cortina, solo un vidrio de esos que parecen siempre empañados. Tal como en los camarines. Mori-senpai nos da la espalda, pero puedo jurar que da un par de miradas curiosas, por decir lo menos. Me enjabono el pelo. Si quiere mirar, que mire. Ya no estoy barrigón ni tan enjuto, me miro bajo el ombligo… no tengo nada que envidiarle a nadie tampoco. Sonrío con bastante orgullo seré honesto.

Aunque soy de los que disfruto quedarme pensando en la nada en la ducha, ahora debe ser todo rápido. Creo que disfrutaré de mis beneficios en casa de mis tíos.

El silbato y abandono la ducha. Me ato la toalla. Paso junto al senpai y me queda mirando el brazo tatuado, me detiene por la muñeca. Me estudia mirándome a los ojos y me suelta lento.

Genial, otro amigote de Mizushima, supongo. Volviendo al tema de la ducha… tampoco contamos con demasiado tiempo para secarnos y salir. Los mismos cinco minutos de ducha. A esto se resumirían mis mañanas. Todo perfectamente organizado por tiempos.

De vuelta a la habitación, terminar de vestirse…

-Y ponerse guapo para las chicas -canturrea Tukusuma mirándose al espejo, se arreglaba el pelo tras las orejas.

-Sasaki no te da ni la hora -se burla Ito.

-La esperanza es lo último que se pierde -agrega apartándose del espejo. Otro de nuestros compañeros ocupa su lugar -Además que no es la única chica de este lugar. Las hay por montones y yo, amigos míos, no discrimino.

-Con esa cara de mono habría que ser muy sinvergüenza para regodearte -río Ito y nuestros otros compañeros rieron también.

-Cállate, Ito -gruñe y se voltea hacia los otros -Y ustedes sigan riendo y verán lo que el distrito 64 tiene para ustedes, niños bonitos de top 10.

Los chicos de apresuraron en salir de allí. Creo que ya sé cómo obtuve mi litera en esta habitación. Salimos rumbo al comedor, donde lo único bueno es que tienen desayuno tradicional y del otro lado. Se me hace agua la boca y parto como hambriento que estoy a sacar una caja de leche y un pocillo de cereales. No hay mal que por bien no venga. Saco otra porción, ni tonto ni perezoso.

Me siento con los chicos mirando como los puestos se iban llenando rápidamente. Veía a Ito y Tukusuma comer bastante rápido mientras yo dejaba que las bolitas de chocolate de mis cereales tiñeran la leche.

-Ya come, Shiba-san -me apresura Ito -Hay que desocupar para que pueda desayunar el resto.

Poco a poco me iba dando cuenta cómo funcionaba este sistema. Había que ser rápido, eficiente. No tardar demasiado, no entrar en conversaciones. Concentrado en lo que debía hacerse, en este caso, comer.

No cuestiono a Ito y me llevo una cucharada a la boca. Está muy bueno. No cuido demasiado las maneras, entre la avidez por mis extrañados cereales y la rapidez. No tardamos más de diez minutos, y al tomar nuestras bandejas y ponernos de pie, ya hay otros chicos esperando la mesa.

Salimos del comedor, al verme allí muchos me miraban con curiosidad y los comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

 _Lo exiliaron de Seireitei…_

 _Es el líder de los Shiba…_

 _Deberían sacarlo de la academia también, me siento insegura teniendo por compañero a un mercenario…_

Trato que no me afecte, pero lo hace. Claro que esa chica y otros que se preguntaban qué rayos sigo haciendo en la academia no tienen porqué saber todo. Es natural, ellos saben una historia y creen en ella… tal vez yo también lo haría. Se sentía injusto que no me dieran una oportunidad, pero lo lograba entender. Solo debía ser yo quien les hiciera ver que no todos los Shiba somos unas alimañas. Y no sería un trabajo sencillo.

Un timbre nos anuncia que debemos ingresar a clases. Vamos por nuestros libros, no acabo de cerrar el casillero cuando…

-Buenos días, Ikari-kun

-Buenos días, Yukimura-san -cierro el casillero.

-Nos vemos en el salón -se despide Tukusuma e Ito se ríe entre dientes. Cabrones poco leales -Ikari-kun…

Akane los sigue con la mirada para luego volverse hacia mí.

-Supe lo ocurrido en el Concejo -me dice con voz emotiva -Lo lamento…

-Son cosas que pasan -le resto importancia -Ya llegamos tarde, ¿vamos?

Comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la sala, Akane está especialmente silenciosa.

-Ikari-kun…

-¿Sí?

-Es… es… -ya comenzamos con el balbuceo, me detengo para darle pa posibilidad de hablar -Mis padres… me han prohibido hablarte y acercarme a ti.

Vaya. Para mi sorpresa eso me dolió. Claro que a ella más, podía notarlo.

-Sabes que mi familia depende de los Mizushima -continúa y asiento -Y ellos… ellos dicen que eres peligroso… yo sé que no.

-Gracias…

Miró al piso. Empuñó las manos.

-No quiero hacerlo -dijo con voz temblorosa -No quiero… pero debo hacerlo.

-Lo entiendo, Yukimura-san -aunque una parte de mí se alivia de poder quitármela de encima, otra se siente bastante mal por lo que mi presencia comienza a generar -No quiero traerte problemas.

-¿Acaso no te importa? -exclama en modo shoujo, era inevitable.

Y mi respuesta automática y autogolpeable…

-Claro que lo hace -autokick inmediata -Pero no debes contradecir a tu familia. La familia es lo primero -aplícatelo, Shiba ex Kurosaki -Cuando esto se solucione…

Unos pasos nos alertan, veo tras Akane a Mizushima y sus matones.

-Ve al salón, Yukimura-san -mascullo.

-Pero…

-Ahora

Desaparece rápidamente y pongo mi atención en el grupo. Los tres matones se cruzan de brazos detenido a una distancia prudente. Mizushima se les adelanta para enfrentarme.

-Pero si no es el líder del clan Shiba… -chasquea la lengua -Veo que insistes en dar la pelea. La porfía puede ser un valor, pero en este caso no es una buena opción.

Aprieto las muelas. Este tipo solo busca provocarme y eso no es nada bueno a mi condición actual, pero no puedo evitar ponerme alerta.

-Parece que necesitas un empujoncito de regreso al rukongai… -finge inocencia -Y mis amigos y yo estamos más que dispuestos a dártelo… primero tú y luego a tu puta disque Kuchiki.

-No te atrevas a llamarla de esa manera…

Se largaron a reír.

-¿Y por qué no? -se acercó más -¿Vas a intentar tu truquito otra vez? Todos ustedes son basura, tú y todos esos aparecidos…

Retrocedo.

-No voy a entrar en una pelea contigo, Mizushima.

-Tranquilo, no necesitas hacer nada… el trabajo lo haremos nosotros. Verás… este es mi territorio y puedo meterme contigo cuanto quiera. Un castigo puedo sacármelo fácil, nadie de esta ratonera se opondría a mi padre.

-Muy bien, bajo la yukata de papi, muy varonil…

De un zarpazo me toma del uniforme amenazante.

-Repítelo…

-Eres un cobarde, Mizushima. ¿A qué le temes tanto que la coges conmigo?

-¿Temerle a una basura como tú? -se ríe -Te superas cada día… Lo más divertido de esto es que te has ocultado todo este tiempo en la casa de tu enemigo… -lo miro sin ocultar la sorpresa -Veo que no sabes… -se voltea donde sus amigos -No lo sabe -ríe de nuevo -¿Sabes por qué tu tío Kaien está muerto?... Rukia Kuchiki lo mató… lo atravesó con su propia zanpakuto… -me suelta de pronto.

-Mientes

-Me temo que no. ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? Pobre ingenuo… -se aleja -Vamos…

Se retira con sus amigos y me quedo en el lugar sin moverme. Volteo a verlos… no puede ser cierto. Rukia no sería capaz… si fuese así mis tíos jamás hubiesen aceptado que estuviera con los Kuchiki… menos mi abuelo y él parecía quererla mucho. Pero las palabras de Mizushima se quedan dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Debía tener una explicación lógica de ser verdad. Vuelvo a dejar mis libros en el casillero. No soy de los que rumia las cosas ni se las callas y hace teorías en su mente. No me gustan las mentiras ni las intrigas.

Comienzo a caminar fuera de la academia. Espero recordar el camino al Gotei y poder aclarar las cosas. No me iba a quedar generando una aversión a quien ha sido como mi madre en este lugar.

Me muevo por el Seireitei con una cuota de miedo de ser descubierto y aumentar mis problemas. ¿Es posible que siga acumulando razones para ser persona non grata en este lugar?

Llego a la entrada del Gotei y un par de guardias me miran con curiosidad cerrándome el paso.

-Necesito hablar con la capitana Kuchiki -anuncio.

-Si dejáramos entrar a cada estudiante que quisiera entrar trasladaríamos la academia al Gotei -se burló uno -Vete a clases, niño, antes que te den detención.

Me contuve de decirle unas cuantas palabras, tengo que ser el chico modelo esta vez. Es curioso porque nunca quise serlo… nunca pensé que llegaría a serlo. No tengo la pasta de uno… no soy Kazui.

-Por favor, es importante -pedí con el mejor tono ante la negativa.

-Vuelve a la academia, muchacho -ahora habló el otro hombre.

Suelto un suspiro.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shiba-san? -el teniente Kira aparece frente a mí como la carta de salvación -¿No deberías estar en la academia? -detrás de su pregunta había cierto tono aleccionador.

-Necesito hablar con Kuchiki-san…

-¿Con Rukia? -pregunta y asiento -Supongo que eso puede arreglarse…

Miró a ambos hombres quienes de cuadraron y permitieron el paso. Les agradezco su _amabilidad_. Lo cortés no quita lo valiente.

-¿Pasó algo? -el teniente rompe el silencio, no respondo -Sí, qué me importa -agrega en tono despreocupado.

Realizamos el camino al interior sin cruzar más palabras. Supongo que él no tenía nada que decir realmente y yo tampoco nada que acotar. Tengo la mente en otra parte, en las palabras de Mizushima.

Nos detenemos frente a una puerta y golpea. Escucho un _adelante_. Kira descorrió el shoji.

-Capitana Kuchiki, tienes visita -anuncia.

Rukia me sonríe, pero creo que leyó algo en mí y su semblante cobro un tinte a preocupación.

-Gracias, teniente Kira.

El rubio hizo una ligera venia. Era curioso verlos interactuar en el Gotei con tanto formalismo, cuando la relación entre ellos era cercana y cordial… en casa.

-Pasa, Ikari. No te quedes en la puerta.

Cierro el shoji y camino al interior de la oficina. No era demasiado amplia y estaba llena de carpetas. Me hace una seña para que tome asiento, acato.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, gracias.

¿Cómo se dice esto? ¿Cómo enfrento a quien me ha tenido en su casa y me ha hecho parte de su familia? ¿Cómo decir algo así sin parecer que la cuestiono sin derecho a réplica, como si la lapidara?

-¿Pasó algo en la academia?

-Yo…

-¿Han objetado tu presencia ahí? -comenzaba a volverse más preocupada -Si es así… podemos arreglarlo, no es necesario que sigas asistiendo. Nii-sama tiene influencias… podemos hacer algo para que ingreses al Gotei. Podemos protegerte… Perdónanos por no haber sabido hacerlo bien…

¿Cómo digo algo así? ¿Cómo culparla de una acusación así?

-No es culpa de nadie -respondo -Son circunstancias nada más.

Rukia asintió.

-¿Puedo quedarme?

Me mira extrañada.

-Claro, si es lo que quieres -dice ordenando unos papeles -¿Quizás quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Estoy con mucho trabajo y me temo que no seré buena compañía. Puedo decirle a alguien que te acompañe…

-Solo… si no molesto, quisiera quedarme aquí.

-No molestas, nunca molestas.

No puedo hacerlo. No puedo. La veo volver a sus papeles, de tanto en tanto me da una mirada mientras me dedico a mirarme las uñas como si hubiese algo más interesante que un poco de mugre que comienzo a escarbar.

Ser un shinigami no era miel sobre hojuelas, eso fue lo primero que nos dijeron en la academia. Era una gran responsabilidad, implicaba obedecer órdenes sin chistar, proteger ante todo. Rukia era una mujer de altos valores… si lo que dijo Mizushima era cierto… Ella debió actuar bajo el código de comportamiento y el código no admitía vacilaciones. Rukia fue quien salvó a mi padre y mis tías sin dudarlo infringiendo una de las reglas solo por el deber de proteger a los humanos. Me imagino lo difícil que debió ser tomar una decisión así para ella. Sabía cuál era su castigo y estuvo dispuesta a acatarlo. Una persona que da su vida de manera tan desinteresada por otra no merece ningún cuestionamiento.

Golpearon al shoji, un hombre de mediana estatura y cabello muy corto ingresó algo acelerado. Detuvo su mirada en mí y se volvió muy blanco. El efecto clon de Kaien Shiba. Supuse que estuvo bajo su mando.

-Capitana Kuchiki

-Él es Ikari Shiba -le indica y él realiza una leve venia -Ikari, él es Eiji Kimura, cuarto oficial.

-Lo noté -me sonrió amable, volvió a Rukia -Tenemos un problema con el sistema… algo se desconfiguró.

Esa palabra llama inmediatamente mi atención. Lenguaje que manejo. Pongo atención.

-No podemos acceder a la red, el sistema se cayó sin más.

Rukia bufó.

-Llama a la séptima.

-El oficial se encuentra ocupado en la décimo segunda…

Sigo escuchando las posibilidades de lidiar con el entuerto.

-Disculpe, oficial Kimura -digo y el hombre me mira -¿Puedo intentarlo? Quizás pueda ayudar…

Rukia pareció entusiasmada.

-Ikari es muy bueno con esas cosas -escucho la palabra _cosas_ con cierta reticencia -Ve, cariño. Eiji…

-Sí, capitana Kuchiki -ahí iba la venia otra vez -Joven Shiba, sígame.

Salgo de la oficina tras el oficial. No importa si las palabras de Mizushima son reales o no. Lo único que importa es la Rukia que conozco y que admiro. Si son ciertas, no me importa. Y si son falsas lo tomaré como de quién vienen y me vengaré después. Y de ser ciertas también lo haré, solo por buscar enlodar ante mí la imagen que de ella tengo, porque nunca volveré a permitir que nadie me haga dudar de ella… nunca más.

-Pase -me indica el oficial descorriendo el shoji.

-Buenos días -saludo y todos se ponen de pie, efecto Shiba otra vez -¿Dónde está el rebelde que da problemas?

Eiji me guía hasta un grupo de computadores.

-¿Cuál es el problema?

-No lo sabemos…

-¿Hay alguno que sea el madre? -me indica uno y me siento frente a él, trono los dedos -Vamos a ver cual es el problema contigo, bebé -le hablo como si se tratara de una chica remilgada.

Eiji comienza a informarme sobre las características del problema. Muy bien, a trabajar. Siento las miradas de todos sobre mí mientras tecleo e ingreso códigos. Programas idiotas, todos iguales y bendito lenguaje universal de programación.

Odio esperar y eso es lo que se hace en estos casos. Códigos van y códigos vienen. Una chica me pregunta si quiero algo, niego sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. No había notado todo lo que extrañaba esto. Y también extrañaba sentirme bueno en algo. Lo disfruto aunque es rutinario y sin menores problemas además de la lata.

-Kimura-san

-Sí, joven -responde aun con la vista pegada en la pantalla como si se tratase de un misterio por resolver.

-Encienda los otros computadores, vamos a revisarlos. Creo que lo solucioné.

-¿Va a ir uno a uno?

-Claro que no -me reí -Esta belleza ingresa a ellos -respondo.

-Vaya…

Efectivamente, todo impecable y no tardé demasiado. Tampoco lo de siempre, estoy oxidado. Me pongo de pie.

-Gracias -me dice entre entusiasmado y aliviado.

-No fue nada. Son buenos equipos, solo hay que tenerles paciencia a veces. ¿Le puede decir a la capitana Kuchiki que volveré a la academia? No quiero molestarla.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Salgo de la oficina. Escucho unos pasos tras de mí, me volteo. Es Kimura. Me extiende una nota.

-Es para la academia -me informa y lo reviso -Lo dispensa de su ausencia.

-Gracias

Mientras regreso a la academia repaso las lecciones de esta mañana. Aun hay muchas cosas que desconozco, cosas que debo aprender y enfrentar… eso si quiero realmente pertenecer a este lugar.

Me detengo de pronto y me volteo negando ligeramente. Ese reiatsu…

-¿De visita y ni siquiera pasa a saludar, Ikari?

-Ichika…

-Si no es porque te veo no te noto -dice con tono de reproche acercándose -Te escondes como una sabandija. Un control de energía impresionante.

-No lo hago apropósito.

-Sé que no… ¿Qué haces en el Gotei? -pregunta curiosa.

-¿La verdad? Ni idea -respondo de buen humor -se ríe -Quizás te extrañaba…

-¿Tan pronto? ¿Y te arrepentiste a medio camino? ¿Acaso no quieres demostrar debilidad? -bromea.

-Jugar al difícil contigo es imposible.

Guardamos silencio. Varios shinigami pasan a nuestro lado, pero el tiempo se ha detenido para nosotros. ¿Cuánto tiempo se puede pasar contemplando a quien quieres cuando sabes que no puedes hacer más que eso?

-Ya que… -Ichika rompe el silencio -Ya que estás fuera de la academia… tengo que salir al rukongai, algo de rutina.

-¿Ichika Abarai en el rukongai?

Ignora mi burla.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No cargo una katana.

-No es problema… no debería pasar nada grave.

Asiento y comienza a caminar tomando la delantera. La observo en silencio. ¿Puede ser que sea tan odiosamente suertudo?

-Me llevas por el mal camino, Ichika -digo y se voltea sobre el hombro -Deberías decirme que debo llevar mi trasero de regreso a la academia y no invitarme a hacer la cimarra contigo.

-Tampoco sería la primera vez que te escapas de la escuela…

-No, eso es verdad.

-Además, es con propósitos académicos. Qué mejor manera de aprender a ser un shinigami que viendo a otro en servicio.

-Es cierto… solo -me mira -Libera tu shikai esta vez, ¿quieres? No quiero remorir.

-Odioso -bufa -¡El que llega último a la salida es moco de hollow! -exclama antes de largarse a correr.

La veo correr lejos de mí. Me encanta este coqueteo. Ya va a ver cuando la pille en el rukongai.

-¡Espera, Ichika! -me largo a correr tras de ella.

.

.

 _Mizushima es un maldito, sin dudas seguirá siendo una piedra en el zapato._

 _Ikari tendrá un descanso de Akane… pero ya sabemos como es. Vamos a ver cuánto dura._

 _Nunca hay que juzgar sin saberlo todo y hay veces que es mejor no hurgar en los dolores ajenos._

 _La vida en la academia es bastante militar, un vistazo a lo que es estar en ella._

 _Y volvemos a ver algo olvidado de Ikari, lo único en lo que era bueno del otro lado. Reconocer fortalezas eleva el espíritu sobre todo cuando le vive lloviendo sobre mojado._

 _Siéntanse libres de comentar y nos leemos pronto._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hola! Les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Seré honesta y decir que la atención se me fue para el drama romántico y empecé otro fic (El color de la luna) para darle a ese lado porque en esta historia no tiene cabida, o al menos no así como en el otro. Pero ya recuperé la concentración para continuar. La musa de la inspiración es así, no se la presiona, se la respeta xD_

 _Sin más que agregar, los invito a leer el capítulo 20! No puedo creer lo largo que ha resultado y todo el apoyo recibido. Son los mejores de la vida. Me quedo corta en agradecerles sus palabras y opiniones._

 _._

 _._

Mi primera semana viviendo en la academia era prueba superada. Los almuerzos seguían siendo la peor comida que había probado… A ver, en realidad no. Las peores eran los inventos de mamá, claro que solo tocaba comerlos de cuando en vez. Sobre todo antes de las celebraciones familiares y como solía ser yo quien estaba en casa tenía que pasar por mi aprobación.

Tomo mi bolso y me despido de los chicos. Me sorprende encontrar a un shinigami raso en la puerta de la academia. Me queda mirando mientras voy saliendo a la calle. Noto que comienza a caminar tras de mí y me volteo.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, señor? -pregunto deteniéndome.

-Camina, muchacho -me ordena.

Retomo la marcha. Entonces entiendo de que se trata. Seguro es uno de esos shinigami que, al no ingresar al Gotei, sirven como guardias de los clanes. Se está asegurando que salga del Seireitei y no me quede dando vueltas o tramando una revuelta. Me río en voz alta. Me volteo a ver al sujeto. Nada, solo me mira.

Vuelvo a detenerme.

-Soy Ikari Shiba -me presento -¿Cuál es su nombre? -el shinigami parece sorprendido, pero no responde -¿Hasta dónde tiene que escoltarme? -nada -El camino a la puerta del Seireitei es largo… al menos podríamos charlar un poco, ¿no le parece?

Nada. Retomo la marcha aprovechando el paisaje. Es bastante bonito, las casas son imponentes. No es la ruta que solía hacer hacia la residencia Kuchiki y siempre he creído que tomar rutas diferentes es divertido.

-Fue una semana buena -vuelvo a hablar -Tuve un examen de Teoría de la Muerte. ¿Sabe cómo le dicen mis compañeros? -no espero su respuesta -Teoría de la Mugre… Pero a mí me gusta. No es la clase más divertida del mundo, pero es interesante. ¿Sabía que llegué directo del mundo de los vivos a este lugar? De eso casi seis meses… las cosas allá son diferentes. Si le contara a alguien de allá cómo es la Sociedad de Almas, seguro no me cree… -hago una pausa -Me gusta aquí… La academia es genial, he aprendido muchas cosas -guardo silencio -Mi familia aquí en el Seireitei era genial… Son amigos de mi papá. Seguro que los conoce. Son los Kuchiki, el teniente Abarai y sus hijos. Él es cool, fue el primer tipo que conocí de este lado. Tiene estilo y su shikai es brutal. Y Kuchiki Rukia-san… -me volteo un segundo -¿La has visto? Yo juré no volver a decir esto, porque no corresponde. Pero está buenaza -vuelvo al frente -¿Pero sabes quién también está buenaza? Su hija mayor, Ichika. Es la mujer más guapa que haya visto en la vida. Dicen que el amor a primera vista no existe y estoy de acuerdo. La vi muchas veces antes de morir, pero cuando la vi de muerto… Viejo, quedé bruto. Más bruto de lo normal. Pero no es solo eso… va a estar de cumpleaños la semana entrante y ni siquiera podré pasar el día o un momento con ella. Cómo demostrarle que me importa si no puedo estar ahí. Pensaba mandarle una carta con alguno de mis amigos, pero seguro la interceptan en la puerta de la residencia Kuchiki. Pensé también en salirme de noche de la academia, porque me imagino que ya te habrás dado cuenta que tengo tan poca energía espiritual que paso casi por un plus, pero si me descubren podría ser peor para mí y no quiero involucrarla en mis problemas… a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué me temen tanto los nobles? No tengo muchas capacidades para ser shinigami. Me ha ido bien en la academia, pero no sé hasta qué momento seguiré mejorando. Todos tienen un techo, eso dice mi senpai, el que nos entrena. Aunque Abarai-san dice que la perseverancia es la clave de todo.

Seguimos caminando, ahora en silencio. Las calles pasan y pasan, el sol comienza a caer y me pregunto a qué hora llegaré donde mis tíos. O si encontraré quien me de un aventón.

-¿Sabe qué extraño del mundo humano? -vuelvo a hablar -Las zapatillas. Estas sandalias son horribles y las calcetas quedan inmundas de tierra. Es bastante desagradable. Pero supongo que para usted, señor shinigami, es de lo más natural.

Seguimos la marcha hasta llegar al acceso del Seireitei. Una vez que he dado un paso fuera, el shinigami deja de seguirme. Voy a extrañar su átona presencia, al menos podía hablar con alguien. Me he dado cuenta de eso, me gusta hablar. Me gusta mucho y en estos últimos meses me he vuelto bastante parlanchín, sobre todo con mi familia. Tanto los Shiba como los Abarai-Kuchiki. Ya en la academia es otra cosa, tengo la fama de silencioso. Creo que me da estilo, como a Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. Él no habla, él tiene contemplaciones internas. Me gustaría ser como él, para imponer estilo.

Cae la noche mientras aun voy en la mitad del camino. Ya nadie circula por las calles. Dicen que el rukongai es difícil, pero espero tener suerte. Tía Kuukaku me recomendó que viajara mañana por la mañana, pero me dio algo de nostalgia y quise adelantarlo. Claro que tuve que informarlo a la academia y ellos al Concejo. Es injusto… no está bien. Soy una especie de reo de un pasado que está tan añejo con Mizushima padre.

Para cuando llego donde mis tíos ha pasado la hora de comer, pero me espera una sopa caliente y un tacho con agua para lavarme los pies. Para qué mencionar que tenía negras las uñas y el agua salió tan oscura como la misma noche. Quizás debería comprarme unas zapatillas y traerlas del mundo de los vivos cuando vaya para navidad. O pedírselas a Santa -a mamá- o a Kazui. A mi viejo no le pido nada porque luego se llena la boca de lo buen padre que es porque _me da de comer, tengo un techo donde cubrirme y ropa con que vestirme… y por eso le debo respeto_. Al menos ya no vivo bajo su techo para seguir escuchando su discurso del _buen_ hijo.

-¡Tuviste suerte de no ser asaltado! -exclamó tía Kuukaku regañándome aún por mi imprudente decisión.

-Puedo echarles un kidou -respondo con altivez.

-Sí, claro. Con suerte te da para conjurarlo a un oponente.

-Nee-san -interrumpe Ganju y me mira -La próxima vez que quieras venirte el viernes, me avisas y voy por ti. Nos podemos venir en Bonnie -propuso -Y en Clyde. A Clyde le agradas.

Mi abuelo ingresó a la sala vistiendo una yukata normal, nada de uniforme. Se me es raro verlo con tenida tradicional. Si ya no es suficientemente raro verlo de shinigami.

-¿Cómo estuvo esa semana de residente en la academia?

-Como una película del ejército -respondo antes de sorbetear los fideos de mi ramen -Y la comida es mala -agrego.

-Pues habrá que consentirte -le palmotea la espalda -No hay nada mejor que la comida de casa. Siempre lo he dicho.

-Esta no es tu casa, Isshin -bufa Kuukaku.

Mi abuelo se pone de pie y pega un poster en el fusuma. No es de la abuela, es de tío Kaien. Kuukaku se cubre el rostro con desespero, Ganju se ríe.

-¿Te das cuenta cómo me trata tu hermana, adorado sobrino? -le habla al poster -Y delante de tu pequeño clon -se apoya y llora -¿Qué ejemplo le está dando de respetar y honrar a sus mayores? El líder de un clan no puede despreciar su historia familiar…

Kuukaku golpeó a mi abuelo y lo obligó a quitar el poster y guardar silencio. Aunque mi abuelo seguía tratando de ganarse su afecto y discutían graciosamente. ¿Historia familiar?

-Tío Ganju -él me mira -¿Con cuáles familias estamos emparentados dentro del Seireitei?

Guardó silencio un instante mientras terminaba de beber su té.

-Son varias. Más que nada de las menores. En general los Shiba solían casarse con familias dependientes del mismo clan y evitar alianzas peligrosas con los otros clanes. Fue esa misma falta de alianzas la que nos debilitó.

-¿Y esas familias… mantienen alianzas con alguien más ahora? Me refiero a alianzas por matrimonio.

-Claro que sí, muchas de ellas pasaron a ser parte de los otros clanes. Ahora deben estar emparentados con familias menores de todas los clanes.

-Interesante…

-Aunque -dijo pensativo -En general las familias menores solían casarse con oficiales del Gotei del rukongai. En general de comerciantes o de los trigos no muy limpios. De eso ya bastante tiempo…

Asentí en silencio y volví a mi sopa mientras mi abuelo seguía rogándole a tía Kuukaku. Mi mente está algo lejos, recordando la promesa de lealtad de los chicos de las familias menores. No solo estaban ellos… había más en el rukongai. Pero, ¿cómo llegar a ellos?

-¿En que piensas? -la voz de tía Kuukaku pareció una certera estocada.

-En como hacer caer a Mizushima -respondo con lapidaria honestidad -No puede pasarse por el culo a todos los nobles, partiendo por mí.

Ella se rió bastante fuerte. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿Planeando una revuelta, Ikari Shiba? -carcajeó -Nuestra familia no planea revueltas, las ejecuta en las sombras… o lo hacía antes.

-No es necesario derramar sangre… solo hacerlo caer desde donde más le duela. Su poder e influencias. Tengo a las familias menores de mi lado.

-¿Ah sí? -finge interés -¿Y cómo sería eso, sobrinito?

-Juraron lealtad al clan… todos los herederos de las familias -Kuukaku se hizo hacia atrás - _Hoy fuiste tú, mañana cualquiera de nosotros_ fueron las palabras del líder de los clanes menores.

-Ayakama -murmuró -Eso quiere decir que no se han separado aun cuando pasaron a depender de otros clanes… todos en igual número -volvió a carcajear -El muy intrigante de Ayakama, estaba esperando esto… Esta situación se está volviendo interesante. ¿Listo para entrar a las intrigas de los clanes?

-Más que nunca.

-Muy bien, pero antes tendremos que salvarte el culo ante la cámara de los 46… si Mizushima pudo lograr que no ingresaras a los clanes, puedo objetarte de las fuerzas del ejército, por ende de la academia.

-Momento, yo renuncié voluntariamente a mi derecho… -Kuukaku alzó una ceja -Bueno, no tenía muchas chances después de todo. Al menos salí de ahí con honor.

-Jugando al galante caballero con la princesita -se burló.

-Oye, me valió quedarme con la chica.

Todos me quedaron mirando. Mi abuelo sonrió amplio.

-¡Mi nieto! -me abrazó emocionado -Me harás bisabuelo por segunda vez. Si saliste más pillo que tu padre, no pierdes el tiempo -se alejó y me palmoteó emocionado.

-¿Hijos? -exclamo con ataque surtido -¡Claro que no!

-Pero puedes practicar un tiempo, para que te salgan bien lindos -insistió.

-¡Que no! -siento que los colores se me van a la cara violentamente hasta se me calientan las orejas.

Kuukaku me mira seria.

-Un compromiso sería una entrada fácil -reflexiona en voz alta -Pero sería involucrar al clan Kuchiki en un enfrentamiento directo con el Concejo.

-No, por ningún motivo -me niego rotundamente -No es así cómo quiero lograr las cosas. Sería obligar a Ichika a tomar una decisión que no creo que quiera. Además, quiero esto de manera directa hacia Mizushima.

Kuukaku bufó.

-Realmente no sabes cómo armar intrigas -encendió su pipa -Dentro de los clanes de manera oficial cobrarás más poder. Ichika es la heredera de los Kuchiki, tú eres el líder de un clan. No habría manera de oponerse.

-¿Cómo que no? Si ya me sacaron de allí.

-Porque no tienes una alianza directa con un clan del Concejo. Una vez dentro es más sencillo.

-No. Haré las cosas a mi manera -aseguro -Voy a rearmar las fuerzas del clan y hacer caer a Mizushima.

-De acuerdo, luego no te quejes que tus planes no resultan.

-No me subestimes.

-No subestimes a Mizushima.

Decido dejar la conversación en eso. No estoy dispuesto a jugar como los nobles, existen otras maneras más estratégicas… bueno que quizás también juegan los nobles, pero no incluyen nada retrógrado como forzar un compromiso. No, no está mis planes.

Prefiero concentrarme en el entrenamiento de este fin de semana. El abuelo dijo que debía dejar mostrar algo mi reiatsu, cosa que me es bastante difícil. Normalmente sería lo contrario, que no pudiese controlarlo, pero al parecer soy un caso extraño.

-Concéntrate -dice Isshin mientras yo estoy sentado en el suelo en posición de meditación con un ojo abierto para verlo -Trata de encontrar espacio interno donde se concentra tu energía.

-No sabes lo ridículo que me siento en este momento -cierro el ojo -¿No hay otra manera de lograrlo? No sé algo menos zen…

-No -responde tajante.

-Ya, vale… no te enojes -suelto una espiración y me acomodo.

Mi abuelo se sienta frente a mí, lo escucho. Bueno, concéntrate Ikari, respira. Mmm, vamos… Un lugar donde está mi poder. Pero cállate un rato, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de hacer un monólogo mental? Vamos a ver. Vuelvo a respirar profundo, me acomodo otra vez. Noto que muevo un pie siguiendo el ritmo de una canción inexistente.

-Deja de moverte -me indica mi abuelo.

Vuelvo a respirar. No puedo evitar pensar en miles de cosas, mi mente divaga entre las cosas que tengo que hacer para la semana entrante, en imágenes random, en Ichika… si es tan linda… ¡Concéntrate, babas!

Abro los ojos y bufo.

-Es imposible.

Mi abuelo me mira fijo.

-Igual a tu padre.

-Qué simpático.

-Dame las manos -las tomo -Voy a hacerlo yo… cierra los ojos y trata de dejar tu mente en blanco -enarco una ceja -Es algo que cualquier shinigami de alto nivel podría hacer.

-Bueno quizás no tengo un alto nivel.

Me suelta las manos.

-Eres el hijo de unos de los más poderosos shinigami de la historia, no me vengas con idioteces.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que por ser hijo de Ichigo tengo super poderes? ¿No puede ser que sea mediocre? Un mediocre medio bueno en kidou. Está claro que no aprendo rápido, que me cuesta un mundo concentrarme, que…

-¡Son excusas! ¿Tanto te jode ser algo parecido a tu padre?

-¡No me parezco a él! ¡En nada! Él lo dejó bastante claro. _No sirves para nada. Deberías ser algo más como tu hermano. No te esfuerzas. Eres una vergüenza._ Jamás sería como él. Deja de compararme con él -me pongo de pie -Eres igual a todos… ¿no hay nadie que vea realmente que esto es lo más que puedo dar? ¡No puedo más! ¡Dejen de presionarme!

-¡Te contradices! Dices que quieres mejorar, pero no haces más que quejarte, de poner excusas.

Me siento enfurecer. Siempre es lo mismo.

-Dejamos esto hasta aquí -concluyo -Iré a mi ritmo.

Me doy media vuelta para iniciar la marcha, pero mi abuelo me toma del brazo con fuerza.

-Eres un mediocre -me lanza, frunzo el ceño -No te esfuerzas por nada. No sirves para nada. Eres una vergüenza para el clan que quieres dirigir. ¿Crees que podrás contra Mizushima? ¿Un pobre muchacho como tú? Esperaba mas de ti.

-¡Con que ahora realmente te muestras! ¡Eres igual a él! -me suelto de su agarre -Ya veo de quien aprendió Ichigo, ¡de ti!

-Más excusas… que patético -se burla -Eres un chiste de shinigami.

-¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Déjame en paz!

-Vamos, grítame más. Es lo mejor que haces. Tu padre tiene razón. Eres una pérdida de tiempo.

Apreto los puños. De todos, el único que alguna vez creyó en mí fue mi abuelo. No era como el apoyo compasivo de mi mamá, mi las palabras de ánimo de Kazui que solo buscaban que entendiera a mi padre. Sentía que el abuelo me entendía.

-¿Vas a llorar ahora? -me dice burlón -Eso es lo que siempre, ¿verdad? En lugar de enfrentarme, el bebé de mamá va a llorar. ¡Qué patético!

-¡Déjame tranquilo!

-¿Con quién vas a llorar ahora que no puedes ir a refugiarte con Rukia? ¿A quién le vas a rogar que te diga palabras dulces que solo son consuelo para tu falta de carácter? Pobre Ikari… pobrecito. Sigue inspirando lástima, se te da perfecto. Qué vergüenza, tu padre tiene razón, en todo.

-¡Cállate! -estoy furioso, siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza, miles de imágenes pasan por mi mente. Me siento acalorado de la ira.

Veo a mi abuelo sonreírse burlón.

-¡Ya basta! ¡No me mires así!

-Patético.

-¡No soy patético! ¡No soy patético! ¡No lo soy!

De pronto siento una electricidad por todo el cuerpo seguido de una sensación de descontrol y como si algo saliera de mí con fuerza, la ira quizás. Ya no puedo más con esto. No puedo soportar esto otra vez, no voy a pasar por esto otra vez. Si pudiera explotar de verdad es lo que siento que empieza a pasarme. Miro a mi abuelo quien se sonríe socarrón, veo que disfruta de esto. Como si fuera divertido verme fuera de control. Me tratado tanto tiempo que las palabras del resto no me afecten, de ocultar lo que me hacen, de tratar que piensen que soy lo que esperan de mí y así me dejen en paz… no saco nada tratando de esforzarme en nada, porque nunca parece suficiente. Me repito mil veces que no puede afectarme, que ya lo he escuchado tantas veces que me resbala. Contenerlo, no dejar que salga, que nadie lo vea, que nadie sepa… que hay una parte de mí que no me gusta ver, que está muy dentro, que a veces la siento apoderarse de mí, que me asusta y siempre lo ha hecho. Que quiere salir cuando pierdo el control… no es el gritar ni el llorar, es más que eso. No puedo explicarlo… solo que es intenso y no sé que suceda si alguna vez sale de mí. Es una parte de mí que siento si se apodera de mí pueda dañar a alguien. Si se queda dentro… quédate dentro… no salgas… no salgas…

-¡Deja de controlarte, maldita sea! -me gritó mi abuelo -¡Déjalo salir! ¡Demuéstrame que no eres el inútil que tu padre dice!

-No… soy… ningún inútil… -lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Estás a un paso. ¡Hazlo!

-¡Basta!

Niega con la cabeza y lleva una mano a la altura de mi pecho.

-No me dejas otra opción.

Pone su mano en mi pecho en actitud muy calmada. Siento esa barrera vencerse lento, como si se resquebrajara y se cayera a pedazos. Siento la piel hervir, el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

-No… -gruño, pero ya es muy tarde.

.

Las muchachas en la oficina charlan de buena gana, la jornada está por terminar y una de ellas se queja porque deberá hacer turno de noche. Ichika cierra la carpeta y se levanta del asiento antes que se le erizara la piel. Su reiatsu se elevó considerablemente y sus colegas se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó una de ellas.

-Ikari… -murmuró dejando todo olvidado y salió corriendo de la oficina.

.

Isshin observaba a su nieto con orgullo. Al tiempo que Kuukaku y Ganju se asomaban al jardín.

-¿Qué mierda es esto? -balbuceó Kuukaku -Es grosero.

-Es genial -dijo Ganju.

El suelo a los pies de Ikari se arremolinaba mientras él sentía que algo salía sin poder detenerlo era demasiado intenso. Miró a su abuelo con angustia.

-Está bien, chico -se rió Isshin -No vas a matar a nadie -agregó de buen humor -Anda, trata de controlarlo…

-¡Primero que me descontrole y ahora que me controle! -gritó molesto.

-Te es más fácil que dejarlo salir… -suspiró -Toma aire y piensa que es como recoger una red.

Ikari miró a sus pies y su ropa como se agitaba por una especie de ventolera que provenía de si mismo. Extrañamente se sentía mejor.

-¿Una red? ¿Qué clase de analogía mala es esa?

-Analogía… -se volvió a reír su abuelo -Sí que te has vuelto culto. Simplemente piensa en que se detenga entonces.

-Déjate de bromas, ¿quieres? -exclama -No es gracioso. ¿Qué mierda es esto?

-Eso es tu reiatsu… y es impresionante, aunque aún está bastante controlado, de otro modo nos hubieras volado a todos -la sonrisa en Isshin era inamovible -Estoy tan orgulloso de mi descendencia.

Ikari no pudo evitar reírse ante la actitud sobre actuada de su abuelo. Y tal como la ventolera apareció, desapareció. Se miró las manos y las abrió y cerró varias veces. Sentía un cosquilleo en la piel. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó con descuido.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó su abuelo.

-Bien -se frotó los brazos, algo entumecidos, así como sus piernas, las que agitó una primero y luego la otra sacudiendo ligero. La sensación era algo desagradable, como cuando la sangre vuelve a ellas luego de que se queden dormidas. Esa sí era una buena analogía. Dormido por dentro. -Me pica todo, ¡qué molestia!

-Novato -bufó Kuukaku desde su lugar en la solera.

-¿No vas a decirle nada a mi precioso nieto, querida sobrina?

Kuukaku agitó la mano en el aire.

-¿Quieres que lo felicite? -se burló -Felicidades, Ikari -le dijo con sorna y el muchacho se volteó hacia ella -Ahora sí tenemos material para trabajar. Ya estaba bueno de juegos de niños…

-Ahora se pondrá divertido -comentó Ganju cruzándose de brazos y apoyando la espalda en el muro de la casa -¿Verdad que sí, Nee-san?

Ikari miró a su abuelo aun con el resentimiento en su mirada.

-No es cierto, hijo -le dijo volviéndose serio de pronto -Nada de lo que dije… Entiende, no eres un inútil ni una vergüenza. No es necesario que ocultes de lo que eres capaz solo para consentir palabras sin sentido. La mente es poderosa y si te repites miles de veces que no eres capaz de algo te dará la razón. Pero no hay verdad en aquello que has creído todos estos años. No hay nada de verdad. No eres peor que Kazui, no eres peor que Ichigo… deja de meterte eso en la cabeza. Pudo ser que el inmenso reiatsu de tu padre te haya contenido y que sus sentencias no lo hayan mejorado… pero ahora no hay nada que te detenga… solo tú. No hay nada malo en tener poder, deja de ocultarlo. Cuando lo necesites simplemente déjalo salir, solo necesitas concentrarte en ello -Ikari asintió -Vamos a repetirlo, ¿vale? -volvió a asentir -Sin miedo, ¿listo?

-No, pero intentémoslo.

-Me basta.

-Iré a decir que preparen la cena -anunció Kuukaku -Se le va a desatar el hambre después de esto. ¿Ganju?

-Yo me quedo, esto no me lo pierdo -se frotó las manos -Ver a mi sobrino al cien por ciento es emocionante.

-No hay nada emocionante en verlo finalmente hacer lo que le corresponde -bufó ingresando a la casa.

Ikari se la quedó mirando. Estaba orgullosa, lo sabía. Él mismo estaba… orgulloso no era la palabra, libre era más correcto. Era como si todas esas palabras, su idea preconcebida de sí mismo se hubiera esfumado. Una nueva seguridad lo invadía, una sensación que conocía. Una parte de sí mismo que no conocía.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Isshin -¿Comenzamos?

Ikari se lo quedó mirando.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo primero es que te sientes y por una vez te tomes la meditación en serio.

El muchacho chasqueó la lengua y se sentó.

-Vale… eso no quita que me siga sintiendo ridículo.

-Ridículo es que un shinigami de tu nivel no sepa concentrarse -se sentó frente a él.

-¿Vamos a comenzar otra vez? -bufó.

-Cierra los ojos de una vez, muchacho -le revolvió el cabello.

.

Tía Kuukaku tenía razón, nunca había tenido tanta hambre en este lugar. Me metía la comida a la boca como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana. Estaba cansado, esa era otra cosa. Si pudiera dormir y comer al mismo tiempo lo haría.

El shoji se descorrió, sorbeteé los fideos de mi sopa -la tercera- y me manché la boca.

-Joven Ikari -dijo uno de los sirvientes de la casa -Tiene visita -se sonrió pícaro.

Se apartó de la entrada y veo a Ichika quien hace una ligera venia a los presentes.

-Buenas tardes, buen provecho.

-Gracias -responden los tres, yo solo me la quedo mirando sorprendido.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, niña -exclamó Kuukaku -Toma algo de comida antes que este energúmeno se lo coma todo -había un dejo de broma en su voz.

Ichika se sentó a mi lado, parecía estudiarme al tiempo que dejaban un cuenco y un par de palillos frente a ella.

-¿Visita circunstancial? -preguntó Isshin con un gesto divertido -El amor -suspiró.

Ichika se sonrojó y tomó una pieza de pollo en silencio. Me extrañó que no dijera palabra en toda la cena, de tanto en tanto me daba una mirada, pero seguía en lo suyo. Cuando la cena hubo terminado Kuukaku se puso de pie junto con Ganju.

-Isshin -llamó a mi abuelo -Vamos por aire fresco -ordenó.

Se puso de pie y todos salieron de la sala cerrando el shoji tras de ellos. Ichika me miró fijo esta vez.

-¿Todo bien? -preguntó con una mezcla de preocupación y enfado. Ahora soy yo quien la mira de la misma manera -No te hagas el idiota, pude sentirlo desde el Gotei. Creo que nunca utilicé el shunpo como hoy -bufó.

-A que fue cool -opino despreocupado.

-¿Cool? -exclamó molesta -Todo el Gotei debió notarlo. Si querías llamar la atención, lo has conseguido. Ahora tendrán sus ojos sobre ti más que nunca.

-¿No los han tenido ya sobre mí todo este tiempo? -pregunto en la misma actitud y me gano un coscorrón que me hace inclinar la cabeza -Yo también te quiero, cariño -bromeo.

La veo cambiar la actitud y suelta un suspiro.

-Tonto… -parece preocupada -Si no aprendes a controlarte…

-¿Acaso sientes algo diferente ahora?

-No, vuelves a ser imperceptible… -dice suave -Pero…

-Tranquila. Fue algo de un momento… -le tomo la mano -El abuelo dice que es necesario… un poco de descontrol para llamar la atención. Que así querrán tenerme bajo su alero y no dejarán que Mizushima trate de alejarme de la academia.

-¿No entiendes? -preguntó angustiada -Otra de éstas y te transferirán al Gotei. No estás preparado para ello. No es una gracia ni un chiste ingresar sin preparación solo para que te conviertan en una máquina. No nos engañemos, puedes tener todo el potencial que quieras, pero no sabes utilizarlo. No eres tu padre…

-Dios me libre -bromeo. Pone su otra mano sobre la mía encerrándola entre las suyas. Son tan adorablemente pequeñas.

-Tu padre era un aprendiz nato, tú no lo eres.

-Lo sé y no siento vergüenza de ello, quiero aprender. Quiero hacerlo bien -ella suspiró -No se saca nada teniendo un gran poder sin saber sacar todo el provecho de ello. No me saltaré los pasos si es a lo que temes. Haré todo como corresponde.

Volvió a suspirar.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Dalo por hecho.

Se sonríe con la vista en nuestras manos.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer…

.

 _Muy bien, Ikari no era tan poco capaz como todos pensaron. Ya tiene su power up, pero se controla bastante bien. Ya estaba bueno de dilatarlo. Es hijo de Ichigo, no podía ser tan normalito. ¿Realmente el Gotei habrá notado el power up o solo ha sido Ichika quien lo notó?_

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sus opiniones siempre bien recibidas, al botoncito del review. Se agradecen._


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola! He regresado con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Muchas, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y se diviertan con la lectura. Son el mejor público: los que dejan reviews, los que dan follow o fav y los que leen en silencio. Muchas gracias._

 _Solo adelantaré que se retoma algo en este capítulo que, creo, pocos se lo cuestionaron jeje. Bueno, a leer._

.

-Gracias.

-No hay nada que agradecer…

Ichika me queda mirando con curiosidad.

-¿Qué estás pensando que tienes esa cara? -me pregunta enarcando una ceja.

Le sonrío con malicia.

-¿No quieres ir por un paseo? -le propongo manteniendo el gesto -Podríamos repetir lo de esa _ronda_ al rukongai -se sonroja hasta la orejas -Claro que solo con fines académicos -agrego fingiendo inocencia.

-¿Acaso es en eso en lo único que piensas? -exclama molesta y me río -¿No piensas en las implicancias que tu entrenamiento con Isshin-san pueden tener en el Gotei y toda su situación actual? ¿No escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

-Claro que escuché -respondo -Solo… bah, olvídalo -mascullo.

Se voltea mirando al shoji y yo al otro lado. Bueno, debo admitir que le bajé la solemnidad al momento. Disimuladamente la veo, se pone de pie.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¿No dijiste que querías ir por un paseo? -responde abriendo el shoji -De todos modos ya es muy tarde para volver a casa -me pongo de pie -Puede que sea un oficial del Gotei, pero mejores han sido tomados desprevenidos de noche por estos lugares…

Camino hasta quedar frente a ella, lo bastante cerca como para que tenga que alzar la vista para verme.

-Es una pésima mentira, Ichika

-Bueno, si quieres puedo regresar a casa -hace el amague de darme la espalda y salir, pero la tomo de la mano.

La atraigo a mí y la tomo por la espalda rodeándola con los brazos. Apoyo el mentón en su hombro.

-Para qué te vas a exponer a que te ocurra algo, ¿verdad? Si te dejo marchar no estaría cuidando de ti… -me aparto y me mira sobre el hombro -Y antes que salgas con el _puedo cuidar de mí misma sola_ -la remedo y frunce el ceño -Te recuerdo que ambos prometimos cuidar el uno del otro -se gira hacia mí -Puede que no tenga las herramientas para hacerlo con una katana y hacerlo al estilo Gotei, pero hay otras formas… ¿verdad?

-Es verdad -asintió con un gesto dulce y me tomó de la mano -Vamos por esa ronda -su mirada se volvió fiera -Y controla tus manos, Ikari. No lo volveré a repetir.

-Controlado, palabra de adolescente caluriento y virgen.

-Eso no me deja mas tranquila -bufa -¿No podrías tratar de ser algo más romántico?

Salimos de la sala. Me quedo pensativo. ¿Romántico? Inevitablemente me quedo rememorando los shoujo que alguna vez vi.

-Lo intentaré -digo con convicción -Si lo hago…

-Dejaré que alguna mano se te arranque casualmente -responde sugerente.

Esto es el cielo. Seré el más cursi de la vida, es mi nuevo objetivo… después de ser shinigami, mandar al carajo a Mizushima y callarle la boca a papá. Vaya, estoy bastante ocupado. Deberé priorizar… Miro a Ichika de reojo. Luego jerarquizo objetivos, hoy soy de esa chiquita malgeniada.

-¿Qué me miras tanto?

-Lo hermosa que eres -respondo con cierta burla -Eres tan bella como esta noche… con la luna y las estrellas…

-Ikari… está nublado.

-Al menos lo intento… -mascullo con frustración.

-Sigue practicando, Shiba-kun -canturrea.

-Odiosa -gruño.

.

No fue gran sorpresa para mí que, al volver a la academia el domingo por la tarde, algunos profesores me miraran con inusitado interés. Por supuesto, que mis compañeros poco y nada notaron el alza en mi reiatsu, alza que habíamos entrenado para mantener estable con mi abuelo… tras mucha práctica. No era un descontrol, más bien algo moderado, como haciendo notar que estoy aquí y que tengo algo de potencial.

- _Si bien eres un proyecto de shinigami raza pura cien por ciento, todos tenemos algo que nos hace únicos e irrepetibles. Cada persona te distinguirá por ello… es como reconocer la voz de alguien por teléfono_ -había dicho mi abuelo.

Pues bien. Ahí iba yo haciéndome notar por los corredores. Alguno que otro muchacho de cursos superiores me miraba con curiosidad. Supongo que ellos sí lo notaban.

Luego de dejar mi ropa en la lavandería, voy por mis libros para darles una revisada antes de mañana. Puede que me haya pasando todo el fin de semana entrenando, pero no era precisamente entrenando en cosas de la academia. Los exámenes eran la semana entrante y luego de ello, las ansiadas vacaciones.

-Ikari Shiba -escucho una voz familiar a mi espalda cuando estoy abriendo mi casillero.

Me volteo. Yoshida-sensei, el profesor de artes demoniacas, me llama con la mano y retrocedo mi camino. No hay nadie en los pasillos, todos ya habían ido a cenar.

-Veo que estuviste trabajando sobre tu autocontrol -comenta sutil -O descontrol. No me refiero a tu actual estado, debo reconocer que me sorprendes gratamente… De ser imperceptible a liberar un reiatsu moderado con notable manejo, es un gran paso -hizo una pausa -Quizás para muchos pasaste desapercibido el día de ayer. No para mí… supongo que se debió a un alza inusitada de varios reiatsu seguidos de tu manifestación… Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai y Byakuya Kuchiki. Buena medida de ocultarte…

¿Me ocultaron liberando su energía? ¿Por qué? Las palabras de Ichika vinieron a mi cabeza… que el Gotei lo notara no era buena idea.

-Debo reconocer que me costó identificarlo tras el reiatsu de la chica Abarai, quien fue la primera en reaccionar, pero… Dejémonos de preámbulos. Vamos a mi oficina -comienza a caminar y lo sigo -Tienes gente que te aprecia y quiere protegerte… eso es bueno. Sobre todo ahora.

Llegamos a una puerta, como las del otro lado. Abre, me indica que pase y tome asiento.

-Para nadie es misterio que tienes talento, chico -comienza apoyando los codos en el escritorio -Has mejorado mucho, todos lo comentan -me sorprendo, no se había pasado por la cabeza -Has puesto esfuerzo y eso es valorable. Das los pasos correctos y te ciñes a lo que se espera de todo estudiante.

-Se lo agradezco… sus palabras.

-Verás, muchacho… -hizo una pausa -El liberar tu reaitsu ha sido una jugada acertada, pero eso significa que varias de tus habilidades se potenciarán -asentí, estaba al tanto -Voy a ayudarte.

-¿Qué? -exclamo sorprendido -¿Por qué?

-¿No puedo querer ayudar a un alumno con potencial? No eres el primero ni el último.

Me quedo en silencio un momento sopesando la situación.

-¿Es por mi padre?

-En parte -confiesa -El Gotei buscó por años tener a Kurosaki padre y al hijo en sus líneas… Ahora, convenientemente, tú estás aquí -me mira fijo -No me extrañaría que te reclutaran a fin de año… sin importarles realmente tu nivel y tu preparación. Ellos buscan combatientes, esa es la verdad.

-Algo me han comentado -interrumpo y él asiente -¿Pero fijarse en alguien como yo…? Sé que puedo ser interesante.

-Más que interesante -continúa -Al morir inmediatamente te convertiste en un shinigami… aun sin tener una transferencia de poderes como tu padre. No te diferencias de tu hermano Kazui en ese aspecto. Pero lo más curioso de ti es… ¿y tu zanpakuto? -enarco una ceja -¿Por qué no portas una si tu hermano lo hizo del primer momento?

-Eso no lo sabía… -murmuro pensativo.

-Tanto tu padre como tu hermano no obtuvieron sus zanpakuto por la vía natural… cedidas por la academia o el Gotei. Ese es el conducto regular, de otro modo cualquier alma con reiatsu tendría una y se armaría una bataola en el rukongai… Me pregunto, y no soy el único, ¿dónde está tu zanpakuto?

-No me diga que en algún lugar en mi ser y que tendré que materializarla luego de ridículas sesiones de meditación -golpeo mi frente contra el escritorio y me quedo así.

-No eres tan despistado -se rió -Una katana promedio no servirá. Las asauchi son las espadas comunes que se entregan a todos los estudiantes el segundo semestre. Todas tienen el potencial de convertirse a la larga en una zanpakuto, pero depende del portador. Cada una tiene dentro de ella una base de energía que, en sintonía con el usuario, va generando una _personalidad_ y responde a los deseos del portador.

-Muy Harry Potter -comento, me mira intrigado -Nada, continúe por favor.

-De acuerdo -retoma -Si te entregamos una asauchi corriente… ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Alguna vez te reconocerá como su amo y si dentro de ti tienes otro potencial? Sería tener dos entidades dentro de una katana.

-Me suena familiar -canturreo bajito.

-El máximo potencial no puede darse con _personalidades_ separadas. Algo que tu padre descubrió luego de bastante tiempo…

-Ay, no no -niego moviendo las manos -No me diga que voy a ser una cosa extraña. Quiero ser un shinigami como cualquiera. Nada de cosas raras, sorprendentes y asspull. Lo mío no son las sorpresas. Suficiente tuve con ésta y asumirlo me ha costó un culo… -veo su cara severa -Un mundo, un mundo -me corrijo.

-Tengo dos teorías -me mira fijo -La primera, tu zanpakuto esta dentro de ti y solo sería necesario canalizarla a una katana con el potencial de absorberlo. Lo cual se puede arreglar… La segunda, tu zanpakuto ya estaba aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas, y por eso no la cargas.

Suspiro. Ambas opciones son cool, lo reconozco, pero sentirme que salgo de la regla es incómodo. Pero, qué va, teniendo a Ichigo Kurosaki como padre no puedo esperar ser normalito… ya lo comprobé ayer y, aunque fue genial... Fuck.

-¿Alguien más sabe esto? -pregunto y enarca una ceja -Todos… demonios. Yo solo quería ser normal… -rasco la madera con la uña del índice.

-Lo eres… normal bajo curiosas circunstancias -dice en tono paternal -Como sea, el segundo semestre no se te entregara una asauchi.

Fuck, super fuck, mega fuck. Vuelvo a golpearme la frente contra el escritorio… ahora repetidas veces. Me detengo y suelto un bufido. Fantástico, todos tendrán su katana turbo cool menos Ikari Shiba porque es _especial_.

-Ya conoces a Kimiko Abarai -recalca lo obvio -Ella es parte de la unidad de investigación de la división de Kidou. Creemos, en la división, que podemos encontrar la respuesta a este dilema. Somos nosotros o la décima segunda división del Gotei… y te recomiendo que sea en la división de Kidou la que se encargue. Somos menos… extremos -agregó con tono risueño.

-De acuerdo… no tengo nada que perder supongo.

-Te dejaré encargado a Kimiko-chan en ese caso…

Me sorprendo gratamente que, por un lado, sea Kim-chan. Y por otro que ella tenga un puesto así de importante.

-Shiba-kun... prometo entregarte una katana común de todas formas. Así nadie sospechará, no queremos que Mizushima tenga motivos para dudar de tu legitimidad en la academia. Solo… serás pésimo realizando konso, si entiendes a lo que voy.

-No podré aplicar ninguna técnica shinigami con una katana corriente -murmuro desganado.

El sensei asiente.

-Te buscaré una que se vea genial, ¿de acuerdo? Al menos tendrás un arma envidiable.

-Es un consuelo -admito -Solo tengo una duda sobre sus teorías. Que mi katana esté en algún lugar dentro de mi centro zen lo entiendo… pero, ¿si no fuese así? ¿Dónde podrá estar? No debería estar con las otras asauchi -el sensei negó -¿Por qué?

-Entiende, es parte tuya, una asauchi puede ser de cualquiera. En algún lugar de la sociedad de almas habría una zanpakuto que no tiene dueño.

-Supongo que a mi lista de objetivos tendré que agregar " _buscar a mi hija perdida_ " -me alzo de hombros.

-¿Muchos objetivos? -se ríe.

-Ni se imagina cuantos llevo…

-Tener motivaciones es lo que mueve en la vida, lo que le da sentido a todo lo que hacemos. Sin motivaciones el transitar por esta existencia carece de sentido y se vuelve vacía -asiento -¿Alguna en la que pueda ayudarte, aparte de encontrar tu perdida zanpakuto?

Reflexiono un segundo.

-Yoshida-sensei -me mira con interés -¿Qué es ser romántico para una chica?

Se rió.

-Tengo alguna idea…

.

Isshin ingresó en casa de su hijo como cada domingo a almorzar. Karin y Yuzu no se presentaron alegando algunos compromisos con sus familias políticas, cosa que esta vez agradeció. Kazui lo acompañó a la sala, en ella estaba su esposa Haruko con el pequeño Hisoka quien estaba sentado en el suelo jugando con unos cubos. Al ver a su bisabuelo le estiró los brazos e Isshin lo cogió acariciándole la cabeza.

Orihime se asomó por la puerta de la cocina con su cabello atado en un moño y el delantal de cocina. El pequeño Hisoka tiró sus brazos a su madre nuevamente y ella lo dejó en su regazo.

–Suegro –saludó la pelinaranja –No pensé que llegaría tan pronto –Isshin la abrazó con el afecto que se le muestra a la esposa de un hijo y madre de sus nietos –¿Cómo está Ikari?

Haruko, la esposa de Kazui conocía perfectamente toda la historia de su familia, así como que Ikari había traspasado del otro lado y se encontraba viviendo una vida –o muerte– completamente diferente en la Sociedad de Almas. Haruko no era una humana con grandes capacidades, salvo una: poder ver espíritus. Así fue como detectó cierto día un hollow y huyendo de él conoció a Kazui en su modo shinigami. El resto es vieja historia.

–Espero que no metiéndose en problemas –Ichigo apareció desde la planta alta.

–Papá –negó Kazui con la cabeza, Haruko se volvió hacia su suegro y lo siguió con la mirada sentarse en un sillón, Isshin lo hizo junto a Kazui –¿Por qué no nos cuentas en qué anda la oveja negra de esta familia? –preguntó en tono bromista.

–Espera un segundo –exclamó Orihime –Iré por el té.

El pequeño Hisoka gateó hasta la mesa de centro y trataba de apoyarse en ella para ponerse de pie. Haruko lo observaba atenta a cualquier momento que pudiese caer y necesitara ayuda, o una palabra de aliento para ponerse de pie otra vez. Isshin mantenía la vista fija en Ichigo, tratando de descifrar qué era lo que le pasaba a su único hijo varón. Ichigo, por su parte, fingía estar muy interesado en la puerta de la cocina. Kazui pasaba la vista entre su padre y su abuelo, tratando de adivinar quién dispararía primero.

Orihime trajo el té para dejarlo en la mesita de centro y tomó a su nieto en brazos para pasarse a sentar en un sillón junto a Ichigo con el pequeño en su regazo.

–¿Y bien? –dijo Orihime –¿Cómo está mi hijo?

Isshin sacó una carta de dentro de su chaqueta y se la alcanzó. Orihime la recibió ante la curiosidad de su nieto, quien trató de agarrarla. La mujer dejó la carta en el bolsillo de su delantal.

–Gracias –dijo emocionada, luego tendría tiempo de leer las palabras que su hijo le dirigía.

Palabras que no mencionarían a Ichigo, aun cuando sabía por la boca de su esposo que ahora se encontraban en _buenos términos_. No era estúpida, sabía que ello debía ser un acuerdo entre ambos para dejarla tranquila. Conocía a Ikari como lo hace una buena madre con su hijo, era de los que no perdonaban, era rencoroso. Sumado a su tozudez no era buena mezcla.

–Ikari ha avanzado en la academia, está dentro de los primeros puestos –dijo Isshin con orgullo –Ha demostrado mucha facilidad en artes demoníacas, como todo un Shiba.

–Se me olvidaba que ahora es uno –dejó caer Ichigo tomando una de las tazas de té con calma.

Isshin frunció el ceño. Kazui hablaba con su madre sobre lo genial que su hermano estuviera poniendo empeño en los estudios y cuanto había cambiado luego de traspasar del otro lado. Ichigo parecía no estar interesado en ello. Ikari había logrado aquello con su mala actitud, sin embargo le daba cierta tranquilidad saber que estaba haciendo algo con su vida. Ahora que estaban en paz, quizás debería involucrarse más en la vida de Ikari, aprovechando que su actitud era ahora más receptiva, además que era un proyecto de shinigami. Podría hacer un buen trabajo con él como lo hizo con Kazui. Ahora Ikari tenía las aptitudes… pero no podía evitar pensar que pronto abandonaría ello como abandonaba todo lo que iniciaba. Él era así, un niño que jamás había puesto un esfuerzo en su vida y, cuando lo hacía, duraba solo una temporada hasta que se frustraba por ser mediocre. Eso era lo que más le enfurecía de Ikari, asumir su mediocridad y no luchar por ser mejor en algo.

–No solo es un Shiba. Ha sido nombrado el líder del clan.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Kazui con entusiasmo –Debe estar encantado con ello. Pero… ¿los Shiba no están fuera del Seireitei?

–Líder de un clan que no tiene mayor peso no es más que algo simbólico –intervino Ichigo mirando a su padre –No sé qué hizo para lograr que Kuukaku le cediera aquello. Ni siquiera es de la línea principal. En ese caso debió ser Ganju. Me parece que lo están consintiendo solo porque le va bien eso de victimizarse.

Un silencio cayó en la sala. Orihime miró a Kazui y él a ella. Haruko se disculpó para ir a cambiarle el pañal a Hisoka, su suegra le indicó que podía utilizar su habitación para ello. Entendía lo que hacía la muchacha, les daba el espacio de familia para discutir aquello.

–Pensaba que estaban en buenos términos –Kazui miró a su padre.

–Eso no implica que no sepa cómo es mi hijo.

–Iré a ver si el almuerzo está listo –Orihime se levantó de la sala.

Odiaba cuando Ichigo comenzaba a atacar a Ikari y sabía que ya no había nada qué hacer al respeto. Deseaba que en algún momento su esposo abriera los ojos respecto a cómo había sido su comportamiento el que había gatillado lo más oscuro de la personalidad de su hijo. Ikari era un chico que sí tenía cosas buenas, solía ser un niño cariñoso y respetuoso, era cierto que no era demasiado inteligente, además de poco constante y que carecía de los talentos que tenía Kazui. Y el error de Ichigo fue esperar que Ikari fuera igual que el mayor de sus hijos.

Buscó la carta en su bolsillo, no tenía nada escrito en el sobre. Con cuidado lo abrió y desdobló las hojas. Tomó los lentes de sobre la mesa de la cocina y puso su vista en la carta. Se sonrió al ver que había mejorado su caligrafía, aun cuando seguía siendo mala. Repasó las líneas.

En la sala Ichigo se acomodaba en el sillón. Isshin se cruzó de brazos.

–Papá… –alzó la voz Kazui –Estás siendo muy injusto con Ikari… –Ichigo lo miró fijo –¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que dijo el abuelo? Ikari está siendo responsable en la academia, ha sido nombrado el líder del clan al que tú también perteneces… ¿qué te pasa?

–El problema aquí, Kazui –dijo Isshin severo –Es que tu padre no puede soportar darse cuenta que ha estado equivocado durante diecisiete años. Darse cuenta que el hijo que consideraba una vergüenza ha logrado ser mucho mejor estando lejos de él –desplazó la vista a Ichigo –¡Cómo te jode que sea un buen chico! La imagen que tenías de él estaba totalmente errada.

–Puede ser… –cruzó los brazos al igual que su padre –Pero eso no quita que durante los mismos diecisiete años Ikari no haya demostrado ninguna de las _aptitudes_ que ahora mencionas.

–Pero, papá…

–Ichigo –interrumpió Isshin –Ikari siempre ha sido un buen muchacho, pero uno que no fuiste capaz de manejar.

–No me vengas a dar la charla de cómo ser un buen padre –le advirtió.

–Me vas a escuchar ahora –exclamó –Te dedicaste toda su vida a hacerlo sentir una mierda. Le metiste en la cabeza que no era bueno en nada… ¿tan grande era tu frustración de que no manifestara poder espiritual? ¿No podías creer que tuvieses un hijo normal? ¿Es eso? ¿Es tu ego tan grande?

–¡Por favor!

–Tu mayor necesidad fue siempre proteger a quienes quieres… y no fuiste capaz de proteger a tu propio hijo de ti mismo y tus frustraciones. ¿O era por que él no quería saber nada de lo que más te enorgullecía? Claro, no podías ser el héroe que eres para Orihime y para Kazui si tu otro hijo no era capaz de ver de lo que eres capaz… o de lo que eras capaz. Y en lugar de ser su héroe como padre, como un simple y común padre, te dedicaste a traspasarle tus inseguridades. Y en lugar de un héroe te convertiste en su antagonista –Ichigo lo miraba con el rostro descompuesto –Los hijos son todos diferentes. No podías pretender que Ikari fuera como Kazui.

Kazui tronó los dedos, bajó la mirada.

–Quizás debí estar más para él…

–No te culpes, hijo –le dijo Isshin –Estabas concentrado en tus estudios. Sé que quieres a tu hermano y que solo quisiste ser un buen ejemplo… Lamentablemente tu padre te convirtió en uno inalcanzable.

–Esta conversación se está volviendo muy desagradable –bufó Ichigo –¿Estás contento, papá, haciendo sentir culpable a Kazui?

Kazui miró a su padre.

–Ichigo –Isshin calmó el tono y soltó una espiración larga –No ha sido mi intención, Kazui. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Lo sé, abuelo… -miró a su padre -No intentes desviar el tema, papá. El abuelo tiene razón. Sé cómo es Ikari, o cómo fue durante su vida. Reaccionaba mal a cualquier crítica, era desobediente y desafiante. Sé que debió ser difícil.

-Mucho -confesó Ichigo -Ikari es un chico difícil.

-Era -repuso Isshin -Si lo vieras ahora. Es un chico completamente diferente. También conocí a mi nieto, no lo olvides. Pero me esforcé para llegar a él, detrás de todas sus barreras. Quizás tú debiste hacer lo mismo. Tratar de pasar más tiempo con él, entender y compartir sus intereses…

-¿Cuáles? ¿Jugar en línea? ¿Escaparse de la escuela? ¿Escuchar música estridente en su habitación mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo?

Kazui miró a su padre con tristeza.

-Le gustaba mucho dibujar… -comentó -No era muy bueno, pero le gustaba.

Isshin vio bajar a la esposa de Kazui junto con el pequeño. Bajó la voz.

-Lo único que te voy a pedir, Ichigo, es que te comportes para navidad con tu hijo.

-Dalo por hecho, no tengo intenciones de caer en su juego para variar. Además tampoco quiero entrar en discusión con Rukia por temas de crianza…

Isshin enarcó una ceja.

-Rukia-chan no acompañará a Ikari para Navidad… supongo que lo hará alguna de las niñas -Ichigo estaba intrigado -Está embarazada -aclaró.

-Esos dos no pierden el tiempo -bromeó Kazui.

Orihime anunció que la comida estaba lista y servida. Pasaron a la mesa sin volver a tocar el tema.

.

 _Primero que nada, pedir disculpas por el uso de guiones cortos y largos. Hubo partes que escribí en la PC y otros desde el cel. Y los guiones largos en el cel son difíciles de lograr._

 _Segundo, por ahí me pidieron que Ichigo se enterara que Rukia está embarazada. También saber el porqué Ichigo es así con Ikari. A veces ni los propios padres saben por qué. Bueno, Kazui al fin alza la voz por su hermano y, tal parece, que no es la primera vez que Isshin e Ichigo tienen esa conversación._

 _También creí necesario explicar quien es la esposa de Kazui y su relación con los espíritus. Quizás me importaba solo a mí, pero necesitaba redondear esa idea antes de seguir._

 _Ikari deberá ahora buscar su zanpakuto antes que sus compañeros noten algo extraño o que los Mizushima lo sepan. Respecto a los clanes haré un acercamiento más adelante al respecto._

 _Ya veremos como el anterior power up se relaciona con todo._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hola! He tardado bastante en actualizar. Estoy tapada de trabajo, tanto que no tengo ni tiempo para dedicarle a mi hobby. Mala cosa._

 _Muchas gracias por el apoyo, hacen que sea más fácil retomar y mantener la responsabilidad de no dejar las historias botadas. No les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

.

El comienzo de esa semana en la academia había sido bastante similar a las otras. Salvo que, como el domingo, sentía que cada vez más personas eran capaces de notar el aumento de mi energía espiritual. Incluso yo mismo comencé a notar que había algunas cosas que mejoraron, en lo que respeta a, por ejemplo, Hoho. Los que antes parecían obstáculos demasiado altos, pasaban a ser menos difíciles de saltar, incluso fáciles. Mi reacciones en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran muchísimo más rápidas y mis movimientos menos atolondrados. Comienzo a entender porqué mi papá era bueno en esto desde el primer momento… porque dejaba fluir su reiatsu libremente… y el control de las capacidades de un espíritu estaba justamente en ello.

Teniendo este nuevo antecedente comencé un entrenamiento personal antes de dormir. Cuando apagaban las luces y estábamos todos en nuestras literas, me concentraba en un punto fijo y practicaba en el viejo método de la respiración que me enseñó Kimiko buscando disminuir mi reiatsu a cero y luego dejarlo salir de a poco. Descubrí con esta práctica que no era nada tonto ni lento. Mientras más energía, más sencillas eran todos los prácticos de la tarde… y mientras más energía, más fácil se me era regresarla a su estado original. Me volvía bueno en ello, tanto como que un cambio al otro no durara más que un par de segundos.

-Me sorprendes, Ikari-nii -me comenta Kimiko mientras mide la carga de reiatsu que debo liberar a pulsaciones -Y solo en una semana -se sonríe -Soy tan buena entrenadora.

-Se supone que deberías ayudarme a encontrar mi zanpakuto y no divertirte midiendo mi reiatsu -respondo.

Kimiko hace como que no me escucha y me despega unos cables de las manos.

Luego de mi charla con Yoshida-sensei me pasaba unos minutos a la división del Kidou todos los días. Dejé de ir a entrenamiento con mis compañeros para priorizar, de otro modo, los tiempos no iban a darme para todo. Claro que me gané varias bromas de como _Shiba-sama no necesita entrenar porque es over power_. Son unos odiosos.

-¿Vas a ver a papá después de esto? -me pregunta enrollando los cables mientras unas hojas llenas de números se imprimen.

-¿A pasar vergüenzas en el entrenamiento de fútbol, quieres decir? -bromeo y ella se sonríe mirando las hojas -Soy tan malo.

-Todos lo son -responde dejando los cables en un cajón y ordenando los papeles -Creen que aumentando las prácticas van a mejorar -bromeó -Pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿cierto?

-Supongo… -permanecemos en silencio un tiempo. Se sienta frente a mí y suelta un suspiro pesado -¿Algo mal en las mediciones?

-No, solo… -me mira con curiosidad -A veces me pregunto dónde está el problema. ¿Realmente no puedes entrar en tu mundo interno? No es tan difícil… de hecho es más sencillo que liberar reiatsu a voluntad. Si no puedes acceder a tu mundo interno difícilmente podremos saber dónde encontrar a tu zanpakuto.

-¿Crees que esté en mi corazón? -pregunto con tono burlón y niega -¿Entonces?

Ladea la cabeza y mira nuevamente a los papeles.

-Todas las asauchi son forjadas en la división cero. Excepto la de tu padre y la de Kazui que se generaron en cuanto ambos se convirtieron en shinigami. Tu padre debió morir para obtener la suya y, en parte, esa primera katana era la de mamá. Kazui obtuvo la propia dentro de sí mismo, prácticamente apareció cuando pudo salir de su cuerpo de manera espontánea. Y tú… moriste y pasaste a ser shinigami sin el proceso por el que tuvo que pasar tu papá… pero sin zanpakuto -la miro tratando de entender -Tiene que haber un término medio en esto…

-Kim-chan, deja de analizarlo tanto -la saco de sus cuestionamientos -Kazui es cosa de otro mundo y papá lo más raro del mismo mundo. Seguro hay una razón para eso y no debe ser tan compleja… -enarca una ceja -Si no soy tan complejo. Morí, llegué aquí, casi no tenía reiatsu, ahora lo tengo… La zanpakuto aparecerá sola -me alzo de hombros despreocupado.

-El asunto es que aparezca antes que tus compañeros sospechen que tu supuesta asauchi no es tal.

Tenía razón. Toda la razón.

-¿Qué propones? -pregunto.

-Sencillo. Vamos a forzar que ingreses a tu mundo interno. Al menos ya tienes control sobre tu reiatsu, eso puede facilitar las cosas -se puso de pie -Andando, no quieres llegar tarde al entrenamiento. Te acompaño…

Salimos de la sala hasta un largo pasillo. Había un par de shinigami dando vueltas, pero ninguno parecía interesarse por nosotros mayormente. Agradezco tener un tiempo para pasarlo _obligatoriamente_ con Kimiko. La verdad que estar fuera de la residencia Kuchiki había marcado un distanciamiento inevitable. Generalmente los viernes habíamos acordado cenar todos juntos en algún lugar del rukongai que Rukia disponía con antelación. Pero no era lo mismo, un par de horas no podrían reemplazar jamás el vivir con ellos. Aun cuando me lo pasaba bien en la academia y con mis tíos, añoraba estar con ellos… con mi familia.

La división décimo primera era el centro del entrenamiento deportivo, o así se había dispuesto porque Madarame-san es el entrenador… autodenominado, por cierto. Hemos llegado antes y nos sentamos en la solera de la entrada, está bastante fresco, pero a Kimiko parece no importarle. Le doy una mirada fija, parece nerviosa.

-¿Y luego qué? -le pregunto -¿Te vas a casa?

-Claro -responde acomodándose el guante que oculta la quemadura de su mano -Deberías agradecerme la deferencia de acompañarte, Ikari-nii. Eres un maleducado.

Le doy un suave empujón por el hombro. Me lo devuelve, la empujo más fuerte y lo vuelve a hacer. Nos enfrascamos en un clásico juego de quien empuja más fuerte haciéndonos morisquetas.

-Pero qué hermanables -escuchamos tras de nosotros.

Nos volteamos y veo que Kimiko se vuelve muy, pero muy roja. Se pone de pie acelerada y realiza una leve venia.

-Disculpe mi comportamiento, Kira-san -dice acelerada y me apunta -Él comenzó -me acusa.

Me pongo de pie, saludo y observo en silencio. Kira era amigo de Renji, desde hace tanto que creo que ni mi padre estaba vivo en ese entonces. No era extraño verlo en casa…

-Es bueno verte por acá, Kimiko. ¿Viendo si te transfieres al Gotei?

-No… -murmura y la veo jugar con sus dedos.

-Lástima. Siempre he dicho que la división del kidou no te hace justicia. Eres una excelente combatiente, quizás deberías darle una vuelta, ¿no crees?

No es la primera vez que escucho a alguien sugerirle a Kimiko que debiese transferirse, usualmente son sus padres, pero cuando ello ocurría Kimiko defendía su postura fieramente. Pero ahora…

-No creo que sirva para el Gotei…

-¿Y eso por qué?

La escucho dar algunos argumentos sobre su desempeño, sobre los requerimientos para el traslado… pero su actitud es la que me sorprende. Sus manos que no terminan de refregarse entre ellas, sus mejillas encendidas, una voz suave…

-¿Y esta cosita tan linda?

No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando una mujer rubia con un enorme escote está pellizcándome las mejillas. Inevitablemente los ojos se me van a sus tetotas por un segundo y me pongo muy rojo.

-Él es Ikari Shiba, Rangiku -dice Kira.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -sigue tironeando de mis mejillas -Si es tan lindo -me guiña un ojo y me suelta.

No puedo articular palabra. He dicho varias veces que soy un culista, pero estar casi encima de un escote así pone nervioso a cualquiera.

-Pasaba por aquí -explica la mujer -Estábamos en reunión de la asociación y decidí pasar a saludar -nota a Kimiko -¡Kawaii! -exclama y ahora la ataca -Miren quién se convirtió en la chica más linda de la división del kidou. ¿Qué les dan de comer a los Kichiki que todos terminan tan adorables? -la suelta.

-Es un gusto verla, Matsumoto-san -la saluda Kimiko.

-¡Si es tan educadita! -continúa con su adoración -Te he dicho muchas veces que no necesitas ser tan formal conmigo, guapa. Piensa en mí como una tía -se acerca a ella cómplice -De esas a las que puedes confiarle todo -le guiña un ojo juguetona.

-No es buena junta, Kimiko -asegura Kira y la rubia hace un puchero.

-Como sea -bufó Matsumoto -Busco compañeros para una reunión más tarde -su tono era sugerente -¿Quizás te quieras unir?

-Claro -asintió el rubio -Le diré a los chicos.

-Genial -se volvió hacia mí -¿Llevarías a esta cosita preciosa contigo? -vuelve a pellizcarme.

-Seguro, ya está torcido -se rió -Unos tragos no le harán mal, ¿cierto, Shiba-san?

-Por qué no -asiento -Para variar.

-Nos vemos en mi oficina más tarde entonces. Nos vemos, Kim-chan -se despide con la mano.

-Yo me entro antes que Ikkaku monte en cólera -dice Kira -Nos vemos dentro.

Lo sigo con la mirada y luego veo a Kimiko, quien suelta un suspiro. Voltea a verme, pero no dice nada, le sonrío y baja la vista. No necesitamos palabras en ese momento, pero…

-Hay cosas que no importan demasiado, Kimiko -le digo y alza la vista -Si tienes paciencia, quizás… cuando estés más grande.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Nos vemos mañana -su tono volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

Dio media vuelta y salió veloz por el pasillo, se cruza con Hisagi y se saludan al vuelo. Noto que él quiso entablar una conversación con ella, pero no le dio chance.

-Estaba apurada -la disculpo cuando llega hasta mí.

-Lo noté -responde algo pensativo -¿Le pasa algo? Normalmente es bastante más sociable…

Porque estás con Kira, respondo en mi mente.

-El trabajo, Hisagi-san -comento despreocupado -El estrés es malo para la salud.

-Nada que un buen entrenamiento no cure -me empuja por el hombro -Andando si no quieres ganarte un reto de aquellos…

El entrenamiento extra de hoy es especialmente pesado, contando que además que ayer estuvimos en lo mismo. Ikkaku como entrenador es exigente, gritón y brutal. No se cuantas veces me ha tirado la pelota a la cabeza en su frustración por mi total falta de talento. Aunque hemos descubierto en qué soy bueno… metiéndole patadas al resto tratando de alcanzar el balón. Me gané el puesto de defensa… solo porque en mi intento de hacerme con la pelota la saco lejos. Claro que lo hago queriendo hacerme de ella, pero en fin.

-A las duchas, vagos -exclama Ikkaku dando por terminado el entrenamiento.

Me acerco a Renji, me revuelve al cabello.

-Abarai-san… ¿hay algún problema en que me una a la reunión de más tarde?

Renji me mira extrañado. Kira y Hisagi se asoman por detrás. Él los mira y ellos ponen cara de ruego.

-No vayas a decirle nada a Rukia -me advierte con tono divertido, le sonrío -¿Hasta cuando me vas a decir así? Llámame por mi nombre y ya. Deberías hacer lo mismo con Rukia también -me indica y asiento -Ese es mi muchacho -me palmotea la espalda -A la ducha y por unos tragos.

Normalmente cuando paso por el Gotei voy a la décimo primera, décimo tercera o a la sexta, pero la décima división era terreno desconocido, aunque no se diferencia en nada a las otras… salvo en una cosa, ésta era la división que solía dirigir mi abuelo.

No puedo evitar sorprenderme con la naturalidad que todos beben en la oficina de Matsumoto-san. Está el equipo completo dirigidos por ella, la única mujer, ama y señora del lugar. Es divertida y alegre, se maneja como una más de ellos… me recuerda a Sasaki. Tal como con mi amiga, parece tener un poder para controlar a toda la testosterona.

-¿Te gusta la academia, Ikari-kun? -me pregunta con la confianza que solo puede darle el tenerme bebiendo en sus dominios -Yo la odiaba, es tan aburrida…

-Me gusta. He aprendido mucho… aunque es bastante estricta… y la comida muy mala.

-¿Cierto que sí? -exclama con entusiasmo -La del Gotei es mucho mejor, ya lo verás.

Los tragos van y las botellas se van vaciando. Pero por cada una que se termina, mágicamente aparece otra para reemplazarla quién sabe de dónde. Tengo buena tolerancia al alcohol, pero creo que ya se me subió a la cabeza. Comienzo a pensar en varias cosas, pero ninguna permanece mucho en mi mente, más bien estoy con la vista fija en una raya de la mesa.

-Tenemos un caído -bromea Rangiku mirándome -¿Quieres un café? -niego con la cabeza -Renji… -lo llama y él se voltea -Hora de irse a casa… -me indica.

-No es necesario… solo dejaré de beber -digo mirando a Renji -Quizás un café estaría bien -le digo a la rubia.

No tarda demasiado en traerlo y lo pruebo. Negro y sin azúcar, remedio infalible. Los escucho hablar mientras me repongo.

-Con que mañana es el cumpleaños de Ichika… -comenta la rubia a mi lado -¿Qué tienes planeado? -intenta sacarme conversación y con ello sacarme de mi estado algo ebrio.

Mal tema. Mañana es viernes, los fines de semana los paso con mis tíos… tampoco puedo pasar el día con ella aunque quisiera por la estúpida restricción… No es que no lo haya pensado antes, pero intento no hacerlo demasiado. Kimiko tampoco me lo dejó fácil cuando me comentó que para el último cumpleaños de Ichika, _tontoru_ le llenó la oficina de flores, la llevó a cenar a un genial y elegante restaurante y le regaló una gargantilla cara. Una que le he visto puesta… y es muy bonita, debo agregar.

Me alzo de hombros.

-¿Ya no sigues con ella? -me pregunta con interés -Porque yo estoy disponible -bromea y me río bajito -¿Entonces? -vuelvo a alzarme de hombros -Las mujeres no esperamos gran cosa… solo saber que somos importantes, es muy sencillo.

¿Importantes? Me quedo mirando a los claros ojos de esa mujer pensativo. Ya no hay café en mi taza y todos comienzan a ponerse de pie. Es momento de retirarnos.

¿Cómo demostrarle a Ichika que me importa? Salimos de la división, el grupo comienza a dispersarse. Salimos del Gotei con Renji, quien habla de los entrenamientos y del torneo que comienza de regreso de vacaciones. Si bien le presto atención y charlamos, mi mente está en otro lado.

Nos despedimos en la entrada de la academia. Mis pasos me llevan hasta mi habitación, aun no hay nadie, supongo que aun entrenan o están estudiando para los finales de la próxima semana. Me meto a la cama. Pronto todos ingresan bastante bulliciosos, hablo con Ito y Tukusuma, bromeamos un rato hasta que el encargado de pasillo pasa revisión y apaga la luz.

¿Cómo hacerle saber a Ichika que es importante para mí?

Miro al reloj de la pared, ya casi es media noche veo en la penumbra. Me bajo de la litera con sigilo, chequeo que todos duermen. Me cambio de ropa rápidamente, utilizando el uniforme negro de shinigami con el que llegué a la Sociedad de Almas. El negro era el color para esta noche… para fugarme de la academia. Junto a la puerta comienzo a bajar mi reiatsu hasta la versión Ikari autocontrolado. Imperceptible. Salgo de la habitación.

La oscuridad no es problema para mí, solía salir de noche de mi casa para ir por un paseo nocturno o a algún sucucho donde no les importara mi edad para beber algo con un grupete de tipos de la escuela con los que solía juntarme solo para tener con quien pasar el tiempo.

Me colé en los pasillos con sigilo. La adrenalina del momento lograba que, por ratos, creyera que mi nueva habilidad de liberar reiatsu se volvía en mi contra. Era entonces que paraba un instante, esperaba que alguien se apareciera para regañarme, pero nada. Esquivo a un par de rondines y salgo trepándome a un árbol junto al muro.

Acabo de romper la regla primordial del Concejo de Clanes. No pisar el Seireitei sin vigilancia.

Me muevo con cuidado entre las calles, procurando ocultarme en las sombras. El recorrido lo sé, pero lo hago más lento que de costumbre. Miro hacia todos lados bastante nervioso, sé que estoy haciendo lo más idiota que he hecho en mucho tiempo… Doy con el enorme muro que rodea la residencia Kuchiki. Si intento saltarlo así, sin ayuda, tendría que liberar reiatsu… Bordeo el muro buscando un lugar por donde trepar. Recuerdo que hay un árbol grande cerca… ahí está.

Me trepo con torpeza hasta alcanzar una rama que se acerca al borde del muro. Me arrastro por ella hasta el extremo y me dejo caer para darme con todo el borde del muro contra la boca del estómago. Casi no puedo respirar y me empujo dentro cayendo cual saco de papas en el jardín. Me quedo quieto entre que me duele todo y que espero no haber alertado a nadie. Me pongo de pie costosamente y me sacudo el uniforme. Bordeo nuevamente el muro hasta llegar al sector de las habitaciones. La luz de Ichika está apagada. Me tiro al suelo y repto hasta allí. Me imagino que debo verme bastante gracioso. Alcanzo la solera y me subo rápido. Toco al shoji corto. Nada, deber estar dormida. Vuelvo a tocar. Nada.

-Ichika… -la llamo y vuelvo a golpear -Ichika.

El shoji se descorre suave. La cara de Ichika es un poema. Pasó de la sorpresa, a la furia en un segundo. Me tomó por el uniforme a la altura del pecho y me arrastró de un jalón dentro.

-¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? -gruñe.

-Ya son más de las doce… feliz cumpleaños -le digo con un gesto inocentón.

Veo que su furia se desvanece y niega suave.

-No debiste hacer esto -suspira -¿Sabes qué pasará si te descubren? ¿Acaso no estabas pensando? -frunce el ceño -¿Estuviste bebiendo?

-Un poquito -respondo.

-Para estar medio borracho tu autocontrol sigue siendo impresionante.

-Ya no estoy borracho -me defiendo -Si lo estuviera tanto no habría podido llegar hasta acá, ni menos trepar ese horrible árbol, ni sobrevivir caer de ese muro gigante y arrastrarme por el césped a lo comando.

-En realidad no me importa -dijo en tono suave -Quizás si no hubieses estado pasadito de copas no te hubieses atrevido a venir hasta aquí -me toma de la mano y me guía hasta el futón, se sienta y la sigo -No puedo decir que no estoy preocupada -mira a nuestras manos -Pero ha sido un detalle muy lindo… -sus ojos en los míos -Gracias.

-Bueno… si es un poco arriesgado, ¿verdad? -asintió y se recargó contra mí. Paso un brazo por sus hombros -Esta situación me tiene harto… y ha pasado solo poco más de un mes.

-Si… si tan solo hubiese una manera de objetar… lo… -se aparta ligero para verme a la cara -Apela, Ikari -suelta de pronto -Apela al Concejo. Insiste. Estoy segura que Oji-sama te ayudará… y mamá y papá… la última vez hubo gente que te defendió. Me contaste que tus amigos en la academia…

-Ichika… no -la interrumpo desganado -Sé que es algo brutal la decisión, pero, quizás, si me someto a su voluntad, en algún momento vean que no soy el peligro que creen…

-¿Qué clase de líder de un clan habla así? -exclamó con molestia, pero no se apartó de mi lado -¿Acaso demuestras valor o ímpetu en lo que se supone quieres con esa actitud temerosa y sumisa? Así difícilmente lograrás su respeto y que alguien te apoye. Así solo le das la razón a Mizushima… -no digo más, tiene razón, pero no sé como hacerlo -Apela… por ti, por todos los que creen en ti… por mí.

Su voz es tan dulce, sus ojos me miran con el anhelo de solucionar este asunto. Ichika cree en mí y le estoy demostrando que sigo siendo el mismo idiota que le da la razón al primer tipo que me pone el pie encima, reafirmándome que no sirvo para nada. Sí puedo ser el líder de un clan, sí puedo hacerlo. Puedo lograr el apoyo del Concejo… aun cuando no sepa como.

-Te lo prometo -resuelvo y la veo sonreír. Ya no con ese gesto dulce, sino con determinación.

-Cool -se ríe -¿Puedo cobrarme mi regalo ya? -su tono es sugerente.

-¿Tu regalo?

No alcanzo a reaccionar cuando me veo tendido en el futón con Ichika sobre mí y sus labios contra mi boca.

-Puedes pasarte un poquito -me susurra.

Dicen que la Sociedad de Almas es algo como el cielo y, he descubierto, que este cielo no es perfecto, excepto cuando tengo a Ichika entre mis brazos.

Salí antes de gong de la residencia de los Kuchiki. Ichika dormía profundamente y vestida por si se pone en duda mi caballerosidad. Prefiero no despertarla y abandoné su habitación y salgo de la casa saltando el muro. Me volteo para ver nuevamente tras de mí distraído y me doy de todo cayendo sobre el señor shinigami. Mala suerte, Ikari Shiba, como siempre.

-Buen día, señor Shinigami -me levanto de sobre él -Asumo que estoy castigado -digo con inocencia y le tiendo una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse pie. Claro que la rechaza. Suelto un suspiro me sacudo el uniforme.

-Vamos, muchacho.

Se adelanta y lo sigo en silencio. Sabía que esto podía pasar, pero la adrenalina del momento me bloqueó el pensamiento. Me sorprendo cuando sus pasos nos llevan de regreso a la academia, pero por detrás. Lo miro extrañado.

-¿Qué esperas? Salta de una vez -pone sus manos para darme el aventón.

-¿No hay castigo?

-¿Por visitar a tu novia? Quizás debería castigarte por tenerme toda la noche en vela cuidándote el trasero -me mira la cara de sorpresa -Estoy de tu lado chico. Muchos lo estamos. Anda salta de una vez.

-Gracias…

Pongo el pie sobre sus manos y doy un brinco para tomarme del borde del muro. Me trepo y salto del otro lado cayendo de costado… como un idiota. Me falta entrenar más duro.

Me pongo de pie y me cuelo en la academia pensando en las palabras del señor Shinigami.

.

Tukusuma daba vuelta las hojas intentando encontrar la respuesta a sus dudas, pero claramente no estaba concentrado, Ito se asomó hacia el libro con cara de duda. Sasaki le quitó el texto con brusquedad.

–¿Cuál es el problema, cariño? –pregunta con picardía, adoraba molestar a Tukusuma –¿Tratando de encontrarle la quinta pata al gato?

–Me doy –suspira en respuesta apoyando la cabeza en una mano –Voy a reprobar, eso es seguro.

–No seas trágico –le digo haciéndome hacia delante en la mesa y arrastro el libro hacia mí –¿Cuál es tu duda?

Todos me quedan mirando con curiosidad, supongo que es porque rara vez entiendo a la primera algo, o porque tengo el descaro de preguntar cuando usualmente doy una mala respuesta. Tukusuma comienza a hilar sus ideas, mientras nosotros comenzamos a ladear la cabeza ante tamaña ocurrencia. Sin duda él tenía las ideas más descabelladas.

–Te insisto que una vez en el Hueco Mundo un alma no es capaz de sobrevivir por sí misma, solo consumiendo a otras –gruñó Sasaki aburrida de dar explicaciones.

–Ya, pero supongamos que logra sobrevivir… y encuentra al Hogyoku místicamente. ¿Puede transformarse en espada?

–¡Qué no! Eso es imposible, fue absorbido por Aizen-sama.

–No digas su nombre –exclamaron Tukusuma e Ito al mismo tiempo tomándose de las manos y acercándose entre ellos con terror.

Sasaki bufó y me quitó el libro de regreso. Lo cerró bruscamente y se puso de pie.

–Con ustedes es imposible estudiar –recogió el resto de sus cosas y las dejó en el bolso –Me voy a encontrar un poco de paz. Cuando encuentren la respuesta a esa pregunta idiota, me buscan para hablar en serio esta vez.

Se retira visiblemente molesta.

–Tukusuma-san –alzo la voz, mis dos amigos se sueltan y me prestan atención – Pocos Hollows tienen el potencial de arrancarse sus máscaras, e incluso si son capaces de hacerlo el cambio puede no ser muy importante. Básicamente, sólo los Hollows del tipo vasto lorde llegan que llegan a convertirse en arrancar con un evidente cambio y un aumento de poder que deba ser tenido en cuenta. Aunque la Sociedad de Almas ha tenido noticias de los Arrancar naturales desde mucho tiempo atrás, sólo tras la traición de Aizen el proceso de Shinigamificación se ha extendido y se ha perfeccionado considerablemente, gracias a la acción de la Hōgyoku.

Ambos ladean la cabeza nuevamente, Ito parece sorprendido, Tukusuma frunce el ceño.

–Lo memorizaste… maldito cerebrito.

–Oye, no soy un cerebrito, me cuesta tanto como a ustedes –me defiendo bastante ofendido. Los cerebritos eran esos engreídos que obtenían las mejores calificaciones y solían burlarse de otros como yo, alumnos abnegados con ansias de surgir… estoy siendo sarcástico. Pero sí me pateaban las pelotas.

–No eres digno de pertenecer a la _Hermandad Basura_ –masculla Tukusuma.

–Hermano –se ríe Ito –Te recuerdo que formamos la _Hermandad Basura_ para apoyar a Shiba-sama en su camino a recuperar su sitio en el Seireitei como el gran líder del clan Shiba –se burló grandilocuente.

–Ya basta los dos –gruño –Son los peores amigos de la vida. Y no me pongas ese sufijo que es bastante molesto –ambos se sonrieron burlones –En la _Hermandad Basura_ no hay títulos. Somos…

– _Todos iguales por derecho si provenimos del mismo lugar_ –continúa Ito remedándome –A veces eres tan gracioso, Shiba. Tienes pasta de líder, hablas tan bonito.

–Vayan a cagar –bufo escondiendo mi cara entre mis brazos cruzados en la mesa –Por cierto –apoyo el mentón para quedarlos mirando –Solo repito lo que dijo el sensei en clases. La teoría dice que primero el Rey Espíritu, ser único en el universo, dividió su reiatsu para crear almas para poblar el mundo, creando a su vez las distintas dimensiones al ver que las almas en el mundo no eran inmortales porque el cambio de dimensión las volvía vulnerables.

–¿Ves cómo si eres un cerebrito? –se burla Tukusuma otra vez –Ilumínanos, Shiba-sama, en tu infinita sabiduría…

–Oye –interrumpe Ito –Es un buen resumen… Bueno, entonces el Rey Espíritu, creó el Hueco Mundo para remitir a las almas en pena que no habían terminado sus asuntos en el mundo de las almas vivas y que hacían daño a las que se encontraban vivas aún, ¿verdad? –pregunta solo para cerciorarse y ambos asentimos con Tukusuma –Y la Sociedad de Almas que es donde todas las almas retornarían para volver a reencarnar cuando murieran en esta dimensión.

–Entonces explícame de las otras subdimensiones… dimensión uno donde estamos nosotros.

–Técnicamente esa sería la cero –cavilo –Almas sin poder espiritual desarrollado. La primera sería la de los shinigami, los arrancar… Ya luego me lío. No puede ser que comparen a un shinigami promedio con un capitán o un teniente. Ellos deberían estar en la segunda dimensión… ¿o no?

–Pues no, tú eres segunda dimensión. Over Power, Shiba-sama –ríe Tukusuma –Nacido de un shinigami y una humana, tienes de dos dimensiones. Olvidábamos que la madre de Ikari también tiene poderes… ¿qué cosa es tu madre, Shiba?

–Buenísima pregunta… algo entre humano y… ¿algo? –me río de mi propia herencia –Pero volvamos al tema…

–Oye, eso es importante –Ito toma sus apuntes y señala un párrafo –La mencionan aquí –pasa el dedo con insistencia – _Con el poder de revertir eventos_. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

–Creo que ni ella misma sabe –suspiro –Mamá es… algo ingenua en ese aspecto.

–Tu familia es tan cool –exclama Ito –Tu padre es el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas en dos ocasiones, se interpuso en la sentencia de Kuchiki Rukia-sama… ¿nunca has pensado que eso último es bastante curioso?

–No lo menciones –pongo mis manos frente a mí en actitud desinteresada –Lo he hecho varias veces. Deuda de honor supongo… –ambos me miran con cara de _claro que sí, campeón_ –Pero dejando el tema de lado, ¿podemos concentrarnos en algo más que no sea analizar a mi familia?

Ambos me miraron desilusionados.

–Bueno, entonces el Rey Espíritu controla el ir y venir de las almas a las diferentes dimensiones… contando que también tenemos las subdivisiones –reflexiona Tukusuma –¿Por qué nunca detuvo a los espadas? ¿Por qué no detuvo que el mundo de los humanos y la Sociedad de Almas se unieran en un humano? Es por lejos curioso…

–Y de nuevo hablamos de mi familia… –suspiro.

–Por cierto –interrumpe Ito –¿Quién es el Rey Espíritu?

–Lo hemos visto miles de veces en clases, Ito –exclama Tukusuma –El Rey Espíritu luego que lo consumiera Yhwach es…

Ayakama Reiji se asoma a la mesa cargando sus libros que deja sobre la mesa. Él es el muchacho que ha tomado el liderazgo de los herederos de los clanes menores y mi compañero en mi objetivo de callarle la boca a Mizushima. Va un par de años sobre nosotros.

–Hola, chicos. ¿Necesitan ayuda con los exámenes?

–Necesitamos un milagro… –responde Ito –Sobre todo este burro aquí –le da un golpe a Tukusuma en la nuca –De hecho hablábamos del Rey Espíritu.

–Ah, pero si eso es fácil. El rey espíritu es…

–No le veo sentido a seguir insistiendo en el tema –interrumpe Tukusuma –¿Nos das una mano, Ayakama?

Asiente y comienza a resolver unas dudas. Es impresionante las muchas cosas que se aprenden en la Academia. Pensar que antes no tenía ningún interés en saber de este mundo y ahora no puedo dejar de querer saberlo todo. Escucho con atención a mi senpai y tomo notas de sus acotaciones. Pasadas un par de horas, tocan el gong para la cena. Mis amigos se levantan veloces, veo en la cara de Ayakama que no tiene intención de retirarse aún… él cenaba en su casa, en el Seireitei. No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia de, cuando como él, me retiraba a esa hora para ir a casa. Odio a Mizushima y todos esos odiosos vejestorios. Me odio a mí por no poder haber defendido mi postura, por haber desilusionado a todos, por haber entristecido a mi familia. Una real verga.

–Quiero hablar contigo, Shiba. Es sobre los clanes.

–Me lo imaginé. Te escucho.

.

En fin, el día se pasó bastante rápido entre las clases y los tiempos de estudio. Debo cerrar el día en la división del kidou. Todo el camino rumio las palabras de Ayakama. Tenía ciertas reticencias al respecto, pero asumo que al ser hijo del líder de los clanes menores que dependían de los Shiba, debía darle crédito. El asunto era bastante sencillo, atacar a Suoh de manera sutil, pero efectiva. Quitarle su poder dentro de la academia. No era que yo no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero la medida de Ayakama me parecía inalcanzable. Ésta era superarlo en todas las maneras posibles… O sea, volviéndome el estudiante más brillante que, en este momento, existe en la academia. Ser poderoso era algo que no era común a los Mizushima, de hecho era la única familia que no poseía la hegemonía de alguna división en las fuerzas de la Sociedad de Almas.

– _¿Cuál era la influencia de los Shiba en el Gotei?_

– _Décima tercera división, tu tío era quien mantenía la influencia en esa división._

– _Pero no era el capitán…_

– _Eso era circunstancial, alguna razón debió haber para aquello. La pérdida del poder del clan es la única que se me ocurre._

– _Tiene sentido…_

Lo anterior implicaba varias cosas, no solo destacar en la academia, sino que llegado el momento, tomar una posición dentro de esa división. De ninguna manera iba a imponerlo, no tenía derecho, sobre todo por ser Rukia quien llevaba la división… Además, por mucho que avance en la academia no implica un puesto especial. Aunque no dudaba que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos en sus filas.

– _El lograr ser más fuerte que Mizushima inmediatamente te elevará de nivel. Son influencias, ya sabes lo mucho que les importa a los nobles las posiciones dentro del Gotei. Será cosa de tiempo que algunos clanes menores quieran traspasarse de tu lado._

– _¿Por qué?_

– _Bushido, Shiba –se sonrió socarrón –Su lealtad está con tu clan. Regresarán simplemente por ello. Son años de servirlos. Además, hubo un juramento de seguirlos si alguna vez llegaban a reposicionarse… solo están esperando que recuperes tu lugar en el Seireitei y dentro de los clanes principales._

– _Ya… pero cómo lograr reincorporarme. Mi situación actual es bastante decidora._

– _Tranquilo, eso déjaselos a los viejos –me guiñó un ojo –Los clanes menores están buscando la manera, así también los Kuchiki. Estarás de regreso en función de cuánto demuestres que estás al nivel de dar la pelea…_ _y en ese momento necesitarás de todo el apoyo que puedas tener. No solo de las familias menores, sino de la fuerza más importante de la Sociedad de Almas… el rukongai._

-Buenas tardes, Ikari-nii -me saluda Kimiko visiblemente contenta -Pasas por casa y no saludas… muy feo, ¿no crees?

-Pero cómo…

-Duermo al lado de Ichika, ¿o no te acuerdas? -se rió.

Me sonrojo hasta las orejas. Pero la postura despreocupada de Kimiko me tranquiliza un poco.

-Bueno, a lo que nos convoca. Toma asiento por favor. Ya llegará el oficial y podremos conversar…

-¿Qué se supone que haremos específicamente?

-Te forzaremos a entrar en tu mundo interior. La magia del kidou. ¿Sorprendido que decidiéramos por ello finalmente?

-Preocupado más bien…

-No nos meteremos en tu cabeza, solo lo provocaremos -abre la puerta y mira hacia afuera -Aunque dudo que sea rápido. En cuanto llegue el oficial comenzaremos… -vuelve a ingresar dejando la puerta abierta -Mamá vendrá luego a hablar contigo.

Un hielo me recorre la espalda.

-¿No es por lo de anoche? -pregunto angustiado y ella niega -¿Entonces?

-Es sobre navidad -responde tomando asiento nuevamente frente a mí -Mamá quería hablarlo contigo antes, pero no le digas que te lo adelanté, ¿sí? -asiento -Han denegado tu paso al mundo humano -guardo silencio un instante y ella me mira expectante -¿Estás bien?

Ese Mizushima… ¿Qué le importa si cruzo o no del otro lado? ¿Por qué se mete en ello? ¿Con qué derecho me impide ir a ver a mi familia… a mi mamá?

-Creo que estoy listo para entrar en mi mundillo interior -digo resuelto -Y apelaré al Concejo -parece sorprendida, pero del sorprendida bien -No voy a soportar un segundo más esto. Se acabó.

El oficial ingresa. Comencemos. Ya me he hecho el tonto mucho tiempo. ¿Quieren a un Ikari over power? Pues se los daré… Te recomiendo vaselina Mizushima… mucha.

.

 _Por fin Ikari se da el valor de imponerse a la decisión de los clanes… y asumir su herencia paterna. Por un lado quiere volver a una vida junto con los Abarai-Kuchiki, esta también Ichika, la confianza de todos sobre él… y su mamá._

 _Un capítulo de todo un poquito anticipando lo que viene. Y creo que nunca sabremos quién es el rey espíritu jaja._

 _Sus comentarios buenos o malos son siempre importantes. Se los agradezco de antemano._

 _PD: me volvió a pasar lo de los guiones grandes y chicos, lo lamento._


	23. Chapter 23

_No me pude aguantar de tirar otro capi seguidito. Este muchacho me motiva cuando se motiva jaja. Mil gracias a mi fiel people! Son los mejores. Me reí un mundo con ciertos comentarios jaja._

 _Espero que este capi los divierta!_

 _._

El oficial Hiraka nos guió hasta una sala de entrenamiento que era bastante similar a cualquier otro espacio minimalista que hubiese en la división del kidou. Me indicó que tomara asiento y él lo hizo frente a mí. Kimiko se mantuvo de pie junto a la puerta.

–Abarai-san –la llamó Hiraka –Sella la zona.

–Sí, oficial.

La veo conjurar una especie de campo de fuerza que como si fuera agua se va extendiendo por el shoji y los fusuma hasta abarcar el techo y suelo. No se siente diferente en ningún sentido.

–Puede que tengas un alza de reiatsu importante, por eso tomamos estas medidas, aunque puede no ser necesario… es mejor prevenir –explica Hiraka –No te predispongas a que ocurrirá algo malo, porque no lo hará. Solo queremos vencer esa barrera que te impide llegar a contactar con tu mundo interno…

–Yo creo, oficial Hiraka –interrumpió Kimiko –Que no es algo de reiatsu, sino que es demasiado tonto y se siente ridículo –se burló.

Guardo silencio, pero la miro furioso. Hiraka deja escapar una carcajada y sacude sus manos.

–Pues bien, Shiba-san –retoma –Acá a nadie le parece ridículo, todos debemos hacerlo si queremos avanzar en nuestro camino como shinigami. Por lo tanto, si quieres encontrar tu zanpakuto y ser un shinigami de verdad, tendrás que dejar tus reticencias de lado y ser… un poco ridículo. ¿De acuerdo?

Asiento. Hiraka es un tipo joven, en el lado de los vivos tendría unos veintiocho o algo así. Tiene buen humor y es bien cool en realidad. Hacen un buen equipo con Kimiko y él le tiene mucha confianza, ya que le delega muchas funciones… excepto casos perdidos como el mío.

–Comencemos –dice finalmente –Cierra los ojos… –obedezco –Deja de mover el pie… –gruñe.

–Ya, ya –me retuerzo un poco y me palmoteo las mejillas –Ahora sí.

Trato de tomármelo con seriedad, pero mientras Hiraka me da las instrucciones de la respiración y me va indicando lo que debo sentir, que el flujo de energía, que el calor, que la frescura mental… me baja otro ataque de risa… de los que me suelen dar en clases de meditación. Claro que lo aguanto mordiéndome los labios. Sé que dije que quiero romperle el orto a Mizushima… pero así no se puede _jajaja._

–Parece que se le hace muy difícil…

–¡Pero sí lo hace cuando se trata de su reiatsu! –escucho a Kimiko –¿Qué te pasa, tonto?

–Esto pasa cuando alguien no quiere entrar en su mundo interno –bufa el oficial, abro un ojo.

–Pero sí quiero hacerlo. ¡Tengo que hacerlo! No es solo mi zanpakuto… ¡es todo!

Hiraka me miró un instante fijo.

–Realmente vamos a tener que forzarlo feo, Abarai-san. ¿Lista?

–Sí, señor –asintió, abro los dos ojos ahora –Lo siento, Ikari-nii…

No alcanzo a darme cuenta cuando el oficial pone su palma sobre mi pecho, tal como antes lo hizo mi abuelo al ayudarme a liberar mi reiatsu, pero en esta ocasión pareciera que la mano me traspasa y se abriera espacio en mi cuerpo dolorosamente. Bajo la vista, Hiraka ya no me toca, pero hay una masa negra que se expande por mi pecho.

–¿Qué mierda es esto?

Pero todo se volvió confuso. Miles de imágenes pasan por mí, tan rápido que no puedo siquiera retener una por un segundo, de pronto todo se detiene. Comienzo a angustiarme al notar que no tengo control sobre nada de lo que está sucediendo. No puedo detenerlo ni seguirlo a la velocidad que impone. Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y jalo un poco del pelo, me duele el cerebro podría jurar. De pronto todo se detiene, aun el corazón me late a mil por hora y la respiración es superficial. Abro los ojos, no veo a Kimiko ni a Hiraka. Una niebla frente a mí y nada más. Es espesa. Alargo el brazo y trato de disiparla con la mano, pero es ella quien se pierde, ni siquiera puedo verla. Me pongo de pie y busco algo con la vista que me indique el camino, pero solo más de esa niebla. Comienzo a andar y siento el sonido de hojas a mis pies. Bajo la vista, son hojas blancas, hojas de papel. Me agacho y recojo una.

–Vaya… –estudio el dibujo en la hoja, es una especie de monigote vestido de negro con una espada en la mano –Surrealista…

La niebla comienza a disiparse. Ya no estoy en aquella sala en la división del kidou, sino que es similar a una alameda donde caminabamos con mamá cuando íbamos al jardín de infantes. El cielo está nublado, pero no hace frío. Es como un día de final de otoño. Los árboles no tienen hojas y todo es gris alrededor, el suelo lleno de esas hojas dibujadas. A unos metros comienzo a distinguir una figura agachada en el suelo. Es pequeña. Me acerco con sigilo mientras mis pies siguen pisando las miles de hojas en el piso. No suelto la que llevo en mi mano. La figura frente a mí se vuelve más nítida. Es un niño, rodeado de más hojas y muchos crayones a su lado. Parece ser el dueño de los dibujos. Doy un par de pasos más. Lo escucho repetir algo, un susurro. Parece escucharme porque levanta la cabeza y se queda estático. Se voltea hacia mí, sus ojos en los míos, esa sonrisa inamovible. Son mis ojos, mi sonrisa… A su lado mi viejo bolso de totoro. Viste esa camiseta que tanto me gustaba, una con un león, esa que rasgué una vez trepándome a una verja. Aunque la que lleva el niño estaba intacta, salvo por las manchas del crayón.

–Me lleva Aizen-sama –murmuro.

El niño ladea su cabeza con curiosidad. No es necesario que lo cuestione mucho, un escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza y siento que se me aprieta el pecho. Me muestra los lápices que tiene en su mano.

–¿Quieres pintar conmigo? –me pregunta.

No respondo, pero me siento junto a él. Lo veo volverse a su dibujo y continuar muy concentrado, otra vez masculla algo inentendible. Miro su labor y veo que es el mismo dibujo que traigo en la mano. Comienzo a levantar todos los que están a su alrededor… exactamente iguales. Las manos me tiritan, dejo todo a un lado. El niño sigue dibujando, una y otra vez. Apenas termina uno, continúa con el siguiente.

–¿Qué haces? –me atrevo a alzar la voz.

–Mi hermano dice que así se ven los shinigami –me responde y voltea la hoja hacia mí –Que visten así, de negro, que es como un uniforme de karate… y que llevan una katana… ¿Crees que se parece a uno? –asiento atónito –Genial, se lo voy a mostrar a mi papá –comenta emocionado volviendo a terminar su dibujo –Mi papá es el mejor papá del mundo. Él es un shinigami… es el mejor de todos los shinigami, eso dice mi hermano… pero yo no puedo verlo –bajó la voz y tomó el crayón –Mamá dice que no todos pueden ver a los shinigami. Pero ella sí puede… Yo quiero verlos, quiero verlos a todos. Quiero ver a mi hermano, a las hadas que dice mi mamá que me cuidan… y quiero ver a mi papá. Quiero ver a mi papá como shinigami. Mi hermano dice que papá se ve genial de shinigami… también quiero verlo como lo hace Kazui… ¿Tú puedes verlos? –me mira –¿Tú puedes ver a los shinigami?

–Ahora puedo, antes tampoco podía.

–¿Crees que podré verlos algún día? Si tú no podías y ahora puedes… –me pregunta con cierta angustia, asiento. Vuelve a su dibujo –Mi papá está enfadado conmigo porque no puedo verlos –murmura –Pero si le muestro el dibujo sabrá que sí puedo y dejará de estar enfadado. Siempre dice: _¿Cómo no ves eso, Ikari? Concéntrate_ –lo veo rayar el dibujo con frustración y pasa a otra hoja en blanca –Concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate… –lo veo pasar de un dibujo a otro, siempre lo mismo, mascullando "concéntrate, concéntrate" una y otra vez. En cuanto termina uno, lo aparta brusco y sigue con otro, es increíblemente veloz – _¿¡Cómo no puedes verlo!? ¡Tienes que verlo! Concéntrate, concéntrate. ¿Cómo vas a defenderte de ellos si no puedes verlos? ¿Cómo no vas a poder verlos si yo puedo? Concéntrate, concéntrate… ¡Tienes que verlos, tienes que verlos!_

Trago saliva espesa a escuchar esas palabras dichas por su voz de niño… por mi voz de niño. Las repite una y otra vez hasta que en mis oídos van cobrando las notas graves de mi padre. Siento mis manos empuñarse con fuerza y mi mandíbula tensarse. _No eres como el resto, Ikari. Esfuérzate, concéntrate._ Veo al muchachito rayar las hojas, murmurar esas palabras…

–Yo creo que sí puedes ver a los shinigami –le digo logrando sacarlo de su concentración y me queda mirando –Me ves a mí, ¿verdad?

Abre los ojos enormes y deja sus crayones de lado.

–¿Eres un shinigami? –pregunta con la misma expresión sin poder dar crédito a mis palabras –¡Eres un shinigami! ¡Puedo verlos! ¡Puedo verlos! –sonreía muy amplio –Le voy a decir a papá. Se va a poner muy contento. Kazui tenía razón. Él dice que si los dibujo mucho voy a poder verlos. Papá va a estar muy contento y me va a querer mucho –guarda silencio de pronto –¿Y dónde está tu katana? –achica los ojos en actitud cuestionadora –Los shinigami tienen katana.

–La perdí…

Ladea la cabeza y su mirada punzante se pierde reemplazada por una entusiasta.

–Puedo hacerte una si quieres –propone tomando una hoja blanca y un crayón. Lo veo dibujar nuevamente, ya no masculla, de hecho se sonríe mientras lo hace –Mi hermano dice que todas las katanas tienen un nombre. La de él se llama Karesansui, como los jardines de arena… La de papá se llama Zangetsu. ¿Ahora que puedo ver a los shinigami, podré ver sus katanas? –asiento –¡Cool! Mi papá siempre habla de su katana con Kazui y de las cosas que puede hacer con ella… ahora también podrá contarme a mí. ¡Voy a poder verlo! –vuelve a su dibujo –¿Cómo se llama tu katana?

–Sí –murmuro –Se supone que yo debería saber cómo se llama…

Termina de pasar el crayón por la hoja y la levanta para apreciar su trabajo. Para mi sorpresa es bastante bueno, es una katana de empuñadura verde. No me extraña, me gusta el verde. Se ve tal y como todas las otras katanas no liberadas. Me extiende el dibujo y lo tomo. Veo que empieza a guardar sus crayones en su bolso y se lo echa al hombro. Se pone de pie.

–¿A dónde vas? –pregunto.

–Voy a casa a contarle a mi papá que le dibujé una katana a un shinigami… –se lleva una mano a la nuca –¿Cómo te llamas, shinigami?

–Ikari Shiba…

–¡Vaya! Te llamas como yo –se ríe –Pero yo no soy Shiba, soy Ikari Kurosaki.

–Lo sé… –pero no me escucha, ya ha comenzado el camino y la niebla comienza otra vez. Me pongo de pie –¡Oye, espera! –guardo el dibujo en mi uniforme y salgo tras de él, pero no se detiene.

Mierda, sí es rápido. Corro entre la niebla y puedo escuchar sus pasos delante de mí pisando las hojas que cubren todo el suelo aun. Los árboles pasan a mi lado, pero no puedo dar con el niño, la niebla se vuelve más espesa. Lo escucho reír. Alargo el brazo y cierro la mano.

–¡Te tengo!

Se voltea. Me hago hacia atrás y lo suelto. Ya no es un niño… Es un espeluznante tipo albino de pelo largo en una cola de caballo. No tiene boca y sus ojos no tienen pupilas, solo un punto negro en medio de sus ojos. Se me erizan todos los pelos del cuerpo… Lo recuerdo… eso… lo veía mucho de niño… esta pesadilla. Como en esos sueños no se mueve, sino que me mira con esas tenebrosas pupilas como si se clavara en mi alma. Es en extremo delgado y alto, algo desgarbado. Sus manos son grandes y caen pesadas a sus costados. Viste un traje tan blanco como él que no puedo distinguir su forma. De él despide una especie de vapor o luz. Retrocedo un paso, mi movimiento es torpe y cortado, estoy tieso. Doy otro paso hacia atrás. El tipo sigue mirándome fijo. El cielo comienza a cerrarse y truena intenso… Truena sin rayos. Siento el latido de mi corazón contra mis oídos acelerado mientras ese monstruo me sostiene la mirada.

–Corre –escucho a mi lado y jalan de mi manga.

Me dejo arrastrar, es el niño que toma delantera. Me volteo para ver que el tipo se desliza sobre el suelo levantando a su pasar los dibujos por los aires. Si bien no tiene una velocidad alta, eso lo vuelve aun más siniestro, porque nos acorta la distancia rápido cuando pareciera que no se mueve. Otro trueno.

–¿Qué es eso? –le pregunto al niño.

–No lo sé… siempre ha estado ahí –responde agitado guiándome entre los árboles, el sujeto tras nosotros –Siempre está cerca… y me da miedo.

–A mí también –aseguro.

Tomo la delantera esquivando los árboles y llevando a Ikari tras de mí. Lo miro para cerciorarme que está bien.

–¡Detente! –grita y me jala hacia atrás.

El sujeto está frente a nosotros mirándome fijo. Siento que el niño me toma de la mano fuerte, está tiritando… y yo también. Otro trueno. Doy un paso hacia atrás y luego otro, pero pareciera que me muevo en el sitio. Otro trueno. La cercanía de ese monstruo hiela la sangre y siento la angustia de tener la muerte frente a mí… irónico. Truena y noto que la piel del albino brilla un poco al son de los truenos. Miro al cielo, no hay relámpagos… miro al muchachito que no le saca los ojos al bicharraco. Me jala de la mano.

Doy otro paso atrás y otro más, pero no nos alejamos nada. Escucho que la respiración del niño se vuelve agitada y comienza a gemir de terror. El ente albino sigue estático. Pareciera que nos contempla más bien. Hace tanto que no soñaba con él, y mientras más lo miro menos amenazante me parece. De hecho parece perdido también. Lo veo moverse lento. Otro trueno, su piel brilla ligero otra vez. Levanta una mano hacia el niño.

–¡Usa tu katana! –exclama Ikari aterrado.

Sin pensarlo realmente saco acelerado el dibujo del uniforme y cuando voy a arrojárselo encima –lo único que se me ocurrió– la hoja se enrolla sobre sí misma y…

–¡Cool! –exclamo y apunto al bicharraco con mi katana materializada –Ni te atrevas –gruño.

Truena otra vez. El bicho toma la katana por el filo y comienza a bajar la mandíbula como si quisiera abrir su inexistente boca. Los costados de sus mejillas empiezan a rasgarse a lo largo dejando ver el negro dentro de su boca, se me hiela la sangre y mi katana tirita. Comienza a tronar con fuerza y el piso tiembla. Siento que el niño me aprieta la mano con fuerza.

–No temas, Ikari –le digo –Es solo una pesadilla… Atrás.

Muevo el brazo con fuerza para lograr que suelte el filo, pero es más fuerte que yo. Veo que la katana comienza a teñirse del color albino del monstruo al tiempo que su boca se abre definitivamente y truena desde ella.

–Es solo una pesadilla –mascullo apretando aun más la katana –No eres real…

El suelo empezó a abrirse bajo nuestros pies y algunos de los dibujos caían dentro de las grietas. Siento que el chico se toma de mi uniforme por detrás. Una luz cegadora sale de la boca del ente y comienza a salir por entre las grietas desvaneciendo las hojas. El niño comienza a mascullar otra vez… _concéntrate, concéntrate, concéntrate_.

–No eres real…

–¿Cuál es el problema, Ikari? –el ente mueve la boca, pero su voz se escucha oscura y lejana como un eco por todos lados –¿Temes ver lo que hay dentro de ti? ¿Por eso no vienes a visitarnos? –frunzo el ceño y miro hacia el chico, tirita aferrado a mi uniforme. Me vuelvo hacia el bicharraco –Eres igual que ese –indica al niño –Siempre huyendo de mí… No has cambiado nada –suelta la katana y vuelve a su color original –El aspecto que tengo es el que tú me has dado… si ese es el problema… Pensaba, que luego de la última semana podríamos entrar en una tregua…

–¿La última semana? ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué quieres decir!?

–¿No buscabas con tanto anhelo… eso? –su albina y escuálida mano indica la katana –Puedes quedártela… una katana sin alma no es mucho más de lo que ya tienes.

–¿Sin alma…? Tú…

–¡No lo escuches, Ikari! –grita el chiquillo jalando de la ropa –¡No lo escuches! ¡Es malo! ¡Si lo escuchas van a pasar cosas malas! –miro al ente –¡Es malo!

Afirmo la katana y la apunto al pecho del monstruo.

–El miedo… tal como la última vez… –esa voz vuelve a retumbar –¡El miedo es lo que nos tiene en este lugar! ¡Déjanos salir de una vez! –todo tiembla y miro hacia todos lados, los árboles comienzan a ser tragados por la tierra, las nubes se trisan y caen al suelo, a las grietas –Si no haces algo nos vamos a quedar todos en este lugar y todo será como antes…

–¿Antes…?

El ente solo me mira, pero mi vida pasa por mis ojos como una película. Toda ella. Mi mamá, papá, Kazui, la escuela, los juegos en línea, los cigarrillos en la ventana, la música, los dibujos, las clases… Rukia, Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, los chicos, Kimiko, Ichika… Ito, Tukusuma, Sasaki, Ayakama… Kuukaku, Ganju, mi abuelo…

–No, no como antes –digo y bajo la katana. El sujeto vuelve a cerrar la boca y esta se reconstruye a su piel como si hubiese sido de goma. La tierra sigue temblando, el cielo resquebrajándose dejando solo oscuridad a cada pedazo que caía. Ya solo la luz la emite el ente, las sombras y la niebla consumen todo –Pero… no sé qué hacer –me volteo hacia el niño –Perdóname…

Lo veo soltarme y soltar un suspiro. Deja de ocultarse y camina hasta quedar a mi lado. El ente le tiende una mano.

–¡No, no lo tomes! –exclamo, pero trato de moverme sin lograrlo –¡No le hagas nada!

–Está bien, Ikari –dice el niño con una sonrisa triste –No puedes quedarte aquí… Papá nunca podría encontrarte aquí y saber que puedo ver a los shinigami. Y un shinigami no es tal si no tiene una katana, ¿verdad?

–Pero sí la tengo… –miro el arma.

–Si te quedas aquí… papá nunca podrá ver que te convertiste en shinigami… –queda junto al ente –Y su nombre es Hageshiraiu –me dice antes de tomar la mano del ente.

Miro al sujeto… tiene sentido. Tormenta eléctrica… cool.

Apenas sus manos se tocaron una enorme luz invadió todo, me cubro el rostro con el brazo derecho, una ventolera surge de la nada y casi me hace caer al suelo. El ruido de los truenos es ensordecedor, como si el mundo se viniera abajo… a lo que siguió un silencio absoluto. Quito el brazo de mi cara y abro los ojos.

Estoy de regreso en la habitación de la división del kidou. Hiraka y Kimiko me miran con sonrisas orgullosas, ambos sentados frente a mí. Noto que no me he movido del lugar y que, de hecho, estoy tan sentado como en un comienzo. Miro a todos lados recordando al pequeño y sus dibujos… y a la siniestra figura con su voz envolvente.

–Tenías razón, Abarai-san –habló Hiraka –Es rápido…

–Fuimos algo brutales, Hiraka-san –suspira Kimiko –Pero efectivos.

Los veo bajar la vista y sobre mis piernas veo una katana.

–¡Por la puta madre! No era un sueño… –la tomo en la mano logrando que ambos se hicieran hacia atrás para no ser alcanzados por error –Cool.

–Supongo que la teoría de Yoshida-sama era la correcta –comenta el oficial –Estaba sellada. Pero… ¿por qué?

Paso una mano por el metal viendo como mi tacto deja una leve estela en él.

–Porque tenía miedo… –los miro –¿Es muy tonto?

–Bueno… –alza la voz Kimiko –Hisagi-san dice que quien no tiene miedo de su propia espada no tiene derecho a cargar una. No me parece del tonto… para nada –me sonríe dulce –Ahora eres muy cool, Iraki-nii, ya tienes tu katana… tu propia zanpakuto.

Asiento en silencio. Supongo que esperan que les cuente detalles, que les comente que el camino a ella fue largo y tortuoso, que me encontré con mis propios demonios allí dentro, que no me gustó nada lo que vi ni viví y que odiaría regresar a ese horrible lugar y verle la cara a esa cosa otra vez… el tema es que sé que tengo que volver a hacerlo… eventualmente. Pero en lugar de decir aquello…

–Tengo hambre –me llevo una mano a la tripa que gruñe.

Kimiko se pone de pie y la escucho reír disimuladamente, descorre el campo de fuerza que había puesto en la habitación. Hiraka me tiende una mano para ayudarme a incorporarme. Siento el peso de la katana en mi mano. Kimiko descorre el shoji.

–Muero de hambre –dice cuando todos hemos salido, Hiraka cierra la puerta.

–¿Nos retrasamos para la cena? –pregunto.

–Ikari… es hora de desayunar –bufa –Para ser hijo de Ichigo Kurosaki te tardaste bastante.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en sus labios y le saco la lengua. La muy odiosa comparándome con el viejo. Eso me recuerda inevitablemente al Ikari de mi mundo interior. ¿Estaría aún allí? ¿El bicho y él habrán ido a algún lugar? Pero más allá de eso… Me recordó lo muy mal que me sentía del otro lado. Si bien Ikari Shiba tiene como objetivo reivindicar a su clan como actual líder, no puedo olvidar que Ikari Kurosaki sigue ahí dibujando shinigami esperando que así pueda verlos y ganarse el cariño de su padre… no puedo olvidar que antes de llegar aquí, yo era ese niño. Y esta zanpakuto se la debo a él.

–Muy pensativo –dice Kimiko mientras me guía a los comedores de la división del kidou –No te preocupes… es normal… El que no te guste lo que viste. Es normal… Ya la próxima se compone, ya verás.

¿Componerse? Eso espero. Me conformo con que ese bicharraco infernal se vuelva más guapo. Él mismo dijo que yo le había dado esa forma. La forma de mis pesadillas.

–Kim-chan –me mira curiosa –¿Qué había en tu mundo interior?

No responde, sino que continúa la marcha. Supongo que cada mundo interno es una batalla personal. Al menos sé que mejorará, al menos ahora ya tengo mi zanpakuto, ¿verdad?

–Se llama Hageshiraiu…

Kimiko se detiene y me mira fijo.

–¿Qué?

–Ese es su nombre…

Se lleva las manos a las sienes y se las soba. Suelta un suspiro.

–Por eso tardaste tanto. No te bastaba con sacarla de donde fuera que estaba, sino que debías comenzar a vincularte desde un comienzo –se trona los dedos –La próxima vez, en lugar de sentarse a tomar el té en tu salón de té interior, podrían los dos tener la amabilidad de pensar en quienes estamos del lado real.

–Eres tan adorable cuando tienes sueño y hambre, imouto… ¿Y si desayunamos en el Gotei? –achica los ojos –Podemos decir que quiero contarle a tu madre mis avances…

Entrelaza sus manos y juega con uno de sus pies en el suelo.

–De acuerdo –sonríe infantil.

En mi mundo interior había un muchachito solo y triste perseguido por un monstruo. En este mundo tengo padres, hermanos, tíos, amigos y una novia… y Mizushima no es tan feo como el sujeto albino.

.

 _Habenus zanpakuto! Al fin!_

 _Espero sus comentarios al respecto, siempre me hacen muy feliz. Nos leemos!_


	24. Chapter 24

_Ya había tardado siglos en actualizar! Mil perdones! La vida me tiene consumida con el trabajo y hay que rendir. Lamentablemente, las responsabilidades hacen que una tenga que cerebro repartido y la energía en mil cosas. Pero ya logré sacar este capítulo._

 _Espero que les gusta y se diviertan. Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo siempre. Adoro este fic, así que tener este proyecto medio abandonado me traía el kokoro adolorido._

 _Ahora, sin más, les dejo este nuevo capi._

.

Katsuro Mizushima ingresó a la sala de reuniones de la residencia Shihoin, los otros jefes de los clanes principales lo vieron tomar asiento en completo silencio.

-Pensábamos que tendríamos que comenzar sin ti, Katsuro -comentó Kenta Furusawa con tono burlón -Byakuya ya estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor -bromeó.

Kuchiki le dio una mirada que duró un fracción de segundo, que bastó para que Kenta se callara y sintiera un frío correr por su espalda. Byakuya tenía siempre esas malas pulgas.

-Esta citación es totalmente innecesaria -comenzó Mizushima -No voy a cambiar mi postura al respecto.

-¡Ay, por favor! -exclamó Furusawa -¿Aun estás sentido con el muchacho por mandarte al carajo? -el otro noble bufó -Te lo merecías… ¿cierto, Kuchiki?

Byakuya ni siquiera se dignó a responder o a mirar a ambos. Sus disputas personales con Mizushima quedarían fuera de esta discusión.

-Vamos al grano de una vez -gruñó Katsuro.

Yoshiro asintió.

-Ikari Shiba solicita una segunda audiencia para apelar a la decisión del Concejo -informó el líder de los Shihoin -Y yo estoy a favor -agregó de inmediato.

-¿Apelar a la decisión del Concejo? -exclamó Mizushima -No hay nada que apelar a ninguna decisión del Concejo, porque fue él quién interrumpió la reunión y determinó su salida del Seireitei.

-Porque tú lo provocaste -contrarrestró Furusawa, Mizushima se alzó de hombros despreocupado -Tú te metiste con la chica Abarai. Bien sabías donde atacar…

-Fue coincidencia, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que se estaba revolcando con esa niña?

-Cuida tus palabras -dijo Byakuya manteniendo la calma -La relación que mantenga mi sobrina con el muchacho no es tema de discusión en esta reunión -lo miró fijo -Tu continua falta de respeto hacia los miembros de mi clan se esta volviendo realmente desagradable.

Mizushima guardó silencio.

-Para ser honestos -interrumpió Furusawa la batalla visual de sus colegas -Creo que fue bastante extremo. ¿En qué influye si anda por ahí si no tiene más que un puesto de poder sin seguidores? Y si los tuviese… ¿en qué cambia las cosas?

-No es un clan que quiera de regreso -impuso Mizushima.

Yushiro carraspeó atrayendo la atención.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó con su voz adolescente, pero con una seriedad que hizo dudar a Mizushima.

-Pues… porque ya han salido…

-Salieron del Seireitei porque ninguno de los clanes les prestó ayuda -respondió Furusawa -Y admito mi culpa en ello. No había real razón para ello. Fue simplemente el miedo frente a la revolución en la que se vio inmiscuida Kuukaku. De hecho nadie sacó a Kaien…

-Fue una suma de eventos desafortunados -Byakuya alzó la voz -Una mala gestión del clan, una fama perversa… Luego el exilio de Kuukaku y su hermano -se le veía pensativo.

-¿Por qué nadie impidió que se llevara a Ganju del Seireitei? -preguntó Yushiro -Pudo quedarse con Kaien…

-¿En el Gotei? -Byakuya volvía a tener la palabra -El Gotei no es un lugar para niños.

-Habían perdido fuerza como clan, de hecho, ¿no fue un poco después que vendieron todo? -preguntó Furusawa -Incluso las familias que dependían de ellos estaban en la ruina… Luego cuando Isshin se presumió muerto…

-Si Kaien no hubiese muerto, los Shiba aún estarían entre nosotros. Pobres como ratas, pero lo estarían -apeló Yushiro -¿Qué pasó con las familias menores de los Shiba? Debieron apoyarlos al menos. Quizás acoger a Ganju… ¿Por qué si mi hermana también fue exiliada yo sigo aquí?

-Porque los Shihoin no son una basura como los Shiba -espetó Mizushima -Los Shiba son un clan lleno de impulsivos, poco pensantes, que disfrutaban de romper el status quo de esta sociedad… ¡tal y como ese mocoso! Llega aquí apelando a su apellido y pedir permanencia cuando su sitio no es más que ser un simple shinigami.

-¡Te has ensañado con él! Ni siquiera Kuukaku, Ganju o Isshin tienen las restricciones que se le han impuesto a Ikari -continuó Yushiro.

-Las restricciones que cualquier tipo del Rukongai tiene, aclaro -insistió.

-Pero no es cualquier tipo del Rukongai, Mizushima -exclamó Furusawa -¡Es un Shiba! Es un noble. Su padre ha salvado dos veces a la Sociedad de Almas. Es una deuda de honor.

-Es una deuda del Gotei, no mía.

-¡Yo ni siquiera soy parte del Gotei y la considero como propia!

-Creo que todos coincidimos en que es una medida absolutamente fuera de criterio -dijo Byakuya.

-Su familia ya no es noble. No tiene mayores beneficios.

-¿Qué necesitas para dejar que transite por el Seireitei? ¿Qué ingrese al Gotei? -exclamó Furusawa -Es cosa de tiempo… ¡Hasta un negociante del Rukogai tiene más facilidades que el muchacho!

-Se mantendrá fuera.

-¡Que no! -insistió -¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿Por qué pareciera que le tienes miedo? ¿Es eso? ¿Temes que las familias menores hagan un revuelta y se regresen del lado del muchacho? ¡Por favor!

-¿Tú no temes eso?

-Claro que no, y si lo hicieran… ¿qué? Les deben lealtad. De hecho, creo que la palabra final debería quedar en ellas.

-¿Dejarle una decisión de clanes principales a los menores? ¡Debes estar bromeando!

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Yushiro -Nosotros no podemos llegar a una decisión. Ellos son los que fueron los más perjudicados de todo esto. Nosotros solo hemos ganado más miembros e influencias gracias a la caída de los Shiba. Y, poco nos influye si Ikari está o no en el Seireitei. A mí no me afecta al menos. Es más, me agrada.

-Claro, porque es un niño tal y como tú…

Las palabras de Mizushima hicieron eco en la habitación. Una ligera sonrisa macabra se dibujó en las comisuras de Byakuya. Furusawa alzó la mirada y negó con un gesto burlón.

-La palabra final la tendrá el concejo de familias menores -la voz de Yushiro Shihoin se alzó poderosa.

-Estoy de acuerdo -secundó Furusawa.

-Y yo -remató Byakuya.

Mizushima apretó los puños contra la madera de la mesa.

-Cita a Ayakama -indicó el menor de los líderes a Kuchiki, quien asintió en silencio -Seré un niño para ti, Mizushima-san… pero este niño está por sobre ti -el hombre lo miró con una mezcla de terror y arrepentimiento -Y pide a Dios que escuche tus absurdos argumentos… porque puede que, la próxima vez que nos veamos, seamos dos _niños_ sobre ti. Te recordaré tus palabras.

Byakuya ya no disimuló su sonrisa, una que a Mizushima le heló la sangre.

.

Entre exámenes las semanas se pasaron bastante rápido. Había hablado con Kuchiki Byakuya-sama el día que se materializó mi zanpakuto, pidiéndole que intercediera por mí ante el Concejo y ver la posibilidad de apelar a la decisión antes de Navidad. Pero a la fecha aun no recibía ninguna noticia… y mi katana seguía a resguardo en la residencia Kuchiki. No podría tenerla nuevamente hasta que no entregaran las asauchi a mis compañeros al próximo semestre.

-¿Qué harás en las vacaciones, Shiba?

Tukusuma me sacó de mis pensamientos y aparté ligero la bandeja del almuerzo.

-Iré a casa… donde mis tíos.

En el mundo de los vivos, en vacaciones, generalmente aprovechaba los primeros días para levelear a mis personajes del juego. Luego vería si debía comprarles algún complemento y remataría los viejos. Si no alcanzaba con lo del remate pediría mi _regalo de navidad_ por adelantado al abuelo Isshin. Ahora, mi regalo sería un entrenamiento que me reventara el trasero, y por mí estaba bien.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes cuando hay vacaciones? -pregunto.

-Volver al rukongai -responde Ito -O conseguir trabajo… Yo encontré uno en fuerzas especiales. Necesitan ampliar un centro de entrenamiento instalado en el distrito 33. Tukusuma viene conmigo.

Con que así era… La academia no era una constante durante el año. Esperaba que para el verano contaran con la misma suerte. Dos meses sin techo ni comida… me parecía injusto, por decir lo menos. Quizás podría hablar con tía Kuukaku y buscarles un trabajo temporal en la empresa familiar. Aunque los pobres estarían a merced de los ánimos de mi parentela, podría pasar con ellos el verano y eso sería turbo cool.

Unos pasos acelerados llegan hasta nuestra mesa. Sasaki pone ambas manos sobre la madera con un golpe seco y pasea su mirada por nuestras caras expectantes.

-Ya están los resultados de los exámenes -informa tratando de parecer solemne, pero noto que la ansiedad la come.

El silencio que cayó luego de sus palabras fue total en todo el comedor. Un mar de estudiantes se puso de pie y corrieron al panel de publicaciones. Dejo que los más angustiados tomen ventaja en mi caminar al corredor. Siento unos pasos a mi lado y me volteo. Akane camina junto a mí, hace meses que no lo hacía, no desde que su familia le había impedido hablarme siquiera. La escucho soltar un suspiro. Me vuelvo al frente.

-¿Nerviosa? -murmuro.

-No he tenido un buen semestre -la escucho responder con un hilo de voz.

Quise decirle que lo sabía y que lo lamentaba. De hecho lo lamento, pero no sabía que le estuviese yendo mal. Nuestros caminos se habían separado y, aunque me agradara y hubiésemos sido amigos en un comienzo, la distancia había logrado que estuviese fuera de mi radio de acción y, con ello, ya no figuraba dentro de mis prioridades. Es lo que pasa por regla general. No era que no me importara, ahora que lo sabía.

-Debiste decirme algo… Yukimura-san -digo alzando leve la voz, solo para que pudiese escucharme mientras nos acercamos al barullo mayor -Podría haberte ayudado… decirle a alguno de los chicos… a Sasaki…

No responde sino que lleva la vista ligeramente al piso mientras mantenemos el ritmo de la marcha. Cuando estamos frente al grupo la veo desviarse buscando ingresar en el tumulto. Diviso a Sasaki a la distancia, parece muy contenta, así también Ito y Tukusuma. Me acerco a ellos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? -exclama Naomi acelerada.

-Estaba… -trato de responder y me jala de un brazo para meterme entre el cúmulo de gente.

Apunta mi nombre en el listado.

Teoría de la Muerte I: 100/100

Historia de la Sociedad de Almas: 100/100

Introducción a las Artes Demoníacas: 100/100

Acondicionamiento físico: 95/100

Zanjutzu I: 92/100

Hakuda: 91/100

Hoho básico: 96/100

Gestión Personal: 100/100

Ranking general del semestre: 1° lugar.

Me volteo hacia Sasaki sin poder creerme lo que acabo de leer. Mis amigos se aparecen tras de ella y comienzan a palmotearme en la cabeza sonoramente.

-Eres un maldito cerebrito -gruñe Tukusuma pasando un brazo por mis hombros y restregándome los nudillos con fuerza por la mollera.

-Pero si estaba en el sexto la última vez -me quejo antes que mi amigo me suelte. Me sobo el cráneo. Vuelvo a mirar mis calificaciones -No puedo creerlo… Yo… yo… nunca…

Solo tengo algo en la mente. Un recuerdo. Mi última entrega de notas antes de morir. Había reprobado matemáticas, ciencias e historia. Recuerdo haberle entregado el reporte a mi papá luego que me lo pidiera estando de pie en la puerta de mi cuarto. Lo miró y lo dejó sobre mi escritorio sin decir nada… para qué, ya había dicho tantas cosas antes. Para entonces ya ni hablábamos. Solo… sí, solo dijo una cosa.

 _-No se puede esperar más de ti._

Vuelvo a repasar el ranking. Sí, se puede esperar más… mucho más. Salgo del tumulto mientras mis amigos siguen hablando entre ellos y con otros. Veo que algunos me miran con curiosidad, yo también miraba a los cerebritos de la escuela pensando qué había dentro de sus cabezas. Ahora lo sé: determinación.

Suena la campana y otros cursos comienzan a circular rumbo a sus salones. Veo a Ayakama a la distancia, me guiña un ojo con complicidad. Ya lo sabe, sabe que logré el primer lugar. Sabe que cumplí con mi parte de nuestro trato. Desde el otro lado del pasillo veo a Suoh con notables malas pulgas. No me ve, pero sé que nota mi presencia. Sabe que estoy más cerca de darle batalla… y, espero, que tema.

-Buen trabajo, Shiba-san -escucho a mi lado, es Arata Yukimura -Te felicito. Siempre supe que tenías talento.

-Gracias… -murmuro sin mirarlo.

Asiente suave.

-Puede… -escucho desde mi otro costado, es Fudo Yukimura -Puede que nuestros padres nos hayan prohibido mezclarnos contigo. Pero… -me cruzo de brazos.

-Han llamado a Concejo de clanes menores, Shiba-san -retoma Arata -El Concejo mayor nunca… no suele tomar en cuenta la opinión de ellos.

-Lo han hecho ahora -continúa Fudo -Por ti. Mizushima-sama está muy enfadado… solo…

-Ten cuidado, ¿si? -Akane aparece frente a mí con una enorme sonrisa -Tal vez… el próximo semestre podrías darme una mano con los estudios.

Asiento suave. Uno a uno se apartan con disimulo. Como si yo hubiese sido el intruso en su reunión y no ellos lo hubiesen hecho a mi alrededor.

Con que los clanes menores tomarán la determinación. Eso marca un precedente en todo esto… Solo espero que Ayakama tenga razón y que deje esto en manos de los adultos. Estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo. Debo concentrarme en los estudios, en debilitar a Suoh… en hacerme notar ante el Gotei y la cámara de los 46.

-¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Ito de buen humor.

-Celebrar, claro -responde Sasaki con ambas manos en las caderas -No todos los días tenemos al líder de un clan basura convertirse en el primero de la clase -bromea -Puesto que encantada te dejo. No me molesta ser segunda si tu primer lugar emputa a Mizushima.

-Muy generosa, Naomi, gracias -me río -Pero me temo que tengo que rechazar la oferta… -hago una venia exagerada -Tengo que contarle esto a mis pap…

No, no estaba pensando en papá y mamá. Solo fue un juego mental de un segundo, un traspiés lingüístico. Aunque normalmente uno estas cosas querría contarlas a sus padres, de hecho siempre quise poder contarles algo así estando del otro lado. Pero esta vez no me refería a ellos. Siento pesar de solo saber que antes de pensar en mi propia madre, pensé en contarle a Rukia… y que, por una fracción de segundo en mi mente la llamé _mamá_. Por papá no siento pena ni remordimiento. Confesaré que he llamado a Renji _papá_ varias veces en mi cabeza y lo he podido remediar antes que salga por mi boca. Eso no me da remordimiento alguno. Él ha sido más como un padre para mí que lo que ha sido Ichigo en toda mi vida. Estúpido Kurosaki…

-Iré al Gotei -retomo.

-Vale -me sonríe Naomi -Pásalo bien y no regreses tan tarde -baja la voz -Traeremos alcohol de contrabando para brindar.

No sería primera vez tampoco. Bueno, busco al inspector de pasillo y pido autorización para ir al Gotei. Como ya no hay clases poco le importa si me voy al carajo también -sí, lo dijo. Paso donde el profesor encargado del nivel y pido mi concentración de notas. Parece sorprendido, pero no me la niega. Voy a hacer esto como corresponde… o como se hace del otro lado.

No tardo demasiado entre trámite y trámite para estar en el Gotei. Ya no es raro verme circular por ahí, no después de mis entrenamientos de los miércoles. Hasta los guardias de la entrada ya me saludan con simpatía y no me mandan de regreso a la escuela.

Pues bien, corto directo a la décimo tercera división y noto que Rukia está allí. Esa es una de las utilidades del reiatsu: localización de personas. No solo identificarlas, sino que saber dónde están y a que distancia aproximadamente. Rukia está en su división o no muy lejos de donde estoy, lo sé porque estoy mirando hacia allá y por ahí _siento_ que está. Renji está del otro lado del Gotei, en dirección de la sexta división, pero tampoco lo podría asegurar. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que está con Kuchiki Byakuya-sama. No siento a Ichika cerca, debe estar de ronda.

Creo que, como primer lugar de mi curso -¿puedo tener mi momento ególatra cierto?- debo ser estratégico y tomar estos momentos como un entrenamiento. Hago tronar los dedos y estiro el cuello. No voy a preguntar por Rukia, llegaré donde sea que esté en la división rastreando su energía espiritual. Claro que no imaginé que eso me llevaría a la puerta del baño.

-Ikari -pegó un respingo cuando me vio fuera del baño -¡Por Dios, casi me matas de un susto! -se llevó una mano al pecho. La retira de inmediato y la lleva a mi brazo -No es que no me de gusto verte, cariño. Pero… ¿qué haces fuera del baño? Kouki dejó de seguirme hace unos cinco años… -se rió.

-Tengo algo que mostrarte a ti y a Renji -digo siguiéndola por el pasillo rumbo a su oficina.

-¿Y no podía aguardar a la cena? -me pregunta de buen humor.

Es viernes. Los viernes ceno con ellos. Es así desde que ya no vivo en la residencia Kuchiki. Normalmente Ichika va por mí a la academia y el señor shinigami nos escolta hasta el rukongai. Allí, en algún salón de té o restaurante, nos reuniremos para cenar y ponernos al día. Es un buen acuerdo, ¿verdad? Pues no. A mí no me basta y no me agrada.

-Supongo que sí podía esperar… -respondo. Sí, podía esperar… ¿acaso estoy exagerando? Claro… quizás es eso…

Rukia me queda mirando y me ordena el flequillo llevando su brazo muy arriba. Me agacho un poco para facilitarle la tarea.

-Debe ser muy importante si no puede esperar -dice finalmente con una sonrisa de esas _mamá marca registrada_ -Iré por Renji -abre la puerta de su oficina -Quizás quieras ir por Ichika… -su tono era de pregunta -Creo que ya debería haber regresado de la ronda -comenta con duda -Ya no soy muy buena con algunas cosas -se llevó una mano a la pequeña barriga, supongo que el embarazo debe afectar algunas habilidades.

-No, no ha regresado -la saco de la duda.

Me mira con orgullo y su mano, antes en mi cabello, pasa a mi mejilla.

-Eres todo un shinigami.

La veo emprender el camino hacia la sexta división. Me siento algo culpable de no haber ido por Renji y llevarlo a él donde Rukia y no hacer que ella fuera por él. Por suerte no tardan demasiado y me hace sentir menos culpable.

-¿Y bien? -pregunta Renji una vez instalados en la oficina de Rukia -¿Qué es eso tan importante?

Leo cierto gesto de orgullo en él. Como si esperara alguna buena noticia de antemano. Normalmente mis padres esperarían algo malo, porque era así, el cien por ciento de las veces. Pero desde que puse un pie en la Sociedad de Almas, nadie da por sentado que lo que tenga que decir o informar sea malo… aunque pudiese serlo efectivamente. Tal parecía que en la mente de Renji y Rukia no había cabida para pensar que yo pudiese hacer algo malo… o al menos intencionalmente. De hecho, la única vez que se _enfadaron_ fue aquella que llegué tarde por un entrenamiento y Rukia estaba preocupada que me hubiese pasado algo… No que yo hubiese estado en malos pasos.

Busco el reporte dentro de mi uniforme.

-Entregaron las notas de los exámenes finales y el ranking.

Extiendo el papel y Rukia lo toma en sus manos. Renji se acerca a ella para revisar el reporte. De pronto ambos me miran por sobre el documento y vuelven a mirarlo y luego a mí y al papel y a mí.

-Claro que no podía esperar a la cena -Rukia me mira con orgullo -Esto es… cool -agrega risueña.

-¿Cool? -pregunta Renji -Esto es todos los cool y sus clasificaciones según Ikari -me río -Vaya… Tenemos que celebrar.

Rukia miró al reloj de la pared.

-Tengo mucho trabajo aun… -murmuró con un gesto de pesar.

-No es problema -me pongo de pie -No quiero molestar… Volveré a la academia y nos vemos a la cena.

-Nada de eso -me interrumpe Renji. Se levanta del asiento -Déjame vanagloriarme de mi muchacho por el Gotei -llega hasta mí y me pasa un brazo por los hombros, con la mano libre me palmotea el pecho -Vamos a dar una vuelta.

Salimos de la oficina a paso calmo.

-¿No tienes cosas que hacer? -le pregunto.

-Siempre -responde -Pero no todos los días llega un reporte impecable -me revuelve el cabello.

Nuestros pasos nos llevan a un campo de entrenamiento que pertenece a la sexta división. Nos sentamos en el suelo.

-Cuando llegué a esta división, este fue el primer lugar que llamó mi atención -dijo con la mirada en el campo -¿Sabes porqué? -niego -Porque sabía que aquí pasaría gran parte del tiempo. Y así lo hice -hurgó dentro de su uniforme, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero. No oculto mi cara de sorpresa, pero no rechazo cuando me ofrece uno -No le digas a Rukia -lo enciende y me entrega el encendedor -A veces aclara la mente -asiento en silencio -Cuando llegaste a este lugar… -me miró -Me sorprendió que no… -aspiró y botó una bocanada -De alguna manera esperaba que tuvieses una reacción más fuerte. Ese día… cuando tu madre se marcho, cuando atravesamos el senkaimon… A pesar de tu reacción inicial… Me preguntaba y aún lo haga, ¿qué pasaba por tu cabeza en ese momento?

-No lo sé -juego con el cigarrillo entre mis dedos -Solo recuerdo que a penas llegamos me tiré al futón y dormí… luego supe que habían sido dos días. Luego todo pasó demasiado rápido… aun sigue siendo demasiado rápido. Pero no me abruma -fumo -No me es fácil entender lo que pasa por mi cabeza y menos por dentro -me llevo una mano al pecho un segundo -Quizás aún no le tomo el peso que esto es para siempre… quizás en mi cabeza aun siguen siendo vacaciones…

-Unas bastante movidas -agregó de buen humor. Me río suave y fumo otra vez -Estoy muy orgulloso de ti…

-Yo también -dejo escapar.

Orgulloso de mí. Creo que es lo que resume todo. Hasta hace antes de morir no tenía nada más que mis juegos, pero ahora tengo mucho más porqué sentirme orgulloso y valioso. Extrañamente todo lo que acá ha ocurrido tiene sentido, y es como si lo que ocurrió del otro lado careciera totalmente de él.

-Desde que estoy aquí… -retomo -Debería haber estado triste o algo así, ¿verdad? Pero la verdad es que no ha sido así. Nunca. Ha sido tan natural como respirar, como si mi sitio siempre hubiese sido la sociedad de almas… Debo admitir que hay ocasiones en las que quiero sentirme mal… Decir que extraño vivir, que anhelo mi vida de regreso -bajo la vista al cigarrillo -Pero no es así. Y eso me hace sentir culpable. Debería estar enfadado, frustrado… pero no. No es así. Solo… solo lo siento por mi mamá… y, a veces, quisiera extrañarla más de lo que lo hago. Porque lo hago… lo hago -reafirmo -Pero ni siquiera puedo decir que extraño a muerte a mi hermano… porque no es así.

-Es normal, sabes que puedes visitarlos cuando desees.

-O podía hacerlo…

-Eso es algo circunstancial. Ya verás cómo se arregla. El capitán Kuchiki esta haciendo todo en su poder para lograr que esa cláusula sea revocada.

-Lo sé… y, tal vez, eso me tiene tranquilo.

Guardamos silencio. Sé que hay algo que quiere decirme, algo que se está callando. No es una conversación común como las que solemos tener, esas en las que hablamos de los entrenamientos, del Gotei, de la academia...

-Demuéstrale que se equivocó -suelta de pronto -Demuéstrale a tu padre que no eres quien piensa -me sorprendo y cada espacio de mi cuerpo se tensa -Durante años… -volvió a fumar -También tuve que demostrar que valía la pena, Ikari. Sé lo que sientes, aun cuando no quieras decirlo… sé lo que se siente. Déjame decírtelo por si no lo sabes. Vales mucho, lo has demostrado en este tiempo. Todos lo sabemos… Rukia, tu abuelo, tus tíos, los niños, tus profesores, el capitán Kuchiki…y yo -fuma -Tu padre…

-Mi papá es un pendejo de mierda -gruño.

-Pero su opinión sigue siendo más importante que la de cualquiera de nosotros.

-Eso no es cierto -aseguro.

Asiente, pero sé que mi respuesta no lo ha convencido para nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo si en cuanto lo cuestiona sé que es así? Puedo lograr todo lo que me he propuesto de este lado, puede que sea feliz de este lado, puede que tenga más afectos que los que alguna vez tuve en este lugar… Pero, aun así, nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para él… para Ichigo.

-Prepárate para ser el mejor shinigami que esté en tu poder… -rompe el silencio -y cuando llegue el momento, demuéstraselo. Patea su trasero.

-¿Cómo?

-Como lo haría cualquier shinigami… combátelo. Un enfrentamiento -me sorprendo -Cuando estés listo, hazlo. Combátelo en lo que lo vuelve orgulloso. Combate bajo sus términos… y te voy a ayudar -apaga el cigarrillo en la tierra -Sé cómo combate tu padre. Sé sus fortalezas y sus debilidades… sobretodo las debilidades -lo miro fijo -Escúchame, puedes vencerlo. Puedes callarle la boca. No lo dudes un segundo…

-Renji, sé que me tienes fe. Pero vencer a mi padre es absurdo.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó relajado -Luego de la batalla solo tiene sus poderes de shinigami. Los de quincy se los llevó Yhwach junto con el hollow. De alguna manera puro mantener los de shinigami. Lo único que tiene es lo mismo que tú… quizás más experiencia. Pero Ichigo no ha visto más que un par de hollows en estos años.

-De acuerdo -bufo -Pero yo no he visto ninguno…

-No lo necesitas, no cuando entrenarás con un shinigami. Vamos a volarle el trasero -se ríe malicioso -¿No se te hace maravilloso?

-No sé si se me hace maravilloso… -murmuro -Solo… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que me enfrente a mi papá? Vale, mi sueño es volarle el trasero -me sonrío -Pero me parece imposible.

Lo veo sonreír mientras mira al frente.

-Quiero que te enfrentes a él, primero porque sé que así lo quieres -me mira -Segundo, porque sé que eso te ayudará a sentirte seguro contigo mismo. Y tercero, porque sé que puedes hacerlo. Y salir victorioso. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Estás dispuesto a enfrentarme mil veces hasta estar listo para hacerlo con tu padre?

-Nunca estaré listo…

-Yo creo que sí… -agrega de buen humor -Pero quizás necesitas primero ver de lo que eres capaz. Cuando quieras entrenar, cuando quieras prepararte para enfrentarlo, cuenta conmigo. Yo creo en ti.

-Gracias.

Gracias por creer en mí cuando yo no puedo hacerlo. Disculpa por que, aunque quisiera que así fuese, tu palabra no vale tanto como la de mi papá. Disculpa por no creer una palabra de tu boca, porque durante años no he escuchado salvo que no sirvo para nada… Gracias…

-No hay nada que agradecer.

-Gracias… por ser más padre para mí de lo que él jamás lo fue.

Se sorprende, pero en lugar de decir algo que apoye a mi padre, pasa su brazo por mis hombros.

-No hay porqué, hijo.

.

 _Los clanes han decidido y vemos que los aires en las familias menores parecen ser esperanzantes._

 _Ikari es un cerebrito y parece que su power up lo ha ayudado en su desempeño en la academia._

 _Momento familiar con Renji como protagonista, prestándole apoyo a Ikari. ¿Logrará alguna vez estar al nivel de su padre?_

 _Nos leemos pronto. Aunque estoy media colapsada con el trabajo, no me olvido de mis historias._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hola! He regresado. Capítulo 25 de esta historia. No puedo creer que ya vayamos en este número y aún no vayamos ni en la mitad jajaja. Bueno quizás sí en la mitad, pero faltan tantas cosas aún por resolver. Mil gracias, como siempre, por sus comentarios. Son muy amables y de todo corazón les agradezco su apoyo en esta historia, que no sería lo mismo sin ustedes._

 _Nos les quito más tiempo, a leer!_

 _._

 _._

Me despierto sobresaltado, como cada noche desde que se me entregó mi katana. Mientras estuve en la academia, mi zanpakuto estuvo al cuidado de Kuchiki Byakuya–sama. Pero ya llevaba una semana sin clases y la orden había sido la misma que sería para cualquier shinigami al que se le entrega su asauchi: cargar todo el día su espada, meditar con ella, dormir con ella. Y eso había hecho todos estos días, sagradamente.

Me gusta mi katana, se ve bastante genérica para ser honesto, pero me gusta. Creo que es muy elegante y peligrosa. Creo que me veo muy cool cuando la cargo, además. Aunque, que vaya a todos lados con mi katana, trae a tía Kuukaku de malas pulgas –más de lo normal –porque odia las espadas… y todo lo que se relacione con los shinigami… en fin.

Me incorporo en la cama y llevo una mano al futón. Está completamente empapado… como ha sido la tónica todos estos días. Voy a confesar que sí soy de los que suda un poco en la noche, mamá decía que eso pasaba porque me abrigo en exceso cuando no es necesario porque soy calientito. Me acuerdo de esas noches, cuando era más niño, que papá hacía turnos en el hospital. Luego de cenar mamá me decía que viéramos una película en su habitación y nos metíamos a la cama. Mamá decía que le gustaba dormir conmigo porque era calientito, a mí me gustaba dormir con mi mamá porque olía bien… olía a mamá. De eso ya muchos años.

Me levanto y busco otro futón en el armario, pero no tengo repuesto. Debí fijarme en ello antes de irme a la cama. Me pongo la yukata y salgo de la habitación rumbo a donde guardan las cosas de lavandería. Las luces están apagadas y me guío en la penumbra con una ligera bola de kidou que convoco sin dificultad. Aquellas sencillas cosas me eran inimaginables hacía medio año… es inevitable pensar lo mucho que he avanzado en tan poco tiempo. Pero aun no es suficiente, no es suficiente para lograr impresionar a los clanes y forzar mi ingreso al Seireitei, no es suficiente para demostrar mi valía como shinigami, no es suficiente para justificar mi nombramiento como el líder del clan Shiba. ¿Qué clase de líder de clan no tiene poder suficiente para imponerse por sí mismo y tener que caer en la diplomacia para ello? No quiero ser ese tipo de líder… quizás lo pensé en un momento, pero ya no quiero serlo. Lo pensaba cuando creía que era un shinigami promedio, pero no lo soy… no lo soy.

Un frío se cuela por uno de los shoji entreabiertos. ¿Quién ha dejado algo abierto con un día como éste? Han anunciado tormenta y no era la mejor de las ideas. Me volteo siguiendo el brisa hasta llegar a un shoji bastante alejado del sector principal. Conozco ya cada rincón de esta casa, sé perfectamente donde estoy. Ingreso a la habitación y compruebo que la puerta que da al jardín está abierta. Sin encender la luz cierro el acceso y recorro la sala con la vista. No es grande, solo tiene un pequeño altar donde mis tíos rezan a la memoria de Kaien. Hay una fotografía de él, otra con su esposa y otra con sus hermanos. Unos inciensos a nuevos a un lado y su katana dispuesta en la pared sobre el altar. Me quedo pegado mirando su fotografía y un hielo me recorre el espinazo. ¿Pueden ser los parecidos familiares tan espeluznantes?

Tomo un incienso y las cerillas a su lado. Lo enciendo y me siento frente al altar. Nunca he levado una plegaria por el alma de Kaien, y creo que debo hacerlo. De alguna manera me siento robándole la identidad… y haciéndolo muy mal.

–Supongo que no esperabas que fuese yo quien tomara tu lugar –murmuro mirando a su fotografía –No me he presentado formalmente, soy Ikari… tu sobrino… y tu clon oficial –agrego con una risa nerviosa –¿Cómo se le habla a un muerto? –me pregunto aun nervioso y sintiéndome algo ridículo –Bueno… te comento que Isshin no estaba muerto, escapó al mundo de los vivos, se casó y tuvo hijos. Uno de sus hijos es Ichigo. Me imagino que debes saber de él… todos lo hacen –bajo la vista a mis manos y hurgueteo mis uñas –Ichigo es mi padre –suspiro –Pero él no es importante en realidad, solo un tipo muy over power que salvó a la Sociedad de Almas dos veces y rescató a Rukia Kuchiki… Sí, la de tu división. Ahora es la capitana… Dicen… dicen que ella te asesinó. No creo que sea verdad, pero no he querido preguntar. No se me hace preguntarle a tía Kuukaku o tío Ganju. Menos lo haría a Rukia directamente, o a Renji… su esposo. Y, no, no le hablo a mi padre. Y si lo hiciera tampoco le preguntaría por nada que tuviese que ver con Rukia. Pero si hubiese sido culpa de ella… ninguno de tus hermanos le hablaría, ni tampoco lo haría el abuelo Isshin –miro nuevamente la fotografía –Todos te extrañan, se nota. Cuando he ido a tu división se me quedan mirando como si fuese una aparición. Es divertido, pero al mismo tiempo… Verás, no soy el mejor tipo del mundo. Normalmente, antes, cuando estaba del otro lado, odiaba todo. Ya no es así… pero aun así, todos te recuerdan como el tipo más encantador y genial del mundo… y yo no soy nada así. Tengo mal humor, soy respondón y grosero… Del otro lado… del otro lado no fui el mejor hijo del mundo. Acá he tratado de hacer las cosas bien, pero… Estoy en un gran lío. ¿Cómo lograste mantener a un clan en miseria aun dentro del Seireitei? Porque yo no sé cómo hacer para regresar a él. Y si no puedo hacerlo… nada de esto tiene sentido.

Me quedo en silencio y mi vista sube hasta la katana de Kaien. Me pongo de pie y acerco mis manos a la funda. Sé que no debo hacerlo, sé que no debo tocar las cosas de Kaien… Pero, vamos, no soy apegado a las reglas y solo quiero echarle un vistazo. La saco de su lugar con cuidado. Es pesada, más pesada que la mía. Llevo mi mano hasta la empuñadura y sin pensarlo demasiado la desenvaino. Un intenso calor me invade la piel y en mi cabeza pasan una serie de imágenes que llegan como una ventolera. Lugares, personas a quienes no reconozco… mis tíos, Miyako… Rukia… un hollow… el corazón me da un brinco cuando por mis ojos veo a Rukia huir, se la ve más joven, una adolescente. Alza su espalda al frente, solo veo el terror en sus ojos… el terror, la miseria… la enorme tristeza. Son los recuerdos de la katana, los recuerdos de Kaien impregnados en ella.

" _Lo siento, debes estar sufriendo… Gracias, Kuchiki, gracias a ti… puedo dejar mi corazón aquí"_

La palma de la mano me hierve y suelto la katana de súbito, el sonido invade la habitación y retumba por el pasillo. Bajo mi vista a mi mano, está completamente roja y al tratar de moverla me escose. Aun tengo la funda de la espada en mi otra mano, me agacho para recoger y guardar la katana, cuando siento unos pasos tras de mí.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –me volteo para ver a tía Kuukaku, viste una yukata sencilla y lleva el cabello en una coleta baja, seguro dormía –¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –insiste bajando la mirada a la mano que sostiene la funda de la espada –¿Con qué derecho tocas las cosas de mi hermano? –su voz me hiela el cuerpo, a pensar de la penumbra puedo ver la furia en sus ojos.

–Lo siento… –murmuro –Yo solo…

Me arrebata la funda de la mano y toma la katana para envainarla. La deja de regreso en su sitio, se queda mirándola totalmente detenida.

–Vete –me ordena con voz seca.

–Tía Kuukaku, lo siento… Solo quería… lo lamento.

–Vete, maldito mocoso –gruñe, pero no me muevo –¡Vete!

Salgo rápido de la habitación hasta perderme en la mía al final del pasillo. La cagué… la cagué tan feo. Kuukaku está muy dolida y molesta. Es cierto… no tengo ningún derecho a meterme en sus cosas… en las de Kaien. Yo… yo no soy uno de ellos. Un día simplemente aparecí aquí y me creí con el derecho de tomar su apellido, su lugar y su apariencia. Yo… solo soy una mala copia. El ardor en mi mano me distrae un segundo, la miro. Está completamente quemada. Me toco un poco con un dedo ensalivado a ver si eso minimiza el dolor… algo alivia. Repito ello una y otra vez, pensando en las imágenes que la katana me mostró… Nejibana. También escuché su nombre entre toda la información.

–Dejar el corazón… –murmuro mojándome la mano –¿Qué rayos significa eso?

Lo único que sé es que mi intromisión solo logró remover la tristeza en el corazón de tía Kuukaku. ¿Cómo no pensé en lo complejo que debe ser para ella tenerme aquí? No me conocían, ni ella ni tía Ganju, y llego con todo desparpajo creyéndome merecedor de un espacio en su familia… un espacio que no me merezco. No soy como Kaien, no soy nada como él… No soy como mi abuelo… ni como Kazui… ni como mi papá… Cualquiera de ellos debería estar en mi lugar, no yo. ¿Por qué tengo que parecerme a él? No quiero estar aquí… no quiero…

–Si dejaste tu corazón… –me sale algo quebrado de la garganta –Si dejaste tu corazón aquí… ¿por qué no estás aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser un poco más como tú? Soy un idiota… siempre lo arruino todo… Todo…

Se me hace un nudo en la garganta y no puedo evitar que los ojos se me llenen de lágrimas al repetir las palabras de tía Kuukaku en mi cabeza, en volver a ver la ira en sus ojos. Aprieto los dientes con fuerza tratando de acallar el estúpido llanto de culpa. Lo arruiné, lo arruiné todo. No soy más que un intruso en esta casa, ellos no me deben nada, al contrario, yo les debo todo… y falto al respeto involucrándome en lo que no me corresponde. Soy un imbécil… mi papá siempre tuvo razón… no puedo hacer nada bien. No es solo que sea medio estúpido y lento, no es que sea desobediente y una vergüenza… es que… es que no sé si quiera porqué estoy aquí… porque todo… todo siempre lo hago mal… Me limpio las mejillas con las manos mientras sigo llorando, porque es lo único que sé hacer bien, llorar… meter la pata y luego llorar. Soy un imbécil, no sé porqué se esmeran conmigo… no vale la pena.

–Si dejaste tu corazón aquí… dime qué tengo que hacer… –apenas sale de mi garganta.

Siento a alguien sentarse a mi lado y apenas tengo el valor de ver quién es. Me topo con el rostro compungido de tío Ganju y no puedo hacer más que volver a llorar. Me rodea con un brazo y siento que me acaricia la espalda.

–Kuukaku es algo sensible cuando se trata de Kaien –me dice tío Ganju –Sabe que reaccionó mal y que tú solo tenías curiosidad. No hay nada malo en ello. Ya me preguntaba por qué nunca habías tratado de saber algo más de él… y hurgar entre sus cosas. De hecho pensaba que ya lo habías hecho, pero sé que no. Es inevitable, Ikari. Todos siempre recalcan lo mucho que te pareces a él, te lo dicen, lo puedes ver en sus caras cuando los conoces. Cualquiera en tu situación hubiese hecho lo mismo…

–Lo siento… –hipo y me limpio los mocos con la manga de la yukata –No debí hacerlo… no tengo ningún derecho…

–¿No tienes derecho? Claro que lo tienes, eres un Shiba, eres parte de esta familia. Quizás no conociste a Kaien, pero tienes todo el derecho del mundo de querer saber más de él. Claro que, para la próxima vez, podrías decírmelo y nos evitamos que Nee–san se enfade. Se le pasará pronto, tranquilo. No te odia, no creas eso, ¿sí? –asiento en silencio y me suelta, veo que busca algo tras de él –Las zanpakuto son personales –lo veo sacar de tras la katana de Kaien y la deja frente a mí –Normalmente no puede tomarlas otra persona o comunicarse con ella, se defienden –bajo la vista a mi mano quemada –Pero noto que, a pesar que se defendió, pudiste ver en ella –asiento lento –Es algo que yo quisiera poder hacer, pero Nejibana solo me deja cargarla enfundada, nada más… –miró a la zanpakuto –Es tuya.

–¿¡Qué!? ¡No! –exclamo –No merezco algo así, es la zanpakuto de tu hermano, es mucho más preciada para ti que lo es para mí. Yo tengo mi zanpakuto –miro hacia donde está mi katana –La de Kaien es de…

–Una zanpakuto debe ser útil… ¿cómo sigue tu mano? –me pregunta y extiendo la palma frente a él –Nada mal. Sanará en un par de días –le resta importancia –Tómala.

Este es uno de esos momentos en que uno se pregunta: ¿Qué hago? Ya metí las patas a fondo tomando a Nejibana y hurgando en sus recuerdos –sin quererlo, claro–, pero de ahí a tomarla nuevamente sabiendo que no corresponde, que no me corresponde. Pero sé que si no obedezco estaré despreciado a tío Ganju y su generosidad.

–No es como que planee quedármela, ¿de acuerdo? No la estoy aceptando de esa manera… –murmuro acercando mi mano a la empuñadura.

La tomo y me pongo de pie para desenvainarla una vez más. Al hacerlo no noto más que un ligero calor en la mano que se siente intenso sobre mi piel chamuscada. Un especie de comezón me invade el brazo y un golpe de imágenes vuelven a mi cabeza, pero solo por una fracción de segundo. Acomodo los dedos y tanteo el peso. Me volteo hacia tío Ganju, noto cierta malicia en su rostro, algo de picardía y una cuota importante de orgullo.

–Veo que le agradas –comenta cruzándose de brazos –Hazlo.

–¿Qué cosa? –pregunto extrañado.

–Libérala. El código de activación es agita los mares y los cielos…

–¿Debes estar bromeando? –chillo –Ni siquiera puedo liberar mi propia zanpakuto. ¡No! Esto es ridículo. Una cosa es ir a hurtadillas al cuarto de Kaien, otra impropia es tomar su katana… pero esto raya en lo absurdo. ¡No es mi zanpakuto! Mi zanpakuto está ahí –la indico con la punta de la katana –Y nos llevamos bastante mal de momento.

–¿No lo intentarás ni siquiera por jugar? –me picó poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a mí –¿Cuántas veces has tratado en broma de liberar tu zanpakuto sin éxito? Te he escuchado inventarle códigos de activación.

–Ya… pero… –murmuro bajando la vista a Nejibana, suelto un suspiro –¿Solo por jugar? –lo veo asentir risueño.

He visto a Renji activar su shikai. Es una de las mayores manifestaciones de compenetración entre un shinigami y su zanpakuto. Parece ser fácil, pero sé que no lo es. Como lo he visto, llevo mi mano derecha –recordando que soy zurdo– al nacimiento del filo. Miro a tío Ganju un segundo antes de volver a mirar al filo brillante.

–Agita los mares y los cielos –digo moviendo la mano hacia el fin de la katana –¡Nejibana!

Nada. Escucho una risa desde la puerta. Tía Kuukaku niega con una sonrisa pícara desde su lugar.

–¿Acaso creíste por un instante que te haría caso? –exclama en tono socarrón ingresando a la habitación –Ya es gran cosa que hasta ahora no te haya matado de un golpe de energía residual. Eso es lo que rechaza el contacto –bajo la katana y llega hasta mí –Te pareces mucho a Kaien, más de lo que cualquiera esperaría –bajo la vista avergonzado –Nejibana lo sabe también. Kaien decía que si, al morir, alguien estaba contigo podría dejar su corazón en ese lugar, en manos de esa persona –lleva su mano a mi pecho logrando que alce la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos –De alguna manera parte de él vive en ti. Honra eso. Honra a mi hermano, Ikari –miró a la katana –Quédatela, puede que eso que tanto buscas puedas hallarlo en ella. Puede que solo tenerla contigo te dé el valor que necesitas.

–Lo siento, tía Kuukaku…

–¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas tía, demonios! –exclama con molestia y me golpea con fuerza en la cabeza. Me llevo una mano y me sobo –Ganju, a dormir –ordena saliendo de la habitación.

Ganju pasa junto a mí y me palmotea en el hombro, cierra el shoji por fuera. Bajo la vista a Nejibana. Parte de Kaien vive en mí… o la katana reconoce que, de alguna manera, tengo las ganas de arreglar el entuerto y tratar de recuperar lo que se perdió en cuanto Kaien murió. Tal vez sea simpatía o apoyo… Veo mi katana y la tomo para quedar con una en cada mano.

–Cool –me fijo en mi katana –No me vengas luego que te bajan los celos, Hageshiraiu –le advierto –El día que me confieses tu código de activación hablamos.

Guardo ambas armas en sus fundas. Noto que hay un futón limpio sobre uno de los muebles. Tía Kuukaku… Prometo que nunca más faltaré el respeto a la memoria de Kaien, ni a ti ni a tío Ganju. Extiendo el futón en el suelo, tomo a Hageshiraiu para dejarla bajo la almohada –como me indicó Yoshida–sensei– y me quito la yukata para meterme dentro de las tapas. Antes de terminar de acomodarme me quedo mirando a Nejibana. Sin pensarlo demasiado la tomo y la dejo junto a mi zanpakuto… Me siento como cuando era niño y dormía con todos mis peluches de totoro.

–Buenas noches… –murmuro y cierro los ojos.

.

.

Llevaba ya una semana en casa de mis tíos desde mi salida triunfal de la academia. Pero si alguien pensó que "vacaciones" para los Shiba tenían algún significado similar a lo esperable, están muy equivocados. Tío Ganju se encarga de entrenarme por las tardes, en las mañanas debe ir con tía Kuukaku al negocio familiar. La verdad tenía curiosidad por ello, pero mi tía fue bastante categórica cuando mencioné mi interés en involucrarme.

– _Tú concéntrate en tus estudios_

Pues bien, como ya dije, llevo una semana con mis tíos, mañana es navidad… y no voy a poder cruzar el Senkaimon. Ya me había hecho a la idea conforme pasaban los días y yo sin obtener una respuesta de parte de los clanes. Kuchiki Byakuya–sama me había confirmado la información que los hermanos Yukimura me hicieron llegar, pero hasta donde él estaba informado, Ayakama, el líder de las familias menores, aun no llamaba a concejo. Ya no está en mis manos, ni en las de Kuchiki–sama. Supongo que no me queda más que esperar y confiar en las palabras de Ayakama hijo y en la fe de los Yukimura.

En fin, como iba diciendo, llevo una semana en casa de mis tíos y mañana es navidad.

No es necesaria la decoración –bufo mientras veo a tío Ganju entrar un pino a la sala y lo deja pesadamente caer al suelo –No es como que sea imprescindible…

–Déjalo –murmura tía Kuukaku masticando su pipa –Le encanta. Lo hace cada año…

Recuerdo, mientras veo a mi tío feliz preparando el ambiente, cuando ayudaba a mi mamá a regañadientes a decorar la sala. Siempre mencionaba que a papá no le gustaba la navidad, pero ella se empeñaba en dejarlo todo impecable. Mamá decía que mientras hubiera niños en casa, había que decorar. Espero de todo corazón que Kazui pueda estar con ella… ya que yo no podría.

Me jodía de sobremanera la situación, pero en mi cabeza tenía las palabras de Kuchiki Byakuya–sama: " _Solicitar la apelación es un paso importante y solemne. Sé prudente a partir de hoy"._

No había mucho que hacer al respecto dadas las circunstancias.

–¿Llego tarde? –la voz de Ichika me hace voltear a la puerta –Tuve una horrible reunión… lo siento.

Saluda con una venia y sus ojos se posan en mí. Veo que carga un bolso que pronto uno de los sirvientes lo toma y lo lleva fuera de la habitación. Había pasado solo un par de días de la última vez que nos vimos, para la cena de los viernes, pero ya la extrañaba. ¿Cuánto se puede querer a alguien? Soy nuevo en estas cosas del amor, pero solo sé que no pasa un solo día en que no piense en ella. De alguna manera me hace sentir… feliz. Tan solo saber que la quiero y ella también me quiere… así tanto como yo a ella. ¿No es tonto?

–Llegas justo a tiempo para robarle una sonrisa al idiota de tu novio –bromea Kuukaku mirándome –Ahí está, la sonrisa de bobo –me pica.

Ichika se sienta a mi lado y me besa breve. Por inercia frunzo el ceño ante la burla de Kuukaku.

–¿Mañas? –se sonríe Ichika maliciosa –¿Mañitas? –enreda sus manos en mi pelo –No seas aguafiestas, cariño. Navidad es super cool.

–¿Tú también? –vuelvo a bufar y ella se ríe –Veo que no puedo huir, ¿verdad?

–Ni pensar en ello –responde de buen humor y me besa en la mejilla y retira sus manos de mi pelo –Debemos dejar todo impecable. No quieres que tu mamá vea que no tienes su espíritu navideño, le romperías el corazón.

–¿Mi mamá…?

Todos se me quedaron mirando risueños. Con que de eso se trataba todo. El corazón me dio un brinco de solo saber que podría ver a mi mamá después de tanto tiempo. La última vez que nos vimos solo fue por una hora y todo lo arruinó…

–Tus padres vendrán para navidad –Kuukaku alza la voz.

Mis padres. No solo mi mamá. Claro, es inevitable que papá viniera con ella. ¿Por qué no se queda de su lado? No quiero verlo. Menos cuando aun tengo los recuerdos de mi mundo interno tan recientes. No quiero ver a papá… no quiero recordar a ese niño… no como lo vi, obsesionado con ver a los shinigami, presionado por la obsesión de mi padre de no querer un hijo diferente. No quiero verlo, no quiero que sepa que he avanzado tanto, no quiero que cuando lo sepa lo encuentre "mínimo". Ojalá y le salga una cirugía de emergencia como en la última navidad. Aun recuerdo cómo la cena se enfriaba esperando que llegara… Y mamá, ella siempre tan comprensiva, insistiendo que podía recalentarla mientras pasaba ya de medianoche. Maldito… siempre poniendo sus temas por sobre todos…

–Y todos nosotros –agregó Ichika sacándome de mis pensamientos –A que va a ser una fiesta bien movida. Por lo mismo –se arremangó el uniforme en actitud resuelta –Vine a ayudar. No es justo que Kuukaku–san y Ganju–san se lleven todo el trabajo, ya que hay alguien que solo se dedica a refunfuñar –me pica.

No respondo, tampoco Ichika insiste. La veo ponerse de pie y preguntar a Ganju en que podía ayudar. Ambos salieron por el pasillo, seguro en búsqueda de adornos y luces, o eso alcancé a escuchar. Tía Kuukaku sigue fumando divertida en hacer figuras con el humo que suelta por la boca.

–Entiendo qué te gusta de ella –dice mi tía rompiendo el silencio –Además de ser guapa –me la quedo mirando –Tiene actitud. Los Shiba son todos calzones, necesitan una mujer con cojones.

–Oye –exclamo –No soy un calzones… –la veo enarcar una ceja burlona –Que no lo soy.

–Si tú lo dices –canturreó y le dio una honda calada a su pipa.

–Además, mi mamá no tiene cojones –digo ofendido –Ella es una mujer hermosa y dulce.

–Dije los Shiba, no los Kurosaki. Y tú, mi querido sobrino, eres todo lo Shiba que tu padre no es.

Por la puerta veo ingresar a tío Ganju con un par de grandes cajas. Ichika trae las luces en sus manos y las deja sobre la mesa como le indica Ganju.

–¿Solo esto? –pregunta Kuukaku sorprendida –¿Y el resto?

Ganju se sacude las manos del polvo.

–No creo que podamos instalar la decoración exterior, está comenzando a llover –nos informa.

–¿Llover? –me pongo de pie y camino hacia el shoji que da al jardín. Lo descorro y me asomo a la solera sacando una mano fuera, caen un par de gotas –Debería nevar…

–Quizás si baja la temperatura más tarde –comentó Kuukaku sin darle mayor importancia –El clima es impredecible en este lugar.

–El año pasado no nevó –comenta Ichika mientras vuelvo al interior y me quedo de pie junto a ella y tío Ganju –No es como del otro lado… –parece haber cierta disculpa en su voz.

–Que nieve o no, no tiene mayor importancia –comento con honestidad –Lo importante es… –todos me miran fijo. Quise decir algo como "lo importante es que estemos juntos" o "el espíritu navideño". Pero no va conmigo y no quiero parecer calzones –… es que nadie muera electrocutado –me cruzo de brazos –Así que nada de luces fuera de la casa si llueve.

–La seguridad ante todo –me secunda Ganju –Quizás mañana ya mejore el tiempo o, si contamos con suerte, nieve.

Lo veo abrir una de las cajas y meter las manos dentro para ir sacando varios adornos. Me acerco y tomo el pino del suelo para apegarlo a la pared. Es bastante grande y pesado, cuando mi tío lo traía parecía más liviano.

–Hay que ponerle un pie o algo –digo y pateo suave el tronco –Y que sea firme, no vaya a caer sobre alguno de los niños…

Ganju deja el resto del contenido de la caja sobre el suelo.

–Muy bien, iré por el pie –dice y sale de la habitación.

Escucho a Kuukaku crujir su cuello y volteo a verla.

–Háganse cargo de eso –se levanta de su sitio e indica las cosas con la pipa –Yo iré a mis asuntos –se estira haciendo crujir el cuello y mira a Ichika –Te quedas hasta mañana supongo…

–Claro –responde Ichika como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Tía Kuukaki asiente y se retira de la sala. Tío Ganju aun no regresa y veo a Ichika desenvolver unos adornos y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

–¿Hay algo que no sepa? –pregunto al tiempo que ella deja un papel dentro de la caja. Me mira intrigada –Tanta familiaridad…

–¿Te molesta que me lleve bien con tu familia, Shiba–kun? –pregunta en tono odioso.

Le revuelvo la cola de caballo en la que lleva su cabello.

–Todo lo contrario –respondo y ella se lleva las manos al pelo para acomodarlo –Solo me sorprende… para bien.

–¿Sí?

–Mucho… –la veo desenvolver otro adorno –Por Dios, deja eso y abrázame, mujer.

Le quito el adorno de las manos para dejarlo en la mesa y tomándola de las muñecas la obligo a rodearme con sus brazos. La apego y apoyo la mejilla contra su sien. La diferencia de estatura es notable, es chiquita y menuda, y se siente tan bien abrazarla.

–¿Y este arranque? –me pregunta sorprendida.

–Cállate y disfrútalo –ordeno y la escucho soltar un suspiro –Te extrañé mucho… y no me digas _nos vimos el viernes_ –pongo la voz chillona, la escucho mascullar –Te extraño siempre. Pueden pasar un par de horas y ya me haces falta. Mañana… no te apartes de mi lado, ¿sí?

.

.

Repetí las últimas palabras de Ikari en mi cabeza. "Mañana no te apartes de mi lado". Lo abrazo con más fuerza y lo siento soltar un suspiro. Tiene miedo, lo sé. Yo también tengo miedo. A veces, estando de este lado, cuando Ikari aun estaba vivo, podía sentir ese miedo… tal como ahora.

Recuerdo la primera vez que ocurrió. Estaba entrenando con tío Byakuya, no era algo difícil y él siempre lo hacía ameno, a pesar de su seriedad. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho con un hadō cuando sentí esa opresión en el pecho. No entendí en ese momento el porqué, pero mi primer impulso fue pensar en Ikari. Él tendría unos cinco años entonces. No pasó demasiado tiempo para cuando volví a tener esa sensación angustiosa y decidí cruzar el senkaimon.

Mis padres no entendían mucho el porqué. Porqué yo insistí tanto por cruzar esa vez, pero como siempre, respetaron mi decisión sabiendo que en ello no había nada malo. Recuerdo que aquella vez utilicé un gigai. No los suelo usar porque me siento como si estuviese en una bolsa, enguantada. Pero esa vez lo hice. Ese era el tiempo en que Ichigo y Orihime comenzaron a notar que Ikari no tenía poderes. No era difícil de adivinar, su energía espiritual no se diferenciaba de un humano corriente, pero supongo que esperaban que comenzara a desarrollarlos de algún modo. Isshin, tal como ellos, estaba esperanzado. Hablaba de como Yuzu y Karin mostraron esas habilidades tardíamente, sobre todo Yuzu, quien jamás los desarrolló del todo tampoco.

Solo estuve una tarde y vi que todo estaba en orden. Recuerdo haber jugado con Ikari, era por lo que usé el gigai, para que pudiese verme… porque quería que pudiese verme. Debo admitir que incluso yo misma creí en la posibilidad que Ikari desarrollara algún tipo de habilidad y no vi mal en que lo forzaran un poco. Claro que no sabía que eso mismo se volvería una especie de obsesión para Ichigo.

Aquella sensación desagradable volvió a ocurrir en innumerables ocasiones y, en cada una de ellas volvía a preguntarme porqué lo relacionaba con Ikari si, cuando cruzaba el senkaimon, todo parecía estar bien. Todas aquellas veces utilicé un gigai. Hasta que Ikari tenía unos once años… esa fue la última vez que utilicé un gigai.

– _Hola –dije abriendo la puerta de la habitación que ya estaba entreabierta. Lo vi sentado en el escritorio de su cuarto con la mirada fija en el ordenador –¿Qué haces?_

– _Juego –respondió seco._

 _Se había vuelto huraño hacía un tiempo. Orihime decía que era la pubertad. Que estaba pasando por una etapa rebelde, que ya la superaría. También confiaba en eso. Pero sabía que llevaba ya bastante tiempo en ello._

– _¿Y a que juegas? –pregunté ingresando en la habitación._

– _Kazui no está –respondió e hizo desaparecer la ventana del juego. Se volteó a verme._

– _No vine a ver a Kazui, vine a verte a ti –dije en el tono más amable que podía frente a su odiosidad –¿Quieres hacer algo?_

– _Sí –respondió –Jugar._

– _Genial, ¿a qué jugamos?_

– _Yo voy a jugar –se volvió a la pantalla –Allá tú lo que haces. No me interesa._

No sé qué le dije en respuesta. Ya no lo recuerdo, pero debió ser feo porque decidí no volver a aparecerme frente a él. Pero eso no impidió que siguiera yendo a checkearlo. En un comienzo creí que era porque me sentía comprometida con Kazui.

– _Cuando puedas… –me había dicho luego de esa última vez –Dale un vistazo. Está teniendo muchos problemas con papá. Pero ni él ni papá ni menos mamá me hablan de ello. ¿Podrías hacerlo tú?_

Quise decirle que no me interesaba lo que pasaba con el grosero de su hermano menor. Pero pronto entendí porqué se comportaba así… y cuando lo supe ya no pude dejar de visitarlo, aunque él no lo supiera. Sobre todo cuando comencé a notar que cada vez que sentía esa garra rasgarme el pecho, era una señal de que algo estaba sucediéndole. Aprendí a leerlo rápido.

Sin que me viera pude lograr conocerlo un poco más y saber qué le ocurría. Me convertí en una especie de escucha de sus problemas, de su rabia y su pena después que discutía con su papá. Ikari no tenía amigos, no tenía a nadie. Kazui ya trabajaba y vivía con su esposa, Orihime intentaba apoyarlo a su modo. Y yo no quería aparecerme para que me rechazara como lo hacía con todos. Sobre todo porque yo era de lo que él más odiaba: los shinigami y todo lo que él no podía ver haciéndolo diferente a su familia, la oveja negra.

A veces quería creer que, aunque no me pudiese ver, sentía mi presencia y que no estaba solo. Tuve que presenciar aquella vez que le dio un puñetazo a la puerta y la medio hundió. Me pasé toda la noche curándole la mano mientras él seguía llorando, no sé si porque le dolía la mano o el corazón. Hubo tantas… tantas. Hasta que un día se detuvieron. Ese día supe que Ikari había dejado de pelear contra su suerte. Ese día que empezó a pensar que ya nada importaba… eso fue un año antes de morir.

–¿Por qué…? –murmuro y él se aparta ligero para verme –¿Por qué no quisiste jugar conmigo? –le pregunto y me mira extrañado –¿No recuerdas…?

–Me temo que no –se aparta aun más y pone su mano en mi mejilla –No sé de qué hablas…

Un trueno resuena y ambos nos volvemos hacia el shoji. Afuera comienza a caer la lluvia con intensidad resonando en el techo.

–¿Recuerdas la última vez que me viste del otro lado?

Me mira extrañado.

–No, Ichika. No recuerdo.

–Pero me recordabas…

–Sí, te hubiese reconocido donde fuese. Ibas mucho a casa cuando era niño y no cambiaste mucho que digamos –enreda un dedo en uno de los mechones que caen bordeándome el rostro –Me gustaba mucho tu pelo, aun me gusta mucho. Ni muerto hubiese olvidado tus ojos, ni esa naricita –frota su nariz contra la mía, vuelve a alejarse –¿Qué pasa?

–¿Nunca te preguntaste porqué dejé de ir a verte?

–No –responde extrañado ante mis preguntas –Supuse que era porque Kazui ya no estaba en casa. Ahora sé que ibas seguido… eres una acosadora –me bromea –Estabas esperando que creciera para ponerme tus manos encima, mujer pervertida. No es que me queje precisamente, puedes hacerlo cuanto quieras.

No respondo. Está actuando como suele hacerlo desde que llegó aquí, relajado, distendido… y casual. Sé que está nervioso, sé que teme enfrentarse a su padre mañana. Sé que tiene miedo de arruinar el día si no se controla cuando Ichigo apriete los botones incorrectos. Porque lo va a hacer, aun cuando no quiera. Ya era su naturaleza el pelear…

–Ven –se aparta de mí y me toma de la mano. Descorre el shoji –Veamos llover…

Salimos a la solera protegidos por el techo y nos sentamos con la espalda pegada al muro. Un farol que cuelga de una esquina ilumina el suelo del jardín bajo él y puedo ver las gotas esparcirse en un pequeño charco que ya se ha formado.

–Me gusta la lluvia… –dice cuando me acomodo en su costado y me rodea con el brazo.

–Lógico que te guste, es mi elemento –me vanaglorio y se sonríe mirando al jardín –También me gusta mucho. Me trae paz –me recargo en él y me toma la mano –Algo similar me pasa contigo… –me mira extrañado –¿Qué? ¿No puedo devolverte las palabras?

–Claro que sí… Me gusta escucharlas –responde y noto cierto sonrojo, no es el momento de burlarme ni siquiera por tontear –Hoy pensaba en cuánto se puede querer a alguien…

–¿Y eso por qué? –le pregunto intrigada y ahora sí quiero picarlo un poco –¿Cuánto me quieres?

Se ríe, pero no responde. Recuerdo aquella noche en que me robó ese beso. No llevaba mucho de este lado cuando lo hizo. No sé a qué jugaba cuando tuvo ese arranque, pero sí sé lo que me provocó. Fue como si, finalmente, todo cobrara sentido. Como si las veces que sentí su dolor, que lo acompañé en su soledad, tuviesen sentido. Ikari tal vez bromeaba entonces, tal vez no, pero sin duda la posibilidad que solo jugara me llevó a tomar la determinación de detener cualquier tipo de avance en el ámbito romántico. Porque no estaba bien que aquello ocurriese…

–Estás muy pensativa –me dice apartándose un poco para poder verme bien a la cara –No quise preocuparte por lo de mañana. Solo necesito saber que estarás cerca. Recuérdame, cuando esté a punto de mandar a la mierda todo, recuérdame que ya no soy ese que murió del otro lado. Recuérdame que soy más que eso… más que esa desesperación y melancolía. Si tan solo puedo verte sonreír, aun cuando mi papá esté tratando de hundirme en su maldita mierda, solo verte sonreír será suficiente para recordarme que él ya no tiene poder sobre mí.

–Lo haré, descuida.

Vuelve a abrazarme y mira al frente. Está serio, preocupado.

–Ichika…

–Dime…

–¿Por qué mi papá me odia? –me pregunta con cierta angustia –¿Por qué temo que mañana solo me odiará aún más? No quiero que arruine todo… pero sé que lo hará…

Lo atraigo hacia mí y apoya su cabeza en mis piernas, enredo los dedos en su cabello mientras escucho la lluvia caer y un trueno a lo lejos.

–Cuando las personas mueren y llegan a la Sociedad de Almas, sus recuerdos del otro lado se van desvaneciendo de a poco… Sé que no puedo pedirte que dejes ir tus recuerdos, pero esta es otra existencia y todo lo que ocurrió en tu vida ya es parte del pasado. Sé que quizás no es suficiente, pero… me tienes a mí… y yo no te odio. Todo lo contrario…

Se movió para quedar mirando hacia arriba y clavar sus ojos castaños en los míos.

–Cuando sea un imbécil con nuestros hijos recuérdame esta conversación.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro y podría jurar que entre mi pelo y mi piel no hay diferencia alguna en este momento. ¿Hijos? ¿Nuestros hijos? No era una posibilidad que me esté ni remotamente planteando, soy aun demasiado joven y él también. Hay muchas etapas que quemar antes de ello, Ikari tiene muchas cosas que resolver aún. Y durante al menos cien años a ojos de la Sociedad de Almas, no seremos más que un par de críos. Pero el hecho que él considere que puedo ser la madre de sus hijos me conmueve, sin duda es lo más lindo que alguien me ha dicho.

–Lo haré –respondo tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo antes de volver a acariciarle el cabello.

.

.

 _Próximo capítulo la esperada Navidad y otro encuentro entre Ikari e Ichigo. Tendremos más de la familia Abarai-Kuchiki y muchas tonterías navideñas._

 _Sus comentarios son siempre muy bien recibidos. Nos leemos pronto!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hola! He regresado con otro capítulo. Esta vez de larga duración, se los debía. El fin de semestre está arduo y como es el fin de año, también muchos compromisos sociales. Pero he podido traerles este capi que tiene de todo un poco._

 _Espero que lo disfruten. A leer!_

.

.

-Cool.

Kouki corría por el pasillo de la casa de los Shiba, asomándose a cada shoji abierto que hubiese. Aun cuando fuese una habitación vacía ingresaba, miraba, le daba una vuelta y…

-Cool.

Rukia y Renji caminaban tras de él junto con Kuukaku quien los guiaba hacia la sala.

-Lo lamento, Kuukaku-san -se disculpó Rukia -No suelen salir mucho de casa y menos estar tan lejos del Seireitei.

-Cool -exclamó Kouki saliendo de otra habitación.

Naota seguía a su hermano con la mirada y luego volvía a su tetrix, el que Isshin le había traído a Ikari y no pudo llevar a la academia.

-Deberías sacarlos a pasear más seguido, Kuchiki -respondió Kuukaku con su tan poco afable tono -Pareciera que los tienes prisioneros.

Rukia no se inmutó con sus palabras, de hecho parecieron hacerle gracia porque se sonrió divertida. Siguieron a Kuukaku por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Rukia se sorprendió de ver todo tan adorablemente decorado. Kuukaku le indicó que tomara asiento en unos cojines que se veían bastante cómodos. En esas pequeñas cosas la mujer demostraba la cuota de afecto que le guardaba. Por el shoji que daba al jardín apareció Ikari en compañía de Ichika.

-Mami, papi -exclamó la pelirroja sentándose junto a su madre -¿Te sientes bien? Te ves cansada…

-Por Dios, Ichika. Claro que me siento bien -se rio -Me viste apenas anteayer -le ordenó el cabello -Tampoco estoy tan enorme…

-Aun -se burló Renji al tiempo que Ikari llegaba junto a ellos -Mi muchacho -pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico -¿Emocionado?

-Uff, un mundo -respondió Ikari de malas pulgas -Tanto aparataje para una simple reunión.

-¿Qué dices? -dijo Rukia mirándolo desde su cómoda posición -Está todo perfecto. Ya quiero ver la cara de Ichigo -se rió burlona -Rodeado de espíritu navideño -siguió riendo -Va a andar con un humor de perros.

-Muy alentador -bufó Ikari.

Renji se rió y palmoteó a Ikari en la espalda soltándolo luego.

-Has estado con ese humor de mierda desde ayer -dijo Ichika mirando a Ikari desde junto a su madre -Ya sería bueno que lo dejaras.

-¿Qué lo deje? -exclamó Ikari sorprendido -¡Se suponía que tú me apoyabas en mi odiosidad!

Renji se sentó junto a Rukia. Ichika se puso de pie para encarar a Ikari.

-Acá van otra vez -se rió el pelirrojo, Rukia se sonrió divertida lista para presenciar el round -Dale duro, cariño -le dijo a su hija.

Ichika se plantó frente a Ikari, las manos en sus caderas. Naota sacó la vista del tetrix y lo guardó dentro de su yukata. Esto no se lo perdía. Kouki seguía revoloteando por todas partes saliendo y entrando del jardín y rodeando la casa para volver a entrar y salir. Kimiko se había perdido con Ganju en el jardín jugando con los jabalíes y Gordo, a quien había traído consigo. Kuukaku había descorrido el trayecto en busca de paciencia.

Ikari tragó saliva al ver la actitud segura de su pequeña, pero fiera novia.

-Te apoyo en lo que quieras, Ikari -dijo seria -Te he apoyado toda tu vida. Pero ya viene siendo el momento que te impongas. En unos minutos tus padres llegarán y no estoy dispuesta a ver como te hundes en un hoyo a la primera que saque tu papá.

Rukia asintió asombrada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué maneras de apoyarme son esas? -exclamó Ikari con algo de decepción

-¡Mis maneras y te las bancas!

-Anoche eras más comprensiva… -masculló Ikari -Se supone que eres mi dulce y adorable novia.

-Soy tu novia no tu madre, tarúpido -continuó sermoneándolo -Tan machito que te demuestras algunas veces y otras no eres más que un calzones.

Renji y Rukia se quedaron mirando de piedra. Naota se sentó en la mesa y se cruzó de piernas. Estaba disfrutando el momento.

-¿Cómo me llamaste? -gruñó Ikari.

-Lee mis labios, amor mío -sonrió mezquina -Cal-zo-nes.

-¡Si serás miserable, Ichika! -bufó el muchacho.

-Ser un calzones no tiene nada de malo -opinó Renji cómodamente sentado en actitud ganadora -Hazle caso a tu mujer, chico. Nada como una buena reprimenda para sacar a flote la testosterona. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hija -la miró con adoración.

-Gracias, papi -respondió Ichika toda inocencia. Se volvió hacia Ikari, quien volvió a tragar saliva -Escúchame muy bien, Ikari Shiba -acortó las distancias y le picó el pecho con un dedo -Eres el líder de tu clan, el mejor de tu clase, un shinigami en formación… uno que será muy bueno. Más te vale que te comportes a la altura. De otro modo te vas olvidando de nuestros hijos.

-Con nuestros hijos no te metes, mujer endemoniada -respondió en actitud desafiante, ella le hizo un feo y se dio media vuelta.

Rukia miró a ambos chicos con curiosidad.

-¿Estás embarazada, cariño? -le preguntó a Ichika con la misma cara de sorpresa y un tono de voz extrañamente calmo.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamaron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo con un vistoso sonrojo.

Rukia miró a Renji sin entender porqué parecían tan incomodos. Él se alzó de hombros despreocupado. Ichika se volvió hacia Ikari.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó la pelirroja.

-De acuerdo -suspiró Ikari dándose por vencido -Será una feliz navidad. Prometo no darle importancia al viejo si sale con idioteces.

-Sí -Naota alzaba la voz desde su lugar -Haz como yo… solo ignóralo -dijo serio mirando a Renji.

-Para ignorar primero tienes que pretender no existo, hijo -respondió Renji con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Es eso el susurro del viento con la voz de mi padre? -preguntó Naota haciéndose el desentendido, Renji masculló.

Ikari miró sorprendido al muchacho.

-Es bueno -apreció e Ichika asintió.

-Naota, Renji -los llamó Rukia -Basta. Los quiero a los dos por igual. No es necesario que discutan como niños -recalcó la palabra con la vista fija en su esposo.

-Pero él comenzó -exclamó Renji indicando a Naota quien volvía a sacar su tetrix -Dile algo.

-Díselo, tú -respondió la madre.

-No puedo si me ignora…

Iba a seguir alegando cuando su hijo se puso de pie y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Eres divertido, papá. Te quiero.

Y sin más salió de la habitación rumbo al jardín con la vista pegada en su juego. Ikari se le quedó mirando.

-Ichika…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero uno así -indicó a la salida por donde se había perdido Naota.

Ichika lo rodeó por la cintura. Kuukaku volvía a ingresar a la sala en compañía de Isshin. La casa comenzaba a llenarse y aun faltaban los invitados de honor.

-¡Pero qué escena más bella! -exclamó Isshin abrazando a su nieto y a Ichika con emoción -Mi nieto, mi orgullo… y mi nieta tan hermosa como su madre -se apartó y corrió a la pared para sacar su poster portátil de Masaki -Abuela, nuestro muchacho es un hombre de verdad. No como el pusilánime de nuestro hijo -lloraba.

-¡Deja eso! -gritó Kuukaku -¿No te da vergüenza? Menudo payaso… Gracias a Dios que Ikari es el líder del clan. Eres un pelmazo, Isshin -gruñó.

A continuación Isshin sacó el poster de Kaien.

.

.

Orihime repasó la casa una última vez. No quería olvidar nada. Había cortado el gas y desconectado el microondas. Sí, ella era de esas personas que, cuando sale de casa, previene cada posible desastre. Así había sido desde que su hermano había muerto, de eso más de cuarenta años. Pero las enseñanzas de Sora sobre _los cuidados al salir de casa_ , jamás los había dejado de lado.

Segura que ya todo estaba en orden, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ichigo se calzaba los zapatos.

-¿Revisaste todo? -le preguntó a su esposa.

-Todo -respondió Orihime con tono seguro -Tres veces. No se me escapa nada -agregó haciendo un ademán de capitanía.

Ichigo la miró de reojo y se sonrió. Seguía siendo una niña, a pesar de todos esos años.

-¿Los regalos? -preguntó la mujer notando que ya no se encontraban junto a la puerta.

-En el auto -Ichigo se acomodaba un grueso abrigo gris -¿No crees que exageraste con ello? Bastaba con algo pequeño…

-¿Pequeño? -exclamó enrollándose una bufanda al cuello -No he visto a los chicos de Kuchiki-san en diecisiete años. Ni siquiera conozco a los dos menores… Soy una amiga horrible -suspiró.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la casa. Orihime dejó una luz encendida en el recibidor para dar la idea que habían moradores. Había activado el _timer_ de la lámpara para que se apagara pasado media noche y se encendiera al alba.

-Cuidabas de Ikari -comentó Ichigo abriéndole la puerta del auto -No podías cruzar, es entendible. Rukia lo entiende.

Ingresaron al auto. Ichigo encendió el motor y esperó que los vidrios se descongelaran.

-Ichigo… hoy estaremos en casa de los Shiba -dijo con cierta cautela, su esposo se limitaba a mirar el estado del vidrio trasero y decir un "ahá" -Te ruego que no le busques bronca a Ikari, ¿sí?

-Nadie le busca bronca, él se enfada solo…u0i -aclaró -¿Está muy fuerte la calefacción?

-No, está bien.

Así era siempre. Trataba que Ichigo fuera más comprensivo con su hijo y solo lograba eso: indiferencia.

Ichigo inició la marcha hacia la tienda de Urahara mientras Orihime perdía la vista en el camino. El móvil de su esposo comenzó a repicar, atendió la llamada por el manos libres del auto. Algo sobre una cirugía de emergencia. No le extrañaría que, de ser diferente la situación, suspendería los planes y se iría al hospital. Era la manera en que cumplía con su labor de _proteger_. Y era un excelente cirujano.

-¿A qué hora debemos estar mañana donde Kazui? -la voz de Ichigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Nos esperan a almorzar -respondió con la vista fuera.

-Diré a Minako que agende la cirugía para pasado mañana entonces…

Hablaba sobre la conversación telefónica que ahora retomaba por alta voz. Sabía lo importante que era su trabajo para Ichigo. Lo llenaba, lo hacía sentir pleno. Recordaba cuando comenzó a salvar vidas, el entusiasmo con lo que lo relataba al llegar a casa. Nunca esperó que Ichigo fuese un esposo de esos que llegaban temprano a casa, que se dormían y despertaban a la misma hora, de esos que se quedaban los fines de semana en casa. Un Ichigo sin sorpresas ni imprevistos no sería él. Menos sin proteger a las personas. Y ella estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Ichigo detuvo el auto estacionándose a un costado de la tienda. Descendieron, él fue al maletero por las bolsas y las cargó ingresando al lugar. Todo se veía tal como siempre.

Unas sonoras pisadas llegaron a su encuentro. Urahara se cruzó de brazos con esa sonrisa torcida.

-Vaya, vaya. Si no son los Kurosaki. Justo a tiempo, acabo de abrir el portal. Directo hasta donde Kuukaku.

-Gracias, Urahara-san -sonrió Orihime -¿Dónde está Yoruichi-san?

-Debe estar entretenida con algún ratón por ahí -bromeó haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran.

Caminaban por el pasillo en dirección al sótano, lugar donde activaba el portal para cruzar del otro lado.

-Han enviado un par de mariposas demoniacas -informó el tendedero -Kuchiki-san siempre piensa en todo.

Orihime no pudo evitar notar que no parecía haber nadie más en casa. El tiempo no pasaba en vano. Ururu y Yinta habían partido a hacer su vida hace bastante. Sabía que vivían en la capital, Ururu trabajaba en una tienda y Yinta… bueno, él trabajaba en lo que viniera.

-¿Y Tessai-san? -volvió a interrogar.

-Trabajando en el portal -respondió Urahara asomándose a la entrada del sótano -¡Tessai!

-¿Sí, señor? -se escuchó de abajo.

-¿Estás listo?

-Todo perfecto.

Lanzaron los paquetes primero abajo, los que fueron atrapados con habilidad por Tessai. Luego descendieron con cuidado. Ya no eran precisamente unos adolescentes, aunque Urahara se viera tal y como siempre. _Brujería_ , pensó Ichigo.

-¿Cómo está tu chico? -preguntó Urahara finalmente detenidos frente al portal -Isshin solo cuenta maravillas… pero sé que tú eres algo más… objetivo -agregó con malicia.

-Veo que mi padre te tiene muy bien informado…

Urahara acomodó la visera de su sombrero.

-Siempre me causó curiosidad que ese muchacho no manifestara ningún poder espiritual. Y de pronto en la Sociedad de Almas parece ser el próximo Ichigo Kurosaki… ah, no, más bien, el próximo Kaien Shiba -Ichigo frunció el ceño -Es curioso -retomó Urahara -El puesto que debió tomar tu padre y ahora lo toma su propio nieto, sangre de su sangre.

-¿Insinúas algo? -lo encaró Ichigo.

-¡Pero qué carácter, Kurosaki-san! -exclamó sacando su abanico y poniéndolo sobre su boca -Solo que me alegro que la balanza al fin se equilibre. Vida por vida, muerte por muerte.

Orihime sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Puso una mano sobre el brazo de su esposo, logrando distraerlo de la pequeña discusión que estaba librando con Urahara.

Tessai liberó las mariposas demoníacas.

-Que tengan una feliz navidad -concluyó el tendedero -Disfruten la Sociedad de Almas -miró a Orihime -Estás tan encantadora como siempre, Inoue-san.

-Ahora es Kurosaki -corrigió Ichigo en un gruñido.

-La fuerza de la costumbre -rio Urahara -Inoue, Kurosaki… Shiba… son solo nombres. La esencia es la misma, independiente de como la llames.

Las mariposas se adelantaron ingresando al dangai y ambos esposos las siguieron. Ichigo se volteó a ver a Urahara y su sonrisa torcida.

-Me emputa ese sujeto -masculló Ichigo, Orihime lo miró -Gracias a Dios mantuvimos a Kazui lejos de él.

-Te agrada y le agradas -dijo la mujer con un tono conciliador -Solo ha dicho cosas que no quieres escuchar, Ichigo. Por favor, no te desquites con Ikari…

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Ese niño se metió en problemas por su libre voluntad. ¡Mira que asumir la jefatura de un clan! ¿Qué sabe él de eso? Si supiera mantenerse en su lugar no tendríamos que estar cruzando a la Sociedad de Almas y podríamos haber pasado navidad en casa de Kazui. Pero no, ese chico…

-Ikari -lo interrumpió impositiva -Tu hijo tiene nombre… -suspiró pesadamente -¿Por qué lo detestas tanto?

-¿De dónde sacas eso? Es mi hijo, amo a mis dos hijos con mi vida.

Orihime no respondió y continuaron el camino en silencio. Ella pensaba en las palabras de Ichigo. Él no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos, nunca lo había sido. Aunque era un buen esposo, respetuoso y preocupado. Ni siquiera con ella era demostrativo, aunque no dudaba que la amaba, también a los niños… Con Kazui, Ichigo había tenido una buena relación desde el comienzo, pero con Ikari… Ichigo estaba en medio de un proyecto nuevo cuando ella se embarazó de su segundo hijo. Cuando lo hizo de Kazui, Ichigo estaba en la universidad, la diferencia en cómo se involucró en ambos embarazos fue muy diferente. Lo atribuyó a la edad, a las preocupaciones. No fue ausente, pero no tenía ni la energía ni las ganas que demostraba con Kazui. Tampoco fue mejor cuando Ikari nació. Secretamente ambos guardaban la ilusión que fuese una niña, habían decidido llamarla Hikari. La derivación de nombre se dio en el nacimiento. Curioso juego de palabras, Hikari significaba luz, la que ambos esperaban, la alegría de una princesa en casa. No quisieron saber el sexo del bebé hasta el parto. Ikari, por otra parte, era _ancla_. Un chico fuerte y templado, eso era lo que esperaban ver al crecer… pero también estaba la otra acepción a su nombre: ira. E Ikari siempre fue iracundo. Sus berrinches eran descomunales, era un bebé demandante y de pésimo dormir. Recordaba perfectamente todas las noches en vela que pasaron. A medianoche despertaba como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla, aterrorizado. Pasaron por muchos médicos, cuando estuvo más grande psicólogas. Tantos y ninguno parecía ayudarles demasiado.

Kazui fue de gran apoyo mientras estuvo en casa. Incluso se lo llevaba a dormir con él. Sus notas bajaron un poco en esa época… Ichigo estaba molesto. Molesto porque no dormía bien, porque el trabajo era difícil, porque estaba preocupado por el menor de sus hijos…

-Hemos llegado -alzó la voz Ichigo -La Sociedad de Almas.

Ganju estaba fuera del portal con uno de sus jabalíes. A su lado una chica de cabello oscuro y menuda sosteniendo un jabalí algo crecido. Si no fuera por su grueso flequillo, Orihime hubiese jurado que era Rukia. Una algo más adolescente.

-¿Cómo estuvo el camino? -preguntó Ganju de buen humor.

-Buenas noches, señores Kurosaki -saludó la muchacha con una venia.

-Ganju -saludó Ichigo -Kimiko-chan.

Orihime se acercó a la muchacha con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Vaya si has crecido, Kimiko-chan! -exclamó fascinada -La última vez que te vi eras una pequeñita -miró al jabalí -¿Y él?

-Es Gordo -lo acarició -Es mi mascota.

-En realidad se lo obsequié a Ikari, pero encontró una buena madre -bromeó Ganju poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la chica -Vamos dentro. Todos los están esperando.

-¿Todos? -preguntó Orihime.

-Sí -respondió Kimiko -Mis padres y hermanos. Oji-sama se excusó, estaba solucionando unos asuntos en el Gotei.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja con gesto intrigante.

-No quiere participar más bien -bromeó el pelinaranja.

Kimiko lo miró con los ojos llenos de furia. Ichigo se hizo hacia atrás, era la enana endemoniada 2.0.

-Está solucionando unos asuntos, dije -siseó intimidante.

-Como tú digas, Kimiko-chan -asintieron los esposos.

Caminaron por el jardín trasero de la propiedad. Orihime paseó la vista por el lugar, notando la presencia a la lejanía del resto de los jabalíes. Un par de niños estaba con ellos. Uno pelirrojo de cabello corto que parecía jugar con un viejo tetrix. Otro morenito de coleta alta y una bandana que trataba de subirse a uno de los jabalíes, el animal se dejaba simplemente, como si ni sintiera la presencia del muchachito. Supuso que eran los otros hijos de Rukia, a los que no conocía. Kimiko llamó a ambos chicos y se acercaron corriendo. El mayor guardó su juego en la yukata, el otro estaba completamente lleno de tierra.

-Naota, Kouki -dijo la mayor de las hermanas -Ustedes ya conocen a Kurosaki-san -se refería a Ichigo -Ella es la mamá de Ikari.

Ambos chicos hicieron una venia. Reiniciaron la marcha, Naota volvió a sacar su tetrix, Ichigo al verlo frunció el ceño, le recordó un poco a Ikari de niño… tendría que hablar con Renji sobre limitar el uso de ese artefacto. Por su parte Kouki estaba embelesado con Orihime, la mirada como si fuese la mamá más bella que hubiese visto en toda su vida, hasta casi tropieza por no mirar por no quitarle los ojos de encima.

.

.

-¿Te ayudo en algo, tía Kuukaku? -pregunto asomándome a la cocina y ver a mi tía junto con los dos sirvientes terminando de cubrir unos tiestos.

-Controla a tu abuelo -me responde al borde del colapso -Si saca una vez más alguno de esos dos estúpidos posters voy a golpearlo.

La veo voltearse a sus labores y me retiro nuevamente al pasillo. Escucho conversaciones en la sala… y una enorme energía espiritual arribar a la Sociedad de Almas. Un escalofrío me recorre el espinazo. Tomo aire profundamente. Me pregunto qué es lo que debo hacer, ¿voy a su encuentro o me regreso a la sala a fingir todo chill? Recuerdo las palabras de Ichika, debo imponerme y actuar como quien soy ahora. Ikari Kurosaki murió del otro lado, ya no soy él.

Aprieto los puños y me doy el valor de encontrarme con ellos en la entrada de la casa. Acelero el paso y pareciera acompasarse con el latido rápido de mi corazón.

Los veo ingresando y me paro en seco. Aun no han notado mi presencia, veo a Ganju y Kimiko detenidos en la puerta dejándoles el paso a mis padres. Kimiko deja en el suelo a Gordo, quien sale disparado al jardín. Naota sigue el camino por inercia pegado al tetrix y pasa junto a mí, creo que no me ve cuando posa sus ojos en mí.

-Demuéstrale, Ikari-nii -me dice con seguridad -Ciérrale la boca.

-P-pero…

-Eleva tu reiatsu -se sonríe con malicia.

Vuelve a su juego y sigue adelante. _Respira en uno, bota en uno. Respira en dos, bota en dos…_ Siento aumentar la temperatura y esa sensación de cosquilleo, tengo solo un par de segundos para hacerlo. Sube… vamos, sube. Pero el solo ver a mi padre a la distancia provoca que mi presión espiritual descienda a nula en un segundo. Noto que Kimiko se me voltea rápido hacia mí al sentir caer mi reiatsu, junto con ella mis padres clavan sus ojos en mí. Fallé… fallé otra vez.

Tomo un respiro profundo y avanzo hacia mis padres. Mi mamá me sonríe enorme, sus ojos húmedos. Sin darme cuenta me estrecha entre sus brazos con fuerza y la escucho respirar trémulo.

-Te cortaste el pelo -me dice aun abrazada a mí -Te ves muy guapo -se aparta y pone sus manos en mis mejillas -Te pareces tanto a tu papá -murmura con una mirada dulce.

Quisiera decir que me emociona ver a mi madre, pero no es así. La presencia de papá y su aberrante presión espiritual me tiene congelado. Sobre todo porque no puedo liberar la mía, por mucho esfuerzo que ponga en ello.

Mamá me suelta y papá me mira fijo a los ojos. ¿Por qué me mira así? ¿Qué quiere decirme? Parece ser una mezcla entre burla y compasión…

-Ha pasado un tiempo, Ikari.

Me da un breve abrazo que no puedo corresponder. Incluso diría que siento su reiatsu elevarse. ¿Será eso o que el mío está muy bajo? Se aleja de mí y veo que me sonríe. Aprovecho de tomar la mano de mi mamá y arrastrarla conmigo más adelante. No hay nada de raro en ello, papá sabe que no voy a hablarle y no creo que le importe.

Ingresamos a la sala. Veo a Rukia ponerse de pie y la mirada sorprendida de mamá al verla barrigona.

-¡Estás hermosa, Kuchiki-san! -exclama llevándose las manos a la boca -Te sienta tan bien el embarazo.

-¿No es una sandía con patas? -escucho a mi padre tras de nosotros -¿Estás bien, Rukia? Pareciera que fueras a parir ahora -se ríe.

-¿No es el abuelito Kurosaki? -responde Rukia llevándose las manos a las caderas en actitud respondona.

Papá vuelve a reír y ella le sonríe en respuesta. Se extrañaban eso es seguro. De menor pensaba que ellos peleaban porque se llevaban mal, ahora sé que es todo lo contrario. Ambos comparten una historia que llevó a cambiar la vida de cada uno. Rukia convirtió a mi padre en shinigami… eso los unirá por siempre. Por Rukia, por mamá, por Renji, por el abuelo, por mis tíos… por todos aquellos que conocen a mi padre hace años, que lo quieren y lo respetan… por ellos debo llevar esto en paz. Papá hizo grandes cosas, papá es un héroe… no el mío, pero es el héroe de la Sociedad de Almas. Su nombre está en mis libros de texto, su nombre es reconocido por todos lados. Este es el mundo que él siempre quiso que yo conociera… Pero no es su mundo, sí el mío. Y, por lo mismo, debo demostrarle que estoy bien, que no soy el mismo del otro lado… Que tal como mi abuelo dejó atrás a los Shiba hace sesenta años, hoy lo hago yo con los Kurosaki. Hoy, Ichigo Kurosaki, conocerás a Ikari Shiba.

-¿Ya estamos todos? -pregunta tía Kuukaku asomándose por la entrada. Nos repasa con la vista -Diré que sirvan la cena.

Pasamos a la mesa. Tía Kuukaku a la cabecera, a su derecha tío Ganju y a la izquierda el abuelo Isshin. Junto a mi abuelo se sienta Rukia y Renji, frente a ellos Ichigo y mamá. Trato de sentarme junto a mamá, pero Kouki me gana y lo veo apegársele como si fuera su propia madre. Mamá se sonríe, le habla y le acomoda la bandana con delicadeza. Kouki está en la gloria. Creo que ha encontrado una abuela, no nos mintamos, mis viejos están pasaditos para tener un hijo de la edad de Kouki que parece de ocho. Más bien pareciera ser un hijo precoz de Kazui. ¿Kazui con un hijo precoz? Eso hubiera sido mas esperable de mí… si tan solo me hubiese duchado más seguido quizás hubiese debutado antes como mis compañeros de juerga.

¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Pues al ver usurpado mi lugar junto a mi madre, me siento junto a Renji para quedar frente a ella y poder charlar un poco. ¿Dije charlar? Voy bien encaminado para esta noche. A mi lado se sienta Ichika, frente a ella Kimiko. Naota se sienta junto a Kim-chan y ella le quita con suavidad el tetrix y lo guarda dentro de su yukata. Naota masculla algo por lo bajo. Los platillos llegan y comenzamos la cena. Los adultos comienzan a ponerse al día, lo cual se traduce en preguntar por el Gotei, por la empresa familiar de tía Kuukaku, Kazui y su familia, el hospital…

-¿Cuándo abrimos los regalos? -pregunta Kouki mirando a Ichika.

-Cuando terminemos de cenar -responde mirando la bandeja eligiendo que trozo de pescado horneado tomará.

-¿No deberíamos esperar que viniera Santa? -pregunto tratando de mantener el espíritu navideño y los menores me miran burlones -¿Qué?

-Santa no viene a la Sociedad de Almas, Ikari-nii -aclara Kimiko -Papá y mamá compran los regalos -dijo en tono de sermón -¿Acaso no sabes nada?

-Exacto -se suma Ichika -Santa solo le lleva regalos a los niños del otro lado.

Algo extraño hay en esta conversación. No es que traten de mantener el espíritu navideño. Los Abarai realmente creen que Santa existe. Me sonrío endulzado, cuando creo que no pueden ser más adorables, me sorprenden con esto.

-¿Te imaginas lo que sería para Santa llegar hasta aquí? -exclama Kimiko -Tendría que morir…

-Santa no puede morir, Kim-chan -plantea Naota con el mismo tono de cátedra de su hermana -Santa es inmortal… es como…

-Aizen-sama -exclama Kouki sacando de la nada su muñeco de acción y lo deja sobre la mesa.

-Guarda eso -le indica Kimiko bajando el muñeco de la mesa.

-Saca tus manos del magnánimo Aizen-sama -Naota se lo quita pasando medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y lo vuelve a dejar junto a su plato -Él es el puto amo.

-¡Ikari! -exclama Ichika ahora mirándome seria sabiendo que esa frase es mía.

-Es el puto amo -afirmo con gesto inocente.

Rukia nos mira distraída de la conversación de los adultos. Todos nos callamos en el acto y volvemos a comer en silencio. Ella se vuelve la conversación que acaba de entrar en un hiatus.

-¿Cómo estuvo el cierre de semestre, Ikari? -me pregunta el abuelo Isshin.

Entro en una pugna mental ipso facto. Una parte de mí quiere contarle todo, quiero contarle a mamá, quiero que sepan todo… pero, por otro lado, temo ponerme en evidencia y, con ello, exponerme a algún comentario ácido de papá. Desvío mi mirada hacia Ichika quien parece divertida mascando un trozo de pollo, pero siento su mano rozar la mía. Me mira de reojo y me guiña un ojo. Por ella, por Kimiko, por los chicos, por mis tíos y mis _padres_ … Debo demostrar que no soy el de antes… por mí.

-Estuvo bien… -contesto con tono casual -Aprobé todo. El entrenamiento me sirvió mucho. Te lo debo.

-Me alegro -me responde guiñándome un ojo.

-Sí que eres humilde -bromeó tío Ganju -Es el mejor de su clase.

Veo que mi padre mira a mi tío sorprendido.

-¡Pero qué buena noticia! -exclama mi mamá dichosa -Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Debió ser muy difícil.

-La verdad es que sí -respondo centrándome en ella -Pero hemos trabajado mucho con tío Ganju… y el abuelo cuando viene de visita.

-A veces necesita un empujoncito -agrega mi abuelo guiñándome un ojo -Pero es muy talentoso. Tiene a quién salir -lo dice por él el muy jactancioso.

-Y a su papá -dice mamá tomando el antebrazo de Ichigo con cariño -¿Verdad?

-La verdad es que Ikari es cien por ciento shinigami -interrumpe Renji -Mayuri lo examinó al llegar…

-¿Dejaste que ese loco pusiera sus manos en mi hijo? -exclama Ichigo con molestia -¿Eres estúpido, cabeza de piña?

¿Su hijo? Curioso, hace años que no escuchaba esas dos palabras de él. Supongo que mis capacidades han revivido en él su perdida paternidad. Con que finalmente ha comenzado a notarme… ¿Era eso? ¿Era solo esto lo que quería? ¿Ver que era como él? ¿Qué tenía algo de él? No puedo evitar recordar mi viaje a mi mundo interno, al pequeño Ikari que dibujaba obsesivamente a los shinigami, que quería verlos para que su papá _lo quisiera_. Siento asco.

-Teníamos que salir de la duda -se defiende Renji -Había que saber a qué atenerse. Cómo saber si no era una cosa rara como otros presentes en la mesa… -canturreó.

-Cosa rara que le ha salvado el trasero al Gotei en varias ocasiones -se vanaglorió y varios se rieron -Más respeto…

Siguieron bromeando al respecto. Un héroe eso es lo que Ichigo es. Y yo el hijo de ese héroe, el hijo que no podía reconocer al héroe en él porque no lo podía ver.

-Eso es verdad… -interrumpo -Tu nombre está en mis libros… Eres toda una leyenda por estos lados.

Los presentes se me quedan mirando sorprendidos. ¿Acaso lo estaba adulando? No, le estoy diciendo lo que quiere escuchar y que, por cierto, es lo que quieres escuchar. Lo que siempre quiso escuchar de mí.

-Mis amigos preguntan por ti y me juegan bromas diciendo que nada de novedoso tienen mis capacidades si soy tu hijo -continúo, veo como su gesto cambia para mí, suele verme con el ceño fruncido, pero ahora está relajado, casi sorprendido por mis palabras -Obtuviste tus poderes en tiempo record… Salvaste a Rukia -la miro y ella me observa con un gesto algo turbado, sé que no entiende lo que hago, nadie lo hace -Luego salvaste a mamá y te enfrentaste a Aizen-sama. Pudiste contra poderosos enemigos… Venciste a Yhwach… He aprendido mucho de ti en la Academia. Un gran héroe mi padre…

-Gracias, hijo…

Ahí iba otra vez esa palabra. Pero el camino del héroe tiene dos salidas. La culminación grandiosa, donde éste ocupa su lugar como tal ante todos… y la otra, volver al inicio. Lástima que elegiste esa por ti, bien por mí que lo hicieras. No podría vivir a la sombra de ese héroe. Por esa decisión puedo hacer mi propio camino lejos de ti. Necesito hacerlo… hay una parte de mí que no obedece a mis deseos y es por ti. Porque de alguna manera aún me controlas.

-¿Cómo va el asunto de los clanes? -pregunta Isshin mirando a Kuukaku.

-Complejo, como era de esperarse -responde sin darle mayor importancia.

-Nii-sama mencionó que han dejado la decisión a los clanes menores -comenta Rukia -Él está esperanzado en que todo saldrá bien. Lo primero es revocar la prohibición de Ikari a ingresar al Seireitei.

-¡Qué postura tan extremista! -exclama mamá mirándome con dulzura -Son unos injustos…

-Sus razones tendrán -comenta papá y frunzo el ceño, siento la mano de Ichika en mi muslo bajo la mesa como un "calma" -¿No será que los provocaste? Te conozco, hijo…

Su tono de voz era de broma, pero me cayó como una patada en la boca del estómago. Lo que más me dolía era que tan solo necesitó escuchar palabras de admiración de mi parte para cambiar su actitud. ¿Acaso ese fue siempre mi error? ¿No idolatrarlo? Quizás para él mi aprobación pesaba más de lo que creía… quizás yo sí le importo. Pero, eso ya no es relevante, los cuestionamientos no me sirven.

-Ha sido totalmente injustificado -volvió a alzar la voz Rukia.

-Se están desquitando por rencillas añejas con nuestro clan, Ikari solo es su chivo expiatorio -aclaró Kuukaku -Pero ya saldrá de esa -agregó restándole importancia -Es un chico inteligente… algo impulsivo, pero está aprendiendo a controlarlo.

-¿Ah sí? -papá me mira sorprendido -¿Es eso posible?

-Sí -respondo mirándolo serio y con voz monótona -Te sorprendería saber lo sencillo que resulta a veces modificar malas costumbres. Es cosa de… voluntad.

-Eso sonó más Kuchiki de lo querría -masculló papá.

Ahora Rukia enfrentaba a papá diciéndole que qué había de malo con los Kichiki y se enfrascaban en otra discusión. Miro a Ichika y me sonríe satisfecha. Retira su mano de mi pierna y sigue tomando su comida.

Miro a mamá y parece feliz y orgullosa de mí. Sé que las palabras que dije a mi padre le han calado profundo. Este también es su sueño, el hijo que ella quiere, uno que admire a su padre tanto como ella a su esposo.

-Ha sido un buen semestre, mamá -le digo sacándola de la atención que mantenía a la discusión que papá y Rukia aun mantienen y que Renji y Kuukaku se encargan de alimentar con bencina -Además todos mis amigos pasaron el año y eso me tiene muy contento. Estudiamos juntos… -noto que por un instante vuelve a poner atención a la discusión -A veces salimos a comer algo, me escolta el señor Shinigami que Mizushima contrató para seguirme a todos lados… aunque es buena onda… -asiente, pero sé que no me está escuchando -Mamá…

-Me alegro que tengas amigos, cariño. Los amigos son importantes. La amistad hay que cultivarla y no dejar que se apague -mira a papá y a Rukia que ya han dejado de discutir -¿Ves? Como tu padre y Kuchiki-san. Hay lazos que no pueden ni deben romperse. Espero que crees esos lazos con tus amigos y tengas en quienes apoyarte -me sonríe amplio.

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras. Quizás debí considerar invitar a Ito, Tukusuma y Sasaki para navidad. Ellos son mis mejores amigos, odiosos, pero lo son.

La cena terminó entre conversaciones amenas, algunos enfrentamiento menores entre Rukia y papá o Renji y papá, cuando Rukia estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Un par de veces el abuelo sacó el poster de la abuela Masaki. El de tío Kaien, tía Kuukaku lo escondió en su cuarto.

Luego abrimos los regalos. De parte de mis padres -o mamá, más bien- recibí las zapatillas que tanto quería. Impondré estilo, lo sé. El abuelo Isshin me trajo la lista de películas que le pedí para actualizar las que hay donde los Kuchiki. Quién sabe cuándo podré verlas en todo caso. Dijo que algunas las enviaba tía Yuzu y otras tía Karin. Lo agradezco, nunca fui amable con ninguna de las dos. Fui bastante rata, lo reconozco. De Rukia y Renji recibí un kit para sacarle brillo a mi katana. Son tan prácticos con los regalos.

Mamá trajo dulces a los chicos y un par de mangas para las chicas, supongo que unos shoujo que Kimiko disfrutará. Naota recibió un gameboy de parte de mi abuelo y tíos -son buenos haciendo planes-, mientras que Kouki una pistola de agua -estaríamos todos fritos en el verano- y para las chicas un par de vestidos "como los que ocupa Rukia-chan para cuando vayan de visita del otro lado". Ellas estaban fascinadas con la ropa "moderna", mientras que papá mascullaba que el abuelo era un "degenerado".

El resto de la velada continuó así. De tanto en tanto papá trataba de hacerse el simpático conmigo, con alguna broma o una frase amistosa. Me parecía un patético intento de tapar el sol con un dedo… pero ya no había más que hacer. La última vez que nos vimos él fue muy claro, él no daría su brazo a torcer. Si quiero liberarme de él será dándole lo que él quiere. Un pequeño regalo…

.

.

Los adultos tomaban un té. Kimiko y los niños salieron al jardín a buscar a Gordo como excusa e ir a meterse a las porquerizas como objetivo principal. Ikari e Ichika salieron al otro lado del jardín en búsqueda de privacidad. Ikari encendió un cigarrillo. Lo necesitaba.

-Ha sido una linda velada, ¿verdad? -comentó Ichika a su lado. Ikari asintió -¿Por qué te ves nostálgico?

-Porque lo estoy -respondió sentándose en un tronco, Ichika lo imitó -Trato de no pensar mucho en cuanto extraño estar con ustedes… contigo, tus padres y hermanos -la miró de reojo -No me estoy quejando, estoy muy bien con mis tíos… pero no es lo mismo.

-Yo sé que no -respondió -¿Hay algo más?

Ikari aspiró su cigarrillo y botó una columna de humo al cielo cubierto.

-Como siempre me lees la mente -comentó y ella hizo un gesto de suficiencia -Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí, Ichika…

-Lo estoy.

-Quiero que dejes de pensar que soy un calzones -corrijo y ella se sonríe -Sé que son bromas, pero también sé que hay cosas que debo superar si quiero seguir avanzando como hasta ahora… Siempre quise la aprobación de mi padre y nunca la tuve, hasta hoy.

-Es porque has demostrado que eres capaz de mucho…

-No -la interrumpe volviendo a fumar -Es porque finalmente logró lo que quería, que lo reconociera como el héroe que es. No voy a mentir y decir que no considero que sea uno, porque lo es. Pero no es razón suficiente para admirarlo, menos para borrar todo lo de estos años. Quizás para algunos yo no sea más que un quejica, pero una buena noche no replantea mi relación con él. Yo… tengo que dejar de querer su aprobación y, para eso, tengo que ser capaz de imponerme…

-No lo hagas hoy -le pidió con voz suave -No arruines esta noche. Ha sido perfecta.

-Perfecta tratando cuando he tenido que fingir en todo momento… -la mira con suspicacia -¿Es así como debe ser, Ichika?

-No… es verdad… lo siento, no quise invalidar lo que te pasa. Es que a veces quisiera que encontraras finalmente la paz con él. No digo que se lleven bien, solo que dejes de supeditar tu felicidad a su parecer.

-Eso ya no está en discusión… No puedo supeditar mi felicidad, como bien dices, a una persona cuyo comportamiento depende de cuanto le engorde el ego. Eso no está bien, es salamero e hipócrita… -Ichika asiente -Voy a ser honesto con él, quiero estar en paz con mis sentimientos. Mirarlo a la cara y decirle que ha sido un pésimo padre y que no me interesa seguir teniendo relación con él si debo fingir simpatía por miedo a que termine haciéndome pedazos con la influencia que tiene sobre mí… -vuelve a fumar -Quiero… retarlo a duelo.

Ichika abrió grande sus ojos.

-¿Tú eres tonto o suicida? -exclamó.

A lo lejos Ichigo miraba a ambos muchachos hablar. Había salido por Ikari para despedirse. Rukia lo alcanzó y siguió su mirada hasta los muchachos, quienes charlaban sentados uno junto al otro.

-Se llevan muy bien -comentó Ichigo logrando atraer la atención de Rukia.

-Sí -respondió ella volviendo a mirarlos y por inercia se llevó las manos a la barriga -Aun recuerdo cuando quedé esperando a Ichika… eran tiempos tan difíciles -suspiró -Jamás pensé que podríamos ser felices… que ellos pudiesen serlo. Vivir tranquilos, lejos de toda la violencia y la incertidumbre.

-Tus hijos son felices porque Renji y tú tienen una visión bastante particular de la paternidad -dejó caer en tono socarrón, Rukia no enganchó en la broma -Ikari… ¿es feliz?

-Mucho -respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción -Sé que saldrá delante de los líos de los clanes. Quizás nunca logre reposicionar a los Shiba entre las familias principales, pero cree que podrá hacerlo. Me gusta su convicción… me recuerda alguien -miró a su amigo y éste se sorprendió.

-Ha cambiado… -comentó Ichigo con un grado de orgullo.

-No, Ichigo -negó la morena con voz profunda -Ikari es quien siempre ha sido, solo que ya no hay quien lo juzgue -Ichigo frunció el ceño -No me pongas esa cara, funcionará con todos, pero no conmigo. Fuiste muy duro con él e hiciste una diferencia muy grande con Kazui… Lo sabes y no me lo niegues. Lo seguirás haciendo, porque en tu mente la imagen de tu hijo menor es una que tú mismo construiste -Ichigo iba a abrir la boca -No me interrumpas por defender lo indefendible. Pensé que siendo sutil iba a ayudar en que reconocieras que es un chico bueno, es cariñoso y muy agradable… Mucho más que tú a su edad. Solo… mírame y dime ¿por qué pareciera que lo detestas?

Ichigo guardó silencio y miró al suelo. Rukia lo observaba expectante. Le era difícil poder expresarse o dar razones, pero Rukia tenía la habilidad de volverlo elocuente y sincero… demasiado sincero.

-No quería otro hijo, Rukia. No lo quería… Me tomó de sorpresa. Sé que está mal que lo diga… ya luego me acostumbré a la idea, pero me costó. Pero después -suspiró -Estoy viejo Rukia, estoy cansado. Ese niño vino a poner a prueba toda mi escasa paciencia. Y no lo detesto, lo amo, es mi hijo... Pero no lo soporto. No soporto su sarcasmo, ni su forma de mirarme altanera, ni su falta de sentido del humor, ni como es su actitud frente a la vida. Es como si me hubiesen dado por hijo a un enemigo… así me siento. Y ahora… está aquí, con la misma actitud, pero enfocada de manera diferente. Sigue siendo tan desagradable y petulante como siempre, pero…

-Los hijos son todos diferentes y está bien que no todo te agrade, pero no puedes atacar a un niño… no puedes ir y decirle todo lo malo si quieres que cambie. Sobre todo si no tiene la culpa de nacer… No todos los padres han querido serlo, siempre puedes redimirte. Sé que lo has hecho, dices que lo amas… pero qué tóxica manera de hacerlo has escogido.

-Esta separación le ha hecho bien… aunque tú no lo creas, ha cambiado. Tú no viviste con él, no sabes cómo era.

-Tienes razón, no conozco a tu Ikari, conozco al mío. Te agradezco que hayas limitado tus comentarios críticos hacia él.

-Me lo pediste la última vez que hablamos, te prometí que lo haría. Además Orihime también me lo repitió un par de veces.

-Ella protege el recuerdo de su hijo, y yo protejo al hijo que nació en mi corazón -concluyó mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

El alzar la voz de Ichika llamó la atención de ambos padres. Parecía que la pelirroja discutía algo con Ikari, aunque él solo la miraba escuchando el sermón.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

-Me recuerdan a nosotros… -comentó aligerando el ambiente

Rukia miró a los chicos nuevamente y se rió suave. Ichigo se volvió hacia ellos y pudo ver que Ikari había rodeado a Ichika por la cintura y ella lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo mientras se besaban como si mañana se acabara el mundo.

-¿Decías? -continuó riendo Rukia.

-Olvídalo -gruñó Ichigo con la vista en su amiga -Veo que lo apruebas…

-¿Por qué no? -respondió con tono divertido -Ichika siempre tuvo una debilidad por él… Están muy enamorados y al amor no se le niega oportunidad. Son felices.

-Rukia Kuchiki hablando de amor -se cruzó de brazos -Nunca terminas de sorprenderme. Pensaba que tenías menos sensibilidad que un molusco.

-Que no hable de amor no quiere decir que no lo sienta -lo aleccionó -El amar y sentirse amado es parte del ser feliz.

Guardaron silencio y apartaron la vista de la escena. Rukia miraba al cielo, Ichigo la imitó. Siempre se preguntó cómo era que la Sociedad de Almas tenía estrellas y luna si se suponía que era el _cielo_. Al mismo tiempo se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si él hubiese decidido permanecer en la Sociedad de Almas como se le ofertó al terminar la guerra. Pero debía aceptar que la desesperación lo invadió en ese instante. Sentía que no había sido un triunfo real, no con la amenaza de Yhwach, no cuando su sombra estaría por siempre sobre ellos acechando. Solo sabía por entonces que necesitaba alejarse de todo y todos por un tiempo, recuperar la templanza y la confianza, dejar de pensar en las últimas palabras de su enemigo. _Un mundo donde no existiera la muerte y no existiera el miedo_. Palabras absurdas para quien, como él, había roto todo equilibrio entre la vida y la muerte.

Así también las palabras de Ikari durante la cena lo habían hecho pensar en qué hubiese sucedido de quedarse en la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Hubiese tomado las decisiones que ahora su hijo tomaba? ¿Hubiese tenido el coraje de tomar el liderazgo de un clan en desgracia? ¿Hubiese ingresado a la academia? ¿Hubiese ambicionado algún puesto en el Gotei? Por entonces debía admitir que su cabeza era un lío, a diferencia de su hijo, él carecía de convicciones en ese momento. Ikari le estaba dando una lección acerca de motivaciones. Un muchacho problemático por quien no daba un peso, un chico a quien consideraba un caso perdido y una cruz que debía cargar en castigo por algo que no entendía. Ese muchacho jamás le dio una satisfacción, solo le dio malos ratos y culpas. Lo único que hacía Ikari era quejarse y llorar. ¡Detestaba que llorara! ¡Parecía una chiquilla llorona! Odiaba esa falta de entereza en él, odiaba ver la desesperación en él… una desesperación sin fundamentos. Ikari no sabía lo que era la real desesperación, Ichigo sí lo sabía. Para él su hijo no era más que un remilgado que nada sabía de dolor y sacrificio, un consentido que se quejaba de lleno cuando tuvo todo cuanto quiso, que él le dio todo cuanto quiso con el fruto de su trabajo y nunca lo supo valorar.

Sin embargo, su paso por la Sociedad de Almas había hecho maravillas con su carácter y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Su hijo finalmente demostraba tener algo de él… y con ello sentía, de alguna manera, estaba haciendo lo que él debió hacer si se hubiese quedado en la Sociedad de Almas… Sí, si se hubiese quedado hubiese hecho lo que Ikari, lógico. Eso lo había sacado de él, podía verse retratado en él… al fin.

-¡Tus manos, Ikari Shiba! -exclamó Ichika.

 _Bueno, un poco_ , pensó Ichigo risueño ante el exabrupto de la hija de Rukia.

-¡Pero si he sido romántico toda la semana! -reclamó Ikari con tono quejumbroso -Por favor… ¿Acaso no entiendes que te amo tanto que no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

-¿Se supone que eso debería aparecerme romántico y conmoverme?

-¿No lo hace? -pregunta el muchacho en tono sorprendido.

-¡Claro que no!

Rukia se adelanta a Ichigo acercándose a los muchachos. Ambos se voltean al escuchar sus pasos.

-Ikari, tus padres ya se van.

El chico se puso de pie y vio a su padre junto al shoji. Caminó hacia él, era el momento de decir adiós y enfrentarse a sus demonios. Decían que el demonio de su padre era su hollow interno, pero el demonio de Ikari era el miedo de enfrentar a quien le dio la vida… y razones para odiarla.

.

.

Caminamos con papá hasta el improvisado senkaimon a varios metros de la casa. Vamos en silencio. Noto que se siente extrañamente cómodo a mi lado. Mamá se ha retrasado, seguramente hablando con Rukia, no les paró la lengua en toda la noche.

-Has madurado mucho, Ikari -me dijo con orgullo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -Me alegra verte convertido en un hombre, que has cambiado.

He cambiado, es cierto. Antes era un adolescente sin metas y solitario. No creía en mí y vivía aterrorizado de fallarte… hasta que entendí que hiciera lo que hiciera sería un fallo para ti. Entonces me di por vencido. Pero ahora no lo haré… y si no soy honesto y valiente, nunca podré liberarme de ti. No quería hacerlo hoy y se lo había prometido a Ichika, pero el momento es perfecto, simplemente se está dando natural.

-Te lo agradezco -respondo con tono calmado -Supongo que lo único que querías era verme como un par, alguien que pudiera reconocer tu vida y tus virtudes.

-Es lo que todo padre quisiera, es verdad -reconoció aun sorprendido.

-Como ya has visto, lo reconozco y lo valoro. Hiciste grandes cosas, eres un shinigami admirable… Y ya que estamos en buenos términos en ello, creo que he cumplido con mi parte. Puedes estar con tu consciencia tranquila, has logrado lo que querías de mí como tu hijo.

-Así es...

-¿Sabías que cuando alguien muere comienza de a poco a perder sus recuerdos? -le digo casual -Ha comenzado a pasarme, hay cosas que ya no recuerdo, pero hay algunas que sí… Quiero que te vayas con la consciencia tranquila… hiciste un buen trabajo como padre, trataste de enseñarme lo que creías correcto, trataste hacer de mí alguien de quien sentirse orgulloso…

-Me siento orgulloso de ti. Has demostrado que has cambiado y que has sabido hacer las cosas bien.

-Curioso, muy curioso… El día que morí me convertí en otra persona… Tu labor conmigo ha terminado, te libero de mí.

-No entiendo a lo que vas…

-Claro, últimamente se me da muy bien la retórica. Lamento no ser tan directo como antes… es que no soy la misma persona. Te lo diré claramente entonces. Lo de hoy es para cerrar este vínculo que ambos compartíamos. Las almas que llegamos del mundo de los vivos, no tenemos padres… Las familias que conformamos son por necesidad, por compañerismo, por lealtad. Mi familia está aquí… A partir de hoy tú y yo no somos nada, solo compartimos una de las tantas vidas que he tenido y tendré. Tú decidiste dar la espalda a este mundo, yo decido darle la espalda al mundo donde tú eras mi padre. Desde hoy, Ichigo Kurosaki, no eres más que un nombre en un libro de texto. Gracias por cuidar de mí por 17 años -aquí voy, vamos Ikari -aunque hiciste un pésimo trabajo.

Veo su rostro pasar de su apacible expresión a una que conozco demasiado bien.

-¿Un pésimo trabajo? -exclama furioso -¡Eres un malagradecido! Te di todo lo que querías. Soporté tus faltas de respeto y tus berrinches por nada. Pensaba que habías cambiado, parece que disfrutas molestarme. ¿Qué fueron todas esas palabras sentidas allá dentro? ¿Otra de tus burlas? ¿Más ironías para sumar a tu sarcasmo natural?

-Sigue… te escucho.

-Eres un consentido. Un vago, un bueno para nada. Nunca hiciste nada por cambiar, lo único que hacías era meterte en problemas y darme dolores de cabeza. Eres una vergüenza. Deberías estar agradecido de todo lo que hice por ti. ¡Desde niño has sido una molestia! Pero acá has jugado muy bien tu papel de víctima. Todos tienen lástima del pobre Ikari con un padre tan malo. Si supieran como eres en realidad, porque el único que sabe ver el lobo bajo esa piel de oveja soy yo. Si tan solo supieran que los tienes a todos engañados haciéndote la víctima. Todos te adoran y te tratan como si fueras de puto cristal cuando lo que mereces es una mano dura.

 _Adiós, papá_. _Ya puedo ver a los shinigami… soy un shinigami._ Escucho en mi cabeza. Me lo habían advertido, es la voz de mi mundo interior… de mi espada. Aquello solo me da más ira. _¿Ahora me quieres, papá?_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. ¡Yo solo quería que me quisieras como a Kazui! ¿Por qué no podemos entendernos? ¿Por qué solo sabemos hacernos daño? ¿Por qué solo puedo sentir odio por ti? Me paso una mano por el pelo. Estoy furioso, siento la sangre hervir. Ya ni siquiera presto atención a sus palabras, porque solo seguirán aumentando la inseguridad que trato de eliminar.

-Que tengas una feliz navidad con tu hijo, Ichigo Kurosaki -interrumpo su sermón -Y no te molestes en regresar a verme, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos no será en estos términos.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Me estás amenazando?

-La próxima vez que nos veamos te demostraré de lo que soy capaz. No te cruces en mi camino porque no tendré misericordia en tratarte tal como lo has hecho tú por años…

-¿Y como sería eso, mocoso insolente?

-Voy a humillarte como nadie lo ha hecho para que dejes de creer que alguien te debe algo, maldito cabrón.

Lo siguiente no lo vi venir. Sentí una bofetada en la mejilla que me ladeó la cara. Sentí que toda la ira que estaba controlando se me venía encima. Pensé que había sido papá, pero cuando abrí los ojos era mi mamá la que estaba frente a mí con una mirada furiosa, los ojos inyectados en sangre y los labios temblorosos. Aquello me rompió el corazón. La única persona que del otro lado estuvo conmigo… la única que sentía podía defenderme, a su manera, de mi padre ahora tomaba su partido.

-¿En qué te has convertido? -gruñó mamá -¿Crees que porque ahora tienes algo de poder puedes levantarle la voz a tu padre? Me avergüenzas. Yo no te críe así. A pensar de todo siempre mostraste algo de respeto ante él y ahora… ¿dónde está mi hijo?

Siento todo quebrarse dentro de mí. Un fuego parece quemarme por dentro y siento un nudo en la garganta. Extrañamente, a pesar de la profunda tristeza que me traen sus palabras, una parte de mí se siente liberada. Finalmente ella sabe la verdad, sabe los reales términos de mi relación con papá. Ya no debo mentirle… ni ella a mí.

-Muerto, mamá. Muerto -me acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla -Gracias por todo y perdóname por no ser el hijo que desearías haber tenido. Lo lamento mucho. Te quiero mucho, lo haré siempre -me mira con un gesto indescifrable y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas -Adiós.

Me volteo e ingreso a la casa fingiendo que todo esta bien… pero no lo está. Gracias a Dios nadie nota nada. Me despido de los Abarai-Kuchiki hasta el próximo viernes. Ichika nota algo extraño, lo sé por cómo me mira, pero no dice nada. Se lo agradezco, ahora necesito estar solo. Los veo partir, Renji carga a Naota, Ichika a Kouki. Desaparecen con un shunpo. Tía Kuukaku se retira a su habitación, el abuelo duerme medio borracho en su habitación. Tío Ganju termina de ordenar la sala. Me asomo.

-Tío Ganju… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro -deja unos adornos sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedes cercar un perímetro con Kidou?

Me mira con curiosidad, pero sale de la habitación sin hacer preguntas. Voy a mi habitación y tomo mi katana. Al salir al jardín trasero lo veo conjurando una especie de domo, ingreso al centro y lo veo cerrarlo a mi alrededor.

Cierro los ojos y me concentro en mi respiración. Siento la energía de mi zanpakuto activarse con la mía. Libero reiatsu a lo máximo que puedo. Las palabras vienen a mí nunca antes más claras. Ya no hay nada que me contenga, nada que me haga temer. Abro los ojos.

-Agita los cielos y la tierra -comienzo a girar la katana en mi mano -¡Hageshiraiu!

Mi zanpakuto se alarga ligeramente, de su empuñadura cuelga ahora una cadena y se vuelve de un tono brillante, tan albo como es su materialización en mi mente. La clavo en el suelo y desde ella una enorme grieta se abre hacia delante, un microsegundo después cientos de rayos salen de esa grieta conectándose al cielo y surcándolo. Cuando se disipa el polvo puedo ver que todo está completamente quemado. Tal como cuando los rayos tocan tierra.

-Brillante -escucho tras de mí. Tía Kuukaku me observa descansando en la solera -Ese idiota de Ichigo tendrá que tragarse sus palabras -mi katana vuelve a la normalidad, la barrera de kidou desaparece ante una orden silenciosa de tía Kuukaku -Curioso… se activa con la misma orden que la de Kaien… curioso. Eres una caja de sorpresas, Ikari Shiba.

Lo único que lamento es el alto precio que tuve que pagar por este shikai. Siempre recordaré este día como el momento en que dejé cualquier atadura con el otro mundo. Pero era como debía ser, ningún alma debe atarse al pasado, esa es la génesis de un hollow, yo no soy un hollow, no tengo nada de ellos… Solo soy…

-Un simple shinigami, ¿no?

-Que de _simple_ no tienes absolutamente nada -comentó tía Kuukaku -Ven, vamos dentro. Intuyo que necesitas un abrazo y una sopa caliente…

-No soy ninguna nena con el corazón roto -exclamo con molestia, ella enarca una ceja. Suspiro -¿Puede ser de pollo?

-Claro que sí, quedó caldo del cocimiento.

-Cool.

Camino hacia ella y me rodea con el brazo acompañándome al interior.

-¿Me puedes explicar de qué se trató todo esa charla salamera hacia tu padre? -me pregunta -Porque creo que el único que se lo creyó fue él… y tu madre, Dios la bendiga.

-Fue mi manera de darle el hijo que siempre quiso. Y, hasta cierto punto, es cierto. Ichigo Kurosaki es una leyenda en la Sociedad de Almas. No puedo negarlo. Pero el Ichigo del que leo en los libros no es a quien yo conozco.

Pone un plato sobre el mesón de la cocina y saca una cucharada de caldo de una olla para verterla en el cuenco. Me la entrega. Me siento en un piso alto con el plato entre las manos.

-¿Quieres que te compadezca por tener un mal padre? -me pregunta con sarcasmo -Porque ciertamente no eres el único que ha pasado por eso y algunos lo han pasado peor.

-No, no necesito que me compadezcas -bebo un sorbo, de ninguna manera me molesta la conversación -Solo necesito que no me cuestiones.

-Nunca lo he hecho. Todos tenemos nuestros motivos. Todos tenemos nuestras heridas y son ellas las que nos van forjando el carácter. Cada uno se defiende de sus demonios como considera adecuado y como necesita hacerlo… -se detiene cuando bufo -A ver… confiesa, ¿qué pasó?

-Reté a duelo a mi padre… por mi honor.

Tomó un vaso y saco de bajo del fregadero una botella con alcohol. Vertió un poco en el vaso y se lo empinó de una sola vez.

-Va a matarte… -me dice con una sonrisa burlona.

-Espero que lo intente, solo ahí sabré que me ve como un igual y no como la rata que cree que soy.

-Estás tan loco como él cuando decidió enfrentarse a Byakuya Kuchiki… y, contra todo pronóstico, venció -dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y pasó junto a mí revolviéndome el cabello -Duerme bien, cariño.

Sale de la cocina. Vuelvo a beber de mi sopa. ¿Me llamó "cariño"? Creo que, finalmente, me he ganado su afecto. O está ebria. Sigo bebiendo mi sopa intentando terminar de cortar todo vínculo emocional que quede del otro lado, destruyendo todo lo que pueda manejar mi miedo. Necesito llevar las riendas completamente si quiero continuar mi camino de manera plena. Ichigo no será un problema de momento, lo será cuando yo lo decida… porque ya no tiene ese poder sobre mí, ya no.

.

.

 _Romper con el pasado es la mejor forma -para Ikari- de dar pasos al futuro sin las inseguridades y miedos con los que carga._

 _¡Tenemos shikai! Si es tan over power jajaja. Bueno, es hijo de Ichigo muy a su pesar. Y tal como Kurosaki en sus mejores tiempos, su resolución lo hizo lograr grandes poderes en poco tiempo. Padre e hijo son más parecidos de lo que quisieran serlo._

 _No culpen a Orihime de su reacción. Ella nunca había visto a Ikari en esa posición con Ichigo. No había llegado a ese extremo -salvo cuando murió-. Ella es consciente del resentimiento de Ikari, pero tampoco va a soportar que le falte al respeto a su padre. Ella admira a Ichigo y sabe de sus sacrificios para sacar a su familia adelante. Y, mal que mal, está en medio de los dos. Pobre._

 _Sus impresiones siempre son bien recibidas, en especial en este capítulo tan intenso y extenso._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hola! Tanto tiempo sin leernos. Llegó el momento de actualizar este fic. Ya les he llorado bastante sobre mi falta de tiempo, pero acá estoy otra vez. Adoraría poder hacerlo más seguido, pero con tres fics al mismo tiempo y tan diferentes entre sí, sumado el trabajo y los estudios se hace difícil. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que lo hice con mucho amor, porque Ikari merece todo el amor del mundo jaja. A leer!_

.

.

El viaje desde Karakura hasta los suburbios donde vivía Kazui con su familia eran aproximadamente dos horas. Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a los trayectos largos de conducción, su trabajo lo llevaba a trasladarse de hospital en hospital, y dependiendo de la distancia podía estar varias horas aplanando el trasero en el auto.

Orihime estuvo extrañamente silenciosa durante todo el trayecto, él tampoco quiso romper el silencio. Solo subió el volumen a la música y llevaba el ritmo de la melodía dando ligeros golpes de dedos en el manubrio dándole una actitud relajada. Disfrutaba conducir, le calmaba la mente.

En casa de su primogénito estaba todo extremadamente decorado. Su nuera era una fanática de las fiestas, en eso se parecía a su propia mujer. No solo en eso, ambas eran bastante similares físicamente y en carácter. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto que Kazui hubiese elegido a una esposa así, tenía un buen ejemplo al cual atenerse.

-¿Cómo está la Sociedad de Almas? -preguntó Kazui en medio del almuerzo, su pequeño hijo dormía en el coche al lado de su esposa -¿Novedades?

-Todo como siempre -respondió Ichigo.

-¿Y mi hermano?

Orihime soltó un suspiro. Kazui negó suave entendiendo de inmediato el gesto de su madre. Por enésima vez su padre e Ikari habían tenido un enfrentamiento de aquellos. ¿Qué acaso ni la misma muerte podía arreglar las cosas entre ambos? Ambos con ese carácter jodido, sin querer tranzar en nada.

Recordaba cuando era niño que su padre era bastante exigente con él, pero muy por el contrario a su hermano menor, él concibió aquello como una preocupación, no una molestia. Aunque Kazui no necesitaba que nadie lo exigiera, él era autoexigente, perfeccionista e inteligente… Mientras que Ikari… bueno, él era algo vago, poco persistente y… no era muy brillante. Sabía que lo había intentado, darle el gusto a su padre. Pero simplemente no daba el ancho. Eso sumado a ser completamente diferente a el resto de la familia no terminó siendo una buena mezcla.

Recordaba aquella vez que pasaba las vacaciones de la universidad en casa. Ikari tendría unos cuatro o cinco años. Su padre estaba frustrado cuando Urahara-san le informó que Ikari no presentaba ningún tipo de energía espiritual especial, que era un simple y común humano. Aunque trató que Ikari no notara su decepción, sus acciones hablaban por él. Dejo de prestarle atención, cuando antes dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo en intentar que despertara algún tipo de potencial.

 _-Papá esta triste, nii-san -había dicho su hermanito -Está enojado conmigo porque no puedo ver a los shinigami…_

 _-¿De dónde sacas eso? Claro que no está enfadado -respondió Kazui viendo a su hermano dibujar en su habitación._

 _-Lo escuché hablar con mamá… Dijo "Ikari no es como nosotros". Dijo que hasta tía Yuzu puede sentir a los espíritus… ¿Por qué yo no puedo?_

- _Eso no está mal, Ikari… lo normal es que no los veas… Pero… Puede que si los dibujas mucho puedas verlos._

 _-¿Tú crees? -sus ojos brillaron de ilusión._

 _-Claro._

Una mentira piadosa que tuvo a su hermanito obsesionado por meses, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era cierto. Se frustró mucho… En eso él y su padre se parecían mucho. Ambos detestaban no lograr sus metas.

-Pero está bien, ¿verdad? -insistió Kazui.

-Igual que siempre -respondió Ichigo, Orihime guardaba silencio.

-¿Y la academia? Debe ser todo un desafío para él. Espero que esté avanzando y aplicándose en ello.

-Mientras le dure todo estará bien -concluyó Ichigo.

Kazui notó que no era un tema que su padre quisiera tocar, pero que su madre no opinara al respecto lo perturbaba. Ella siempre había sido su defensora, su abogada cuando todos estaban en su contra. Lo excusaba, lo trataba como si fuese intocable… Era su pequeño y lo entendía. Su _pequeño gran dolor de cabeza_ como lo denominaba su padre.

El almuerzo continuó sin volver a tocar el tema, Kazui prefirió no insistir. Quién sabe con qué había salido Ikari esta vez. La última su padre le había confidenciado que lo había encarado diciéndole que su madre retrocediera los eventos para que nunca naciera. Era un melodramático. Nadie deseaba que no hubiese nacido, ¡pero qué ideas tenía su hermanito a veces!

Ichigo y Orihime regresaron a casa poco después del anochecer. Ella se perdió en la sala, mientras que él se encerró en su despacho para terminar unos documentos de su última investigación. Le dio pasada media noche para cuando salió de allí dispuesto a irse a la cama. Le sorprendió ver la luz de la sala encendida y encontrar a su mujer aun ahí. Se acercó a ella para comprobar que revisaba los álbumes familiares.

-¿Por qué nos odia tanto? -preguntó ella al sentir la presencia de su esposo tras de ella. No se volteó -¿Qué hice tan mal?

-Nada -respondió Ichigo sentándose a su lado -Fuiste la mejor madre que pudo tener.

Ella seguía con la mirada perdida en las fotografías sobre la mesita de centro. Todas eran de Ikari, algunas de paseos de la escuela, otras de bebé.

-Ni siquiera tengo tantas fotografías de él como de Kazui -murmuró trémulo -¿Recuerdas que con él teníamos una enorme colección? -tomó una fotografía de ella e Ikari en su primer día en el jardín de infantes -Pero de él tengo tan pocas…

-No son pocas, Orihime.

-No son suficientes -exclamó -No son suficientes… También es mi hijo… No solo Kazui.

-Definitivamente te hace mal ver a ese chico.

Orihime se volteó hacia él. ¿Ese chico? ¿Por qué se refería a su propio hijo como si nada tuviese que ver con él? Y ahora su hijo había decidido romper todo vínculo con ellos…

-Solo me queda esto… Es lo único que tengo de mi hijo. ¿Acaso no entendiste sus palabras?... Él rompió todo vínculo con este plano.

-Déjalo, es otro más de sus berrinches.

-¿Otro más de sus berrinches? ¿Te estás escuchando? Él nos ha dejado, porque encontró otra familia. Tiene otro padre y otra madre… unos a los que realmente quiere.

-Por favor -bufó Ichigo restándole importancia -Eso es porque Rukia y Renji le dejan hacer lo que le da la regalada gana. Ya se volverá en su contra, dale un par de meses. Cuando fracase en la Academia…

-¿Deseas que tu hijo fracase? -exclamó sin poder creerlo -¿Tan ciego eres? Tu hijo ya no te necesita, no me necesita. El tiene todo del otro lado. Amigos, la academia, padres y hermanos… Tiene hasta una linda novia que lo apoya y le da bríos. Una novia que es tal como Kuchiki-san… -acabó en un murmullo.

Se puso de pie y tomó un álbum para arrojárselo a Ichigo en el regazo.

-¡Cuenta en cuántas fotografías estás junto a tu hijo muerto! ¡A ver si luego de ello sigues siendo tan displicente!

Salió de la sala. Ichigo soltó un bufido, pero contra todo pronóstico comenzó a hojear el álbum. Era verdad no estaba en muchas de las fotografías… pero recordaba los momentos en las que aparecía. Se sonrió al ver una en que estaban en el parque. Le enseñaba a andar en bicicleta. Había sido una linda tarde, se había divertido mucho. Recordaba el rostro iluminado de su hijo cuando finalmente pudo equilibrarse en la bicicleta unos metros, aunque luego se fue directo a unas matas. Recordaba haber ido tras de él y sacudirle las ramitas diciéndole que la próxima vez lo haría mejor… y lo hizo. Era de los pocos chicos que iba y regresaba de la escuela en bicicleta.

Tomó otro álbum, eran las fotografías de bebé. Lo sostenía en sus brazos, era tan pequeño… sostenía su cabecita pelinegra con la mano y le sonreía a la cámara como un padre orgulloso. ¿En qué momento dejó de sentir orgullo por su hijo? Seguía pasando fotografías en las cuales podía verlo crecer. Dejó escapar una carcajada cuando lo vio sentado en la silla de comer con un plato de fideos en la cabeza y sonriendo tan amplio… tan feliz.

Siguió pasando las fotografías sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro. Tomó el siguiente álbum divertido por cada fotografía… hasta que en ellas Ikari ya no lo hacía… no sonreía. Mientras más crecía más serio se volvía su rostro, más vacía su mirada. En el último álbum familiar apenas si aparecía y no miraba a la cámara. Ese era el Ikari que reconocía, el chico apático y sombrío. ¿Por qué le parecía que el muchacho de la Sociedad de Almas no era el mismo? Se puso de pie y tomó los álbumes para dejarlos en su lugar, apilados dentro de uno de los muebles… como si estuvieran escondidos, como si no quisiera verlos. ¿Por qué esos descansaban en el fondo de un mueble, pero los de Kazui estaban a la mano? Una hoja cayó desde de uno de los álbumes. Estaba doblada por la mitad, la abrió.

Era un dibujo, en él con pésimos trazos y una horrible letra podía ver cuatro figuras, tres pelinaranjas y una coronada de negro. Sobre ellas escrito _mamá_ , _papá_ , _hermanito… yo._ ¿Por qué estaba ese dibujo ahí si recordaba que Ikari se lo había regalado para un cumpleaños.

-Lo botaste -escuchó la voz de su mujer a su espalda -Dijiste que para qué guardar cada dibujo que hacía…

Ichigo se volteó con el dibujo entre sus manos, pero se deslizó entre ellas para caer al suelo. Tiritaba. Se dejó caer en un sofá, Orihime se mantuvo de pie viendo llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

-Mi hijo… -balbuceó Ichigo -Mi hijo…

Rompió en llanto. Había botado un regalo de su hijo… ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Habría discutido con alguien ese día y se encontraba de mal humor? ¿Habría estado molesto con Ikari por alguna tonta rabieta de niño? Había ignorado a su hijo cuando lo necesitaba… lo había hecho a un lado… lo había botado tal y como con ese dibujo que su mujer rescató.

-¿Qué le hice? ¿Qué hice…?

Orihime no se movió de su lugar y lo observaba sollozar y cubrirse el rostro avergonzado por años de alejarse de su hijo. Años que no supo ver lo que realmente estaba pasando… en que se dedicó a combatirlo como a un enemigo.

Finalmente ella se movió y se arrodilló a sus pies y le tomó las manos.

-Va a olvidarse de nosotros… -Orihime sonrió triste -Pero tiene una nueva familia… Es feliz… ahora es feliz, ¿verdad Orihime? ¿Mi hijo es feliz?

-Aunque me duela saber que lo es lejos de mí, es feliz. Ikari es feliz, Ichigo… Ha encontrado en la Sociedad de Almas todo lo que acá no. Solo… hubiese querido que fuese lo mismo con nosotros…

-Fallamos, ¿verdad? -preguntó y ella asintió. Ichigo volvió a mirar el dibujo repasando los trazos con los dedos -¿Él me quería?

-Mucho… aun lo hace…

-¿Cómo amar a quien solo ha sabido hacer daño?

-No subestimes a Ikari. Lo has hecho siempre… que tu arrepentimiento realmente signifique algo esta vez. Confía en que sabrá perdonar… y verás que te quiere. En lo más profundo de su corazón, lo hace.

Ichigo asintió aun con la vista en el dibujo.

-Dibujaba horrible… -murmuró con una ahogada carcajada.

-A mí me parece adorable. No importa qué tan bueno haya sido, lo que importa es que lo hacía… Da lo mismo cómo.

Ichigo suspiró. Era verdad… no importaba qué tan bueno fuese en algo, mientras pusiera su empeño. Las ganas, la motivación era lo más importante, las ganas de superarse. E Ikari las tenía, se lo había demostrado el día anterior.

Un tintineo se escuchó en la sala. Ichigo y Orihime vieron una mariposa demoníaca posarse en la coronilla del pelinaranja.

- _Felicitaciones, papito corazón -_ era Kuukaku - _Tu hijo tiene su shikai… Solo espero que la próxima vez te reviente el culo._

Ambos se miraron, la mariposa seguía en la cabeza de Ichigo. Él llevó una mano hacia ella y se le trepó a los dedos. La acercó a su rostro.

-¿Hijo? Solo tengo un hijo y vive… no tiene nada que ver con la Sociedad de Almas.

La echó a volar. Orihime se lo quedó mirando impactada.

-Espero que eso lo motive lo suficiente para que logre el bankai… o para que Kuukaku lo entrene hasta que lo consiga.

-¿Por qué?

-Si lo enfrento sin un bankai… puedo matarlo. No importa cuantos años tarde… dilataré el tiempo tanto como sea posible… para que pueda dar el ancho.

Orihime suspiró y asintió. Ichigo dejó el dibujo sobre la mesa, ella pasó a sentarse a su lado.

.

.

Lista de objetivos de Ikari Shiba:

Obj. 1. Encontrar mi zanpakuto

Obj. 2. Patearle el culo a Suoh Mizushima

Obj. 3. Ser romántico o cómo convencer a Ichika que me deje meterle mano

Obj. 4. Regresar al Seireitei, lo que implica pasar por sobre Mizushima padre.

Obj. 5. Vencer a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Me siento bastante bien de tarjar el primer objetivo en mi lista. Repaso nuevamente el orden de los objetivos. Creo que el de Ichika debería ir en segundo lugar...

El shoji se descorre y cierro mi cuaderno automáticamente y por reflejo. Uno de los sirvientes de la casa a quien tía Kuukaku llama Largo-san se asoma por la puerta.

-Ikari-kun, tienes visita.

-Voy enseguida, gracias.

Largo-san se retira por el pasillo. Guardo mi cuaderno entre la ropa del armario y salgo de mi cuarto. Han pasado cinco días desde Navidad y mi quiebre definitivo con los Kurosaki. Extrañamente me he descubierto olvidando varias cosas y no es una clase de alzheimer o algo así. Sé que le dije a Ichigo que había comenzado a perder mis recuerdos de mi vida anterior, pero eran menudencias… cosas sin mayor relevancia. Ahora han sido nombres y eventos que antes podía evocar. Por ejemplo los nombres de algunos de los sujetos con los que pasaba el tiempo luego de la escuela, mi clave del juego en línea, mi último día en la escuela antes de morir.

No era que me frustrara o algo así, no me voy a poner a llorar por eso. Renji me contó que llegó aquí de nueve años y que solo recordaba eso y su apellido. Nada más. Además dijo que era lo más sano. Hice mis averiguaciones en el equipo de fútbol el miércoles y recibí las mismas respuestas. Ikkaku murió a los dieciséis, Yumichika calculaba que a los cuatro, Hisagi a los diez y Rangiku-san a los ocho. Sé que Rangiku-san no es del equipo, pero dice que es nuestra fanática número uno, así la cuento como una más.

Supongo que es un proceso que debo tomarme con calma y que sucederá quiéralo o no. Lo único que sé es que no me permitiré olvidar a Ichigo… jamás.

Ingreso a la sala y me topo con tía Kuukaku en compañía de Yushiro Shihoin. No es menor mi sorpresa, es claro que un noble como él no suele salir del Seireitei… ni menos esperé tenerlo en la sala de mi casa.

-Ya me preguntaba cuándo tendría al kindergarten metido en esta casa -fue el comentario de mi tía, quien salió de la sala.

Largo ingresó dejando un par de vasillos de té frente a nosotros. El rostro de Yushiro es amigable y, en realidad, me parece buena gente aun cuando solo lo había visto una vez.

-¿Cómo te trata la vida, Ikari-kun?

-Bien… todo bien -respondo tomando la taza entre las manos -Esperando la resolución de los clanes.

-Directo al grano, ¿no? -se rie -Me preguntaba más bien de tu vida en general, pero veo que tu ansiedad te puede.

Me rasco la nuca incómodo al hacer notar la ansiedad respecto al tema, pero dudo que Yushiro haya venido a charlar de la vida.

-Bueno… -digo nada más para romper el silencio.

-Al grano entonces -declaró el líder del clan Shihoin -Tu caso ha sido traspasado al Concejo de Clanes Menores. Las opiniones entre las familias mayores están divididas… Mientras no tengamos unanimidad no podremos tener una respuesta. Y tenemos una piedra de tope.

-Mizushima…

Yushiro asiente.

-De alguna manera te le has puesto entre ceja y ceja. Nadie siquiera cuestiona los antiguos métodos de los Shiba, eran otros tiempos. Además todos los clanes nos beneficiamos de los servicios de tu familia. Sin embargo, no es una probable vuelta a esas prácticas las que tiene a Mizushima en esta postura.

-¿No? -pregunto sorprendido.

-No, verás Ikari-kun… Lo que complica a Mizushima y su clan, son los contactos que mantenían los Shiba en el rukongai. Y teme que, de mantenerte en el Seireitei, eso pudiera hacer que dichos contactos volvieran al clan al que servían… o sea, dejaran de prestar pleitesía a los Mizushima. Ellos controlan ahora gran parte del rukongai, como antes lo hizo tu familia.

-Cool… -digo pensativo.

¿Mi familia era poderosa en el rukongai? Vaya… algo sabía de las influencias, pero de ahí a ser una familia que prácticamente controlara a los plus es…

-Turbo cool… -dejo escapar. Yushiro se sonríe divertido ante mi reacción.

-¿Entiendes ahora, Ikari-kun?

Asiento en silencio. Esto se esta volviendo cada día más interesante. Primero con la noticia que me dieron los hermanos Yukimura, que ahora Yushiro confirma… y ahora resulta que puedo tener la posibilidad de destruir lo que Mizushima más valora, su pequeño imperio.

-¿Viniste hasta acá para decirme esto? -pregunto asombrado -Pudiste mandarlo por carta o una mariposa…

-Es algo confidencial que no debería estarte diciendo, pero… Supongo que estoy algo aburrido de estar rodeado de vejetes estirados. En mi círculo cercano no existen muchos jóvenes y soy algo así como… bueno, me tratan como si fuese de la realeza o algo así…

-Te informo que lo eres, Shihoin-sama -lo bromeo.

-Yushiro -me corrige -Solo Yushiro está bien. Mal que mal si todo resulta como esperamos estarás de regreso en el Seireitei y eso nos deja en igualdad de condiciones, ¿no crees?

Ser un joven noble en la posición de Yushiro Shihoin no era fácil, ahora lo sé. Restringido al Seireitei, sin mayor contacto con otros, teniendo por amigos a sus propios subordinados… sin un igual que le brinde una sincera amistad que no esté supeditada a lealtades. Y con ellas, líos de clanes.

-¿Qué tal eres jugando palillos chinos, Yushiro-san? -cavila en responder -Porque yo soy bastante bueno… ¿te arriesgas a que patee tu noble trasero?

Asintió varias veces.

-Solo si prometes no dejarte ganar…

-Odio perder -respondo de buen humor y voy por los palillos.

Estando del otro lado no me gustaba acercarme a nadie. No necesitaba a nadie… o quizás sí, tanto como Yushiro, solo que no lo supe ver. Si hay algo que he aprendido en este lugar, es que romper mis viejas costumbres es bastante divertido.

.

.

Yoshida-sensei pasaba la vista por el jardín de la residencia Ayakama. El líder de los clanes menores lo había citado a mediodía.

-Yoshida.

Se escuchó nombrar y se volteó. A unos pasos en la solera, Ayakama en compañía de otro hombre, Toraki.

-Acompáñanos a beber un té -retomó Ayakama.

Se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones. La hija mayor de Ayakama sirvió el té que despedía una agradable fragancia. El dueño de casa se llevó la taza a la nariz una vez que la muchacha los dejara a solas.

-Es muy talentosa -comentó Toraki bebiendo un poco -Una mezcla deliciosa.

-Pensaba que querías hablar de la reunión -comentó Yoshida sin probar el té, odiaba las intrigas de los nobles, siendo él uno de ellos tenía libertad de pensarlo -Además, con todo respeto, ¿qué hace Toraki aquí?

El nombrado se autoindicó. Era un hombre delgado, muy bronceado por el sol, de ese bronceado de quien trabaja desde el alba al anochecer. Una fea cicatriz sobre la ceja derecha le daba el aspecto que alguien le hubiese aplastado el cráneo justo en ese lugar. Tenía un aspecto intimidante.

-¿No puedo venir a saludar a un viejo amigo, Yoshida-kun?

-Claro que puedes -dio el visto bueno -Solo que me sorprende verte fuera tu ambiente natural…

Toraki captó el sarcasmo en la voz del instructor de la academia. No le seguiría el juego, sabía cómo disfrutaba Yoshida molestarlo… y como Ayakama se divertiría a costa de ellos.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no nos veíamos, Yoshida-kun? -preguntó Toraki -Ah, claro. Luego de la invasión Quincy…

Yoshida asintió. De eso alrededor de cuarenta años. Toraki era un muchacho adolescente entonces. Uno con convicción y capacidad de liderazgo, tanto como para organizar un pequeño ejército entre la población del rukongai para apoyar a proteger a los shinigami que buscaban en el rukongai refugio huyendo del Seireitei… sí desertores. De ellos aún habían muchos, ocultos como cualquier habitante, protegiendo a los habitantes de quienes abusaran del poder en el rukongai. Toraki controlaba a esa división improvisada, era el amo y señor del otro lado del Seireitei.

-No entiendo nada de esta reunión, Ayakama -dijo Yoshida.

-Un rumor llegó al rukongai… -retomó Toraki con gesto pícaro -De un muchachito que reclamó el liderazgo de los Shiba y que fue expulsado del Seireitei…

-No -exclamó Yoshida poniéndose de pie -No van a meter al chico en sus intrigas. Nunca pensé que llamarías a Toraki, Ayakama.

-No me mires a mí -se hizo el inocente -Nuestro viejo amigo llegó solo atraído por la noticia. Me temo que nuestras familias no han sido precisamente discretas con sus contactos en el rukongai…

-¿Acaso pretendías mantener al joven Shiba oculto de todos nosotros? -exclamó Toraki con fingido sentimiento -Eres muy egoísta, Yoshida-kun.

-Ese muchacho no sabe más que la misma Kuukaku. Kaien quiso que…

-Kaien estaba completamente manipulado e intimidado por Mizushima -bramó Ayakama e indicó a Yoshida -Y tú también. ¿Has cuándo dejaremos que ese imbécil se crea con el poder de hacer con nosotros lo que desee? Mizushima va a caer y ese chico es lo que estábamos esperando.

-A mí no me mires, Yoshida-kun -se excusó Toraki -Yo solo creo que es una muy buena idea. Reposicionar a los Shiba en el Seireitei desequilibrará a los clanes. Es el momento de quebrar el sistema con el que gobiernan… El rukongai solo ha reconocido a los Shiba como sus señores. Su caída solo logró que el resto de los clanes pudiesen hacer y deshacer sin nadie que controlara la situación.

-Creo que subestiman al chico -suspiró Yoshida -Si lo que quieren es usar lo que representa y aprovecharse de ello para tomar el control, me temo que están muy equivocados. Ese chico es como su padre, que se pasó las reglas del Seireitei por donde quiso. Ikari Shiba hará exactamente lo mismo…

-Por eso es mi mejor apuesta -dijo Ayakama en actitud relajada.

-Eso, siempre y cuando los otros clanes menores den su aprobación a su reincorporación -comentó Yoshida y sus colegas se sonrieron maliciosos -¿Qué? ¿Lo autorizaron?

Ayakama soltó una suave risa.

-Te asombrarías la cantidad de nosotros que no queremos más a Mizushima pavoneándose por el Seireitei.

-Y justamente son los mismos con los que mi gente tiene negocios -completó Toraki -Me debo a mi gente, ¿ves?

-Pero no te preocupes, Yoshida -comentó Ayakama con tranquilidad -Tenemos tiempo… No se dará la resolución aun, no mientras el chico no esté listo.

-Tenemos paciencia…

Yoshida guardó silencio. Esta situación se estaba saliendo de control. Ikari Shiba no sabía lo que había hecho el día que apareció en la academia cambiando su apellido. No solo había remecido la estabilidad de los clanes nobles, sino de toda una sociedad que hace más de cien años se encontraba desbalanceada.

Ikari no era más que un muchachito que quería ser shinigami. Un niño que tendría que crecer muy rápido si quería ser un buen líder de clan… y no ser manipulado por otros intereses en el proceso.

-Ikari solo quiere regresar al Seireitei -murmuró Yoshida con ansiedad disimulada -¿Acaso van a negarle eso? Pueden hacerlo regresar hoy mismo si quisieran…

-¿Y de dónde sacará el chico la motivación de enfrentarse a Mizushima si tiene lo que quiere? -preguntó Ayakama -Si regresa al Seireitei volverá a su feliz vida con los Kuchiki-Abarai, con Ichika-sama y perderá el interés en ser un real líder de clan… Necesitamos presionarlo un poquito.

-¿Quién va a enseñarle a ser líder de un clan? -exclamó Yoshida -¿Tú?

Ayakama y Toraki se largaron a reír.

-El único que puede, obviamente -respondió el líder de los clanes menores.

La respuesta se dibujó en la mente de Yoshida: Byakuya Kuchiki.

.

.

 _Muy bien. Ichigo al fin ha caído en su error, pero sabe que ya no hay nada que hacer._

 _Yushiro es adorable y quiere un amigo sincero… quien más sincero que Ikari que no tiene filtro jaja. ¿Pondrían los objetivos en el mismo orden que Ikari?_

 _Byakuya está conspirando contra Mizushima junto con los clanes menores. ¿Cuáles son sus motivaciones? ¿Simplemente hacerlo caer?_

 _Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Sus comentarios siempre se agradecen._


	28. Chapter 28

_Hola! He regresado. Justo cuando pensaba irme a hiatus regresó toda la inspiración. Creo que este fic es de esos que se presta para sacar de bloqueos. Tiene tantas cosas que abordar que, sencillamente, es un gusto escribir sobre él._

 _Mil gracias a quienes siguen apoyando este proyecto y disfrutan tanto de las aventuras de Ikari como yo. Nos les quito más tiempo. A leer!_

 _._

 _._

Hay cosas que nunca voy a entender. No estoy filosofando, es verdad. Todos nos hemos preguntado por el sentido de la vida, o la vida después de la muerte o el destino. Pero, no soy de los que se entrampan con esas cosas, sino más bien con situaciones cotidianas como…

-¿Por qué tengo que volver a ese horrible lugar? -pregunto a tía Kuukaku con un puchero, convengamos que no logro conmoverla, pero en intentarlo no hay pecado.

-Porque, de otro modo, no lograrás controlar la energía que emana de ella cuando desenvainas -aclara por enésima vez.

Sí, hay un detalle muy chiquito en el que Yoshida-sensei no pensó cuando me instó a buscar mi zanpakuto. Cada shinigami o entidad con presión espiritual, puede controlar más o menos a voluntad la energía que libera en su vida cotideana. Sin embargo, existe una instancia en la cual puede hacerse notar su real potencial si no es cuidadoso. Sí, al desenvainar una zanpakuto activa y funcional.

-Cada vez que tomas tu zanpakuto le haces honor al descuidado de tu padre.

Frunzo el ceño.

-Yo no tengo padre.

-Lamento informarte que, aunque te la des de malote, tienes un padre que se llama Ichigo, que es un híbrido de todas las razas de entidades espirituales posibles en esta realidad y que es el salvador de la Sociedad de Almas… -la miro de reojo -Dos veces -muestra el número con los dedos.

Mascullo un par de maldiciones y tía Kuukaku se sienta junto a mí en la solera. El día está bastante frío, incluso creo que puede que llueva. Hace un momento sentí un par de gotas caerme en la cabeza mientras practicaba kidou.

Las vacaciones están por terminar y creo que me he acostumbrado demasiado a estar en casa. Como siempre mis tíos están muy ocupados con el negocio familiar y paso bastante tiempo solo. Tengo que reconocer que los primeros dos días después de navidad los dormí y comí como un cerdo todas las sobras. ¿Hay algo más rico que las sobras? Bueno, ¿en qué estaba? Ah, sí, mi horrible mundo interior.

-Tía Kuukaku… ¿cómo es tu mundo interior?

-Bueno… es un enorme prado verde. Es bastante plácido. Hace tiempo que no lo frecuento. No desde que no hago uso de mi zanpakuto…

-¿Aún la conservas?

Frunció el ceño.

-Preocúpate de conservar tus bolas y métete en ese mundillo tuyo en lugar de hacer tantas preguntas -respondió seca y se puso de pie -Ahora.

Se retiró sin más dejándome con mi zanpakuto y el clima que comenzaba a ponerse bastante gris y cerrado en el cielo. Suelto un suspiro y se acomodo tomando a Hageshiraiu dejándola sobre mi regazo. Muy bien, esto no será fácil. Cierro los ojos. Me siento tan idiota haciendo esto… en fin.

Respiro como Kim-chan me enseñó, por tiempos. Cientos de imágenes pasan por mi cabeza y es como si mi mente no se quisiera callar un segundo. Meditar es horrendo y no se me da nada bien. Trato de concentrarme en la respiración. Inspira en uno, bota en uno. Inspira en dos, bota en dos… cuando voy en inspira en ocho y bota en ocho -que es bastante difícil- las imágenes se detienen y el silencio colma todo. Abro los ojos y me soy cuenta que no estoy en casa de mis tíos, sino en la alameda de árboles sin hojas. El cielo está cubierto y no hay rastros del pequeño Ikari… menos del bicharraco horrible ese, un alivio. Comienzo a caminar por la alameda, ya no hay dibujos en el suelo, solo hojas corrientes de los árboles. El viento arremete contra mí y percibo un aroma especial en él, un sonido invade el lugar.

-¿El océano? -me pregunto y sigo el camino hasta ver el horizonte frente a mi y, efectivamente el océano -Cool.

Hace años que no iba a la costa… quizás desde antes que Kazui se casara y ya no pasaba las vacaciones con nosotros. A Kazui le gustaba mucho la playa, papá solía llevarnos un par de semanas. Luego dejó de hacerlo y tomaba vacaciones tarde mal y nunca. Tampoco era como que yo insistiera en salir a la playa…

Me acerco a la orilla y me siento dispuesto a descalzarme.

-No creo que sea buena idea, puedes pescar un resfrío -me volteo al escuchar aquella voz tras de mí -Ikari-kun…

-¡Me lleva Aizen-sama! -exclamo mirando a quien estaba frente a mí. Vestía de shinigami y era como la versión crecida fanservice del pequeño Ikari… No necesito más que unos segundos para unir ideas -Yo te conozco y no eres mi versión guaperas. ¿Tío Kaien?

-Reconozcamos que soy más guapo, sí… -se dio ínfulas -Bueno, si me quieres llamar así no me enfado.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -insisto sin salir de mi sorpresa. Aunque en esta loca existencia mía, ésta era otra de las posibilidades -¿No deberías estar descansando en paz o reencarnando por ahí?

-Calma, muchacho. No soy más que una representación mental de tu yo interior. Aunque debo decir que la anterior era bastante más imponente.

-¿Y aterradora?

-Vale, sí… -acuerda conmigo y se sienta palmoteando a su lado -Ven, muchacho y charlemos un poco. No recibo muchas visitas, que lo sepas.

-Obviamente -me siento a su lado mirando a mi imaginario océano, se parece a donde íbamos de vacaciones. Suelto un bufido y tío Kaien me queda mirando -Dije que quería dejar todo lo del otro lado en el olvido, pero mi mundo interior solo me lo recuerda.

-Al menos son buenos recuerdos.

-Lo son… Se supone que estoy aquí para evitar un absurdo despliegue de energía cuando utilice mi zanpakuto en la Academia.

-Aburrido -canturrea -¿Por qué no hablamos de la vida? O de la muerte, ya luego veremos el resto. Comes muchas ansias, ¿te lo han dicho?

-Todo lo contrario… Ichika dice que debo dar más pelea.

-Ichika Abarai, linda chica. Eres un maldito suertudo. Lástima que no se deje meter mano -comenta relajado, no puedo sino asentir y darle la razón -Con las chicas hay que tener paciencia con esos temas… Si tienes dudas, ya sabes a quien preguntarle -me codea cómplice.

-Se supone que tú sabes tan poco como yo del tema.

-No sabes poco con todo ese hentai que ves desde los doce… Déjame decirte que no tiene nada que ver con la realidad. Y claro que sé más que tú, soy una consciencia milenaria -dijo con histrionismo, me hace gracia -La clave de todo está en el corazón, ¿sabes?

-El romanticismo -bufo -Se me da horrible…

-Podemos escribirle una carta de amor -propuso con convicción.

-No se supone que deberíamos estar entrenando duro, peleando en un enfrentamiento a muerte…

-¿Muerte? ¿Crees que quiero matarte? -exclama sorprendido -¿Quién sería tan idiota para querer matarse? Tú mueres, yo muero… es sumar dos más dos. Y sí, podemos entrenar, pero también podemos hablar de otras cosas igualmente importantes. Un shinigami no es solo correr tras los hollows o una serie de power up salidos de quién saben dónde -cavilo -Somos personas como cualquier otra con una gran responsabilidad: proteger a quienes no puede hacerlo por sí mismas. Y a los primeros que tenemos que proteger es a nosotros mismo. Si tú estás mal, ¿cómo podrás encargarte de otros?

-Suena muy egoísta -reflexiono -Pero tiene lógica.

-A que sí -me sonrié. Me cae bien este tipo de mi mente -En fin, dejémonos de charla. Luego solucionaremos el cómo consigues tocarle las lolas a tu novia -se puso de pie de un brinco, me lo quedo mirando -¿No querías entrenar?

-Bueno… -murmuro y ladea la cabeza -¿Vas a patear mi trasero?

-Un poco, va a ser divertido. Anímate -exclama con entusiasmo, aunque no le veo lo divertido de patearme el trasero -Comencemos.

De pronto toda la playa se llena de diferentes katanas. Paseo mi vista por cada una de ellas. Vuelvo a mirar a "tío Kaien".

-Ikari… -alzó la voz -Para controlar tu zanpakuto, primero debes reconocer su poder. Deberás encontrarla entre todas éstas -tomó una y me apuntó -Antes que te corte en pedacitos.

-Ay, no… -murmuro antes de ver como se abalanzaba hacia mí, me lancé a correr -Mamita, mamita -chillo esquivando la espalda que carga tío Kaien y que pasa a enterrar cada tanto en la arena.

En un arranque de valentía tomo cualquiera de las que encuentro clavadas y me volteo para enfrentarlo. Abruptamente todas desaparecen, dejando la playa vacía. Miro a la katana.

-¿La encontré? -pregunto sorprendido.

-Cualquiera era la tuya, solo bromeaba -se ríe de buena gana -No pongas esa cara Ikari-kun. No planeaba hacerte daño de verdad. Mira -tocó el filo de su katana y pasó el dedo -No corta, ¿ves?

-Tío Kaien, acabas de rebanarte la mano -comento indicándole el corte que se había hecho, se pasa la lengua -Ahora entiendo porqué suelo ser un desastre… -resoplo.

-¿Ah? -me pregunta con la mano aun delante de la boca.

-Somos un patético chiste -me dejo caer al suelo sentado -Casi preferiría estar con el monstruo brillante -apoyo la mejilla en una mano en actitud derrotada -Solo… -resoplo -Cuando estemos en la academia y saque a Hageshiraiu… Haz que no lo note nadie, ¿si? Lo menos que necesito ahora es ser transferido al Gotei sin saber nada de nada.

-Oye… eso no pasará. Somos un equipo -asegura y se encuclilla frente a él -Si esperabas una zanpakuto agresiva y difícil de controlar, lamento defraudarte. No es mi estilo. Eso no quiere decir que no me tome mi trabajo en serio… Tienes a tantos que te entrenan, ¿por qué no ser amigos en lugar de oponentes?

-¿Son todas las zanpakuto como tú?

-No lo sé, no conozco otras -se alza de hombros -Ikari, te conozco bien. Lo has pasado bastante mal… Ya que te has decidido a no verme como un monstruo, podemos…

-¿Yo decidí que fueras el clon buena ondita de tío Kaien? -resoplo -¿No puedes ser su versión cool? Dicen que era muy talentoso y que…

-Aprobó la academia en un año… -termina mi oración -Es verdad, era una especie de genio. Si dejaras que todo tu poder surgiera, a fin de año estarías en el Gotei. Tú dijiste que no querías eso, que querías…

-Ser un shinigami normal y corriente. Pero no lo soy… ¿verdad?

-O sea… -se tendió en la arena mirando el cielo, ambas manos tras la nuca -Eres un shinigami cien por ciento real no fake. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué no tienes nada de quincy? -niego -Porque no eres tan cool como tu hermano -se ríe.

-Idiota… -bufo y abrazo mis piernas -Al menos no tengo hadas…

-¿Seguro? -me pregunta aun risueño.

-¿Las tengo? -exclamo impresionado.

Me mira directo a los ojos con un halo de misterio.

-No -vuelve a reír -Te asusté… -gruño por lo bajo -Lo menos que debe preocuparte ahora es el Gotei, hay cosas más importantes a tu alrededor. La visita de Yushiro es solo el comienzo… -se vuelve serio de pronto -Has tomado el camino difícil y Mizushima puede ser un verdadero mojón atorado en el culo. Pero no serías tú si no te complicaras la existencia…

-Supongo…

Guardamos silencio. Parece muy relajado y prefiero no interrumpir en su tranquilidad. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, por un lado, mi yo interno es gracioso, me agrada. Pero por el otro, me temo que no será de gran ayuda. Kim-chan dice que una relación buena con la zanpakuto es fundamental para lograr el máximo desarrollo del poder. Pero mi zanpakuto, o este tío Kaien, es el tipo más pacífico. ¿Cómo voy a poder desarrollar mi máximo poder si solo quiere jugar. Me pongo de pie.

-Entonces… ¿prometes que el Gotei no percibirá nada? -pregunto y tío Kaien me mira pestañeando.

-Lo prometo.

-Vale… Me voy. Quizás la próxima vez podríamos entrenar algo… -propongo.

-Sí, sí, claro -responde sin darle importancia.

Inicio la marcha de regreso bastante defraudado. De pronto el aspecto de todo vuelve a ser medio tétrico con los árboles desnudos y el camino central plagado de hojas secas.

.

.

Dije que no volvería a hacer mención sobre el mundo de los vivos, pero juro que será la última, porque es necesaria. ¿Por qué las vacaciones son tan jodidamente cortas en ambos mundos? Me pregunto si los hollows tienen una academia de hollows donde tengan hollowvacaciones y si esas hollowvacaciones serán tan cortas como en el resto de los mundos paralelos.

-No hay lugar como el hogar -dijo Tukusuma ordenando sus pertenencias de regreso en su lugar en el armario -¿Qué tal tus vacaciones, Shiba?

Me asomo por los pies de la litera, acostado de estómago y dejo caer mis brazos fuera.

-Pues… todo bien -me alcé de hombros.

Ito guardó el bolso bien doblado en su sector y sacó un cuaderno. Se acostó en silencio a releer la materia del pasado semestre.

-¿Y ustedes? -retomo.

Tukusuma se trepa a la litera junto a mí y sobre Ito imitando mi posición. Nuestros otros compañeros andan en lo suyo, nunca suelen prestarnos demasiada atención.

-Nos reventaron el lomo estas dos semanas. Pero resultó bastante interesante a decir verdad…

-Querrás decir que tan interesante como para reflexionar sobre tu rendimiento académico y tus nulas ganas de tener que ganarte la vida como otro de esos pobres diablos -comenta Ito desde abajo -No te veo estudiando, Tukusuma-san…

¿Cuán miserable podría ser la vida de un alma común en el rukongai? Era algo que no experimentaría jamás, y algo en lo que escasas veces había pensado antes de las palabras de Yushiro Shihoin. Cierto es que, mientras las realidades no te sean cercanas, no llegan a tocar ni a conmoverte. Pero, de pronto, siento que tengo cierto deber con esas almas… Uno del que no había sido consciente.

Era una realidad que me competía y que en su momento tendría que asumir. Pero de momento tengo otros objetivos que cumplir, de otro modo, difícilmente podré siquiera tener aquello como un compromiso. Pero claramente no lo olvidaré. Si algo he aprendido en este lugar es que cada cosa tiene su tiempo.

Así es como debo concentrarme en mi jerarquización y quemar etapas. Y eso me lleva a la primera clase del semestre y lejos la más esperada por todos mis compañeros.

-Buenos días, jóvenes -saluda el sensei, un hombre delgado de pelo muy largo atado en una baja cola -Hoy es un momento especial para todos ustedes.

Paseo la vista por mis colegas. Todos están expectantes. Tras el sensei hay veinte katanas. Veinte como nuestro número. Tía Kuukaku se había encargado de entregar mi katana a Yoshida-sensei para que él la dispusiera entre las asauchi que serían entregadas a mi clase. No llamar la atención del Gotei era la regla de oro, sobre todo ahora que había alcanzado mi shikai en tiempo record. No era seguro, decía tía Kuukaku y, en eso, todos los adultos que me rodean coinciden.

Escucho al sensei continuar con su discurso sobre la responsabilidad que supone cargar una katana, del paso que ahora nos lleva más cerca de convertirnos en shinigami y como las asauchi no son para jugar.

Desde ahora las cargaremos por todas partes dentro de la academia, dormiremos con ellas, almorzaremos con ellas… prácticamente solo te apartas de ella para cagar. Me pregunto si las excepciones también incluyen la ducha, porque si es permitido el ingreso de las katanas al baño, se la clavaré en los ojos a ese senpai que vigila las duchas la próxima vez que me ojee el pito.

En fin, llama a cada uno de mis compañeros y le entrega una katana. Poco a poco el número de ellas baja y las sonrisas en mis compañeros son enormes. Sasaki está toda felicidad, pero trata de disimular su entusiasmo como siempre. Ito revisa la propia extasiado. El sensei me llama adelante. Antes de entregarme mi katana me pasa un guante negro.

-Póntelo -me ordena con especial malas pulgas, me lo quedo mirando extrañado -Es una orden, Shiba.

Obedezco sin entender muy bien la razón. Me entrega la katana en su vaina teniendo cuidado de no tomarla por la empuñadura. Me regreso con mi zanpakuto de regreso donde mis compañeros y aun sin entender el porqué de tener que ponerme el dichoso guante. Estando todos con nuestras armas el sensei nos da la orden de desenvainar. Hice el amague de retirarme el guante cuando siento la presencia del maestro tras de mí.

-Cada vez que un shinigami desenvaina su zanpakuto es percibido por la división doce, me imagino que lo sabes. ¿Quieres que descubran el nivel que tienes?

Me volteo de inmediato, me sonríe ladino.

-Me imaginé que no -retoma con ese tono medio impositivo medio burlón -Fue idea de Yoshida… por mí que te ingresen al Gotei mañana mismo, niño maravilla.

Frunzo el ceño, no me gusta nada el apodo ni menos la actitud del sensei. Me da una última mirada y continúa la clase. Básicamente todo el entrenamiento es sobre como desenvainar la katana sin cortarnos en el proceso ni cortar al compañero más cercano. Una total imbecilidad, pero cuando veo a Tukusuma casi cortar a Sasaki en un forzado movimiento entiendo que es justo y necesario.

Para qué voy a entrar en detalles de cómo fue el almuerzo, basta con comentar que el único tópico conversacional fue la entrega de las katanas.

-¿Se supone que tienen alma? -preguntó Tukusuma dejando su arma sobre la mesa.

-Baja eso -ordena Ito -No vaya a ser que cortes a Sasaki otra vez.

-No corté a Naomi -exclama mirándola -Entre casi cortarla y cortarla de cuajo hay un abismo de diferencia.

-Eres un torpe, Tukusuma -se burla Sasaki -Es un mono con navaja -se voltea hacia mí -Demasiado callado, Shiba-kun. ¿Pasa algo?

Niego un par de veces y me meto otro poco más de arroz en la boca. Todos continúan su conversación extasiados en sus expectativas. Me es difícil fingir que no sé nada de mi zanpakuto, cuando es todo lo contrario. Hasta cierto punto quisiera que fuese lo que es para ellos. Ser uno más, vivir ese momento tal y como ellos. Pero la vida -o la muerte- quiso que las cosas tomaran un rumbo diferente. Aun así, hay muchas cosas que me restan por aprender como, por ejemplo, kidou. ¿Es muy ambicioso pensar en ser el mejor en ello? He pensado mucho en ello, en enfrentar a Ichigo en base solo a kidou y luego rematarlo con mi shikai. Sería muy cool… muero por ver su cara.

-Toma, maldito idiota -gruño.

-¿Perdón? -pregunta Sasaki al escucharme.

Miro a mis amigos y ellos pestañean sin quitarme la vista de encima. Vuelvo a negar, pero no me apartan la vista de encima. Suelto un suspiro, sin embargo no suelto palabra. Ellos se alzan de hombros. Unos pasos se nos acercan, veo a Mizushima a mi lado con sus secuaces.

-Con que ya les entregaron las asauchi a los novatos. Interesante… -dice con tono burlón, lo ignoro -¿Sabían que solo el uno por ciento de los shinigami logra que su asauchi desarrolle el shikai? Y quién sabe si siquiera logren realizar un entierro espiritual.

-Escucho un zumbido -dije a mis amigos -Los mosquitos salieron temprano este año y especialmente enormes y deformes -comento en jugarreta -Me pregunto si se pueden matar con una katana -me llevo un dedo al mentón.

-¿Me estás amenazando, Shiba? -gruñe y sus secuaces asoman sus cabezas tras de él, quien me mira intimidante -¿Quieres comenzar el semestre con una merecida golpiza?

Parpadeo un par de veces dándole a entender un fingido despiste.

-¿Y esa golpiza me la darás tú solo o volverán a ser cuatro contra uno? Porque eso me parece bastante cobarde.

En un rápido movimiento me toma por el uniforme, me alza de la silla y me estampa contra la mesa. Varias cosas cabe al suelo. Mis amigos se ponen de pie. Tukusuma toma su asauchi apuntando a los secuaces de Suoh.

-Yo que ustedes retrocedo -gruñe Sasaki -Es un loco con su katana.

-Voy a matarte, Shiba -exclama Suoh golpeándome nuevamente contra la mesa.

Levanto la rodilla y lo golpeo con todo en el abdomen. Se inclina sobre sí mismo y aprovecho para incorporarme rápido. Ahora yo lo tomo por el uniforme y lo golpeo contra la pared.

-Escúchame muy bien, subnormal -digo apretando los dientes -Vas a mantenerte muy lejos de mí y de mis amigos. O vas a arrepentirte…

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

La voz de uno de los shinigami que sirve el almuerzo se alza tras nosotros. Viste un delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Suelto a Suoh y él se arregla el uniforme.

-Él comenzó, señor -exclama Mizushima -Solo bromeábamos y perdió los estribos. Está loco… es un peligro para todos. ¡Todos los Shiba deberían permanecer lo más lejos del Seireitei, son todos unos lunáticos!

-¡Cállate, maldito cabrón! ¡Deja a mi familia en paz!

-¡Suficiente! -exclamó el shinigami -Ambos… a la oficina del director.

-Yo no voy a ninguna parte -se negó Souh -Tú no me mandas -indicó al hombre -Tú y todos los tuyos me deben respeto.

Pasó de nosotros y salió del comedor seguido de sus secuaces. El shinigami gruñó algo que no alcancé a entender.

-Vuelve a tu almuerzo, Shiba -me ordena y se regresa tras el sector de la comida.

Tukusuma e Ito vuelven a sentarse. Sasaki se queda observando al sujeto volver a servir platos.

-¿Estás bien, Ikari-kun?

Akane está a mi lado y me mira con preocupación. Asiento en silencio. ¿Qué mierda tiene ese Mizushima en la cabeza? ¿Cuál es el poder que ejerce en todos que nadie parece ponerle atajo?

-Ikari-kun…

Akane me saca de mis reflexiones. Sigue con ese gesto preocupado, suelto una espiración.

-Ikari-kun -se acerca a mi oído -Estás derrochando reiatsu -dice en un susurro -Estás empezando a asustar al resto.

Miro al resto de mis compañeros en el comedor, sí parecen asustados. Mizushima logró lo que quería, dejarme mal frente a todos los que aun dudan que debería estar entre ellos. Paso a sentarme nuevamente, sin solicitarlo Akane se sienta a mi lado dejando a Sasaki sin lugar, quien bufa con molestia.

-¿No se supone que no debías mezclarte con nosotros, Yukimura? -pregunta Sasaki a Akane, quien parpadea -No querrás tener problemas con tus papis…

-Tienes razón -responde con ese tonito agudo -Pero a los amigos no se los deja solos… ¿verdad? Lamento mucho haberlo hecho -me mira con inocencia -No volverá a pasar.

-Eres un imán de problemas, Shiba -bufó Sasaki tomando su asauchi y saliendo del comedor.

-Espera, Naomi, voy contigo -exclamó Tukusuma saliendo tras de ella.

-Y yo -saltó Ito.

Menudos amigos.

.

.

 _¿Puedo decir que la escena del mundo interior de Ikari es un chiste? Me divertí mucho escribiéndola. Ese "tío Kaien" es incluso más bobo que Ikari. Sin embargo a nuestro protagonista no le gustó nada la actitud despreocupada de quien habita allí._

 _Mizushima seguirá dando problemas y se suma la arrepentida Akane. ¿Qué nuevas aventuras deberá enfrentar Ikari en este segundo semestre? Lo veremos más adelante._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


End file.
